Espada
by Alejan100
Summary: Natsu ha tenido mucha mala suerte ultimamente ademas de eso quiere ir a una misión con erza y ella se niega de una manera muy fueerte que causa que natsu se valla del gremio por un tiempo al final Natsu regresa listo para probarle a erza que el ya es un mago abto de su respeto ¿funcionara? Pimer FanFic NatsuxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

-Capítulo 1 –

Silencio, eso era lo que predominaba en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, la tención era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo el aire, una Erza bastante enojada y un pobre Natsu rogando mentalmente por su vida era lo que se podía ver en el gremio mientras los demás miembros venía con cara de shock al Dragón Slayer

Para entender mejor lo que acaba de pasar retrocedamos unos minutos atrás

 **Hace 5 minutos…**

"¡¿QUE HAS DICHO MALDITO STRIPER?!" exclamo un claramente furioso mago de cabello rosa

"¡YA ME OISTE MALDITO CEREBRO DE CARBON!" Respondió un buen aunque algo exhibicionista mago de hielo

Y así comenzó otra de las batallas clásicas entre Natsu y Gray, aunque nadie sabe porque realmente están peleando sus compañeros de la alianza le dan poca importancia ya que sus disputas son diarias ya que por cualquier cosa así sea la más tonta ambos magos siempre se pelean

"¿Alguien sabe porque pelean esta vez?" dijo una maga rubio con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

"Realmente no se Lucy-san, Natsu-san y Gray-san siempre están peleando es difícil saber porque" dijo Wendy la dragón slayer del cielo

Entonces en medio de la pelea gray corre hacia la barra y Natsu exclama corriendo cual caballo desbocado hacia él "¡NO HULLAS COBARDE VEN Y PELEA!"

Mientras Natsu iba corriendo a cierto rubio se le ocurrió la idea de ponerle el pie a Natsu para que se callera y se golpeara directo en la barra y así lo hizo, al parecer su plan funciono pero no del todo tal cual él lo había planeado, Natsu si se calló y se golpeó contra algo peor que la barra, el pobre mago de cabello rosa al tropezarse con el pie de Laxus callo y puso la cara sobre el pastel de fresa de erza el cual ella estaba comiendo.

 **Tiempo actual**

" **Natsu…"** decía Titania con voz demoniaca y una cara claramente sombría que asustaría a cualquiera mientras el pobre dragón Slayer intentaba defenderse inútilmente ya que no podía hablar porque tenía el pastel de erza en la boca.

"Mmmh espela elza mmmmm" decía Natsu en un inútil intento de calmar la ira de Titania mientras batía las manos en forma de negación

"¡MI PASTEL!" Dijo erza mientras re-equipaba su armadura del purgatorio para asestarle a natsu un golpe que lo llevaba a impactarse contra las paredes del gremio mientras rompía mesas por el impulso del golpe.

Mientras Natsu yacía inconsciente en el piso erza solo le pidió otro pastel a mira como si nada hubiera pasado.

….

….

….

Desafortunadamente para Natsu ese era solo el principio de una semana con muy pero muy mala suerte que por alguna razón lo llevaba a recibir uno de los castigos de erza por ejemplo:

En una misión de búsqueda para recuperar un objeto robado de unos bandidos el equipo Natsu se encontraba luchando contra los ladrones ganando fácilmente pero en medio de la batalla el DS lanzo un rugido hacia el sujeto que tenía el objeto que se debía recuperar ocasionándole un daño irreparable (derritiéndolo) y por consecuente erza termino golpeándolo hasta dejarlo en el piso con grandes hematomas.

En otro misión Natsu y los demás estaban buscando una reliquia en una cripta a petición del museo de fiore ya que la cual era peligrosa y además se decía tenía trampas y una maldición. ¿Y qué creen que paso? Efectivamente Natsu anduvo sin cuidado en la cripta activando TODAS Y CADA UNA de las trampas **(N/A:** **pobre natsu nada le sale bien)**

Y así podríamos seguir evento desafortunado tras evento desafortunado le ocurría a nuestro protagonista en toda la semana, tanto así que opto por quedarse en el gremio un día entero sin hacer nada y ni pudo evitar su mala suerte ya un representante del consejo llego al gremio en busca del maestro solo para darle una cuenta del último mes que debía pagar por las destrucciones que hacia el gremio. Como broche de oro además de la exuberante cantidad de joyas que debía pagar el maestro casi el 90% de los destrozos en esa lista eran culpa de natsu, el cual termino siendo castigado por el maestro siendo aplastado por su mano en forma de titán.

 **1 Semana después**

"Maldición nada me ha salido bien en esta última semana, ¿tú que crees happy?" Decía Natsu un poco frustrado por los acontecimientos a su fiel compañero gatuno mientras se dirigían al gremio.

"Solo ha sido un poco más idiota de los que eres normalmente natsu, en algún momento pasara" le dijo happy en un tono relajado

 **En el gremio**

"¡Erza ven aquí!" Dijo el maestro de la alianza

"¿Qué ocurre maestro?"

"Me a llegado una misión clase S que pide que tú la hagas es de un buen viejo amigo mío, se trata de una bestia al este de las montañas donde quedo un pequeño pueblo agrícola y se dice que dicha bestias es controlada por un gremio oscuro y la recompensa será una armadura especial de diamante."

"De acuerdo maestro"

Esta conversación no paso desapercibida por cierto DS de cabellos rosados que acababa de entrar al gremio y se moría por patear algunos traseros la pregunta sería ¿Erza lo dejaría unirse a la misión o tendría que conformarse con una de las normales del tablero?

"Erzaaaaaaaaa" grito alaridamente Natsu llamando la atención de la pelirroja

"¿Qué ocurre Natsu?"

"Déjame ir contigo por favor por favor por favoooooor"

"No Natsu partiré inmediatamente es una misión clase S es peligroso"

"Oh vamos, yo ya eh echo una misión clase S y logramos cumplirla"

"Que si mal no recuerdo fue porque la robaste y no es no Natsu"

Así pasaron cerca de mas de 20 minutos con un Natsu bastante insistente sobre querer ir a una misión clas una Erza bastante molesta por la impertinencia de Natsu y si a eso le sumamos todo lo que paso la semana anterior la pelirroja ya estaba a punto de explotar y ocurrió lo inevitable erza descargo todo la rabia por las tonterías que hacia Natsu aunque fue un poco dura

"¡POR ULTIMA VEZ NATSU NO, NO TE LLEVARE A LA MISION CONMIGO ERES IMPULSO Y NO PIENSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR ERES MAS DEBIL QUE YO NO TE BASTO CON ARRUINAR LAS MISIONES DE LA SEMANA PASADA Y AHORA QUIERES VENIR A SEGURAMENTE ARRUINAR ESTA ADEMAS DE MUY DESTRUCTIVO HAY UN PUBLO SERCA DE DONDE PELEARE Y NO QUIERE QUE NADIE SALGA HERIDO SERIAS UNA MOLESTIA Y UN ESTORBO!"

Nadie dijo una, el gremio quedo en un silencia absoluto mientras todos los miembros miraban con cara salvo Laxus que pronuncia un "auch" aun con cara de incrédulo; nadie podía creer que Erza la maga más correcta de Fairy Tail allá explotado de esa manera, Mira, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Cana dejo caer el barril de cerveza de la impresión hasta el maestro se encontraba perplejo por lo que acaba de presenciar. Pero sin duda el más impresionado de todos era aquel al que le dirigieron esas palabras.

El pobre Natsu se encontraba realmente afectado por lo que una de las personas al que el admiraba le dijera eso, Erza su modelo a seguir le había dicho débil, estorbo, molestia, el pobre DS simplemente al cabo de unos segundos después de haber reaccionada bajo la cabeza mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos.

"Lo siento…" Fue lo único que dijo Natsu antes de retirarse del gremio dejando a todos atrás.

"Natsu espera…" Erza sabía que se había sobrepasado incluso siendo honesta ella sabía que había mentido para que sus palabras sonaran más fuertes pero al parecer toco un punto sensible en su compañero de gremio, ella sabia que se había equivocado al decir todo eso sobre Natsu.

Natsu ignoro ese llamado y solo se dirigió hacia su casa. Erza por su parte simplemente se fue a Fairy Hill cabizbaja no sin antes decir un "me retiro maestro"

"Erza, hija creo que deberías hablar con Natsu sé que no dijiste eso a propósito todos sabemos cómo es el pero aun así todos lo queremos y tu mas que nadie sabe que si el no actuara así simplemente no sería Natsu" dijo el maestro en un tono suave demostrando de además de ser un viejo borracho tenia sus momentos de sabiduría.

Dicho esto ella simplemente se fue claramente arrepentida por lo que había dicho y así el gremio por fin salió de su shock y todos opinaron sobre lo que había ocurrido.

"Pobre Natsu creo que erza se sobrepasó un poco" dijo Lucy

"Nunca había visto a Natsu- san así" dijo la pequeña Wendy

"Bah el cerebro de llama no creo que se vea tan afectado por esto ya lo veremos maña aquí formando una pelea" dijo el mago del Ice Make

"No creo Gray, imagina que alguien al que quieras y admires te diga todo eso solo espero que Natsu no haga alguna locura" Mira era ahora lo que comentaba acercándose al grupo **.**

 **5 Días Después**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde la disputa que dejo impactado a Fairy Tail ni Natsu ni Erza habían aparecido en estos días, por Erza la gente estaba tranquila pues ellos pensaban que ella simplemente estaba realizando la misión clase S que le había encomendado el maestro, la pregunta que todos tenían en su mente era ¿Dónde diablos estaba Natsu? El nunca había faltado al gremio y eso tenía a cierto población femenina del gremio preocupadas, días atrás Lucy fue a hablar con el maestro sobre qué hacer por la ausencia de Natsu en el gremio y el solo dijo que le dieran tiempo el volvería.

 **2 Semanas Después…**

Se veía que las puertas del gremio se estaban abriendo mostrando a una Erza contenta, justamente estaba volviendo de su misión clase S con la garantía de que la había cumplido junto con la adquisición de una nueva armadura de batalla.

"Buenas mira, un pastel por favor." Decía Erza mientras a próxima a la barra notando algo bastante raro, el gremio estaba parcialmente vacío siendo las 3 pm debería estar en su apogeo de gritos y peleas

"Aquí tienes, Erza" Dijo mira entregándole una porción de tarta de fresa.

"¿Por qué el gremio esta casi vacio?" pregunto Erza con una notoria duda en su rostro a su antigua rival.

"Sabes erza, desde el dia que discutiste con Natsu el… no ha vuelto al gremio y la mayor parte de la gremio lo esta buscando" dijo Mirajane con tristeza.

"Ese idiota" Dijo Erza antes de dejar el gremio corriendo en busca de Natsu.

" _Ojala estes bien, Natsu vuelve pronto"_ Fue el pensamiento de la camarera que veía a su rival salir corriendo a intentar buscar a Natsu igual que la mayoría de sus amigo

 **Con Natsu…**

En una parte muy lejana a la ciudad de Magnolia para nuestro DS de fuego la cosa esto no era una cosa fácil con la que lidear, inmediatamente después de dejar el gremio se fue a las montañas para un entrenamiento intensivo mientras esas palabras de erza resonaban en su cabeza uno y otra y otra vez. Todos los días destruía rocas, arboles, lanzaba rugidos hasta quedarse sin magia en un intento de aumentar su capacidad, hacia miles de lagartijas y abdominales pero aun así no notaba diferencia, y así habían pasado 7 días enteros.

"¡Maldición, aun no soy fuerte!" grito un frustrado mago de pelo rosa. "Si fuera más fuerte quizá erza me hubiera dejado ir con ella, ¡quizá Igneel no me hubiera abandonado!"

En medio de su ira Natsu oye unos gritos no muy lejos de donde estaba y capto un olor extraño, un olor como…a sangre

"Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando allá no puede ser bueno" dijo para sí mismo mientras corría en dirección a los gritos

 **5 meses Después…**

Han pasado 5 meses 5 lagos meses desde la desaparición de Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel ultima vez visto saliendo del gremio Fairy Tail, su desaparición fue una noticia que impacto al mundo entero pues no es para menos, uno de los mejores y más populares magos con un papel muy sobresaliente en los grandes juegos mágicos y además decisivo en la batalla contra los dragones siendo el único DS en vencer a un dragón y al que los controlaba destruyendo la puerta eclipse, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y además sin razón aparente. Todos los gremios aliados a Fairy Tail ayudaron a la búsqueda pero sin ningún resultado obtenido, incluso a petición de la princesa Hisui el rey de Fiore había ordenado una operación para su búsqueda pero como todos los intentos anteriores esta operación había fallado. Poco a poco la búsqueda fue cesando y los únicos que quedaron buscando a Natsu de nuevo fue solo Fairy Tail y en especial una pelirroja que se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Erza se culpaba a si misma por la desaparición de Natsu, y lo único que podía hacer para luchar con su dolor era tratar de encontrarlo.

.

Era otro día común para Fairy Tail después de la desaparición de Natsu todo el gremio se encontraba sentado parcialmente haciendo nada o hablando entre ellos.

 **En las calles del magnolia.**

*Inhala* *Exhala* "A sido un tiempo desde que he estado aquí bueno será mejor ir a ver a los muchachos" dijo una figura encapuchado dirigiéndose al gremio

Pasado unos minutos nuestro encapuchado ya se encontraba al frente del gremio con una cara de duda

"uhmm, debería entran de una forma impactante para sorprenderlos pero ¿Cómo?" se cuestionó, luego con todo su poder de pensamiento solo se le ocurrió una idea bastante destructiva "esto va a ser increíble, sin duda los sorprenderá a todos"

 **Mientras tanto en el gremio**

"Hoy se cumplen 5 meses eh" dijo lucy tratando de iniciar conversación con otro miembro del equipo Natsu

"Si, quien diría que ese idiota se lo tomaría tan apecho aunque cuando vuelva le daré un buen par de golpes por ser un cobarde t huir" respondió Gray a lo exclamado por Lucy

"¿Enserio crees que vuelva?" se cuestionó la rubia

"Por supuesto es Natsu después de todo y fairy tail es su familia en algún momento volverá" dijo de manera desinteresada

*snip* *snip* "Este olor…* se dijo el DS come hierro captando un aroma bastante familiar para el.

Entonces de la nada alguien lo suficientemente estúpido irrumpió en Fairy Tail rompiendo el techo y aterrizando en medio del gremio.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso, quien esta hay?" Dijo erza parándose de la barra y materializando su espada

De igual manera los miembros de la alianza se pararon y tomaron sus posiciones de pelea listo para cualquier cosa hasta que cierta exclamación de Gajeel los dejo a todos perplejos

"¡Lo sabía este olor, maldito salamander al fin has vuelto!"

Y como si fuera magia luego de esas palabras todo el polvo se disipo mostrando nada mas y nada menos que a Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel más vivo que nunca y con una gran sonrisa, así es el mago más popular y destructivo habia regresado y como no con una entrada igual de explosiva que su actitud, el hijo prodigo habia regresado a fairy tail, lo único que había cambiado en natsu era su pelo parcialmente un poco más largo de resto seguía igual salvo por un vendaje en su brazo derecho que ocupaba casi todo el brazo.

"Hey cabeza de balde veo que tus sentidos siguen igual de buenos" fue lo primero que dijo aun con la mayoría de la alianza en shock.

"NAAAAAAAAAATTTSSUUUUUUUU" Fue happy el primero en reaccionar lanzándose abrazar a natsu mientras tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Natsu que bueno que volviste no te vallas nunca comer pescado no es lo mismo sin ti"

"Nat" Dijo Lucy

"su" termino Mira

"Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron? Dijo Natsu

Luego de eso todo el gremio se acercó a Natsu para hablar con él y preguntarle donde había estado fue un buen reencuentro unos cuantos abrazos y lágrimas estuvieron presentes, todo iba bien hasta que sintieron un aura oscura que los hacia palidecer a todos, el pobre de Natsu ya sabia de donde venia esa aura pero entre tanta gente el pobre no pudo reaccionar y salió volando de la multitud estrellándose en la pared del gremio, y si se lo preguntan el golpe fue proporcionado por erza (aunque era más que obvio)

"¡¿Hola chicos, es todo lo que dices luego de haber desaparecido por 5 meses?!" gritaba erza mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Natsu lo agarraba del cuello y lo sacudía mientras le gracia mas y mas preguntas "¡¿Dónde estuviste, porque no volviste, que estuviste haciendo no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti idiota?!" gritaba erza a oídos sordos ya que el pobre pelirrosado estaba mas que inconsciente.

"Erza por favor para" dijo el maestro. Erza asintió con la cabeza y el maestro continuo "Wendy cura a natsu tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola! Alejan100 aquí reportándose muchísimas gracias a sus reviews realmente aprecio esa rápida aceptación y esos comentarios positivos hacia este fic eso me da más ganas de escribir sin nada más que agregar les dejo el capitulo**

"Hola" Habla normal

" _Hola"_ Pensamiento

" **Hola"** Cualquier otra cosa

-Capitulo 2-

"Ite-te-te-te, eso dolió" Dijo un adolorido DS mientras se despertaba sobándose la cabeza "¿Qué ocurrió?" se preguntaba

"Hola, Natsu-san parece que despertaste" Le dijo una niña de coletas que aparentemente estaba curando sus hemorragias internas.

"¿Wendy, que me paso?" Le pregunto el pelirrosa a la DS del cielo

"Pues, cuando llegaste parece que Erza-san se molestó y te dio un golpe que te mando a chocar con la pared y te desmayaste, yo eh estado aquí al pendiente de tus heridas" Le respondió

"Ya veo" *suspiro* "debí suponerlo" se decía mientras una gota estilo anime aparecía en su cabeza "gracias Wendy"

"No es nada Natsu-san, le diré a todos que ya despertaste baja cuando estés listo" Dijo Wendy antes de retirarse por la puerta.

Con la noticia de que Natsu al fin había despertado proporcionada por Wendy el gremio solo espero a que Natsu bajara y así fue al cabo de unos minutos se veía a un Natsu bajando las escaleras como si el golpe de Erza nunca hubiera pasado.

"¡Natsu!" exclamo una pelirroja en voz alta ganándose la atención del nombrado y este lo único que pudo sentir fue un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda ya que no sabía que podría hacer Titania, ya lo había golpeado si pero eso no evita que lo hiciera otra vez y siendo Erza NADIE iba a interponerse en su decisión.

"¿Si, Erza?" Pregunto el DS algo temeroso/nervioso

"Yo… me disculpo por mis acciones por favor discúlpame, merezco ser golpeada" Dijo la pelirroja arrodillándose esperando a que Natsu asestara un golpe en su cabeza como medio de disculpa.

"Erza…" dijo el mago de fuego ya un poco más calmado sabiendo que Erza no le iba a pegar "sabes creo que esta vez sí hare algo" dijo en voz seria mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la pelirroja aun arrodillada esperando el golpe.

Estas palabras dejaron al gremio con un poco de sorpresa ya que bueno, que erza intente disculparse permitiendo que le den un golpe ya era normal siembre lo hacía pero cada vez que ocurría todos le decían que no era necesario nadie en algún momento le ha pegado a erza cuando pide disculpas, pero que Natsu respondiera casi de forma afirmativa que le haría algo a erza, eso mis queridos amigos no se ve todos los días.

"¿ _Va Natsu realmente a golpear a Erza?"_ Era el pensamiento general del gremio mientras miraban expectantes la escena que se desarrollaba el silencio era tal que hasta una mosca podría oírse.

Ya Natsu se encontraba en frente de erza listo para hacer cualquier cosa que hiciera hacer, el levanto la mano todo el mundo ya daba por sentado que el carismático Natsu golpearía a erza, la pelirroja por su parte solo agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable.

Pero lo que erza sintió no fue un golpe o cualquier cosa que se le parezca mas bien sintió una mano en su cabeza que la estaba ¿despeinando? Sorprendía por esta sensación ella abrió los ojos y subió la cabeza para ver a Natsu sonriéndole.

"Erza, no estoy molesto contigo, nunca lo estaría somos familia somos Fairy Tail no hay necesidad de esto, con un simple disculpas está bien" Le dijo sonriente mientras quitaba su mano de la cabeza de la pelirroja y se dirigía a la barra

Esto sí que sorprendió al gremio ya todo el mundo daba por sentado que Natsu golpearía a erza pero, él es Natsu nunca se sabe que esperar de él.

"Miraaaaa comida por favor" Dijo el pelirrosa dejando perplejo al gremio, luego de tal escena el simplemente actuaba como si nada hubiera pasada.

"E-Enseguida Natsu" Dijo la camarera albina retirándose a la cocina.

…

…

…

Luego de que todo el gremio se repusiera de la escena protagonizada por Natsu y Erza todo estaba relativamente normal unas peleas por aquí unas cervezas por allá y unos gritos de hombría por acullá, hasta que el maestro por fin salió de su oficina y procedió a acercarse a la barra donde estaba Natsu

"Hola hijo como haz estado" pregunto el maestro casual

"Yo! Viejo bien, pensé que no estabas por aquí" respondió

"Ya sabes el papeleo y esos cosas de maestro, pero Natsu" Makerov inmediatamente cambia a una expresión seria "¿Qué tanto hiciste en esos cinco meses fuera por lo que puedo sentir eres un poco mas fuerte pero que tanto?

Ante esta pregunta varios de los integrantes del gremio mas cercanos a Natsu se aproximaron a donde estos 2 estaban hablando puesto que ellos también tenían curiosidad aunque para la mayoría seguía viendo exactamente igual antes de irse salvo que su brazo derecho estaba vendado

"Pues veras viejo…

 **Flashback (5 meses antes)**

PVO Natsu

Apenas salí del gremio me dirigí corriendo a las montañas con un solo pensamiento " _hacerme más fuerte"_ así que después de llegar a las montañas lo primero que hice fue descargar la frustración que tenía destruyendo árboles y rocas hasta que prácticamente me quede sin magia (comentario que hizo sentir mal a Erza) así que después de eso me eche a dormir y desperté al otro día dispuesto a comenzar un entrenamiento intensivo.

Comencé con lo que Igneel me había dicho que era entrenamiento básico ya saben 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y cargar rocas el doble de pesadas que yo sin algún tipo de apoyo mágico. ( **N/A: Saitama aprueba esto)**

…..

 **Tiempo presente**

PVO normal

Todos los cercanos a la mesa donde Natsu estaba contando la historia estaban prestando mucha atención hasta que cierto comentario inoportuno llego

"De acuerdo flamita entrenaste y te sientes un poco más fuerte pero yo te veo igual de debilucho que antes" dijo Gray de manera burlona

"¡Acaso quieres probar los resultados de mi entrenamiento exhibicionista de hielo!" dicho comentario no fue muy bien recibido por Natsu que choco su frente con la de Gray de manera desafiante

"¡Oh cuando quieras traga fuegos!" Gray respondió de igual manera listo para empezar la batalla pero el maestro makarov lo interrumpió golpeándolos con su mano titán

"Natsu, Gray contrólense, ahora Natsu continua por favor y dinos que ocurrió con tu brazo"

"Claro viejo pero dile a esa princesa de hielo que no vuelva a interrumpirme"

 **Continuamos con el flashback**

PVO Natsu

Bueno pasado unas semanas de mi entrenamiento decidí irme de la ciudad para buscar un ambiente más extremo en el cual continuar mi entrenamiento. En medio de mi viaje encontré una caverna la cual use como refugio unos días y seguí entrenando hasta que tuvo un sueño donde veía a igneel irse lejos de mi por no ser fuerte me levante de golpe muy furioso golpeando y gritando cosas hasta que hoy unos gritos y me llego un olor extraño un olor como a sangre así que me dirigí corriendo al lugar

PVO Normal

" _Sea lo que sea que esté pasando no puede ser bueno"_ pensó el peli rosado mientras se acercaba al lugar en el cual el olor a sangre se iba intensificando lo cual lo preocupaba.

Al atravesar unos arbusto Natsu se encontró con lo no quería ver, cadáveres claramente eran resientes lo único resaltable de estos era que tenían múltiples cortes en su cuerpo obviamente hechos por una espada y los sujetos estaban vestidos como exploradores o investigadores. Mirando a su alrededor para intentar buscar pistas del asesino de estos hombres y encontró una línea de sangre en el piso que se extendía hacia el sur pareciera como si el asesino arrastrara la espada por el piso dejando ese rastro cosa que le pareció extraño.

Sin chistar mas Natsu procedió a seguir el rastro de sangre con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que hizo esto, aunque realmente no tardó mucho en visualizar a una figura humanoide caminando y cuando se acercó lo suficiente y se sorprendió por lo que vio, el vio ¿Otro explorador? Pero esto era extraño aquel explorador era rodeado por una aura entre negra y morada además en su mano llevaba una espada que era totalmente negra arrastrándola por el piso, no parecía ser alguien en buen juicio.

"¡Oye tu detente!" Exigió Natsu y aunque fuera mentira aquel sujeto se detuvo y voltio a mirar al mago de fuego. "¡¿Porque hiciste eso, porque los mataste?!" aquel sujeto no respondió a sus preguntas solo se le quedo viendo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y se lanzaba al ataque

Natsu esquivo con cierta dificultad el ataque " _Al parecer algo está controlando a este sujeto"_ seguido de esto Natsu retomo distancia del explorador para ver qué cosa era lo que le ocurría.

"Bueno si no vas a echarme quizá escuches a mis puños" el DS decía esto mientras se abalanzaba contra aquel sujeto de aura extraña era una pelea simple de un solo lado Natsu esquivaba los sablazos y contra atacaba con un golpe que mandaba al explorador para el piso y este siempre se levantaba cosa que le disgustaba al mago él no podía ir con todo puesto que aquel sujeto era un humano normal.

"¡Ahg! No deja de levantarse, bueno tendré que usar magia para acabar con esto" Dijo Natsu prendiendo su mano derecha en fuego "Persona hombre esto no es personal pero creo que esta es la única manera de liberarte"

" **¡Karyu no Tekken!"** El pelirosa se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra el explorador dándole de lleno y enviándolo a dormir de forma casi inmediata en el piso.

"uf bueno y ahora ¿Qué será esa espada?" Se preguntó en voz alta mientras se dirigía hacia aquella espada. Era una espada negra literalmente era negra desde la hoja hasta el mango y tenía como un pequeño pedazo de cadena al final del mango **(N/A: La originalidad, muchos ya sabrán cual es la espada y si no lo saben solo busquen espada de ichigo kurosaki en google y ya)**

Nuestro protagonista se agacho a y al momento de agarrarla siente un corrientoso recorrer todo su cuerpo pero nada más " _extraño"_ fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente mientras observaba más detenidamente la espada, el sentía que esta espada era mas de lo que parecía, para ser mas precisos el no sabia porque pero quería llevársela. Natsu nunca fue la clase de mago que utilizara armas el prefería pelear con las manos desnudas, se quedó viendo la espada unos momentos mas hasta que la idea más brillante que se le puedo ocurrir a alguien como él le llego de un golpe a la cabeza

"¡Esos es!" exclamo "¡Si aprendo a combatir con espada y lo combino con mis poderes de DS sin duda seré más fuerte, incluso podre vencer a Erza, ja Natsu Dragneel eres un genio!" Dijo en voz alta para nadie en particular lleno de ánimo y nuevas expectativas para su entrenamiento, la felicidad le duro poco porque de nuevo la realidad cual tren lo golpeo y recordó que la única persona que conocía que podía enseñarle a manejar la espada era la misma erza.

"Mierda…ñah detalles menores, lo mejor ahora será enterrar a los exploradores de atrás y buscar un pueblo para poder dejar a este, no creo que se levante en un buuuuueeeen rato"

Pero lo que Natsu no sabía en ese momento era que aquellos exploradores estaban buscando una antigua reliquia la leyenda cuenta que no muy lejos de aquel lugar se ubicaba un culto antiguo de magos que adoraban a Zeref, eh hicieron lo imposible para resucitar a uno de los demonios de aquel mago oscuro con un antiguo libro de magia negra que poseían pero no lo lograron y en su lugar lograron traer aquella espada que sin saberlo aquella espada traería el fin de aquel culto. Pero bueno eso era solo una leyenda ¿o no?

…

Después de que Natsu pasara por el pueblo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin más él se retiraría y seguiría su camino. El pelirrosa habría llegado a lo que sería una pequeña zona de comercia más que todo para turistas o viajeros que pasaran por esa zona, el ya andaba cansado de tanto caminar así que procedió a entrar un bar sentarse en la barra y pedir una bebida. En medio de su bebida el escucha hablar a 2 sujetos sobre una "Espadachín Rosada" lo cual llama su atención

"Que te dije esa espadachín rosada estuvo aquí" Dijo un sujeto

"Bah no te creo que haría alguien como ella por aquí" Respondió otro sujeto

"Tal parece que ella a tenido problemas con nuestro gremio y arreglara cuentas con el feje"

"No me preocuparía el maestro es demasiado fuerte si esa mujer se dirigiera a nuestro gremio y buscara problemas jamás saldría con vida"

"No has escuchado los rumores hay quienes dicen que puede igualar en habilidad a la Titania de Fairy Tail"

"Bueno como sea vámonos de aquí los demás nos están esperando"

Con eso dicho los 2 sujetos que estaban hablando se fueron retirando del bar Natsu por su parte estaba interesado en esa espadachín rosada sobre todo después de ese comentario en el que decían que podría igualar a Erza.

" _Bueno será mejor que los siga si quiero saber dónde se encuentra esa espadachín rosada_ " Pensó antes de retirarse y seguir a aquellos sujetos y por seguir quiero decir esperar a alejarse de la zona comercial y golpearlos hasta que le digan donde podría encontrarla. Y así fue Natsu no tardo más de 10 minutos en tratar de convencer a aquellos sujetos que para su buena suerte eran integrantes de aquel gremio oscuro llamado Ghots Rider ubicado dentro de un bosque a unos 3 Km de donde se encontraba además de eso le dijeron algunas características de esa "Espadachín Rosada" antes de desmayarse y con el sol ya en el ocaso digamos que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a nuestro protagonista para llegar con algo de luz a aquel bosque.

…

"Maldición…" dijo nuestro amigo peli rosado con clara decepción mirando hacia el piso "lo último que necesitaba, me perdí…" y para colocarle la cereza al pastel ya era de noche y Natsu tenía hambre, hombre pero si la mala suerte todavía persigue a nuestro aspirante a maestro de la espada "Bueno lo mejor será dormir por aquí y continuar mi búsqueda mañana"

 **En la entrada del bosque…**

"Ya es de noche, demonios debí haberme dirigido a ese gremio en vez de perder el tiempo…como sea ese hombre debe pagara" Pronuncia una figura femenina que por el reflejo de la luna se lograba notar que tenía el cabello rosado y vestía un kimono

Pasado unos minutos aquella figura femenina sintió un leve poder mágico en las cercanías y le pareció extraño ya que Ghots Rider aún estaba lejos así que ¿de quién era esta energía mágica? Se desvió un poco del camino para lograr responderse esa pregunta claro esta con una mano en su espada lista para cualquier cosa pero cada que estaba más cerca de aquella energía lograba escuchar algo incoherente. Al llegar a su destino vaya fue su sorpresa que en vez de encontrar a algún enemigo encontró a un hombre de pelo color rosa durmiendo contra un árbol y aquellos sonidos incoherentes no eran más que ronquido, pero lo que más le llama la atención a la chica del kimono fue una espada que se encontraba al lado de aquel sujeto.

"¡Oye despierta!" Grito lo suficientemente alto para asustar a el DS y que brincara cómicamente preguntando qué hora era "¿Quién eres, que haces aquí y porque tienes esa espada?"

"Eh…" Fue la única respuesta que pudo procesar el cerebro aun dormido de Natsu a tantas preguntas a la vez, mientas aún se limpiaba los ojos

"¿Te pregunte quién eres?"

"Natsu"

" _Natsu… ese nombre lo eh oído en alguna parte incluso este sujeto me parece haberlo visto alguna vez"_ se dijo Ikagura internamente

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella

"Oh bueno yo- ¡ESPERA! ¿Quién eres tú y porque me despertaste en primer lugar?"

"Eso no te incumbe ahora responde"

Natsu se paró claramente molesto en frente de aquella chica "Oye si alguien va a responder vas a ser *pausa que quiere decir que Natsu se dio cuenta de algo*…tu…" el ensancho sus ojos y su cerebro empezó a trabajar _"Momento, chica, pelo rosa, kimono blanco"_ Si tal parece que nuestro protagonista no es tan idiota como parece _"_ ¡Eres tú!" Grito señalándola

"¿Yo?" dijo ella ahora confundida

"¡Si tú la espadachín Rosada, ja te encontré!

"¿A mí, para qué?"

"Para…. ¡POR FAVOR ENSEÑAME A USAR LA ESPADA!" Dijo en voz alta mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de oración y con la cabeza hacia abajo lo pedía

"¿Por qué debería enseñarte?"

"Oh vamos eh oído que eres igual de fuerte que erza e incluso conseguí esa espada por favooooooooor"

Erza con solo oír ese nombre Ikagura frunció el ceño ese era el nombre de aquella mujer pelirroja que la venció hace algunos años en la torre del cielo, con su odio en aumento por oír ese nombre ella ya tenía más que razones suficientes para negarse pero de nuevo vio aquella espada,ella sabía que era esa espada si mas no una leyenda una espada capaz de destruir ejércitos proveniente de según los relatos uno de los demonios de Zeref y ahora de repente aparece un sujeto portando aquella espada pidiendo ser entrenado, esto a ella solo le daba una impresión:

Tiene que ser una broma.

"¡Oe me estas escuchando!" y ese grito saco a Ikagura de sus pensamientos

"De acuerdo, te entrenare pero primero debes demostrar que vales la pena" Respondió la maga del kimono

"¡YOSH! Hare lo que sea" dijo bastante emocionado el DS

"De acuerdo tengo que ir a saldar unas cuentas a un gremio cercano de aquí y tu me ayudaras con eso, así que lárgate a dormir que es tarde y mañana saldremos de este bosque.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Ya hacia un tiempo que había amanecido y tanto Natsu como Ikagura ya estaban en medio del bosque para llegar al gremio, la caminata se realizó en un silencio constante ni el ni ella habían hablado en todo el camino hasta que lograron divisar lo que parecía un edificio no muy grande con un escudo en el que se apreciaba a un motorizado pero el motorizado era una calavera, si habían llegado a su destino el gremio Ghots Rider.

"Bueno ya estamos bastante cerca ¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Natsu a la expectativa.

"Yo solo tengo asuntos que resolver con el maestro de este gremio y no quiero perder mi magia en esos magos de 2da clase así que para probar si eres digno de que te enseñe lo que debes hacer es derrotar a todos los integrantes de ese gremio menos al maestro" Respondió de manera calmada.

"¿Así que lo que me estas pidiendo es que irrumpa en ese gremio y derrote a todos menos al feje?"

Ikagura solo asintió

"De acuerdo ¡ESTOY ENSENDIDO!" Y tras la típica frase que siempre usa nuestro mago de fue favorito solo corrió a hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer patear traseros y crear destrucción"

Ghots Rider un gremio oscuro dirigido por Mostash Emiya uno de los criminales buscados por orden del rey debido a crímenes que van desde secuestro y contrabando de esclavos hasta asesinato de una figura pública, Si esta rata sabe cómo esconderse de la ley. Este gremio oscuro no era muy conocido solo los miembros sabían su ubicación, hablando de poder mágico solo se sabe que Mostash siendo el maestro es el más fuerte.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

BOOOM

Todo el mundo estaba tranquilo hasta que de la nada la puerta del gremio se rompió y con ella un hombre de cabello rosa y una bufanda grito "¡Muy bien malditos quien se anima a una pelea!" y luego de dicha exclamación se abalanzo al primer mago que vio y empezó la batalla campal. Ikagura iba con un paso calmado, pensando en la poca táctica que tiene el DS si le dijo que acabara con los magos de 2da pero no que irrumpiera por la puerta principal prácticamente declarando guerra, cada minuto que pasa ella se va acercando al gremio y puede escuchar los gritos eh incluso sentir explosiones a pequeña escala provenientes del gremio.

Al entrar ella simplemente busco una silla se sentó y dijo "Espero no tener que intervenir hasta que aparezca el maestro"

"Ja estos cabrones no son nada para mi" Le respondió Natsu en medio de la batalla.

"¿Quién diablos es este sujeto?" Pregunto unos de los integrantes del gremio levantándose del suelo

"¿Y porque la espadachín rosada esta con él?" Pregunto otro

"Creo te todavía te faltan algunos magos" Pronuncio la fémina maestra de espadas

"Si, si ya me hago cargo" Respondió Natsu abalanzándose contra los enemigos

Ikagura simplemente estaba hay, observando como el DS dejaba casi en coma a los magos de Ghots Rider. " _Su estilo de pelea es algo… impulsivo no creo que piense mucho al momento de luchar pero ¿Por qué no ha utilizado su espada?"_

Era el pensamiento de la maga pelirrosada ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que estaba sentada viendo la pelea y Natsu pareciera que ni siquiera supiera que tenía una espada estaba hay de adorno no lo uso en ningún momento.

"¡Oe ya acabe aquí y por lo que veo ninguno de ellos es el maestro ¿cierto?" Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Ikagura

"Tienes razón el a de estar durmiendo en su oficina tiene el sueño muy pesado, esta al final a la izquierda ve y tráelo hasta aquí" Fue la respuesta que ella la dio.

"¡OYE! No soy tu perro para andar haciendo todo lo que me digas"

"Soy tu maestra así que por favor hazlo"

"Aye…" dijo Natsu cabiz bajo cual perro obediente

No paso mucho para que ikagura ollera un grito y enseguida viera a Natsu salir atravesando la pared hasta llegar a la sala de Ghots Rider.

¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MALDITO MOCOSO, PARA DESPERTARME A MI, EL GRAN MOSTASH ADEMA-" El gran Mostash no termino la frase debido a la impresión de ver el estado actual de su gremio, literalmente parece como si un tornado hubiese pasado solo en la parte interna de la alianza oscura todos sus subordinados estaban en el piso completamente heridos e inconscientes. Y vaya fue su sorpresa al seguir viendo el estado de su gremio cuando la vio a ella hay sentada como si nada, hay en medio de su gremio semi-destruido estaba Ikagura la espadachín rosada.

"¿T-tu qué haces aquí?" Dijo mostash con una clara expresión de nerviosismo

"Vine a cobrar lo que me debes, asi que por favor págame y evitemos problemas"

"Pe-pero yo pensé…"

"¿Qué pensante, que tus matones iban a poder conmigo? Por favor hombre todo tu gremio es débil, ni siquiera tuve que pelear contra ellos, vez a este chico de aquí él se encargó de todos tus hombres sin siquiera usar su espada"

"Jajajaja yo sabía que fracasarían no son más que ratas inútiles, te necesitamos, te usamos y te engañamos así es como es este negocio señorita" Dicho esto Mustash metió su mano en el bolsillo saco unas píldoras y se las comió.

"No quería llegar a esto pero…" Ikagura simplemente se levantó de la silla puso su mano sobre la espada y con el pulgar la saco un poco de la empuñadura. "Muchacho hazte a un lado, este grandote es mío" le dijo Ikagura a Natsu mientras caminaba hacia Mustash hasta ponerse frente a el ya lista para la batalla.

El DS se sentó en el piso a una distancia prudente para observar el enfrentamiento, este seria el momento perfecto para ver el poder de la que seria su nueva maestra.

Mustash fue el primero en realizar su ataque que consistía en correr hacia Ikagura y lanzar un combo de golpes, la espadachín rosada ni se inmuto ante el ataque de Mustash fue un ataque bastante predecible ella simplemente esquivo el ataque de una manera prepotente pareciera que ni se estuviera esforzando. En medio del ataque Ikagura esquivo otro golpe y le proporciono un contra ataque al enemigo sacando su espada y pegándole en el estómago con la agarradera de su espada causando que Mustash se viera muy afectado retrocediendo y recuperando aire.

"Patético" Dijo Ikagura, ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir sus ojos "Simplemente usando la fuerza bruta no conseguirás nada"

Ese comentario fue una punzada para el mago de fuego puesto que en la mayor parte de las misiones Erza o cualquiera de sus compañeros le decía algo parecido pero hey, él era Natsu y siempre se las arreglaba.

"Bueno es hora de acabar con esto, _**Kagura-en**_ " Ella realiza su ataque, un circulo de fuego la rodea para posteriormente convertirse en un camino de fuego que es dirigido a Mustash, este último lo reside y queda inconsciente con quemaduras grabes.

Con este último ataque de ikagura Natsu miraba con ojos como estrellas a quien seria su nueva maestra, un ataque de fuego increíble, que derroto al enemigo de una sola vez.

"Bien chico nos vamos de aquí" Dijo ikagura yéndose por lo que quedaba de puerta seguida por Natsu

Ya afuera la espadachín y el DS simplemente iban saliendo del bosque sin decir nada hasta que Ikagura realizo la primera pregunta del trayecto

"¿Por qué no usaste tu espada, quiero decir no la tienes de adorno mas nada verdad?"

"Pues… como decirlo…yo, no soy de pelear con armas" Dijo el peli rosado algo nervioso

"¿Estás diciendo que nunca has peleado con una espada?"

"Básicamente"

"De acuerdo, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé. Bien dragoncito desde ahora comienza tu entrenamiento"

"¡Moete Kitazo!"

 **Fin del FlashBack**

 **Bueno ya esta 2do capítulo de mi humilde fic (Y disculpen la demora) soy nuevo en esto asi que aceptare sugerencias de cualquier tipo además siento tanto el secretismo con la espada podría ser cool y decir que ya tengo todo planeado de antemano pero la verdad es que no, solo tengo una idea en la cabeza pero aún no se cómo explicarla bien. Si dejo algún hueco argumental o tienen alguna duda solo dejen un review y como recordatorio les digo que Ikagura no le dijo su nombre a Natsu asi que no se confundan asi que sin más me despido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Buenas buenas mi querida audiencia aquí les dejo el 3er cap de este fic de nuevo gracias por las reviews recibidas las estoy leyendo y bueno en esta historia tratare de mantener la misma actitud de todos los personajes según el canon dejare una nota más abajo para aclarar algo que supongo es de interés general bueno empecemos**

"Hola" habla normal

" _Hola"_ pensamiento

" **Hola"** cualquier otra cosa

-Capitulo 3-

"Y bueno, esa es la historia" dijo el DS a su maestro y compañeros

"Así que para resumir ¿te fuiste, encontraste una espada y te fuiste a entrenar con una chica?" Dijo mirajane

"Exacto"

"Bien Natsu y la espada ¿Dónde está?"

"Aquí" dijo el pelirrosa señalándose el brazo causando que a sus compañeros lo miraran de manera extraña

"Pero Natsu ese es tu brazo vendado nos referíamos a donde esta esa famosa espada" decía Lucy

"Oh cierto" se dijo exclamo de manera deductiva mientras se quitaba el vendaje mostrando un tatuaje que cubría gran parte de su brazo, claro sin llegar a donde estaba su marca de gremio. El tatuaje era una espada con cadenas y llamas que la rodeaban, llegando un poco más arriba del antebrazo. Esta revelación sorprendió a todos los presentes. "Bueno, ahora apártense un momento" dicho esto los compañeros de Natsu se alejaron dándole espacio al DS mientras este parecía que se estaba concentrando con los ojo cerrados y pronuncio la palabra **Raynegetsu (N/A: Si leyeron bien raynegetsu los entendidos ya sabran a quien me refiero los que no pronto lo sabrán)** y de repente su tatuaje empezó a brillar y de un momento a otro una espada totalmente negra apareció en su mano derecha.

"Y ¿Qué les parece cool cierto?" dijo Natsu como un niño presumiendo un juguete nuevo

Decir que sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos era poco ya que aparentemente aprendió el uso de la espada y también la magia de re-equipamiento eso era lo que pensaban, y al maestro Makarov inmediatamente siento algo proveniente de esa espada que a sus sospecha era algo maligno pero parece que ninguno de sus hijos siento eso así que le restó importancia, Erza fue la primera en hablar luego de que Natsu mostrara su espada

"¿Natsu, acaso también aprendiste magia de re-equipamiento?" dijo la pelirroja

"Pfff, por supuesto que no" dijo el peli rosado riendo

"Y entonces ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Sin duda apareciste una espada"

"Pues veras erza, un día en mi entrenamiento le pregunte a mi maestra si había alguna forma de no tener que cargar la espada en todo momento y….

 **FlashBack:**

"¿Una forma para no tener que cargar la espada a cada rato, estas de broma verdad?" dijo una maestra de espada peli rosada con cara confundida

"No, en serio me preguntaba si había alguna forma" dijo el maestro de fuego con algo de esperanza

"Bueno, podrías aprender magia de re-equipamiento la cual no se así que podríamos descartas esa opción"

Ante esa observación a nuestro protagonista se le formo una gota estilo anime en la cabeza mientras sonreía _"entonces ni lo hubieras mencionado"_ pensó.

"Pero… si tu insistencia es tanta podríamos probar algo poco usual" dijo la mujer del kimono dándole a Natsu un rayo de esperanza "Aunque eso tendría un pequeño precio"

"¿Y cuál sería ese precio?" pregunto dispuesto a todo nuestro protagonista

"Primero que todo Natsu ¿Qué tanto sabes de esta espada?"

"Que es negra, ligera y me hará mas fuerte" dijo con confianza

"Y…" dijo su maestra levantando una ceja

"Que debo considerarla otra extensión de mi cuerpo para llegar a dominarla por completo" repitió tan cual su maestra le había dicho el primer día de su entrenamiento.

"¡Excelente!" dijo sonriente ikagura "Ahora bien la espada que posees es algo…única, así que tu podrías hacer un contrato con ella a costa de poder mágico, podrás conservarla dentro de ti y poder invocarla cuando quieras pero eso tiene un precio además del poder mágico que se tomara, no podrás usar ningún otra arma además de esa espada y el dolor que sentirás a la hora de que se esté realizando el contrato será indescriptible además debo mencionara que si no posees el poder mágico suficiente podrías perder el brazo" termino

"Sabes… creo que podría acostumbrarme a usar la bufanda en la cintura tampoco es para tanto jejeje" Dijo Natsu obviamente nervioso mientras el sudor recurría su espalda"

"Bueno aunque obviamente al hacer el contrato el poder de la espada llegaría a ser no solo uno o dos sino hasta 8 veces más fuerte de lo que puede llegar hacer sin el contrato" menciono de una manera relajada ikagura mientras una pequeña sonrisa formaba su rostro al ver la reacción de su estudiante

Decir que Natsu estaba estupefacto era redundante, simplemente estaba parado hay con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones sin saber que decir.

"…"

"Bueno, que dices chico estarías dispuesto hacer el contrato"

"O-ocho veces mas fuerte, porque no me lo digiste desde un principio"

"Iba a mencionarte lo del contrato cuando finalizara tu entrenamiento pero viendo que mencionaste lo de no querer llevar las espada aproveche y te lo dije de una vez"

"Bien, hagámoslo" Dijo Natsu con gallardía golpeándose el pecho

Ikagura siendo una ex-mago oscura y además maestra de espadas sabia algunas cosas que normalmente pasan desapercibidas para los demás magos como la existencia de la espada Natsu, al principio dudaba que si esa era realmente la espada que perteneció a uno de los siervos de zeref pero después de entrenar unas semanas con el pudo aclarar sus dudas, el nombre de aquella espada negra era **Raynaregetsu** y según dice la leyenda aquel demonio con el nombre de Raynare mejor conocida como el ángel de la muerte en aquellos tiempos ahora se encontraba encerrado dentro de la espada. ( **N/A: Ahora mis amigos podéis buscar el nombre de Raynare del anime High School DxD en paz)**

Si bien ikagura menciono sobre hacer un contrato con la espada, más bien era hacer un contrato con el demonio que tenía adentro, si bien era cierto que haría a Natsu y su espada mucho más poderosos las consecuencias de esto eran desconocidas, ella confía en que Natsu podría lograrlo por supuesto sin saber la verdad detrás de este contrato ella tendría que decirle todo lo que sabía sobre aquella espada negra en algún momento.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que el ritual había dado comienzo Natsu se encontraba en el piso rodeado por unas escrituras mágicas revolcándose de dolor sosteniéndose el brazo derecho mientras la espada literalmente estaba introduciéndosele en el brazo dejando un tatuaje. Ya había pasado una hora y aparentemente el contrato había sido un éxito el DS se encontraba desmayado en el piso con un tatuaje en su brazo derecho.

"Bueno parece que fue un éxito" dijo aliviada la maestra de espadas.

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Y eso es básicamente lo que paso para poder hacer eso sin tener que aprender magia de re-equipamiento" Explico Natsu a sus compañeros

"¿Qué clase de espada es esa?" pregunto erza bastante sorprendida siendo ella una maestre es ese arma jamas había escuchado de que tal cosa se pudiera hacer

"Pues realmente no lo se mi maestra me dijo que se llamaba Raynegetsu, me lo dijo solo para que pudiera invocarla no entre en más detalles dijo que un día vendría y me lo explicaría todo" dijo alzando los brazos de manera desinteresada el peli rosa

"Y Natsu-san ¿como se llama tu maestra?" Dijo una pequeña niña peli azul aquella pregunta que por una u otra razón un caballero escarlata y una maga espiritual habían pensado hacerla pero no querían.

"O por supuesto ella… mmmm… ella… are ¡no lo sé!" dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a los compañeros que simplemente calleron al piso después de escuchar su respuesta

¡¿Cómo no los va a saber idiota pasate supuestamente 5 meses con ella y me vienes a decir que no sabes sus nombres, tienes que estas jodiendo!? Grito gray que fue el primero en pararse y reaccionar

"¡Te digo que no lo se al principio le pregunte el nombre pero ella evadió la pregunta después de eso siempre me ha obligado a llamarla maestra!" dijo Natsu en su defensa

"Puedes decirnos al menos algo de ella" exclamo Lucy luego de suspirar y recordar lo despistado que podía ser su compañero de equipo.

" _De acuerdo Natsu piensa, podrías decirles que ella era igual de aterradora que erza pero eso podría ser contraproducente y podría hacer que termines en la enfermería vamos piensa"_ Se dijo internamente antes de hablar

"Bien ella… ella era igual de buena que erza con las espada o si podría hacerle frente sin problemas" esta declaración dejo un poco sorprendido a sus compañeros, pare que Natsu alguien que conoce perfectamente el poder de erza diga que encontró a una espadachín que se encontraba a su nivel era bastante que decir y más si le añadimos que nadie la conoce ni siquiera ese apodo de espadachín rosada servía para tratar de identificarla

"Bueno si Natsu lo dice aquella chica debe ser bastante bueno" dijo lucy para que todos los oyentes asintieran a excepción de erza.

"Bueno basta de charla, que dices farol navideño quieres pelear haber que tal eres con esa espada" dijo Gay levantándose de la barra

"Ya rugiste hombre de nieve prepárate porque te pateare el trasero" respondio Natsu aceptando el desafío

Luego de esas palabras ambos se dirigieron al centro del gremio listo para la pelea mientras que sus compañeros de gremio procedieron hacer lo que mejor saben hacer. Apostar sobre quien ganaría

"¡Todo mi pescado a Natsu!" dijo el pequeño gato volador

"¡Juvia apoya a Gray-sama!" dijo la maga de agua con corazones en los ojos

"¿Y erza no piensas detenerlos?" pregunto la rubia tetona del gremio a su amiga pelirroja

"Sabes Lucy esto podría ser interesante veremos que tal es Natsu en su domini con la espada" respondió Titania a su amiga rubia

" **Ice Make: Lancer** " Gray fue el primero en hacer un movimiento en la lucha dirigiendo su ataque directo al DS

Natsu por su parte estaba ya en guardia esperando que su contrincante atacara solo se dijo _"calma"_ mientras tomaba una respiración y espero a que el ataque de Gray estuviera lo bastante cerca para defenderse

En menos de 3 segundos Natsu ya se hallaba cortando cualquier lanza de hielo que le fue dirigida con relativa facilidad

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Natsu de manera confiada mientras lo que antes eran lanzas de hielo se convirtieran en simples destellos de agua que quedaron en el aire

"Muy confiado eh bueno, **Ice Make: Canon** " dijo lanzando su siguiente ataque

"¡Cúbranse Gray a usado el cañon!" Fue el grito de un compañero del gremio

Claro ese grito fu antes de que para la vista de todos Natsu simplemente cortara por la mitad aquella gran bala de hielo

"Oh parece que alguien tiene un poco de habilidad con esa cuchilla" dijo gray tratando de disimular el asombro

"Es espada y bueno creo que es mi turno de pasar a la ofensiva" dijo Natsu scon una sonrisa en la cara antes de dirigirse corriendo a gray

" **Ice Make: Sword** " dijo el mago de hilo corriendo hacia Natsu dispuesto a chocar espadas

¡PUM!

Fue lo que se ollo ante el impacto de las 2 espadas, Natsu y Gray se quedaron viendo unos segundos con sus espadas chocando entre si antes de que la espada de Gray se agrietara y explotara dejándolo indefenso y bueno Natsu no desperdicia este tipo de oportunidades.

"Mierda" fue lo que alcanzo a decir el mago de pelo azabache tratando de echarse para atrás en un intento de evitar el espadazo de Natsu que funciono pero ya era tarde el DS alcanzo a proporcionarle un corte en el estómago de Gray.

"Ahg" dijo con cara de dolor sujetándose el estomago

"¿Listo para rendirse princesa de hielo?" pregunto Natsu mientras reposaba la espada en su hombro

"Ja ya quisieras traga fuegos, es hora de ponerse serio" cubriendo de hielo la herido pronuncio " **Ice Make: Blood Sword** "

"¿Otra vez tu espada, creo que ya sabes lo que pasara?"

"Créeme esta si resistirá"

Y un nuevo enfrentamiento de espadas comenzó, al parecer la nueva blood sword de Gray era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a la espada de Natsu ambos proporcionaban cortes el uno al otro sin embargo gray se notaba en desventaja ya que entre más tiempo pasaba más rasguños recibía su cuerpo mientras Natsu con suerte recibía uno de cada dies cortes era obvio el entrenamiento con ikagura lo había hecho bueno hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable una uno de los golpes de Natsu volvió a partir la espada de gray, estas vez el estuvo preparado y logro alejarse a tiempo antes de recibir un corte pero su cuerpo ya estaba parcialmente lastimado

"Creo que es momento de acabar con esto, ¿Qué dices striper de segunda?"

"Lo mismo digo, además no fuiste el único que entreno en este tiempo **Ice Make: Armor** " Una armadura de hielo rodeo a Gray aumentando exponencialmente su fuerza y magia

"Interesante, que te parece esto un golpe a todo o nada"

Gray asintió y se preparo

AHHHHHH

AHHHHHH

" **Karyu no Tekken** " Natsu pronuncio su ataque mas común mientras se dirigía corriendo a Gray pero en vez de que solo su mano se encendiera en fuego su tatuaje brillo momentáneamente y luego toda la hoja de la espada se prendio en fuego

" **Ice Armor: Icerber Punch** " Grito Gray impulsado por su hielo

¡BAAM!

Fue lo que se oyó al momento de la colisión de ambos poderes una onda de magia rodio toda la sala gremial ypocos segundos pasaron para que ambos combatientes salieran disparados en direcciones contrarias. Gray salió disparado hacia afuera del gremio rompiendo la puerta del gremio y Natsu salió dispara hacia la barra.

Los espectadores de este combate se protegían del gran nivel mágico y de la tierra dispersada escondiéndose donde podían.

Pocos segundos después del impacta ya se podía ver como quedo el lugar de la colisión dejo un gran hueco en medio de la sala proporcional al hueco que dejaran las reparaciones a la cartera de Makarov. La pregunta donde estaban Natsu y Gray pues ninguno se encontraba en el medio de aquel agujero.

"¡Aquí esta Gray!" dijo happy señalando hacia afuera a pocos metros del gremio, si allí estaba inconsciente y…desnudo

Natsu por su parte estaba consciente y con los ojos cerrados sorprendentemente estaba cómodo, si tuviera que describirlo su cabeza se encontraba en lo que parecía una masa gelatinosa y suave.

"Na-natsu" El oye que alguien lo llama, él se niega a levantarse esta increíblemente cómodo.

"Natsu" Vuelve a oír que lo llaman, el resignado poco a poco va abriendo los ojos para encontrase que esta recostado detrás de la barra, ve a sus compañeros, el maestro y sus compañeros masculinos lo miran con ¿envidia? Y erza ella se ve claramente molesta pero ¿porque? Luego mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiendo aquella suavidad que tanto le gusta hasta que oye hablar a mira

"Na-Natsu por favor muévete" El oye hablar a Mirajane pero suena como avergonzada, hasta que voltea y ve a mira justo detrás de el en este punto ya Natsu se está dando cuenta que está en una mala y posición. Él está recostado encima de espaldas a Mira y aquella suavidad que tanto le acomoda no es otra que según sus propios compañeros hombres "Las montañas sagradas de Fairy Tail" ningún hombre vivo a llegado a tocar la delantera de la ex-mago clase S y el simplemente los está usando como almohada, él no sabía mucho de mujeres pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir que esto es malo.

" _Muy bien Natsu estas vivo todavía eso quiere decir que todavía hay una posibilidad de salir ileso de esto"_ dijo en su mente pero antes de que pudiera hacer siguiera un movimiento Erza hablo

"N-no permitiré este ti-tipo de comportamientos en el gremio" Saco un martillo de su arsenal de armas ya listo para castigar a Natsu por su "comportamiento"

" _Bueno pensándolo bien no, no hay oportunidad de salir ileso de esto"_ se dijo antes de que erza le diera su castigo, la probé victima mejor conocida como Natsu Dragneel callo inconsciente luego de ese tremendo golpe y bueno puede decirse que su mala suerte aun no lo abandona.

 **N/A: Y ya ta 3er capitulo completo disculpen que sea tan corto pero esta echo más que nada para haber resuelto sus dudas o al menos la mayoría de ellas sobre la espada de Natsu en este capítulo, bueno respecto a la nota importante que supongo es de nivel general es sobre el harem de Natsu sobre el cual ya tengo unas chicas las clásicas por asi decirlo**

 **-Ikagura**

 **-Erza**

 **-Lucy**

 **-Mira**

 **No se preocupen, el harem ira en aumento mediante valla pasando la historia estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia con respecto a que chica mas debe ir en el harem excepto juvia porque juvia es de Gray-sama y Levy que es de Gajgeel, bueno espero que esta última aclaración no moleste a nadie y sin más a que hacer referencia espero sus reviews sobre que otra chica debe ir con Natsu, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Muy buenas a todos ya tenemos aquí el capítulo 4 del fic hueheuheuheueehue ya han llegado reviews con recomendaciones al harem sigan enviando que alguna idea se me ocurrirá para agregar a alguna chica gracias por interactuar en este fic.**

-Capitulo 4-

"Esto ya se está haciendo una mala costumbre" Decía el maestro de fuego peli rosado mientras se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza. Él se levanta y ve que está ubicado detrás de la barra en una esquina, inmediatamente recuerda porque termino así, suspira y se dirige a su mesa saltando la barra.

"Oe Luce, quien gano" pregunto el DS digiriéndose a la mesa en donde se encontraban la rubia y su amigo felino

"Pues… como Gray se desmayó primero creo que tu Natsu" Respondió

"¡YOSHAAAA JA SABIA QUE IBA A GANAR NO ENTRENE PARA NADA JAJAA" Decía eufórico presumiendo su victoria. "Bueno Lucy, que tal si hacemos una misión" Seguido de esto se dirigió al tablero de misiones sin que la rubia siquiera pudiera responder para encontrarlo vacío.

"Ve a preguntarle a mira, seguro debe sobrar alguna" le dijo max que vio al DS viendo el tablero vacío

Natsu se dirigió a la barra, se acercó a la peli blanca y empezó "Hey mira ¿queda alguna misión disponible?" pregunto

La mesera del gremio se le quedo viendo unos segundos, saco el libro de registros y peticiones lo miro hasta que paro y le respondió al DS "No, Natsu no queda ninguna misión disponible" Hasta Nab decidió tomar la que era la última misión disponible. Ahora nuestro no tenía nada que hacer. Suspiro el peli rosa y le dijo a mira

"Mira quiero pedirte perdón por ya sabes…lo de caerte encima y eso" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mano detrás de la cabeza, Natsu era estúpido pero no insensible el escucho y sabía que mira estaba avergonzada en aquel momento.

"O, no te preocupes por eso Natsu se que no lo hiciste apropósito pero por favor cuida donde caes encima la próxima vez" Respondió con su tono y sonrisa habitual la maga del Take Over.

"Pe-pero te golpee al caer ¿te hiciste daño?"

"No me paso nada Natsu estoy bien, el que deberías sentir dolor serias tú con el golpe que te dio erza"

"Si, aun me duele un poco la cabeza pero uno se acostumbra con el tiempo"

Ambos rieron, a Natsu le gustaba hablar con Mira quizá, no era parte de su equipo pero era un miembro del gremio al cual el le toma cariño no era tan gritona como Lucy o tan mandona como erza, ella era una de las personas más compresivas que conocía y además le daba comida, Natsu era feliz con que le dieran comida.

Ahora que Natsu se había disculpado con Mira y sin ninguna misión que hacer, el visualizo a sus compañeros haber con quien podía iniciar una pelea, casualmente erza estaba a un metro de distancia comiendo su pastel de fresa. Y que mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que retando a la persona que te desmayo de un golpe

"Oye erza ¡pelea conmigo!"

La nombrada volteo y dirigió su atención a Natsu "No"

"¿Qué porque no?"

"Normalmente hubiera aceptado tu reto Natsu pero esto tómalo como un castigo por haber estado ausente la respuesta en no" Y se metió otra cucharada de pastel

El DS resignado se dirigió a la mesa y se recostó sobre la misma

"No hay nada que hacer…" dijo deprimido

"Anímate Natsu algo aparecerá" dijo happy con un pez a medio comer

"Si claro como si una misión importante llegase por la puerta como si nada"

Y como por arte de magia dicho eso se visualiza entrando al gremio a un sujeto con ropa de caballero dispuesto a comunicar un mensaje.

"Buenas magos de Fairy Tail traigo un mensaje de la princesa Isui E. Fiore que solicita a los magos Gray Fullbusrter, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar y Lucy Heartfilia para realizar una misión de vigilancia en el palacio, en una reunion privada"

"¿Bien, cuando partimos?" Dijo erza

"Mañana a primera hora vendrá un carruaje a recogerlos, bien entonces me despido" Y salió por la puerta

¡¿Tienes que estar jodiendo?! Dijo el peli rosado con notorio enfado " Llega un sujeto con una misión interesante, nombra a todos los integrantes del equipo Natsu pero no me nombra a mi tiene que ser una broma!"

"Natsu cálmate, debes recordar que, para el resto del mundo tú sigues desaparecido" Le dijo su compañera rubia en un intento de que se calmara

"Oh cierto… un momento ¿La princesa sabe que yo desaparecí del gremio?"

"Todo el continente lo sabe Natsu, incluso la princesa ofreció su ayuda en tu búsqueda al principio"

"Vaya, eso no lo sabía, pero aun quiero ir a esa misión"

"Relájate Natsu podrás ir seguro la princesa no dirá nada" Le dijo su compañera pelirroja llamando la atención

"Lo dices enserio erza" Respondió con estrellas en los ojos

"Por supuesto"

 **24 horas después**

Ya los magos nombrados por la princesa y Natsu estaban listos a la espera que llegara el vehículo que aquel hombre menciono. Un hombre con ropas de los caballeros entra al gremio y llama al respectivo equipo designado para la misión

"Buenas magos de Fairy Tail vengo a llevarlos a la ciudad de cronus, por favor vengan conmigo" dijo aquel hombre parado en la entrada de la puerta

Los magos se digirieron a lo que era la pesadilla nuestro peli rosa favorito, así es un transporte. Sin que él pudiera retractarse Erza lo empuja a dentro y todos se acomodan, inmediatamente el carro se puso en marcha Natsu empezó con la lucha más difícil y indescriptible de su vida: el mareo

"Alwito maueo" Intento insultar a su peor rival tapándose la boca el DS.

"Patético, ¿Y si lo tiramos por la ventana y dejamos que se valla caminando?" Sugirió el mago de pelo azabache

"Yo me encargo" Dijo Titania que se encontraba al lado de Natsu.

"Mmm elza pow-"Dijo antes de caer en el regazo de la pelirroja

Erza fiel a su estilo ayudo a su compañero peli rosado a calmar su mareo y claro lo hizo como solo ella sabe hacerlo, proporcionándole un golpe en el estómago que lo dejaba desmayado todo el trayecto.

"Bu-bueno eso al menos funciona…" decía Lucy en un tono nervioso

…..

Ya habiendo llegado a su destino los magos del gremio más poderoso de Fiore se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo donde fueron recibidos y guiados hacia donde se encontraba la princesa

"Princesa los magos solicitados han llegado" Dijo un guardia que llego y se colocó al lado de la princesa

"Muy bien, hazlos pasar" esta respondió

Una puerta frente a ella se abrió mostrando a los magos que ella había solicitado y a Natsu

"Buenos días princesa en nombre de Fairy Tail le agradezco escogernos a nosotros para esta misión" Dijo Erza de una manera respetuosa

Ella echo un vistazo a todos los miembros que habían llegado y pudo ver un cierto caza dragones que la dejo con cara de sorpresa.

"Natsu…Dragneel" Fue lo que ella esbozo con notable incredulidad

"Hola princesa, gracias por ayudar en mi búsqueda" Respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas

"Me alegra de que hallas regresado"

"Que puedo decir, son mi familia jamos lo abandonaría"

"Bueno me alegra, con respecto a su misión no fui yo quien los llamo si no mi padre, así que por síganme"

Diciendo esto la princesa se retiró adentrándose más en el castillo siendo seguida por los magos.

"Padre, los magos de Fairy Tail han llegado" Dijo la princesa en voz alta ya que se encontraban frente a una gran puerta

Al abrirse la puerta todos pudieron ver que se encontraban frente al salón del trono donde el rey Thoma E. Fiore pasaba largos ratos del dia recibiendo informes de cómo estaba su reino. Todos se acercaron donde el rey se encontraba sentado con una pequeña caja en sus piernas.

El silencio y respeto se mantenían todos estaban frente al rey el símbolo de más alta autoridad en todo el reino de fiore, los magos se encontraban nerviosos o por lo menos la mayoría (ya saben a quién me refiero) puesto que el rey tenía una expresión seria mientras entraban, hasta que nuestro carismático peli rosa fue el primero en hablar.

"Yo! Hombre calabaza" Expreso en voz alta.

Los demás compañeros de Natsu; Erza, Lucy, Gray y Juvia palidecieron ante la forma despreocupada y sin ningún respeto de como el DS se refería hacia el rey, decir que estaban estupefacto ante esto era lo correcto pero además de eso avergonzados, Erza la voz de la razón y modelo a seguir del gremio fue la primera en reaccionar agarrando a Natsu por el cuello haciendo que se inclinara y se excusó diciendo.

"Perdónelo mi rey él es solo un idiota que no posee modales ni respeto mis mas sinceras disculpas" exclamo la maga pelirroja esperando que el rey no estuviera molesto, mientras Natsu se retorcía de dolor cabiz bajo por la fuerza en la que erza lo agarraba del cuello.

El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos mas hasta que el rey se rio en voz alta sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Chico eres muy gracioso, me alegra que hallas regresado, no se preocupe señoría Scarlet no estoy molesto"

"Pa-padre, creo que ya debes decirles sobre su misión" Pronuncio la princesa Isui

Thoma se bajó de su trono con una pequeña caja en sus manos dispuesto a mostrársela a los magos de Fairy Tail, la abrió donde se podía ver una pequeña piedra de color morado brillante y procedió a decir:

"Hace unos días en una expedición uno de mis hombres hallo esta piedra, sin saber lo que era la trajo y la dejamos en el centro de investigación, días mas tarde nuestros científicos trajeron los resultados y para nuestro temor parece ser una piedra etherion que contiene algo adentro, no sabemos lo que sea puede ser bueno como puede ser malo; informe de esto a todos los hombres de alta jerarquía en todo el continente y se a decidido hacer una reunión para discutir qué hacer con esto, por supuesto habrán riesgo de que algún grupo irrumpa en la reunión y por eso ustedes estarán presentes como guardias" termino de explicar el rey.

"Entendido" Exclamaron los magos presentes

"De acuerdo, la reunión será mañana en la noche, pueden hacerlo que quieran el resto del día"

Ya con nuestros magos afuera y teniendo el día libre en la capital no sabían que hacer. Juvia, logro arrastrar a Gray lejos de sus compañeros y su auto proclamada "rival en el amor" llevándolo a quien sabe dónde y los otros 3 magos restantes estaban discutiendo que hacer ahora.

"Bueno yo iré a comprar ropa, las prendas de la capital son muy hermosas" dijo la rubia.

"Pues yo iré a las armerías de este lugar quizá pueda encontrar algo valioso, para unirlo a mi colección de armas" dijo la pelirroja "¿Tu que harás Natsu?"

Natsu estaba ahora en un dilema, por un lado podría ir acompañar a Lucy a comprar ropa y eso sería totalmente aburrido, quizá hasta podría morir de aburrimiento, el aun no entiende que tiene la magos de espíritus con la ropa, ya tenía mucha en su apartamento y ahora quería más. Por otro lado esta acompañar a Erza y convertirse en la mula de carga de todos las comprar que ella haga sin derecho a protestar, pensó por un momento hasta que luego se le ocurrió que si acompañaba a erza quizá el podría preguntarle a esos dueños de armerías si conocían su espada y hablarle de ella, era que mejor que nada.

"Iré contigo erza" Pronuncio el DS

"Bien, de acuerdo nos vemos muchachos" Dijo Lucy despidiéndose

Ya la pareja más dispareja de todo Fairy Tail caminando por las calles de cronus Erza tenia curiosidad y fue la primera en hablar

"Y dime Natsu porque viniste conmigo, normalmente siempre estas con Lucy"

"Oh bueno Erza, tu dijiste que irías a ver cosas de armas y pues me interesa tratar de averiguar más sobre la que yo tengo"

"¿Por qué? Tu espada parece bastante normal solo si obviamos el hecho de que hiciste un contrato"

"En mi entrenamiento pude sentir que esta espada es más de lo que aparenta, podría decirse que es un presentimiento o algo, además cada que le preguntaba a mi maestra sobre la espada me decía que cuando fuera el momento me lo diría todo y si me volvía insistente simplemente me golpeaba y noqueaba"

"Ya- ya veo…" respondió con una gota de anime en la cabeza y un tono de incredulidad "¿No te gustaría que te enseñara algunos movimientos de espada cuando acabemos esta misión, tu pelea con gray fue bastante buena?

"Pero cla-" en este momento un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del peli rosado cuando recordó algo que le había dicho su maestra en el 4to mes de entrenamiento

" _Si llego a saber que Erza Scarlet te llega a entrenar solo un poco te encontrare y te quitare el sello del ritual, quemare tu cabello y me llevare tu espada recuerda que soy tu UNICA maestra, si Natsu"_

Esas palabras aun a día de hoy le dan pavor a nuestro DS, la forma seria en la que las dijo sin gritar y con una sonrisa suave al final de la oración le recordaba a mira cuando estaba molesta, el pudo jurar que en ese momento su maestra estaba siendo rodeada por un aura amenazante.

"Yo… creo que mejor después Erza" dijo Natsu reponiéndose de sus pensamientos

"Bueno…"

Ambos magos pasaron varias horas paseando y viendo varias tiendas de armamento, para malo suerte de Natsu su espada era técnicamente desconocida para los propietarias mientras erza probaba varias armas pero ninguna la convencía. Así paso la tarde y los 2 viejos amigos se encontraban ahora en lo que parecía una plaza donde la gente ofrecía pequeños espectáculos y había uno que les llamo la atención así que se acercaron.

"¡Acérquense todos, hombres, mujeres y niños cualquier valiente que esté dispuesto a retar a nuestro peleador y llevarse las 20 mil joyas de premio!"

Había una multitud rodeando el lugar de donde provenía la voz, ambos magos se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba, era básicamente un pequeño círculo de combate, 2 personas estaban batallando con espadas de madera, un hombre fornido y calvo claramente tenia ventaja pareciera que ya la batalla estuviera por terminar y así fue un sablazo de aquel hombre le hizo soltar la espada y el presentador dio por terminada la pelea.

"¡Mala suerte para nuestro retador, vamos quien se anima cualquiera puede participar, es mas haber… tu, si tu, amigo del pelo rosa que te parece intentarlo, seguramente si ganas podrás darle algo bonito a tu novia!"

Natsu se quedó un momento pensando y giro su mirada a Erza ella estaba con la cabeza abajo mientras su cabello cubría su cara.

"¡No sé qué sea eso pero claro hombre acepto tu reto!"

"¡Muy bien damas y caballeros tenemos un nuevo retador bastante animado!"

El entro al círculo de batalla "No te preocupes Erza, esto será rápido" se pudo frente aquel hombre calvo y este le lanzo la espada de madera la cual el DS agarro y estaba listo para el combate.

"¡Muy bien, que comience la pelea!" dijo el presentador

Inmediatamente el hombre calvo se lanzó contra Natsu, poseía bastante fuerza a la hora de blandir la espada, sim embargo Natsu siendo inhumanamente fuerte y con el entrenamiento que recibió podía defenderse usando una sola mano.

"¡Vaya nuestro retador a demostrado fuerza puede defenderse cargando la espada con una sola mano esto es cool!"

" _Sin duda este animador tiene que ser familiar de aquel hombre del hechicero semanal, bueno será mejor que acabe con esto, nadie normal sin entrenamiento podría vencer a este hombre, quizá compre carne con el dinero"_ Pensó mientras aún se mantenía a la defensiva el hombre calvo era el único que atacaba Natsu esperaba que dejara una abertura para realizar un contra ataque pero esto no pasaba muy a su pesar tendría que pasar a la ofensiva.

Natsu dejo que aquel hombre calvo le proporcionara un golpe en el estómago ocasionando que se confiara y sonriera esperando a que el peli rosa callera abajo por el golpe pero no, en un solo segundo Natsu realizo un movimiento con la espada golpeando al hombre calvo en el cuello y callo inconsciente.

"¡T-tenemos un ganador y es nuestro valiente retador de caballos rosado!"

"¡ES SALMON NO ROSA!"

"Bueno, nuestro retador de color salmón ha ganado la pelea, felicidades aquí está el premio, muy bien señoras y señores eso ha sido todo nos veremos en otra ocasión"

"Mira, Erza conseguí dinero" Dijo sonriente el DS

"Me alegra Natsu, ¿pero qué harás con él con?

"Bueno realmente no sé pero…" una idea cruzo por la mente de Natsu "Erza ven" agarro la mano de su compañera pelirroja y empezó a olfatear el aire

"Natsu espera para donde"

"Solo sígueme Erza, sé qué hacer con el dinero "

El DS con ayuda de su olfato guio a Erza a lo que parecía una pastelería y dijo "Te invito todos los pasteles que quieras"

"Natsu no sé qué decir…"

"Tranquila Erza, aquel hombre dijo que podría comprar algo que te gustara decidí tomar ese consejo y come sé que te encanta el pastel pues bueno decidí invitarte todos los que quieras, tómalo como una disculpa por comerme tu pastel haces unos cuantos meses en el gremio."

" _El aun piensa en eso… incluso cuando yo lo trate tan mal ese día quiere recompensarme por ese pastel"_ pensó para sí misma.

¿Qué dices? Pregunto el peli rosa esperando una respuesta

"Pe-pero ese sujeto dijo que le compraras algo lindo a tu novia y Natsu yo no soy tu no-novia" dijo con nerviosismo y algo de sonrojo desviando la mirada **(N/A: Baia baia nuestro amigo escogió la ruta del caballero xD)**

"Novia, amiga ¿acaso no es lo mismo? Solo ven" ahora este prácticamente empujo a erza para entrar a la tienda, y ella al ver la inmensa cantidad de pasteles en la barra con los ojos como estrellas se sentaron en una mesa y llego el camarero

"¿Qué se les ofrece?"

"¡Deme todo el pastel de fresa que tenga ahora!"

"Y usted señor"

"No lo sé, tráeme un pesado de cualquier sabor"

"Entendido"

La mujer se fue con la orden dejando a los magos solos en la mesa

"Gracias Natsu, por esto…"

"No hay de que Erza, somos amigos después de todo"

 **En una parte lejos de magnolia**

"Bueno parece que ya viene siendo hora de que valla y visite a mi alumno ya debió haber llegado a su gremio" dijo una figura femenina de cabellos rosados

… **..**

 **N/A: Bueno ya aquí esta el 4to capitulo ya recibí algunas sugerencias sobre a quien unir al harem de Natsu y no se porque les cae tan mal Lucy ósea puede ser una inútil y la mayor fuente de problemas en el gremio pero es Lucy y se le perdona, sobre las chicas que ustedes recomiendan parece que ultear y kagura son las que por ahora van ganando y incluso hay una review diciendo que estaría bien con chicas no tan comunes como meredy y me parece una buena idea darle oportunidad a algunas niñas que no brillan mucho en el anime con nuestro amigo peli rosado bueno ya se vera que hacer para lo que viene, en fin me despido y Feliz año a todos**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Buenas mi querida audiencia vaya parece que mi fic a gustado bastante y eso me alegra este capítulo algo corto y puede ser algo aburrido ya que necesitaba crear una situación creíble para el enfrentamiento futuro, como siempre en la nota al final del capítulo aclarare dudas de sus reviews asi que lean a gusto**

-Capitulo 5-

"Esto es sin duda es incómodo" se quejo el DS

"Cálmate Natsu al menos te vez bien" decía su compañera rubia

"Pero Lucy este traje no me gusta no me puedo mover"

"Solo cállate y espera a que llegue erza con la princesa por favor"

Ya era el día asignado para la reunión sobre qué hacer con la piedra que encontró aquel soldado hace unos días, Natsu y compañía ya se encontraban en lo que parecía el salón donde se realizaría la reunión a la espera de que erza, la princesa y el rey aparecieran.

Al cabo de unos segundos erza apareció caminando hacia sus demás compañeros con un plan en mente el cual si todo saldría bien no habría que usar violencia.

"Bien ya estamos todos aquí" dijo la Scarlet viendo a sus compañeros "Lucy, juvia se ven muy bien sus vestidos" elogio las prendas de sus compañeras

"Gracias erza igualmente te vez hermosa en tu traje combina con tu cabello" respondió la rubia

"Juvia, también piensa que el traje de erza-san es muy bonito" " _gray-sama no dijo nada sobre el vestido de juvia_ " pensó triste ya que su amado ni se preocupo de hacerle un cumplido

Así es todos nuestros magos estaban vestidos de manera elegante para esta ocasión a petición de la princesa; erza llevaba un vestido rojo de una pieza de color rojo ajustado que le llegaba al tobillo y con un corte dejando ver una de sus piernas además mostrando un generoso escote y tenía el pelo en cola de caballo **(N/A:como la edo erza** ) Lucy igualmente tenía el pelo recogido su vestido era de color rosado era más corto que el de erza parecía una princesa a simple vista y juvia uso un sobrero y un vestido clásico de fiesta ambos de color azul y tanto natsu como gray usaban traje y corbata.

"Muy bien el plan es el siguiente" dijo erza llamando la atención de sus compañeros " nos dividiremos e iremos a los estremos norte sur este y oeste de este salon yo me quedare en medio serca de la piedra"

Obedeciendo a erza cada uno de los magos fue a su lugar designado y en pocos segundos el rey entro junto con su hija y esta portaba la caja con la piedra. Se dirigieron al centro de la habitación y erza de posó detras del rey

"Bienvenidos y gracias por su asistencia a todos los presentes esta situación amerita una decisión importante para todo el continente, como sabrán hallamos hace poco una piedra etherion que parece contener algo adentro y puedo ser muy peligroso así que propongo debemos unir fuerzas para descubrir y encerrar lo que hay adentro no sabremos cuando pueda liberarse" dijo el rey a toda su audiencia

"¿Y porque no simplemente destruyen esa piedra?" Dijo uno de lo invitados

"Pensamos en esa posibilidad pero si forzamos la piedra y la rompemos podríamos liberar a la cosa que tiene adentro y eso sería contraproducente" respondió el rey

Así continuo la charla, todo estaba tranquilo nada había pasado eso se mantuvo por 20 minutos hasta que el DS le llego un olor extraño y seguidamente alguien desconocido realizo una entrada "a lo natsu" ósea destruyendo alguna parte del edificio.

En medio del polvo provocado por la entrada de algún sujeto extraño los invitados empezaron a entrar en pánico y a correr hacia la salida. Bombas de humo fueron lanzadas para hacer así más difícil la visión de los presentes.

"¡Maldición, Erza, chicos donde están!" Gritaba natsu en busca de alguno de sus compañeros, lo único que sintió fue el peligro y salto hacia un lado evitando un sablazo por poco que destruyo parte de su traje dejando ademas una linea de sangre a través de su pecho.

"Oh... así que lograste esquivar mi ataque con este rango de visión tan bajo" dijo una voz proveniente del humo

"¡¿MALDITO QUIÉN ERES MUESTRATE Y PELEA?!" Gritaba furico el DS

"Corrección, quienes somos y eso mi amigo no te incumbe además ojala tus compañeros sean tan atentos como tu porque si no, podríamos decir que esta es su última reunión"

"¡CALLATE!" exclamo mientras rompía la manga derecha de su traje saltaba al aire y decía " **karyuu no tekken** " impactando su puño contra el suelo despejando al menos el humo alrededor del pero para su disgusto no había nadie cerca de él "¿Donde estas?, muéstrate" decía mientras miraba hacia los lados en busca de su enemigo.

"¿Me estabas buscando, rosadito?" Decía aquel hombre misterio parado encima del trono del rey, el humo ya se estaba despejando y valla la sorpresa de Natsu al ver que aquel hombre tenía las manos ocupadas, encima de su hombro derecho se encontraba la princesa Isui claramente inconsistente y en su mano izquierda la piedra de la que el rey Thoma estaba hablando

"¡Déjala ir maldito!" Le grito

"Claro que la dejare ir... ¡cuando me den la piedra real y no una maldita copia!" Exclamo tirando la piedra falsa al suelo rompiéndola "¿me creen idiota, piensan que me pueden engañar con eso?

"Parece que ese era el plan de Erza y fallo" pensó mirando con enfado al hombre que ahora tenía a la princesa

"Me gusta esa mirada rosadito, puedo ver tu enfado, me encantaría resolver esto ahora pero tendrá que esperar, muchachos vámonos" Para sorpresa de natsu 3 siluetas salieron inmediatamente dirigidas al hueco del techo "Te veré después con la piedra real rosadito" Y entonces aquel hombre lanzo otra bomba de humo directamente hacia natsu que la recibió golpeándola causando que explotara súbitamente y lo segara el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar.

"¡NO ESCAPARAS CABRON! Nuestro protagonista corrió hacia el hueco por donde escaparon y logro subir al techo para encontrarse la escena más obvia; nada, no había nadie en el techo.

El enemigo ataco el estuvo presente y no hizo nada dejo que se salieran con la suya ¿pare esto entreno? ¿Para ser vencido de esta manera? Se cuestionaba asi mismo, se supone que él era más fuerte ahora pero eso no ayudó a prevenir que robaran la piedra o peor secuestraran a la princesa en su cara, estaba molesto simplemente volvió adentro del salón para ver cómo estaba ya que con ese sujeto enfrente no presto atención a su entorno. Se veía deplorable, bastante destruido, sus compañeros estaban hablando entre sí con el rey sobre quién demonios eran esos sujetos.

"Viejo" llamo Natsu al rey con voz seria y este se volteo a verlo "lo siento, no pude hacer nada" dijo arrepentido inclinándose.

"Natsu..." dijo Lucy en voz baja

*Suspiro* "no te preocupes joven, lo importante ahora es buscarla" le respondió el rey a natsu

"Además, el dijo que quería la piedra original así que supongo querrá negociar usando a la princesa" razono Gray

"Tuviste una buena idea con lo de la piedra falsa señorita Scarlet, pero ahora con mi hija en peligro la prioridad cambia"

"Muy bien, entonces rey convoque a una búsqueda inmediata en la capital a sus soldados y haga un comunicado oficial a todo el reinado sobre la situación si los presionamos esos sujetos vendrán a buscarnos igualmente nosotros nos separaremos y buscaremos por la capital" culmino de decir erza.

Con las órdenes de Titania resididas todos fueron a cumplir su parte.

 **2 días después**

Ya habían pasado cerca de 2 días y nada tanto la búsqueda de la armada real como la de los magos de FT no contrajo ningún resultado positivo dia y noche de búsqueda incensada y aun nada; horas más tarde en la tarde del 2do día en que habían raptado a la princesa en soldado llego a donde el estaba con una carta y procedió a entregarla al rey

"¿Donde la encontraste?" Pregunto el rey

"En la entrada parece que alguien la dejo con intención que la encontráramos" respondió y luego se retiro. El rey procedió a leerla

-Buen dia rey Thoma sabemos que tiene la piedra etherion con usted y también sabemos que no querría que algo malo le pasará a su hija así que le propongo un intercambio, su hija por la piedra, lo veré mañana a las afueras de la capital-

El rey inmediatamente después de leer la carta hizo un llamado a los magos de FT que no tardaron en llegar donde el estaba y les explico la situación mostrando la carta.

"Lo acompañaremos rey, puede que sea una trampa y lo quieran capturar a usted también" hablo erza

"Juvia está de acuerdo con erza, Juvia piensa que no podemos correr ese riesgo"

"Bien entonces nos iremos mañana temprano" reafirmo erza

...  
...

Todo el equipo Natsu junto al rey Thoma, todos iban preparados a rescatar a la princesa como sea, Natsu mientras caminaba iba soltando la venda de su brazo dispuesto a no fallar esta vez. Ya había sido un tiempo de que todos salieron de la ciudad, oyeron la voz de un hombre alzaron la mirada y allí estaba encima de la rama de un árbol aquel hombre que ataco ayer en la reunión.

"¡¿Donde esta la princesa?!" Grito Natsu dando un paso hacia adelante encarando aquel sujeto

"¿Y la piedra?"

"Aquí está pero ¿quién eres y que buscan con esta piedra?" Ahora era el rey quien daba un paso hacia adelante y hablaba

"Muy bien" el hombre bajo de la rama del árbol poniéndose frente a Natsu "me llamo ikki y simplemente sigo órdenes de un sujeto eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, muchachos, tráiganla" 2 hombres y 1 chica aparecieron junto a la princesa "La piedra ahora"

"Entrega a la princesa primero" Natsu declaro con una mirada afilada

"Que sea al mismo tiempo entonces" dijo Ikki sujetando a la princesa. Natsu agarro la piedra, sintiendo una leve molestia en el brazo derecho y se poso de nuevo al frente de Ikki

"1"  
"2"  
"3"

Ikki arrojó la princesa hacia Natsu mientras Natsu lanzo al mismo tiempo la piedra hacia Ikki.

"Me alegra haber negociado rosadito" y los 4 tipos se fueron de ahí abandonando a nuestros héroes.

"¿Estás bien princesa?" Pregunto el DS, ella se limitó ha asintir "nos vamos de aquí" dijo antes de retirarse con todos sus compañeros.

 **Con ikki y su equipo**

"¿Enserio crees que se rendirán así de fácil?" Pregunto una mujer a ikki

"Por supuesto que no, ese tonto rosadito es un DS capaz de rastrearnos por el olor vendrá a nosotros buscando recuperar la piedra y nosotros lo esperaremos así que Ino, Gakuto y Yuu prepárense"

La mujer ahora identificada como Ino y el otro hombre conocido como Gakuto asintieron

"Haber cuanto tardas en encontrarnos rosadito"

 **Con natsu y los demás**

"¿Que haremos ahora Natsu? no podemos dejarles ir con la piedra así" Dijo Lucy

"Tranquila Lucy, acompañaremos al rey y a la princesa de vuelta al palacio y nos iremos de una vez para donde esta ese idiota"

"¿A ver cerebro carbonizado y como sabremos donde estarán?"

"Con esto" dijo señalándose la nariz con el dedo "Capte su olor asi que podre saber dónde están, recuerda princesa de hielo soy un Dragon Slayer"

...  
...

Ya habiendo llegado al castillo dejando al rey y a la princesa con los guardias los miembros del equipo Natsu ya estaban listos para partir

"Natsu Dragneel" lo llamo la princesa, el nombrado se volteo "recupera la piedra por favor"

"Tranquila, lo haré"

 **N/A: Bien ya esta espero los alla gustado ahora debido a la gran demanda que a tenido y para sorpresa mia ya tenemos a una de las chicas que se unirán a Natsu el pueblo pide a Kagura y asi será pero no tengo ni la menor de cómo unirla algo se me ocurrirá sobre la princesa isui algunos pensaron que este seria su momento pero nah tengo una idea aparte donde ella agarrara protagonismo pasiencia alguien me pregunto si en esta historia estaría natsu como E.N.D. la respuesta es no yo solo sigo el anime y ya tengo una idea para la aparición de una chica que se unira a natsu en los próximos capítulos además de ikagura que aparecerá pronto gracias nuevamente por los comentarios positivos me despido**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas mis queridos amigos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este humilde fic primero disculpen si les parece chafa la pelea es qye realmente no soy muy bueno escribiendo esto y como verán aquí se mostrara un poco el potencial de Natsu después de su entrenamiento ojla les guste**

-Capitulo 6-

Todo el equipo Natsu se encontraba caminando ya por los bosques de la capital ya habían pasado cerca de 2 horas y media desde que habían partido y un mago de pelo negro comenzó a impacientarse

"Oye cabeza de fuego ¿esta seguro por donde vamos?"

El nombrado "cabeza de fuego" ignoro la pregunta de Gray, no habia hablado en todo el trayecto y ninguno de los presentes se animaba a preguntar algo.

"¡Oye idiota, no me ignores y responde!" Le grito, y para se mayor consternación volvió a ser ignorado, afilo su mirada y empezó ha acercarse, lo hiba a jalar del hombro pero de la nada Natsu se paro en seco.

"Llegamos" exclamo Natsu

"Pero si aquí solo hay una cabaña abandonada " cuestionó Lucy

Natsu procedió a entrar a la cabaña, se veía bastante deteriorada, llego y se ubicó en un punto de la sala el cual golpeó causando que el piso se rompiera cayendo a lo que parecía un camino subterráneo, sus compañeros se sorprendieron cuando vieron caer a Natsu pero se tranquilizaron al ver que habia una especie de camino debajo de la cabaña y siguieron a Natsu.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una especie de puerta, Natsu la pateo tirándola al suelo y al fin hay estaban aquellos sujetos que irrumpieron en la reunión y secuestraron a la princesa. Cada uno de ellos estaba parado al frente de lo que parecía un camino que llevaba mas profundo hacia la cueva

"Al fin llegas he, rosadito" Exclamo al parecer el líder del grupo, Ikki

"Cállate y dame la maldita piedra" Natsu respondió

"Te refieres a esto" Ikki saca de su bolsillo la piedra y la empieza a tirar de arriba abajo en su mano "Tendrás que arrancármela de las manos"

"Puede arreglarse MOETE KITAZO" Exclamo chocando sus puños cubriéndolos en fuego.

Ikki enseguida se retiro hacia el túnel ubicado detrás de el siendo seguido por Natsu, dejando a todos sus compañeros atrás.

"Ese maldito inmaduro dejándonos atrás como siempre" Dijo Ino refiriéndose a su líder.

"Déjalo Ino parece que al fin encontró un buen rival después de bastante tiempo, cierto Yuu" Le dijo Gakuto y el nombrado Yuu sólo acintio "Como sea aun tenemos trabajo por aquí, prepárense magos de Fairy Tail"

"Gray encárgate del sujeto de lentes llamado Yuu, Lucy y Juvia el Grandote de Gakuto es suyo, La chica es mía" Les dijo Erza a sus demás compañeros

Con las indicaciones dadas todos se prepararon para la pelea

"¡Hay que recuperar esa piedra!" Grito Erza antes de empezar el ataque.

Con Natsu

"¡¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir huyendo cobarde?¡" Le grito Natsu a Ikki

Ikki se detuvo frente a Natsu en lo que parecía un lugar de invocación este sector de la cueva tenía velas y un gran pentagrama dibujado en el suelo con una extraña escritura.

"Tú eres lo ultimo que necesito para poder invocarla, un sacrificio de gran poder, prepárate a morir rosadito" Dijo Ikki poniendo la piedra en una especie de altar

"¡Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, no rosadito!"

"Pues bien, prepárate a morir ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Y así comienza el combate, Ikki invoca una espada que sale del suelo y se abalanza a Natsu con gran velocidad proporcionando estocadas que Natsu logra esquivar sin salir lastimado y realiza un salto hacia atrás

"Vaya eres más rápido de lo que pensaba"

"Y aun no has visto nada" Natsu golpeo el suelo levantando piedra y humo causando que ikki se confundiera

"Karyuu no Tekken" se escucho entre el humo la voz de Natsu, Ikki se puso en forma defensiva cuando lo vio y en ese momento el peli rosado impacto su puño contra la espada de ikki rompiéndola a la mitad y terminar impactándole su puño en la cara ha ikki haciendo que callera al suelo.

"Hmp, nada mal" dio Ikki levantándose y limpiándose una línea de sangre de la boca.

"Y ni siquiera me he puesto serio" Dijo el DS con seguridad.

"Pues bien rosadito creo que ya llego el momento de la seriedad" Exclamo concentrando su magia para aumentarla a su vez ikki alza sus brazos a los lados y sacando de círculos mágicos 2 espadas blancas con una raya en medio de color verde una en cada brazo " **White Duo** , será mejor que te pongas serio ahora, rosadito"

"Veo que ya no estás jugando, pues bien ven"

Ikki corrió hacia Natsu dispuesto a córtale la cabeza al peli rosado y esta vez ikki tuvo más efectividad, el DS en su intento por esquivar las espadas, no pudo evitar ser cortado por el pectoral izquierdo y al momento de recibir el corte fue pateado por Ikki calleándose al suelo, el DS tuvo que reaccionar rápido ya mientras el estaba en el suelo ikki salto al aire poniendo su espadas como sí quisiera clavarlas en Natsu mientras estaba en el suelo, Natsu logró esquivarlas girando en el suelo y evitando una muerte segura

Sacando las espadas del suelo ikki miro a Natsu y exclamo "¿Que pasa rosadito, no ibas a subir el nivel?"

"Creo que tienes razón, eso dije. **Raynegetsu** " Dijo el peli rosado para que su tatuaje del brazo derecho brillara y apareciera una espada totalmente negra con una pequeña cadena en el mango.

"Bonita espada, será un buena adquisición después de matarte"

Natsu no decía nada solo estaba con los ojos cerrados parecia estar consentrado. Los habrio y dijo "Es hora de acabar con esto"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo"

Ambos luchadores se pusieron en posición de combate dispuestos a ponerle fin a esta pelea.

 **Con Erza y los demas**

Los miembros restantes del equipo Natsu estaban también luchando cada uno de ellos se separo y estaba enfrentando una pelea individual

Erza se enfrentaba contra aquella chica llamada Ino, las armas de esta chica eran 2 cuchillas cortas unidas por una larga cadena y así poder lanzarlas y regresarlas a su antojo proporcionando un ataque de largo alcance. Nuestra pelirroja estaba ahora portando su armadura de velocidad ( **N/A: No se si se llame así es la que parece tener orejas de guepardo)** Esquivando cada ataque de Ino hasta que logra interceptar la cadena que une las cuchillas lanzando sobre su hombro hacia el piso causando que ino, la cual no habia soltado las cadenas se elevara en el aire estrellándose contra el piso.

Erza empieza hacerse hacia Ino, pone la punta de su espada en el cuello de la chica y dice "Esta pelea acabo"

Ino resinada suspira y acepta su derrota, la pelirroja había demostrado ser mucho más fuerte que ella.

-'-'-'-

En otra parte Lucy y Juvia estaban enfrentándose al hombre identificado como Gakuto, era un hombre grande y fornido un poco más que Elfman pero su inteligencia no le hacía justicia a su músculo era literalmente un idiota y pervertido.

"Jajaja cuando las venza me divertiré con ustedes" Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y casi babeando

"El único que se puede divertir con el cuerpo de Juvia es Gray-sama" dijo firme la maga de agua

"Mooo~ ¡Yo protegeré el nice botty de Lucy!"

"Y-yo no se de quien me deba preocupar mas" dijo la rubia nerviosa "como sea tauros ataca"

"Esa vaca con esteroides no ha podido conmigo es hora de acabar esto, usare sus cuerpos como un juguete"

Tauros y Gakuto arremetieron el uno contra el otro, la batalla entre estos 2 ya duro bastante, la hacha del espíritu ya se había roto así que ambos estaban luchando con las manos desnudas.

Tanto el hombre como la vaca de habían agarrado las manos y ejercian presión para tumbar a su oponente

"Locky ven" llamo Lucy para que el nombrado apareciera junto a ella "Cuando te diga lanzas un regulus contra tauros" el espíritu del león dudoso asintió el sabía que Lucy nunca le haría daño a sus espíritus.

"¿Listo Lucy?" Pregunto Juvia

"Listo"

" **Cañón de agua por el amor de Gray-Sama** "

"¡Ahora Locky!"

"¡ **Regulus**!"

Ambos ataques se fusionaron en el aire haciéndolo 3 veces más fuerte, en ese momento Lucy hizo desaparecer a Tauros desconcertando al enemigo el cual vio el ataque que se dirigía hacia él, no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno.

Lucy y Juvia al ver ha Gakuto en el piso y con los ojos en blanco saltaron y chocaron sus palmas celebrando la victoria.

-'-'-

Gray se encontraba batallando contra el ultimo de los miembros del grupo de Ikki, aquel hombre llamado Yuu. Al contrario de Gakuto era de contextura delgada y no se destacaba por la fuerza física sino por sus encisos de magia para contralar la tierra.

" **Ice Make: Shield** " El mago de pelo azabache pone sus manos en el suelo para evitar el ataque de Ikki.

"Si sigues defendiéndote nunca ganaras"

"Cállate que ya voy a acabar **Ice Make: Floor** " El piso se vuelve hielo y Gray usa esto para impulsarse hacia Yuu " **Ice Make** **Sword** ' Mientras patina hacia Ikki invoca su espada listo para cortar al enemigo, Ikki estaba en clara desventaja ya que apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el piso de hielo.

"¡Toma esto!" Gray lanzo un ataque hacia Ikki. El mago de Tierra reacciono a tiempo, puso sus brazos en forma defensiva y los cubrió con rocas, las cuales sirvieron como protección y redujeron el daño proporcionando por Gray.

Y así pasaron varios minutos Gray atacando he Ikki defendiendo, el Mago de piedra estaba en apuros hasta que se le ocurrió una idea aprueba de tontos

Ikki salto y pronuncio " **Elemental Armor** " de repente las rocas de la parte superior y inferior de la cueva comienzan a rodearlo y el cae hacia abajo poniendo su puño frente al suelo de hielo creado por Gray destruyéndolo y haciendo que el Mago Ice Make callera ridículamente al piso.

"Se te acabo la suerte mago de Fairy Tail"

"Parece que tienes uno o dos trucos bajo la manga, bueno es hora de que muestre el mío. **Ice Make: Armor** "

Y ambos magos sin decir una palabra mas arremetieron entre si y empezó un intercambio salvaje de golpes. Ninguno de los 2 iba a ceder ya había pasado un minuto desde que empezó el intercambio y ninguno de los 2 se detenía, ya las armaduras de ambos se veían afectadas los pedazos de armadura salían volando, pero que tu armadura se destruyera tampoco era excusa para detenerte.

Al final ya literalmente sin armadura tanto Yuu como Gray lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo impactando en la mejilla del otro y quedaron asi por unos segundos, sabían que el primero en caer perderia la pelea, lamentablemente la falta de fuerza física de Yuu paso factura causando que el cayera primero al suelo dejando de ganador a Gray

 **De vuelta con Natsu**

El peli rosado y el Líder de la banda que robo la piedra estaban en una batalla bastante igualada, aunque ya se veían los efectos de una pelea prolongada ambos se veían cansados y con diversos cortes al rededor de todo el cuerpo

"No sabía que eras tan bueno con la espada, normalmente en este punto ya tendría el cadáver de alguien normal a mis pies" Elogio ikki

"Solo digamos que tuve una buena maestra"

Luego de ese elogio volvieron a la batalla con Natsu a la defensiva 2 espadas contra 1 digamos que no era muy igualado

"Acaso tu maestra solo te enseño ha defenderte" decía Ikki golpeando con sus 2 espadas a la de Natsu " Me sorprende que no se halla roto tu espada definitivamente la quiero" Decía sonriendo mientras seguía atacando; Natsu sin embargo mantenía una mirada serena en todo momento.

En la serie de ataques de Ikki el lanzo un sablazo que Natsu pudo recibir pero Ikki realizo presión sobre ese ataque y Natsu aprovecho este momento para también hacer presión y poder alejarlo

"Oe idiota, ¿no has notado algo?" Pregunto Natsu

"¿Que, que tu solo peleas a la defensiva?" Dijo Ikki con ironia

"Eso y ¿Cuantos ataques he hecho yo?"

"Ninguno ya que eres débil y siempre te estas defendiendo"

"Es eso o que nunca he necesitado atacar todavía"

"¡Maldito que quieres decir!" Dijo Ikki irritado ya

"Esto, **Yasha Senku** (N/A: **Si no lo recuerdan esta técnica permitía cortar todo sin tocar la cuchilla como hizo ikagura con las armaduras y armas de Erza** ) Ikki por reflejo puso sus 2 espadas en forma de "X" frente a él, pero no paso nada al principio

"¿Que pasa eso era to-" Ikki no termino la frase debido a la impresión que le dio al ver que su White Duo era prácticamente cortada a pedasos y Natsu estaba alli sin moverse

" **Karyuu no Tekken** " Natsu arremetió contra ikki impactándole el puño izquierdo en la cara, luego le proporciono varios cortes en el cuerpo y luego le dio una patada enviándolo contra la pared y cayendo al suelo, el bandido no pudo esquivarlo ya que aun no había superado el shock que le causo perder su dúo de espadas

"Ma-maldito, solo me seguías el juego, nunca te tomaste esto enserio" Dijo ikki

"Solo quería probar mis habilidades, fue una buena pelea" Dijo Natsu sonriendo

"Eres una persona muy rara Natsu Dragneel" luego de decir eso, el bandido se desmayo

"Bueno parece que esto acabado" pronuncio el DS dirigiéndose hacia la piedra y guardando su espada, la agarro y de repente sintió un calambre momentáneo en su brazo derecho " _Extraño"_ pensó

Ya a punto de salir dejando a Ikki allí nuestro protagonista oyo una voz " _ **mátalo"**_ decía aquella voz, Natsu estaba confundido, miro hacia todos los lados pero no había nadie " _ **mátalo**_ " volvía a decir aquella voz; Natsu ya se estaba molestando, decidió ignorarla y largarse de ahí con la piedra.

-'-'-

Los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraron donde se habían separado en un principio

"Muy bien ¿lograron obtener la piedra?" Dijo Erza

"Si Erza aquí esta" Natsu la saco de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Titania

"Excelente, regresemos donde el Rey"

 **En la capital**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban frente a un muy alegre Rey con la piedra Etherion en la mano. "Muchas gracias magos de Fairy Tail, cumplieron su labor de una manera excepcional"

"No es nada Rey" dijo Erza

"Esto me ha dejado claro una cosa" dijo el rey Thoma " La piedra se las dare a ustedes, se que en su gremio estará mucho mas segura que en mi castillo confío en que no harán nada malo"

Los miembros del equipo Natsu estaban sorprendidos por las declaraciones de su Rey "Así que tomen magos de Fairy Tail" dijo entregándole la piedra a Erza

"Chicos muchas gracias por ayudarnos en esto y al igual que mi padre confío en que cuidarán bien la piedra" Dijo la princesa

Erza asintió y todos los magos empezaron a retirarse con la paga de un trabajo bien echo

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulos bueno ojala no los alla decepcionada y tranquilos que alguien muy especial llegara al gremio en el próximo capitulo como reaccionaran erza y las demás mujeres del gremio? Que tiene de especial esa piedra que le da un dolor a Natsu en el brazo? De quien era la voz que Natsu escucho en la cueva? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capítulo espérenlo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Bueno como están todos finalmente vengo con el tan esperado capitulo 7 donde la waifu mas espera hace su llegada al gremio heuheuehueheuheueh bueno se que algunas cosas no quedaron del todo resueltas así que si tienen dudas o ven que deje algún hueco argumental dejen una review y lo arreglare sin nada mas aquí el capitulo**

-Capitulo 7-

Ya amanecía en la ciudad de Magnolia, en las calles de esta ciudad iba caminando una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados con un kimono blanco, llamo la atención ya que nadie la habia visto antes en esta ciudad y para que una chica asi pase desapercibida es difícil, recibo uno que otro piropo de los hombres los cuales ella simplemente ignoro hasta que una mujer hizo un comentario que le llamo la atención "Pelo rosado ¿será pariente de Natsu Dragneel?" Curiosamente ella no había pensado en eso, Natsu comparte esa similitud con ella aunque el de ella era un rosado más claro. Y con ese pensamiento llego a lo que es conocido como el Gremio más fuerte de Fiore; Fairy Tail.

"Es más grande de lo que pensé"

Con esa exclamación ella se limito a entrar al dicho gremio, lo primero que hizo al pasar fue mover la cabeza y buscar una mata de pelo color rosa la cual claramente no estaba allí. Luego de unos segundos ella decide adentrarse mas al gremio para ser testigo de lo que es un "día normal" en el gremio, un sujeto con de pelo negro bastante largo peleaba contra un gran hombre gato negro, en otro lado había un sujeto fornido de piel morena hablando de hombría y junto a el una chica tomando cantidades industriales de licor. Ante esto nuestra chica de cabellos rosados quedó sorprendida hasta que alguien la llamo, era una chica de pelo blanco

"¿Disculpa, buscas a alguien?" Pregunto la chica de cabellos blancos

"Si, a Natsu"

"¿Natsu? El no está aquí en este momento, está en una misión quizá regrese en unas horas"

"Ya veo, si no es molestia lo esperare"

"Claro, eh..."

"Ikagura, me llamo Ikagura"

"Bien ikagura, mi nombre es Mirajane mucho gusto, ven a la barra lo esperaras mas cómoda"

Mientras ambas se dirigían a la barra Mira pensaban "¿ _Quien_ _será esta chica, por que querría ver a Natsu_?" La duda invadía a nuestra camarera. Ya con Mira en la barra junto a Ikagura, parte de la facción masculina se preguntaba quién era esa belleza que estaba al lado de Mira, nadie se atrevía ha hablarle hasta que alguien lo suficientemente estúpido se acercó a Ikagura con intención de ligar, ella lo ignoraba completamente pero el insistía, solo digamos que hasta que el copete que tenía aquel miembro desapareció de la nada el se alejo asustado.

"Yo oí que ella buscaba a Natsu" dijo Max que estaba sentado junto a Macao, Wacaba, Laxus y otros miembros masculinos.

"¿A Natsu, que querría una chica con Natsu?" Dijo incrédulo Laxus

"Quizá es dueña de algún lugar y viene a cobrar los daños jajajaja"

"Si es lo más probable jajajajaja" todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa hipótesis

Mientras tanto en la barra Mira intento romper el hielo con Ikagura "Y dime ikagura ¿para que buscas a Natsu?"

"Asuntos personales" dijo sin mas

"¿ _Asuntos personales, qué clase de asuntos personales tendría una chica con Natsu_?" Era el pensamiento de Mirajane, de nuevo el monstruo de la duda atacaba a la camarera, ¿que tal si hizo algo indebido con ella o quiza le prometió algo? Mira no sabia a ciencia cierta que quería esa chica, y al parecer ella tampoco es de hablar mucho

"Y dime ikagura ¿cómo conoces a Natsu?"

"¿El no les hablo de mi? Es que hay que ver, ese mocoso **(N/A Recordemos que por el incidente de la isla Ikagura es 7 años mayor que Natsu)** como sea soy su maestra"

"Ah, su maestra," dijo Mira como si hubiera descubierto un secreto chocando su mano en forma de puño con la otra "El si nos hablo de ti cuándo llegó, dijo que eras muy fuerte y hábil"

"Valla entonces debo sentirme halagada por como hablo de mi, debo recompensarlo por es" dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosado "¿Cual es tu relación con Natsu, Mirajane?"

Mira extrañada por la pregunta, puso un dedo en su barbilla pensó un poco y "Lo conozco desde niño, solo somos buenos amigos"

Ikagura no muy convencida por la respuesta de la camarera simplemente la deja pasar.

Y así como así ya había pasado el medio día con Ikagura sentada en la barra no se habia movido de ahí en algún momento, había hablado con Mira una que otra vez pero de nada relevante, a la espadachín rosada le pareció agradable la camarera de Fairy Tail.

De repente la puerta del gremio se abre mostrando a Erza, Lucy, Gray y Juvia.

"Estamos de vuelta" Fueron las palabras de Erza a todos sus compañeros presentes.

"Bienvenidos" Les dijo Mira

"Hola mira hemos vue-" La palabras de Erza fueron cortadas al ver a la persona que estaba junto a Mira. El silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos, Erza e Ikagura se estaban viendo mutuamente ninguna de las 2 hablaba la tensión cada vez iba en aumento, todos los miembros estaban expectantes a lo que ocurría ahora.

"Tu..." Luego de esas palabras Erza arremetio contra Ikagura convocando una espada, la ex-mago oscuro igualmente se paro y recibió el ataque con su espada. Las magas estaban en medio del gremio empujando sus espadas una contra otra

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestionó la pelirroja

"Eso no te incumbe Scarlet" Fue la respuesta de Ikagura, la cual enfurecio mas a Erza

Ambas se separaron, dejando al gremio sorprendido "¿Que clase de problemas tendrán Erza y la chica que busca a Natsu?" Era el pensamiento del gremio.

"Esta vez te venceré de una vez" Exclamo Scarlet poniéndose su armadura samurái

"Quisiera verte intentarlo"

Y así se reanudó la batalla, todos los presentes intentaron huir de lo que ahora es un campo de muerte; algunos lograron salir del gremio y otros saltaron por su vida detrás de la barra. Al oír tanto alboroto el maestro Makarov salió de su oficina para ver la pelea y los daños de proporciones bíblicas que esta le causaba al gremio. El pobre enano del bigote veía con incredulidad como una de sus magos mas responsables estaba prácticamente en una pelea a lo Natsu, destruyendo todo sin importar nada.

Dispuesto ha acabar esta pelea el maestro del gremio empezó a caminar con mirada seria a la pelea, el la hubiera detenido si no fuera porque cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca sus ropas como por arte de magia fueron cortadas dejando a la visto algo que ningún hombre humano debe. El maestro por su parte luego de eso salió corriendo como una niña asustada a su oficina.

"Ni siquiera el maestro pudo detenerlas, ¡corran por sus vidas!" exclamo un miembro random del gremio

Erza he Ikagura seguían intercambiando espadasos destruyendo cualquier cosa que hubiera en el camino. Erza al ver la destrucción de la sala corre hacia la puerta y sale.

"¿Qué haces huyendo Scarlet?"

"No dejaré que sigas destruyendo mi gremio" dijo corriendo hacia el bosque la pelirroja siendo seguida por Ikagura

"E-es en cerio" fue lo que dijeron sus compañeros con cara de incredulidad al comentario de Erza ya que el mas del 55% de los daños era culpa de ella.

Al cabo de un momento el maestro Makarov asomó su cabeza por la puerta preguntando "¿Alguien sabe por qué Erza esta peleando con esa chica?" Todos los presentes movieron la cabeza de forma negativa, Makarov suspiro y volvió a entrar en su oficina.

 **En el bosque**

Erza he Ikagura seguían en su batalla ahora destruyendo árboles y plantas

"¿Que pasa Scarlet, no que ibas ha acabar con esto rápido?" Decía una Ikagura bastante confiada

Erza se veia claramente molesta por el comentario "Cállate". Decidida acabar con esta lucha la pelirroja re-equipo la armadura con la cual venció a Minerva **(N/A: No recuerdo el nombre)** Ikagura al momento se sorprendió por la diferencia de poder dando un paso hacia atrás y posando de manera defensiva. La peli rosado esquiva como puede la poderosa lanza de Erza, siente que sí intenta detener un golpe con su espada esta se romperá.

No muy lejos de ahí había una pequeña choza con nada más que lo esencial para vivir. Era la residencia del el DS más conocido de Fiore, Natsu Dragneel.

El peli rosado se encontraba en su hamaca pensando lo que le ocurrió en la cueva y en el viaje de regreso, escuchaba la voz de una mujer hablándole y otra cosa que sentía además de su habitual mareo sentía un dolor irracional en el brazo. En este punto el piensa que o está realmente loco o esa piedra que recuperó le afecto de alguna manera.

"¡Agh no importa cuánto piense no se me ocurre nada!" Dijo con frustración levantándose de la hamaca.

De repente el DS siento un pequeño temblor y una gran cantidad de energía mágica muy cerca de su casa

"¿Qué es esto?" Se pregunto mientras salía de su casa, gracias a su olfato de dragón, Natsu pudo detectar 2 aromas conocidos, uno era el de Erza y el otro; era un olor que no había percibido en algún tiempo "¿Sensei?" Empezó a correr persiguiendo el olor, traspasando arbustos, trampas de cazadores hasta que logró divisar a Erza con una armadura que el no conocía y a su maestra enfrentando difícilmente a la pelirroja.

Ikagura estaba claramente agotada, estar a la defensiva contra esa armadura que convierte a esa pelirroja en casi una diosa de guerra era casi una proeza. En una última instancia para defenderse ya que no podía esquivar porque erza logro darle un golpe de lleno en la pierna izquierda interpuesto su espada contra la lanza de Erza. La siguiente escena la peli rosado la vio con una cara de sorpresa, que luego paso a una leve sonrisa frente a ella allí estaba la persona que estaba buscando, su único discípulo Natsu Dragneel.

Por su parte Erza agrandó los ojos en sorpresa de ver a su compañero de gremio deteniendo su ataca, prácticamente defendiendo a lo que para ella era el enemigo.

Finalmente Natsu estaba en medio de ellas 2 agarrando la lanza de Erza con una sola mano mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos y estaba completamente en silencio.

"¿Qué haces Erza?" Pregunto calmado con voz seria

La nombrada al fin reacciono y salió de la sorpresa, pues no todos los días se ve a un Natsu serio capaz de detener uno de sus ataques con una sola mano

"Ella es el enemigo Natsu"

"Oe ¿eso es verdad?" Pregunto a su maestra sin voltear a verla

"Pues...digamos que ella y yo tuvimos algunos problemas en el pasado" dijo relajada

Natsu ahora si soltó la lanza de Erza y voltio a ver a su maestra con una cara de ¿es en serio? Seguidamente voltio a ver ha Erza

"Ella no es un enemigo Erza, por favor detente"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando Natsu, ella es un mago oscuro?!"

"¡Pues ya no lo es!"

Erza estaba sorprendida, Natsu nunca le habia gritado antes

"Natsu..." La pelirroja re-equipo su armadura de Corazon Crux

"Ella ya no es mala Erza, es mi amiga"

"¿Que clase de engaño le dijiste a Natsu? habla ahora" Le exigió Erza ha Ikagura

"¿Engaño? Fue el quien me busco Scarlet"

"¡Es suficiente! Iremos al gremio y aclarare todo esto" dijo el DS, que empezó a caminar. La maestra de espada pelirrosa empezó a seguirlo pero apenas unos instantes después cayó al piso debido a su golpe en la pierna. Natsu volteo para ver a su maestra en el piso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Se acercó para tenderle la mano a su maestra.

Ikagura se levantó y dijo "Parece que el golpe de tu amiga me afecto"

*Suspiro* "Bien" Para sorpresa de ambas chicas Natsu agarro a Ikagura y la cargo al estilo de novia "vámonos" retomó su camino al gremio.

Ikagura movió su cabeza para ver a la pelirroja caminando detrás de ellos, logro hacer contacto visual con ella y le saco la lengua en señal de burla. Erza sin duda había ganado la pelea pero en este momento, viendo como Ikagura se burlaba de ella sentía que había perdido.

 **Fairy Tail**

La gente estaba tomando y hablando, derrepente las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe mostrando a Natsu cargando ha aquella chica que estaba peleando hace rato y Erza venía detrás de ellos.

"Wendy ¿Me ayudarías aquí por favor?" Dijo el DS sentando a la peli rosa en una silla cerca de la barra.

La pequeña cumplió con el favor que le dijo Natsu sin problema.

"Bien ahora explícate ¿Qué haces aquí?" Exigió Erza

Ikagura se levantó encarando a Erza, se podía sentir la tensión en el momento, ya estando cara a cara retrocedió hasta ponerse al lado de Natsu sujetar su brazo y decir: "Yo vine aquí para ver a MI alumno, yo soy la maestra de Natsu"

"¿Maestra?"

"Si, soy quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe sobre el manejo de espadas ¿cierto Natsu-kun~?" Dijo esto último en un tono bastante sensual presionando su pecho contra el brazo del peli rosa, haciendo pensar a más de uno que la relación que tenían ambos peli rosados no solo era maestro-alumno

"Nat-" empezó Lucy

"Su-" continuo Mira

"Kun?" término Erza

La sorpresa en el gremio era evidente, el cabeza dura más cabeza dura del gremio parece haber conseguido una chica ante los ojos de sus compañeros gremiales

"Eh... pues... si, ella fue la que me enseñó a usar la espada ¿porqué les sorprende tanto?" Y de nuevo nuestro pobre, tonto y sobre todo cabeza dura protagonista no entiende la situación que su maestra a causado

"Bien Natsu" dijo Ikagura soltándolo y poniéndose frente a el "Eres un idiota" y le dio un coscorrón dejando al gremio extrañado por su comportamiento

"Ay, ¿y eso porqué?" Pregunto sobándose la cabeza

"Eres imprudente, mira tu mano"

Natsu procede a ver su mano derecha abriéndola y cerrándola "Esta entumecida" dijo.

"Eso fue por no usar tu espada para detener el ataque, te dije que siempre usaras la espada en tus peleas para que te acostumbraras"

"Si maestra" dijo cabizbajo

"Y esta es tu recompensa" Ikagura entonces abrazo ha Natsu contra su pecho moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras el pobre DS luchaba por respirar "Mi dragoncito me protegió de esa fea pelirroja" decía con unas voz infantil y linda a la vez mientras seguía moviendo al DS

Han habido días raros en el gremio pero sin duda la presencia de esta chica y sus acciones se habían coronado como el día más raro de todos. Algunos miembros estaban con la boca abierta porque  
1\. Nadie se atreve a insultar a Erza y  
2\. Parece que Natsu tenía una relación muy cercana con esta chica.

Erza ya estaba en su límite y claramente molesta re-equipa una espada y la apunta hacia la peli rosa

"! Yo-yo no permite actos des-desvergonzados en el gremio¡"

Ikagura con una risa de superioridad suelta ha Natsu haciendo que esto tome una gran bocanada de aire

"Tranquila Scarlet, este tipo de cosas son normales entre él y yo"

"¿No-nornales?"

"Por supuesto Scarlet, Natsu y yo somos muuuuuuy unidos" ¿doble sentido donde?

En ese momento sale Happy con un cartel que decía Ikagura 1 Erza 0

De repente un vaso que esta limpiando Mira explota extrañamente. Causando que todos la volteen a verla

"Ups jeje, perdón" dijo, pero nadie le creyó

"¿Así que tu y Natsu son muy unidos eh?" Pregunto Erza con un tono de sarcasmo y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa " dime Natsu ¿Cómo se llama tu maestra?" Con esta simple pregunta todas las miradas se dirigieron a un ahora nervioso peli rosa

Natsu se quedo callado unos segundos pensando "eh..." empezaba a sudar frio recibiendo una mirada nada amigable de su maestra "pues..." el pánico empezó a consumirlo y no ayudó que su maestra empezará a sacar su espada poco a poco viéndolo mientras era rodeada por un aura oscura

"¿Y bien Natsu cuál es su nombre?" Volvió a preguntar Erza haciendo a Natsu mas nervio

"¡ _Corre, corre, corre y no mires atrás_!" Le decía el mini Natsu de su cabeza y así lo hizo, sin creer en nada corrió dispuesto a salir brincando por la ventana por el bien de su salud tanto física como mental y el hubiera logrado huir si no fuera por el ataque de su maestra que lo hizo caer al piso miserablemente, se volteo en el piso mirando hacia arriba para ver que su maestra tenía su espada en su cuello.

"¿Natsu cuál es mi nombre?" Dijo Ikagura con voz suave con una sonrisa, si de esas sonrisas que en vez de causante confor tu causan miedo.

"Yo-yo no sé tu nombre" dijo ya resignado a la muerte, pero algo hizo click en su cabeza, una excusa que podía salvarlo "Pero no es mi culpa tu nunca me lo dijiste"

Lo que decía Natsu era cierto Ikagura nunca le dijo su nombre no podía culparlo. La peli rosa simplemente alejo su espada del cuello del DS y dirigió su mirada ha Erza quien la miraba con una sonrisa

De nuevo salio Happy con un cuadro pero esta vez decía Erza 1 Ikagura 1

"URGH URGH" Tocio alguien llamando la atención "veo que eres la maestra de mi muchacho, mucho gusto soy el maestro de este gremio mi nombre es Makarov"

"Gusto en conocerlo maestro Makarov mi nombre es Ikagura, y me gustaría unirme a su gremio"

"¡¿Te vas a unir?!" Pregunto Natsu exaltado de felicidad

"Por supuesto si es el maestro lo permite" le respondió

"Mmm... bien mocosos ¡hoy hay fiesta, tenemos un nuevo miembro en el gremio!"

 **Time Skip**

Ya era de noche ese día nadie había tomado trabajos todo el mundo estaba celebrando a su manera la inclusión de Ikagura al gremio.

Ya era pasada las 11 pm cuando la maestra de Natsu le pidió a su discípulo al borde de la inconsciencia ya sea por el alcohol o el sin número de peleas que tuvo con Gray y Gajeel retirarse

"Natsu es hora de irnos"

"Eh pero..."

"Pero nada estas mal y yo necesito descansar del largo viaje que hizo para llegar"

Resignado Natsu simplemente la empezó a seguir y se hubieran ido sin problemas a no ser por un Gray potencialmente borracho empezó a burlarse de Natsu

"Ja ¿qué pasa cabeza de chicle tu madre ya no te deja jugar?"

"Cállate máquina de hielo, no tengo ningún problema en patearte el trasero antes de irme"

"¿Con que no tienes problemas eh? ¡Pues venga!"

Natsu ya estaba listo para empezar una nueva pelea si no fuera por que su maestra le proporciono un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada haciendo que callera dormido

"Lo siento Gray pero Natsu y yo ya nos vamos retirando espero y no tengas problema"

Algo dentro de Gray le decía " _déjalo así no quieres pelear contra ella_ " la mirada que daba Ikagura era sin duda de temer. El mago Ice Make lado de cabeza en forma negativa para que ikagura pudiera irse llevándose a a rastras a Natsu.

"¡Alto hay!" Exclamo una voz de mando

Ikagura se detuvo y dio un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta

"¿Que quieres Scarlet?"

"¿A dónde crees que vas con Natsu?"

"¿No es obvio? Me retiro a descansar, el viaje y nuestro pequeño encuentro me dejaron bastante agotada y además no podía dejar a mi querido Natsu-kun aquí tirado" La peli rosado se habia percatado que entre más cercana se vea a Natsu la pelirroja se molestaba más y sin duda Ikagura iba a aprovecharse de esto bastante para molestarla. "Después de todo el y yo siempre dormíamos juntos"

"¿Ju-juntos?" Pregunto con un leve rubor

"Por supuesto, ahora me re-"

"No" interrumpió Erza sin dejar terminar a Ikagura

"¿Disculpa?"

"No permitiré esto" ahora Erza señaló con un dedo a Ikagura "tu vendrás conmigo a Fairy Hills, ni siquiera sabes donde vive Natsu"

"Y eso que, el y yo solo necesitamos una habitación Scarlet"

"¡Suficiente, vienes conmigo quieras o no!" Con un sonroja ya sea por ira o Vergüenza Re-equipo su espada lista para aplicar la fuerza si es necesario.

"Pues eso lo veremos" dijo Ikagura tirando a Natsu hacia un lado y colocándose en posición de combate.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de la inminente pelea entre Ikagura y Erza se encontraba en el suelo un inconsciente el DS peli rosado en un extraño lugar que no reconocía.

 **Mente de Natsu**

El DS se encontraba parado en medio de la nada volteando la cabeza en busca de alguien

"¡¿Lucy, Erza Happy?!" Grito a la nada

"¡¿Chicos?!"

La soledad predominaba en aquel lugar, Natsu seguía llamando a sus compañeros y empezó a caminar por aquel extraño lugar. El peli rosado logro divisar a lo lejos una sombra y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

"¡Oe!" Llamo para ser ignorado, pareciera que cuando el se acercara la sombra se alejara.

"¡¿Quien eres?!" Grito para volver a ser ignorado. Natsu ya empezaba a molestarse.

" _ **Pronto despertara**_ " Dijo aquella sombra, aunque estaba lejos de Natsu el peli rosado podía escucharla claramente, era la voz de una mujer. " _ **Ella lo destruirá todo y yo seré libre**_ "

"¿De que estás hablando? ¡Responde!" Exigió el DS

" _ **Pronto lo sabrás... compañero**_ " seguidamente la sobra desapareció y apareció justo frente a Natsu, el peli rosado apenas pudo ver la silueta de una mujer con cabello oscuro ya que aquella sobra puso con fuerza su mano sobre la cara de Natsu haciendo que este se desmayara

El DS se despierta abruptamente para hallarse tirado en el piso del gremio otra cosa que noto fue como su tatuaje dejo de emitir un brillo extraño hasta volver a la normalidad.

"Eso... fue extraño"

 **N/A: Y ya esta capitulo 7 completado con la introducción de Ikagura las cosas se podrán mas activas en el sentido romántico además pensé que una sana rivalidad entre Erza e Ikagura sería lo correcto, además de que nuestra querida Raynare hizo su debut también aunque algo flojo pido calma al pueblo cuando Natsu se enfrente a cierto personaje ella al fin tendrá algo de protagonismos el siguiente capitulo será un recuerdo de cómo empezó la relación entre ambos peli rosas además de que a Ikagura tuve que hacerla OOC por razones obvias bueno sin nada mas me despido hasta el próximo cap gente**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Alfin! Muy buenas queridos lectores como les ha ido en estos días? Sinceramente este capitulo fue un dolor de cabeza jamás había editado o corregido tanto un capitulo; se que la historia de este capitulo puede ser muy simple pero este cap me salió de la manga osea idea que se me ocurria idea que metia y de hay porque tantas correccines buenas los tuve mas de un mes sin capitulo asi que vamos a ello**

-Capitulo 8-

Amanecía en Magnolia y Natsu Dragneel se estaba despertando luego de tener ese extraño sueño tenía varias preguntas y pocas respuestas. El no sabía quién era esa chica que vio en su mente y mucho menos sabia de que estaba hablando, pero lo más importante ella lo llamó compañero ¿por qué? En su vida el habría visto a esa muchacha, resignado el simplemente suspiro y empezó a ver como estaba el gremio.

Al parecer al igual que el muchos de sus compañeros se quedaron dormidos en el gremio como Cana que se le ve dormido junto a un barril de cerveza, también a su amigo/rival Gray que se quedo dormido encima de la barra, Elfman incluso dormido en el piso balbuceaba al sobre la hombría. Parece que sus compañeros se divirtieron bastante pero algo que le llamaba la atención era ¿donde está su maestra? Divisó en todo el gremio y parece que la única chica que se quedo allí fue cana, el DS se dispone para salir del gremio y al abrir la puertas se encuentra con la camarera albina

"Buenos días Mia"

"Bueno días Natsu ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Pues me quede dormido aquí como los otros"

"Oh ya veo, ¿ya que estas aquí me ayudarías a recoger el desorden?"

"Claro por qué no"

Natsu y Mira entraron al gremio. Cada uno se dedicó a recoger lo que quedaba de mesas y sillas, incluso mira puso a Natsu a barrer sin duda la escoba y el mugre eran un formidable oponente contra nuestro DS, la albina sólo reía al ver a Natsu tratar de ayudarla a limpiar. Ya pasado un tiempo la gente llegó y se mofaban con la pura escena de Natsu Dragneel barriendo sin duda era algo gracioso aunque el uso esa misma escoba para golpear a cualquier bastardo que se burlara. Ya con todo limpio solo quedaba despertar a Elfman y Gray que al parecer tienen el sueño muy pesado.

"Mira yo me encargo de despertar a Gray' dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que reflejaba malas intenciones

El DS se dirigió a la barra donde estaba durmiendo el Mago de hielo se subió y quedo frente a el _"La venganza es dulce"_ dijo antes de proporcionarle una patada el Pelo azabache diciendo "Despierta maldito que estorbas" tirando a Gray al piso

El pelo azabache se levantó furico "¡¿Que diablos te pasa cerebro de carbón?!"

"¡Eso es por lo de ayer solo me ganaste por que estaba borracho!" Dijo señalándolo con el dedo

"¡¿De que estás hablando cabeza de chicle?! ¡quien te dejo KO fue tu maestra no yo!"

Natsu ladeo la cabeza por la confusión y luego recordó bien lo que había pasado, al momento de pelear con Gray el fue golpeado si pero por Ikagura pero esto ahora le dejaba una interrogante ¿dónde estaba su maestra? Debía encontrarla si quería aclarar unas cuantas dudas, la última vez que la vio bueno ella lo golpeó a el así que el peli rosa no tiene ni la menor idea de donde pueda estar así que su mejor opción sería preguntar

"¡Mira ya termine con la limpieza!" Dijo bajándose de la barra

"Muy bien Natsu muchas gracias" le respondió esta con una sonrisa

"¿tu sabes donde pueda estar mi maestra?" Pregunto acercándosele

"Estaba peleando con Erza en la noche ambas deben estar en Fairy Hills"

"Bien, muchas gracias Mira" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir

Al cabo de unos minutos Natsu se encontraba frente al dormitorio femenino sin saber que hacer ya que ningún hombre estaba permitido allí, para su suerte Wendy iba saliendo hacia el gremio, le pregunto sobre si sabía dónde estaba su maestra y pudo confirmar lo que le había dicho Mira, efectivamente Ikagura se encontraba en el dormitorio de Erza

Ya sabiendo eso y que lo próximo que estaba por hacer podría considerarse un suicidio el puso su bufanda estilo ninja y con la práctica adquirida gracias a las intromisiones a la casa de Lucy, Natsu pudo llegar fácilmente a la ventana del dormitorio de Erza

Ya en la habitación se fue adentrando poco a poco usando las armaduras para esconderse, pudo llegar a la cama y bueno si encontró a su maestra pero estaba ¿amarrada? Sin ver a nadie mas en esa parte de la habitación se acercó. Ikagura estaba despierta con una cara de molestia. El se acercó y ella se sorprendió

"¿Por qué estas asi?" Pregunto el DS con clara confusión

*Suspiro* "Pues como sabrás tu amiga y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, ahora que viniste sácame de aquí"

Natsu simplemente se prostro a horcajadas sobre Ikagura y uno por uno fue quemando las cuerdas para liberarla

"¿Y qué haces aquí Natsu? Tengo entendido que este es solo un dormitorio para chicas"

"Oh pues veras te estaba buscando pa-"

"Bien Ikagura ahora es tu turno" Dijo una voz al lado de ella y Natsu... era Erza... saliendo del baño...con sólo una toalla.

Al oír esa voz un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo puesto que sabía lo que le pasaría si es descubierto, recibiría un "Castigo Especial" por parte de la Scarlet, Natsu no era estúpido (bueno no taaaan estúpido) como para no saber que había cavado su propia tumba, el lentamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Erza al principio estaba con una cara de sorpresa que poco a poco se fue transformando a una de ira si, este era su fin. El había roto la regla de oro, el no se atrevió a espiar no, si no a irrumpir en el santuario femenino de la chicas y no conforme con eso el no pudo entrar a la sala o al baño del primer piso, se atrevía a entrar a un cuarto violando la privacidad y para colmo no entro a cualquier cuarto si no al de la "patrona" de aquel lugar.

Viendo como se desarrollaba la situación con un Natsu al borde del pánico y una pelirroja peligrosamente serca de estallar de ira Ikagura no se le ocurrió mejor idea que molestar aun mas a Erza y terminar de ponerle la banderita de muerte a Natsu en la cabeza con las siguientes palabras

"Ah Natsu te dije que no podíamos hacerlo aquí en Fairy Hills, Erza nos descubriría"

Esto sin duda fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Natsu no sabia porque su maestra dijo eso y mucho menos el significado de esas palabras. Y la posición muy sugerente que ambos pelirrosas tenían no ayudaba en nada.

Erza inmediatamente re-equipo su armadura del purgatorio "NNNNAAAAAAATTTTSUUUUUUUUUU" grito la pelirroja, por parte del DS de un segundo a otro salió disparado de la cama hacia la ventana de la sala, salto de hay y continuo corriendo en la calle gritando "lo siento" con lágrimas con lágrimas en los ojos. La muerte en forma de una sexy pelirroja lo perseguía por toda la ciudad, Lucy estaba saliendo de su apartamento cuando un grito llama su atención y vio pasar frente a ella a un Natsu que pedía a gritos perdón y a una Erza que lo perseguía. La rubia solo pudo suspirar al ver a sus compañeros ha saber que habrá hecho Natsu, la rubia simplemente se dirección al gremio.

Al cabo de un rato la persecución seguia pero Natsu logra adelantarse y pudo llegar al gremio para lanzarse olímpicamente detras de la barra para la confusión de sus compañeros, al momento llego Erza furiosa y eso despejo de dudas a los que se preguntaban porque Natsu parecía asustado.

"¡Se que estas aquí Natsu, sal y acepta tu castigo!"

El DS estaba sudando frio luego de esa declaración.

"Ara, ara ¿por qué esa actitud Erza?" Pregunto Mira detrás de la barra viendo como el pobre de Natsu estaba

"Mira, Natsu debe ser castigado lo encontré dentro de Fairy Hills"

Natsu estaba rogando internamente que Mira siguiera distrayendo a Erza. Mira y la pelirroja seguían intercambiando preguntas con cada vez más tensión entre ellas.

"Por última vez Mira, yo vi a Natsu entrar ahora dime donde esta"

"No se de que hablas Erza, Natsu no a venido en ningún momento"

Erza claramente molesta aun con su armadura de purgatorio hizo un llamado de atención general al gremio.

"Se que Natsu esta en este lugar ¿alguien que quiera decirme?" Pregunto Erza en forma de mandato donde si o si alguien tenía que hablar

El gremio quedó en silencio, todos sabían dónde estaba Natsu pero nadie quería traicionar y quedar como un delator ni siquiera Gray quería delatarlo porque nadie merece el castigo que Erza iba a darle. En ese momento alguien entró al gremio, era Ikagura

"Buenos días a todos ¿y este silencio a que se debe?"

"Oh Buenos días Ikagura" al parecer mira era la única persona que se atrevía a hablar "Erza estaba buscando a Natsu pero no está aquí"

"Ah es cierto el y yo tenemos que terminar lo de esta mañana" De un segundo a otro las palabras de Ikagura ya habían tomado un doble sentido en la mayoría de las mentes de la alianza

"Vaya no sabía que Natsu sería tan audaz" Dijo Wakaba en voz baja para otros miembros asintieran a esa declaración.

"Tu... tu eres la causante de todo esto y pagarás" Erza ya había sobrepasado su límite y la presencia de Ikagura era todo lo que necesitaba para estallar.

Sin previo aviso otra pelea entre Ikagura y Erza había comenzado. Mira le dijo a Natsu que aprovechara la confusión y se fuera del gremio, el plan fue un éxito el DS pudo huir y llegar ileso a su casa mientras sus compañeras bueno, arreglaban diferencias.

..  
.

Ya eran mediados de la tarde y al peli rosado ya le pareció un buen momento para entrar al gremio. Sin hacer mucho escándalo entro y todo estaba normal.

En una mesa Lucy estaba hablando con Ikagura y por azar del destino el gremio se quedo en absoluto silencio cuando ella hacia una pregunta que llamo la atención de varios

"Ikagura, ¿porqué eres tan unida a Natsu?" La rubia lo pregunto con algo de vergüenza ya que Ikagura le había contado que habían echo en la habitación de Erza aunque claro, un poco alterado a la historia original y como no con la casualidad del silencio varios terceros también decidieron escuchar la respuesta.

"Verás Lucy aprendí que el a pesar de que puede ser un idiota, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los que considera sus amigos" dijo con algo de nostalgia

 **FlashBack**

Ya habían pasado varios días que para el DS parecieron semanas y no habían echo nada con respecto al entrenamiento con espada, el al principio no había dicho nada pues no quería parecer molesto pero sin duda ya estaba empezando a impacientarse, lo único que había echo Natsu era caminar detrás de Ikagura y cumplir cualquier cosa que ella pidiera, para colmo la espadachín le empezó a llamar dragoncito, al principio se opuso pero nada puede evitar que Ikagura lo llame como ella quiera asi que al final se resignó

Ambos peli rosados estaban caminando por lo que parecía un sendero en el bosque y Natsu hablo

"Oe cuando va a empezar el entrenamiento, ya llevamos varios días haciendo nada"

"Cálmate dragoncito ya falta poco para que empecemos"

"¿Falta poco? Llevas diciendo eso durante días, necesito volverme fuerte, vine contigo por eso"

Ikagura que iba delante se detuvo dio un suspiro y se volteo hacia Natsu "Muy bien entonces atácame con tu espada aquí y ahora si logras tocarme empezaremos tu entretenimiento si no tu no hablaras en todo el camino hasta que yo diga ¿de acuerdo?"

Natsu esbozo una sonrisa "Muy bien" y empezó su ataque

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Raynegetsu se encontraba tirada en el piso y la punta de la espada de Ikagura estaba en el cuello de Natsu.

"Parece que yo ganó" dijo la espadachín que retrocedió y guardo de espada.

*Suspiro* "Bien, tu ganas" dijo recogiendo su espada del suelo y siguiendo a su maestra en silencio.

Unas horas después, Ikagura llegó a lo que parecia un campo libre de árboles con un altar y una cabaña pequeña **(N/A solo imagínense algo como el campo de entrenamiento de Naruto pero mucho más pequeño)** "Bien dragoncito, ya llegamos a lo que sera tu lugar para aprender"

Natsu examino con la vista el lugar, era bastante pequeño pero para el no habria problema "¿Bien, cuando empezamos?"

"Primero que todo sigue este consejo; debes considerarla otra extensión de tu cuerpo para llegar a dominarla por completo

Natsu parecía algo confundido por el consejo que le dio su maestra pues el no lo entendía del todo.

"Descuida se que puede ser un poco confuso entender eso, pero solo ten ese consejo en mente en todos tus peleas. Ahora ve corta un árbol y trae un pedazo de madera lo suficientemente grande"

El DS hizo cazo, corto el tronco de un sablazo demostrando la fuerza bruta que tenía no obstante no fue un corte limpio le faltó técnica, Ikagura hizo lo mismo y se noto una diferencia entre ambos cortes. Todo el resto del día Natsu lo paso cortando grande pedazos de madera según órdenes de su maestra. Ya cuando caia la noche la maestra de la espada dormía en la cabaña mientras Natsu tendría que dormir afuera en el piso pero claro el siendo un DS de fuego el frío no era un impedimento.

El primer dia de entrenamiento Ikagura estuvo al pendiente de Natsu y lo corregía pero luego al segundo día ella de un momento a otro cambio. Así pasaron 4 días Ikagura estaba en la cabaña, salía veía como estaba Natsu y se retiraba ha alguna parte del bosque a buscar comida para ella o cualquier otra cosa y volvía y no salía mas de la cabaña. El peli rosado se concentraba en el entrenamiento necesitaba controlar su fuerza para realizar un corte perfecto. Su maestra no le había hablado ni buscado comida, claro tampoco es como si eso fuera en problema el se crio en las montañas cazar animales y hallar comida era fácil para el, aunque aun asi sentía como si Ikagura lo estuviera ignorando.

Es el inicio de un nuevo dia de entrenamiento y ya habiendo logrado lo que parecía un corte perfecto el peli rosa se dirigió hacia la cabaña y abrió la puerta pues esta no tenia seguro entró a lo que era una sala y con su olfato pudo oler a Ikagura que estaba en un cuarto. La cabaña parecía pequeña por fuera pero por dentro tendría lo necesario una sala cocina y 2 habitaciones. El entró al cuarto y encontró a Ikagura de espalda, no tenia el kimono puesto en la parte superior del cuerpo ya que intentaba curarse una herida en la espalda con un algodón cubierto de alcohol y un trozo de madera para poder alcanzar esa área.

Natsu al principio se sorprendió pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, se acercó y dijo "Oe ¿qué te paso?"

Ikagura inmediatamente suelta el palo con el algodón. "Aléjate" fue lo que dijo

Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás, el tono que había usado no era usual en ella. Ikagura se puso se kimono completo y se dirigió al DS "¿Que haces aquí? no te di permiso de entrar"

"Solo vengo a decirte que ya termine lo que me dijiste, ya puedo realizar un corte limpio"

"Bien" dijo yendo hasta la puerta para salir

Ya de nuevo afuera frente a un trozo de madera ella dio otra indicación " ahora que ya controlas un corte quiero que logres hacer una figura cortando la madera asi" Ahora la espadachín rosada con uno de los tantos troncos que había gracias al entrenamiento anterior lo corto logrando hacer una gran flor "No importa que forma quieras darle al corte, cuando logres eso avanzaremos"

Seguido de esto ella de nuevo se retiro hasta su cabaña y de hay no salio más en toda esa mañana. Sinceramente el comportamiento de Ikagura le extrañaba a Natsu al menos para el ya que en ningún momento ella mostró este tipo de actitud secante con el, ella era muy callada cuando iban caminando, pero al momento de hablar lo hacía con calma y serenidad no como ahora que algo parece estar molestandola.

El siguió con su entrenamiento hasta el medio dia sin descanso pero entonces sono la alarma de la hora sagrada: su estómago.

"Tengo hambre... bueno creo que es momento de buscar comida" Puso su espada sobre su hombro y fue caminando al bosque, pero antes de entrar dio un vistazo rápido hacia la cabaña de su maestra, ni siquiera había salido a buscar comida y con eso fue a buscar lo que seria su almuerzo.

Regreso con varios pescados cocinados uno en la boca y otros en la manos para terminar de degustarlos y empezar a entrenar inmediatamente. Se dirigió hacia la cabaña pero esta vez si toco la puerta, no quería molestar a su maestra mas de lo que estaba. Ella abrió la puerta he hizo un gesto de duda el cual Natsu capto.

"Je traiwo e almuelzo"

"¿Eh?"

El DS trago el pescado que tenia en la boca y dijo "He traído el almuerzo"

"El almuerzo..." razono la espadachín para luego darse cuenta de la hora que era y ella no había ido a buscar comida. "Pasa" abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Natsu a la sala.

Natsu se sentó en el suelo al lado de la pequeña mesa que habia en la sala he Ikagura se sentó frente a el y empezó a comer el pescado. Ambos comieron en silencio hasta que se acabó el alimento.

"Gracias Natsu"

"No hay de que pero... ¿te pasa algo?" Pregunto este con un tono de duda y preocupación

"No es nada" dijo levándose y yéndose al cuarto "tu sigue entrenando"

Natsu iba ha insistir pero la peli rosa simplemente cerro la puerta, el sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta fácilmente así que se retiro a entrenar. Al momento de la cena fue exactamente igual Ikagura no salió a buscar comida así que Natsu esta vez luego de conseguir los pescados, fue toco la puerta, se los entregó a Ikagura y se retiro sin mediar palabra. Ikagura se le quedo viendo "puede ser un poco impulsivo pero es un buen chico" dijo para si mismo y haciendo una pequeña sonrisa cerró la puerta.

Ya era de noche he Ikagura decidió salir de su cabaña hacia el bosque haciendo leve ruido pero gracias a eso Natsu se despertó sin que ella se diera cuenta y la vio entrando al bosque, si el quería saber que es lo que pasaba con Ikagura debía seguirla si o si.

Se encontraba en una parte del bosque cuando 2 hombres aparecieron de la nada.

"¿Lista para el trabajo de hoy"? Pregunto un hombre y ella asintió pero en su cara se notaba la molestia que tenia. Ambos hombres la escoltaron hacia una parte del bosque que tenia árboles quemados y un sendero que llevaba a lo que parecía una cabaña abandonada y frente a esa cabaña había un sujeto mas alto que Ikagura, tez blanca cabello largo color marrón con una camisa roja y una cicatriz que le recorría la mejilla derecha junto a el se encontraba una chica algo lástima con la ropa echa jirones de pelo largo color marrón, con una cadenas en las manos y una mirada triste.

"¿Como esta mi querida espadachín favorita?" Pregunto el hombre con una voz molesta y una sonrisa acercándose a Ikagura. Esta solo frunció el seño mientras aquel hombre se le acercaba y la tomaba de la barbilla "Quita ese seño, no le sienta bien a tu hermosa cara" luego la soltó y se alejo "Muy bien tu trabajo como los anteriores es acabar con ciertos sujetos que están empezando ha ser una molestia para mi y recuerda traerme pruebas por que si fallas... quien sabe que le pueda pasar a tu amiga" aquel sujeto le entregó una lágrima de comunicación a Ikagura "¿Estas lista?" Ella asintió y el hombre colocó un círculo en el suelo donde estaba Ikagura recito algo y esta desapareció. Luego aquel sujeto fue de nueva a donde estaba la chica con la ropa echa jirones "Quien diría que esta zorra seria tan útil eh, llévensela" luego de esto el hombre entró a la cabaña.

Mientras tanto detrás de un árbol no muy lejos se encontraba un furioso y confundido DS "¿Quien diablos es ese tipo y porque ella se comporta asi?" Era el pensamiento de el en ese momento, luego su atención paso asi aquella chica de cabellos marrones que estaba siendo llevada por los sujetos que antes estaban con Ikagura. Natsu procedió a seguirlos, fueron a la parte trasera de la cabaña donde parecía haber una trinchera o hueco en el suelo donde tiraron a la mujer, ambos se voltearon para retirarse y lo que recibieron fue un golpe que los dejos inconsistentes.

"Oe ¿estas bien?" Pregunto el DS mirando hacia el hueco y bajando para romper mas cadenas "salgamos de aqui" dijo ahora fuera del hueco extendiendole la mano a la chica.

Ella dudo en primera instancia pero al final le dio la mano para poder salir de aquel hueco "esteeem..." le dijo a Natsu "¿Quien eres?"

"¡Soy Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail mucho gusto!" Dijo señalandose con el pulgar

La mujer algo sorprendida por la actitud tan confiada del ahora identificado hombre que la salvo dio una pequeña sonrisa " Muchas gracias señor Natsu"

"¿Señor? Con Natsu es suficiente"

"Pues muchas gracias Natsu, pero debo preguntar ¿que hace aqui? No hay mucha gente que pase por estos bosques?"

"Tu vas ha ayudarme en algo"

"¿Eh?"

La conversación fue abruptamente cortada cuando Natsu tomo la mano de aquella chica y la llevo al bosque para ocultarse detras de unos árboles.

"Oye que te-" seguidamente Natsu colocó su mano sobre la boca de la chica y acerco su boca al oído de la chica "silencio..." La pobre chica ya estaba haciendose un idea de lo que pasaria. Su supuesto salvador la llevo al bosque la acorralo contra un árbol y le tapo la boca, esto solo podía darle una idea y no era muy buena.

Entonces de la cabaña sale aquel sujeto peli marrón que mando a Ikagura a una misión "¿Que es todo este ruido?" Pregunta para luego ver a sus secuaces en el suelo y que la prisionera había escapado."Maldición esa chica nunca deja de intentarlo... bueno de todos modos la estúpida peli rosa seguirá haciendo lo que le diga si todavía piensa que tengo a la chica jajaja esto me da una buena idea" luego de hablar solo como el propio loco el sujeto se retira.

Natsu suelta a la chica y le dice "alejémonos de aquí" ambos se alejan un poco para poder hablar mas tranquilamente.

"Antes dijiste que te ayudará ¿pero en que?" Comenzó hablando la chica

"Oh clara esteee..."

"Mi error, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Mika"

"Pues bien Mika podrías explicarme ¿Quién es ese sujeto y porque trata asi a mi maestra?"

"Todo es mi culpa..." dijo ella mirando el suelo y con tristeza "Ella hace todo eso por mi. Yo soy prisionera de ese hombre llamado Shinji, ella y yo eramos las mejores amigas cuando estábamos pequeñas hasta que un día tuvo qur irse con su padre para ser entrenada. Años después ese maldito ataco nuestra aldea llevandose con el a varias mujeres la cuales vendió al mercado negro y no se porqué quizo quedarse conmigo. Casualmente hace pocos días Shinji la intercepto en el bosque y lucharon llegando hasta la cabaña donde ella me reconoció, lucho por intentar rescatarme pero el es muy fuerte y la venció. Prometió liberarme si ella cumplía con varios encargos que el le pusiera y a estado noche tras noche en eso"

"Ese maldito... PAGARA" dijo encendido su mano en fuego junto con su espada. Mientras iban caminando devuelta a la cabaña oyen un sonido proveniente del grillete de Mika "Mika-chan ya habíamos hablado sobre tratar de escapar pero esta vez no ire a buscarte porque tendrás que venir tu misma, si no quieres que a tu querida amiga le pase algo"

"Ma-maldito me engañas...te" es lo que se pudo oír de Ikagura a través del micrófono que estaba en el grillete.

Natsu ya no caminaba, corría para poder llegar a la cabaña dejando a Mika atrás. La chica solo pudo escuchar una explosión cuando llego a la cabaña.

Natsu por su parte hizo sentir su presencia desde el primer momento en el que llego a la cabaña rompiendo una pared para poder entrar. Pudiendo quedar cara a cara con Shinji he Ikagura.

"¿Que le hiciste?"

"¿Yo? Nada, llego así después de realizar el encargado que le deje, pero mas importante ¿quien eres tu?"

Ikagura se encontraba sujetada de las manos a un pequeño poste con todo su kimono rasgado y su cabeza miraba hacia abajo

"Eso no importa ahora ¡déjala ir!"

"¿Y si me niego?"

Natsu ya no soportaba esto y arremetió contra Shinji pero justo antes de que golpeara a este el simplemente desaparecido y reapareció atrás del DS

"¿Eso es todo?"

Natsu se sorprendió e inmediatamente volvió a lanzar un ataque para que otra vez Shinji desapareciera y reapareciera justo detrás de Natsu.

"Muy lento" esta vez Shinji paso a la ofensiva utilizando su habilidad de desaparecer y reaparecer ( **N/A es básicamente como la teletransportacion)** para poder golpear a Natsu, el peli rosa no podía hacer nada, Shinji era muy rápido.

"Jajajaja ¿en serio es todo lo que puedes hacer, pararte y ser un saco de boxeo para mi?" Dijo Shinji deteniendo su combo de golpes parándose frente al DS

"Tengo que salir de aquí para que Mika pueda venir y liberar a mi maestra" Natsu estaba en problemas no podía lanzar un ataque explosivo dentro de la cabaña ya que podría molestar a su maestra. Natsu corrió lejos de la cabaña esperando que Shinji lo siguiera.

"¿Ahora planeas escapar? ¡Pues no!" El uso su habilidad para llegar a Natsu fácilmente. Lo que el no sabia era que Mika estaba oculta y aprovecho este momento para liberar y llevarse a Ikagura de ahí.

"Ikagura, vamos Ikagura despierta" Decía Mika, y la peli rosa fue poco a poco reaccionando.

"¿Que... paso... Mika, que haces aquí?" Decía mientras terminaba de sentarse.

"Tu amigo, el esta peleando con Shinji, se alejo para que pudiera liberarte, tenemos que irnos"

"Natsu... ¡Natsu! "Pronuncio la segunda vez con preocupación "El no podra vencer a Shinji, tenemos que ayudarlo" Dijo para levantarse y tambaleó un poco hasta que Mika la sujeto.

"Mira como estas no podras ayudarlo en esas condiciones además, el se veía como una persona fuerte."

"No lo entiendes, ese sujeto Shinji puede controlar el espacio. Natsu es rápido pero no podra contra esa magia y velocidad, tenemos que ir.

...

...

"Te encontré" Fue lo que dijo Shinji cuándo apareció justo frente al DS, Shinji proporcionarle un golpe que lo hizo retroceder.

"Maldito" Dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio. "Eres rápido, tengo que admitirlo"

"Vaya, gracias por el alago pero eso no hará que te perdone la vida por detruir mi casa y liberar a mi prisionera"

"¡Quien querría tu perdón bastardo, venga continuemos con esto!"

"Hmp...Que así sea" Dijo sacando una pequeña daga y comenzando su ataque de nuevo.

...

...

Las féminas andaban caminando por donde Mika vio correr a Natsu esperando encontrarlo pronto cuando de repente oyen árboles romperse y del bosque sale Natsu volando dejando a las 2 chicas sorprendidas y preocupadas.

"Maldición... ese cabrón es muy fuerte" decía Natsu levantándose del suelo

"¡Natsu!" Grito Ikagura dirigiéndose hacia el.

"Oh veo que ya saliste de esa cabaña ¿Estás bien?"

"¡¿Que si estoy bien? Por dios mírate a ti!"

Y pues Ikagura tenía un punto, el daño que recibió ella no era comparable al estado actual de Natsu. Poseía muchos moretones y poco a poco estaba dejando un rastro de sangre por la múltiples cortadas en su cuerpo.

"Que hermosa reunión, mis dos esclavas y su tonto salvador" Shinji ya apareció frente a nuestro protagonista y sus 2 compañeras.

"¡No dejaré que las sigas lastimando!" Dijo Natsu poniéndose frente a las 2 chicas.

"Que heroísmo... Veamos cuanto te dura" Y de nuevo Shinji procedió a realizar su ataque. Natsu solo podía bloquear un ataque como mucho la velocidad de Shinji estaba fuera de su nivel.

 _"Vamos Natsu piensa"_ decía mientras recibía golpes y cortadas. El solo había notado algo, Shinji solo usa este ataque.

"¡Natsu el solo puede realizar 10 golpes seguidos, luego de eso tendrás la oportunidad!"

Justo Shinji terminó de lanzar su combo ha Natsu "Parece que te diste cuenta de mi patrón pero ya es tarde miralo, apenas se puede sostener con su espada"

Ikagura estaba notablemente molesta "Maldito ya ve-"

"¡Alto!" Fue interrumpida por el DS "Yo... hare pagar a este maldito por lo que te hizo"

"¡Basta de charla pelea" Y el combo de Shinji de nuevo hizo de la suyas. Natsu tampoco pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera podia ver de donde venían los golpes, ya estaba serca de la inconsciencia tanto es asi que el término tendido en el suelo y solto su espada.

Ikagura veía con horror como Natsu era apaleado ya no pudo resistirse y ataco a Shinji solo para que este usara su habilidad y la golpeara también.

"Oe" dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Shinji "tu pelea" dijo mientras poco a poco se ponia de pie "es conmigo" finalizó ya de pie prendiendo su mano en fuego.

Esto a Shinji le daba risa alguien que apenas podía ponerse de pie lo estaba retando, el fue caminando hacia Natsu y vio la espada de este en el suelo "Qué mejor manera de matarte que usando tu propia arma". Por su parte Natsu estaba ahi sin decir nada con su mano encendida. Finalmente Shinji sujeto la espada de Natsu y al cabo de pocos segundos algo raro paso, el sintió algo maligno, esa espada estaba haciendo algo en el. El inmediatamente soltó esa espada sentía como si lo estuviera lastimando. El volteo a ver hacia Natsu pero ya era tarde para el.

Natsu aprovecho ese instante en el que Shinji parecía que le pasaba algo al agarrar su espada. Uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba en un solo golpe. Su Karyuu no Tekken era el arma que decidiría esta pelea. Al momento en que Shinji solto la espada sintió algo parecido a una bomba que le impactaba en la cara "¡ **Karyuu No Tekkeeeeeeeeen**!" Al momento del impacto Natsu encendió sus pies para poder volar hacia adelante y llevarse a Shinji con el. El golpe no se detenía con nada destruyendo cualquier arbol que se entrometiera en su camino, cada que pasaban los segundos la velocidad en que iban esos 2 sujetos aumentaba exponencialmente hasta que parecía una bola de fuego que se iba desintegrando poco a poco hasta que Natsu acabo tirado en el suelo y Shinji saliera volando para estrellarse contra una pared de piedra. La batalla había terminado pero en un doble KO.

Mientras tanto Mika he Ikagura se dirigían donde estaban ambos hombres para encontrarlos en el suelo. Ikagura rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba Natsu y poso la cabeza del DS en su regazo

"Natsu despierta vamos despierta" Algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de aquella chica "por favor despierta" decía la peli rosa entre lágrimas "por... favor"

Poco a poco el DS fue empezando a mover un poco los dedos, dándole una alegría a Ikagura para que finalmente este abriera los ojos y viera a su maestra llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo... gane..." dijo en una voz muy baja

"Si Natsu, ganaste" dijo ella para luego el DS cayera dormido con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

 **N\A: Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y con este flashback presentado ya sabemos como Natsu se gano la confianza de Ikagura y porque digo solo confianza? Por que tengo una idea donde el se ganara algo mas que eso, obviamente es en otro flashback pero eso será para mas adelante. Ok ya reanudaremos a la tan misteriosa piedra de la que nadia ha hablado otra cosa resivi unas reviews donde piden que le de mas protagonismo a Lucy y pues les digo las principales chicas del Harem serán Ikagura y Erza porque soy un gran fan NatZa ( es mas realice un AMV en YT sobre esta pareja están invitados a darle un viztaso se llama ' Fairy Tail AMV- I Will Protect You- Natsu x Erza ' si le ven suscríbanse y dejen su like) otra razón por la que no le doy protagonismo por ahora es que casi el 90% de los fics de este anime son NaLu únicamente asi que vamos hay que darle oportunidad a otras chicas para que estén con Natsu pero tranquilas cada chica tendrá su momento especial o saga donde la atención se centrara en ella asi que solo es cuestión de tener paciencia. Bueno ya con todo esto aclarado me despido**

 **PD: Perdon por el Spam pero nunca hay que dejara pasra una oportunidad para promocionarse xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Nuevo capitulo gente y fue relativamente rápido pues veramque la redacción fue simple solo se explican algunas cosas que ya se venían diciendo les recuerdo que abajo también hay una nota aclarando algo asi que por favor léanla y bueno no los distraigo más así que a leer**

-Capitulo 9-

"Siempre igual de imprudente eh Natsu" Dijo la rubia al DS que se había sentado junto a ellas para escuchar la historia

"Ja, le patee el trasero a eso cabrón y es lo que cuenta" Dijo el DS en su defensa.

"Créeme cuando te lo digo Lucy, esa no es ni de serca la mayor estupidez que el a echo... por mi" dijo esto Ikagura aunque las 2 últimas palabras fueron en un tono demasiado bajo para que la rubia lo escuchara.

"¿En serio? Dios Natsu que tan imprudente puedes llegar a ser" Pregunto la rubia en tono cansado con una mano en la cabeza.

La rubia Lucy ya había sido testigo de varios momentos donde a Natsu le importara poco su salud y bienestar solo para poder proteger a su familia, al principio ella lo llego ha admirar bastante pero quizá esa admiración se volvió ¿algo más?

"Eso no importa Lucy, siempre que pueda proteger a mis amigos no importa el precio o que tan imprudente deba ser" Dijo Natsu con confianza y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa duro poco ya que de nuevo sintió ese dolor agudo en el brazo y se lo sujeto.

"¿O- oye Natsu estas bien?" La rubia pregunto con tono de preocupación ya que le extraño el cambio repentino de el comportamiento de Natsu.

"Tra-tanquila Lucy no es nada" El DS trato de calmarla para que no se preocupara poniendo una falsa sonrisa y aguantando el dolor lo mas que puede.

Lucy aún no muy convencida simplemente le pregunta a Ikagura si Natsu había mostrado esa actitud pues era obvio que le dolía el brazo pero la peli rosa negó con la cabeza.

De pronto de la oficina del maestro salen tanto el cómo Erza pero aquel pequeño hombre con bigote tenía en su mano lo que parecía una piedra de un color morado oscuro.

"¡Mocosos, tengo un anuncio!" El maestro hizo un llamado al gremio y este le presto atención de inmediato "Hemos tenido el honor de recibir una misión directa del rey Thoma" La mayoría en el gremio tenía una expresión de sorpresa " El nos ha encargado la misión de resguardar esta piedra, al parecer posee un extraño poder y es bastante peligrosa, el equipo de Erza realizó una misión de guarda espaldas en el castillo y debido a su excelente trabajo el nos la confío, puede que alguna asociación de magos oscuros venga a tratar de robarla asi que les pido que esten listos para cualquier ataque enemigo ademas por su seguridad no quiere que nadie se acerque a esta piedra quedo claro, su poder y efectos hasta el momento son desconocidos"

Mientras el maestro hablaba Natsu aun seguía un su mano en el brazo derecho, este dolor le recordó porque estaba buscando a Ikagura hoy tendría que preguntarle sobre si ella tiene una idea de quien sera esa chica que vio en su cabeza, aunque suene loco no se le ocurría nada mas. El sin hacer mucho escándalo se retiro del gremio para ir a su casa y no preocupar a sus compañeros.

La rubia y la peli rosa que estaban cerca se percataron de la huida del DS, se miraron mutuamente y decidieron seguirlo.

Mientras más lejos se dirigía el DS menos dolor sentía, sin duda esa piedra le afectaba en algo "Genial más dudas" fue lo que pensó al llegar a su casa. Entró y se tiró en la hamaca para poder descansar, no duro mucho tiempo sin que el oyera ha alguien tocando su puerta.

"¿Natsu estás ahí?" Ikagura

"¿Venimos a ver si estás bien?" Lucy

El peli rosado sólo sonrió parece que logró hacer preocupar a sus compañeras, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

"Chicas ¿que las trae por aquí?" Fue lo que pregunto Natsu.

"Nos tenías preocupadas idiota, ¿que le sucede a tu brazo?"

*Suspiro* "Chicas, no me pasa nada solo fue un dolor muscular por ahora yo solo quiero descansar ¿de acuerdo?" Ambas chicas asintieron y se despidieron y Natsu cerró la puerta y se volvió a acostar.

Por parte de las chicas mientras se dirigían al gremio un pensamiento llego a Ikagura "Con que ahí es donde vive Natsu... interesante" con intenciones no muy puras Ikagura hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Natsu procedió a quitarse las vendas de su Brazo e invocar a Raynegetsu, ya con la espada en la mano empezó a revisarla "¿Sera que estoy imaginando cosas"? Pensó "No, definitivamente algo pasa con esta espada" ahora hablaba para si mismo siguió revisando la espada con esperanza de hallar algo. Puso la espada en posición para que una parte de su rostro se reflejará en la hoja de la espada pero eso no fue exactamente lo que se reflejo. No era su rostro el que veía si no el de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos morados. El al ver ese reflejo inmediatamente soltó la espada de la impresión para que esta callera al suelo, Natsu luego de eso recogió la espada con rapidez y la agarró de la misma manera que la vez anterior pero ahora si era su reflejo el que estaba y no el de aquella chica. "Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco" dijo para volver a sellar a Raynegetsu, ponerse la venda y salir para ir a pescar.

 **Salto de tiempo: Noche**

El resto del dia Natsu se la paso pescando sólo, preguntándose donde estará su fiel amigo Happy pues pescar solo es algo aburrido y no quería regresar al gremio por esa piedra, el sentía que le causaría problemas.

Poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando y con el las ganas de pescar de Natsu, el simplemente se retiro a su casa. Lo que el no sabia es que alguien lo estaba esperando en casa y no era exactamente su fiel gato azul

 **Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail**

"Parece que realmente lo asuste" reflexiónaba una joven de pelo escarlata junto a un pastel de Fresa.

"¿De que estás hablando Erza?" Pregunto casualmente la camarera del gremio para iniciar conversación.

"Pues es sobre Natsu Mira, no ha venido al gremio y creo que es por miedo a mí"

A mira le salio una pequeña risa, ya era normal que Natsu le temiera a Erza pero no para irse del gremio todo el dia. "El ya estuvo aqui Erza"

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando tu estabas en la oficina del maestro el llego hablo con Ikagura y Lucy y se fue, quizá ellas sepan donde esta ahora"

Erza asintió dándole las gracias a Mira y fue a la mesa donde estaban Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle.

"Hola Lucy" Dijo titania acercándose y poniéndose junto a la rubia

"Oh, hola Erza ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunto

"Pues me dijeron que tu podrías saber donde esta Natsu, no lo he visto todo el dia en el gremio"

"Pues cuando el maestro estaba hablando a el de repente le dolió el brazo y se fue a casa, Ikagura y yo lo seguimos pero el nos dijo que no era nada"

"Mmm... de acuerdo pero y ¿donde esta ella?" Pregunto notando la falta de la susodicha peli rosa

"Se fue hace rato, no dijo para donde"

"Bien, gracias Lucy" Seguido de estas palabras Erza se retiro hasta la puerta del gremio. "El debe estar en su casa ahora, le dare una visita para que pague por lo que hizo está mañana" Se dijo a sí misma mientras iba caminando hacia la choza del DS. Ella iba a paso lento pero seguro hasta que una chispa en su cabeza empezó a unir ideas " _Natsu está sólo en su casa, en un principio Ikagura quería llevárselo pero no la deje además no sabía donde vivía, pero ahora ella sabe donde vive y extrañamente no está en el gremio_ " Poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas en la mente de Erza se iban armando hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Ikagura posiblemente este en casa de Natsu haciendo quien sabe que "Nah, lo estoy pensando demasiado además es Natsu"

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Natsu.**

El DS entró a su casa, extrañamente el noto un raro olor, parecia incienso pero no le tomo mucha importancia, había comido mucho pescado y lo único que quería era echarse una buena siesta, tanto así que no llego a la hamaca si no se tiró al pequeño mueble que tenía y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento de paz... que le duro poco.

El rápidamente se quedo medio dormido y pasado un momento empieza a escucha una voz que lo llama "Natsu" era lo que decía pero el solo quería dormir.

"Natsu" vuelve a escuchar su nombre, y siente que alguien lo toca pero según el era un sueño asi que lo seguía ignorando. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue un golpe en la frente que ahora si lo despertó repentinamente.

El DS al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su maestra, "¿Eh?" Fue lo primero que pudo procesar su cerebro recién despertado.

"¿Como esta mi dragoncito?" Pregunto dulcemente la peli rosa

Natsu sorprendido levanta la cabeza y se da cuenta que su maestra esta encima de el "¿qu-que haces?" Pregunto

"Pues como vi que te dolía el brazo quize venir y darte un tratamiento especial" dijo pasando su mano sobre el pectoral del DS que estaba atónito ante tal situación. "¿Que quieres que haga por ti Nat-su-kun~?" En esta última frase ella acercaba poco a poco su cara hacia la de Natsu.

"Por favor deja de hacer esta clase de bromas" Dijo Natsu con voz nerviosa poniendo su cara hacia un lado. Hace tiempo atrás después de cierto acontecimiento Ikagura le empezó a jugar esta clase de "Bromas" a el e incluso le daba órdenes raras como dormir en la misma colchoneta y una vez le pidió ayuda para ponerse el bracier, y el cómo todo macho que se respeta ayudaba sin poner peros.

"¿Eeehh~ que ocurre Natsu-kun vengo aquí a cuidar a mi discípulo y tu dices que es una broma?

"Pues..."

"Pues nada, tu dime algo que pueda hacer por ti"

"Podrías empezar bajándote de encima"

"No, otra cosa"

"¿Que? Pero si dijiste-"

"¡Otra cosa dije!"

"Aye" dijo nervioso poniendo instintivamente su manos en su cara

"Oh, vamos Natsu quizá podría... ya sabes... ayudarte a liberar estrés"

Ante esa sugerencia Natsu se quedo viendo a Ikagura, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro ella igualmente esbozo una sonrisa lamiéndose los labios pues al parecer Natsu al fin había captado la indirecta.

"De acuerdo"

 **Volviendo con Erza**

La caballero escarlata ya estaba a unos cuantos metros pensando que le haría a Natsu por lo de esta mañana, se había salvado todo el día pero ya la había llegado la hora.

Erza se acercó a la puerta y cuando esta a punto de abrirla escucha algo que puede interpretarse de diferentes maneras.

"Dios Natsu tienes esto muy tieso, no se si podré"

"Vamos Sensei se que puedes"

"Aquí voy Natsu"

"Ah~ dios Ikagura, tienes unas excelentes mano"

Erza estaba shokeada por aquellas palabras y sonidos extraños que se escuchaban. Tanto era el shock que ella no podía moverse, Natsu su Natsu estaba haciendo esa clase de cosas con ella.

"Natsu~ ahora te quiero encima de mi"

"Bien pues aquí voy"

"Ah~ Natsu, más duro vamos"

"¡MOETE KITAZO!"

¡Ah Natsu~!

Ya Erza estaba con la cara del mismo color de su cabello o incluso más, ella había leído mucho libros para saber exactamente lo que estaban haciendo ambos pelirrosas

"¡¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUI?!" Grito Erza irrumpiendo en la casa de Natsu.

Al momento de entrar ella ve a ambos pelirrosas en el piso, Natsu estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Ikagura la cual estaba boca abajo y Natsu le estaba dando... ¿un masaje? Ambos pelirrosas se quedan viendo a Erza, Natsu con cara de curiosidad e Ikagura con cara de molestia.

"Oh, hola Erza ¿que pasa porque gritas?" Dijo el DS mirando a titania deteniendo su masaje a la espalda de Ikagura

Erza se quedo ahí sin decir nada, su mente le jugo una mala pasada sobre que era lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Que-que están haciendo?"

"Ikagura me ayudaba a liberar el estrés con un masaje ahora yo le estoy haciendo lo mismo" respondió Natsu de la forma mas natural e inocente

"Y bien ¿que quieres Scarlet? Estamos algo ocupados" dijo Ikagura de mala gana

Inmediatamente la expresión de Erza cambia a una chocante teniendo contacto visual con la peli rosa "Vengo aquí para hacer que Natsu pague por lo de esta mañana"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Natsu, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pero a Erza no ella no olvida. Natsu hábilmente ya estaba buscando una manera para poder escapar.

"Pues bien" Ikagura le hizo señas a Natsu de que se levantará, se posicionó frente a Erza "Yo no quiero problemas asi que" Ella ahora volteo para ver a Natsu a la cara.

" _Mi maestra me va a defender de Erza vaya esto no me lo esperaba, muchas gracias maestra_ " Era el pensamiento de Natsu.

Ikagura puso su mano en el hombro del DS "Natsu, se fuerte" y con esas palabras ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, la esperanza de Natsu Dragneel para salir ileso de esta se estaba destrozando al parecer su maestra no lo salvaría.

"Pe-pero Maestra..."

"Sin peros Natsu, acepta tu castigo y yo te recompensare después, adiós" Dijo esto cerrando la puerta

Erza estaba más que sorprendida por la actitud de Ikagura, ella normalmente estaría dispuesta a aceptar una pelea pero esta vez se fue sin dar pero ni nada. Por otra parte Natsu estaba asustado, su única opción para salir ileso de ahí se había ido.

Erza re-equipo su martillo listo para dar su castigo "Muy bien Natsu esto sera rápido" dijo con una sonrisa calmada tan calmada que daba miedo en esta situación.

"Erza, por favor todo fue un mal entendido" Trataba de excusarse el DS caminando hacia atrás, estirando las brazos y moviéndolos hacia los lados.

Erza solo se acercaba a Natsu sin decir una palabra con martillo en mano para aplicar disciplina, mientras se acercaba poco a poco ella se resbala con un resto de comida y cae sobre su trasero con las piernas abiertas.

Natsu quedó inmóvil a lo que veían sus ojos, las pantsus de la poderosa titania estaban a su vista, quizá esto era una señal de que su suerte mejoraría. Erza reacciona rápidamente levantándose con la cara roja de vergüenza y mirando hacia el piso. "¿Las viste?" Ella pregunta

"Bueno... tu te caíste y..." Natsu iba a continuar con su excusa pero oyó a Erza murmurando algo, el se calla e inclina la cabeza como si estuviera confundido. No definitivamente su suerte no ha mejorado en lo absoluto.

"¡PERVERTIDO!"

El bosque de Magnolia, un lugar tranquilo y de noche lo es mas a veces en las noches mas ruidosas solo se oye el cantar de loa búhos pero esa noche la tranquilidad de aquel bosque se vio alterada por los gritos de dolor que proporciona un DS de cabellos rosados.

"Espero y con esto aprendas la lección Natsu" dijo Erza retirándose de la humilde choza Dragneel.

"A-aye" dijo a duras penas Natsu que se encontraba en el piso con varios moretones y chichones prominentes sin poder moverse del suelo.

"Whooo Natsu ¿que te paso?" Pregunto un pequeño gato azul que iba entrando a la choza.

"Erza...castigo...dolor" Fueron las tres palabras que pudo decir Natsu

"No te preocupes" de un momento a otro Happy saco de quien sabe donde una bata y un bigote blanco "Yo el doctor Happy se cual es la solución" y ahora también no se sabe de donde Happy saco una piedra "Lo mejor para los dolores es una buena siesta asi que, buenas noches Natsu" entonces el doctor Happy deja caer la piedra en la cabeza de Natsu mandandolo a dormir de una. "Otro pasiente exitosamente curado por el gran doctor Happy" decía el felino con aires de grandeza.

 **Mente de Natsu**

Nos encontramos de nuevo en un espacio vacío y bastante amplio totalmente blanco aunque no habia nada, Natsu podia estar de pie sin problemas miraba hacia los lados intentando buscar algo y logra divisar aquella silueta femenina de la otra vez.

"¡Oe!" El intenta llamar la atención de aquella silueta. El se acercó caminando y la siguió llamando pero esta no parecía escucharlo. De pronto aquella figura desapareció y reapareció a pocos metros frente a Natsu. El DS dio un pasó hacia atras y puso postura defensiva.

" _ **Relájate**_ " Dice la mujer frente a el.

Natsu se le queda viendo un momento y procede a relajarse para detallar mejor a aquella mujer. Era un poco mas alta que el con el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, una piel blanca y ojos color morado, vestía un kimono negro dejando un escote bastante agradable a la vista y en su cintura una espada sin vaina.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Natsu

" _ **Soy Rayne**_..."

Natsu aún seguía con una mirada de duda por la cual Rayne siguió hablando.

" _ **Soy la dueña de esta espada**_ " ella saca de su cintura aquella espada sin vaina y la poso frente a Natsu con punta de esta toca ligeramente el cuello del peli rosa. _**"Y tu pareces ser un portador interesante**_ " alejo la espada y la volvió a ubicar en su cintura.

"¿portador?"

" _ **Varias personas a través de la historia han obtenido mi espada, son seres bastante débiles por eso se me hace fácil controlarlos así como el explorador que dejaste KO para tenerla"**_

"¿Explorador? Un momento... eras tu quien lo estaba controlando" Dijo de manera acosadora

" _ **Asi es**_ "

"Entonces por que... ¡por que tenias que matarlos!" Grito con enojo.

" _ **Simple, como ellos no tenían magia tuve que robarles su fuerza vital, se puede decir que al manchar mi espada con su sangre me daba poder**_ "

Natsu estava muy enojado para el no existe motivo que justifique quitar una vida, y la mujer frente a el mato a 2 personas inocentes solo por poder "¡No me jodas!" Entonces el DS se lanzó para darle un golpe a Rayne pero esta lo esquivo y contra-ataco con un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello mandando a Natsu al suelo.

" _ **Tranquilízate si, no quiero pelear ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien fue capaz de blandir mi espada sin que lo pudiera controlar al primer momento eso te hace alguien interesante**_ "

"Entonces quieres decir que la sensación extraña que sentí al coger la espada por primera vez eras tú tratando de controlarme" dijo Natsu levantándose del suelo

" _ **Así es**_ "

"Bien... ahora tengo unas preguntas que hacerte"

" _ **Estoy de buen humor así que adelante**_ "

"¿Porqué mi brazo reacciona a esa piedra que encontré en esa cueva?"

" _ **Como podrás ver esa piedra no es del todo normal dentro de ella se encuentra una antigua compañera mía y esa reacción se debe a que ella está llamando para que yo la libere**_ "

"Cómo si fuera a dejarte hacer eso" Pronuncio Natsu de manera desafiante

 _ **"¿Aún no recuerdas que ocurrió cuando peleaste por esa chica en el bosque?"**_

"¿De qué hablas?"

*Suspiro* " _ **Olvídalo, solo te diré algo mas: no eres tan fuerte como crees Natsu Dragneel**_ " Igual que la vez pasada Rayne posó su mano en la cabeza de Natsu de forma violenta para que el se desmayara.

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí fue gente el capitulo de hoy espero que les halla gustado y como se podrán haber dado cuenta Raynare ya se presento formalmente ante Natsu. Las intenciones de Rayne para con Natsu todavía no son claras pero algo les digo ya y es que se viene acción y una nueva enemiga para el siguiente capitulo y algunas aclaraciones de parte de Ikagura para que Natsu este mas consiente de su situación en otras palabras creo que se vienen un capitulo largo para su disfrute**

 **Alguien me pregunto por Mika en los reviews y lo vuelvo a decir tanto ella como shinji fueron personajes de relleno utilizados únicamente para ese capitulo no creo que vuelvan a aparecer en la serie.**

 **Para finalizar quisiera aclarar algo aquí ya que no se como modificar los capítulos subidos y es que cuando apareció Raynare por primera vez ella dijo " Y** _ **yo sere libre"**_ **pues ya lo pensé mejor y esa frase quedaría como incoherencia para lo que se vienes, espero me disculpen y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	10. Chapter 10

**N\A: Yo! Como esta mi querido publico lector, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo por aquí para su disfrute asi que bueno nos vemos en la nota de abajo**

-Capitulo 10-

El peli rosado se levanta del suelo y mira a su alrededor, se encuentra en su casa y ve a su fiel compañero Happy comiendo un pescado "¿Happy?"

"Ohw, wenos bidas Natsu"

"¿De dónde sacaste ese pescado?"

"Fue Ikagura, llego temprano y le dije si podía conseguir un pez. Es muy buena pescando Natsu comparado con ella eres un novato, es mejor que tu"

El DS le dio un tic con sólo oír como su propio hijo lo llamó novato en una de las actividades que él aprendió de muy pequeño" Se levantó y se dirigió afuera hacia el lago. Llegó y vio a su maestra con una cesta llena de pescado

"Yo! Buenos días maestra"

"Buenos días para ti Natsu, justo me dirigía a tu casa"

La dupla pelirrosada regreso caminando en hacia la choza Dragneel y fue en este momento donde Natsu, recordó que ahora era el momento de poder preguntar más sobre aquella chica y mas detalles sobre la espada.

"Maestra"

"¿Que ocurre Natsu?"

"Tengo una pregunta, es sobre esta espada que tengo" la seriedad de la voz en Natsu era evidente algo muy poco visto. Ikagura ya se venía haciendo una idea de las preguntas que Natsu hará

"¿Quién es Rayne y porque esta en esta espada?"

Si, la ex-mago oscuro no se equivoca Natsu ya había visto a Rayne así que era hora de hablar sobre lo que oculta Raynegetsu "Verás Natsu, ella es uno de los demonios creados por el mago Zeref hace mas de 400 años y lo que tu posees ahora es el arma que ella usaba"

"Ya veo pero" El DS procede a invocar su espada " ¿por qué puedo verla en mi cabeza? Incluso ayer vi su reflejo en la hoja"

"Según lo que se, ella junto a otros demonios quisieron alzarse contra Zeref para poder liberarse de su control y poder hacer lo que quieran, pero Zeref parece que encerró a todos esos demonios en sus armas y los condenó a pasar ahí todo la eternidad"

"Y ¿sabes algo relacionado con la piedra que presentó el maestro Makarov?"

"Nada en lo absoluto"

"Ya veo..." Ya habian llegado a la casa con todos los pescados y Happy se abalanzó como hiena hambrienta sobre ellos. "¿Desde un principio supiste que esta espada estaba poseída por esa demonio?"

"Tuve dudas al principio, pero luego de ver lo que hiciste en el bosque no tuve dudas que aquélla espada estaba poseída" Ikagura se acalambro había hablado de más

"El bosque... ella también mencionó algo de darme su poder ¿a que se refiere con eso?

"¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?"

"Solo sé que estaba por pelear contra muchos enemigos a la vez y luego de eso desperté en una cueva contigo"

"Aunque te conozco hace poco se que eres de esos que nunca quitarían una vida ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, no existe razón para matar a alguien así sea un enemigo" dijo con firmeza

"Verás Natsu... tu... mataste a varias personas ese día"

"..." Natsu estaba muy impactado no tenía recuerdo de haber cometido tal atrocidad, Ikagura al ver la expresión en la cara de Natsu siguió hablando

"¡Pero no fue tu culpa, tu estabas peleando contra muchos enemigos, mas de los que un mago pueda ocuparse y todo fue... por mi culpa" dijo esto último mirando hacia el suelo, se podía sentir la culpabilidad en su tono de voz.

"¿Por qué dices eso, dime maestra que fue exactamente lo que paso?"

Ikagura dio un gran suspiro

 **FlashBack**

 **(N/A: Este FlashBack esta basado un un capitulo de un fic llamado: "el rey oscuro de la devastación" un fic de High School DxD realmente bueno, léanlo si no lo conocen es excelente y bastante largo, si el autor original lee esto espero no se moleste)**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas del incidente con Shinji, la atención y severidad de Ikagura para con Natsu había aumentado, luego de perfeccionar el corte el siguiente punto fue no depender únicamente de los ojos para poder hallar o sentir al enemigo, Ikagura obligó a Natsu a pelear con ella con los ojos vendados para que pudiera sentir el poder mágico que emanan normalmente los magos aunque esto conllevó a muchas pero muchas palizas al principio Ikagura literalmente barria el suelo con Natsu hasta que el poco a poco se fue acostumbrando.

Otro punto importante es la torpeza y lentitud que Natsu tenía al blandir la espada y por eso Ikagura improviso unas pesas que se las colocó a el en las muñecas y de nuevo peleaban entre si ambos pelirrosas, eran días difíciles para el poderoso Salamander de Fairy Tail aquel que venció a los dragones gemelos ahora es literalmente en juguete de práctica para la espadachín rosada.

Pasaron las semanas y Natsu poco a poco fue mejorando el ya se había ganado un lugar en la cabaña pues Ikagura lo había invitado a dormir adentro. Todo en el bosque estaba tranquilo pero de repente Natsu se despierta por un extraño olor, sale de la cabaña y ve que alguien le había prendido fuego el lo adsorbe y va en busca de su maestra ambos salen y están igual de confundidos

"¿Quien hizo esto?"

"No lo sé Natsu pero aun podrían estar por aquí"

Inmediatamente una cuchilla es lanzada desde los árboles directo a la espalda de Natsu pero Ikagura logra desviarla, el DS voltea incrédulo su maestra la acaba de salvar

"Ve por tu espada rápido"

Natsu asiente y va por Raynegetsu; al volver a salir ve en el suelo aun mas cuchillas y a su maestra golpeando otras cuantas. "¡Cobarde sal y pelea!"

Después de unos segundos de las sombras del bosque sale un hombre alto, gordo, calvo y con bigote; era Mustash "Tiempo sin vernos perra de cabello rosa"

"Lo mismo digo hombre calvo ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Vengo aquí para que te arrepientas de haber llegado y destruido a mi gremio"

"Ya veo... así que has venido solo a que te patee el trasera" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa confiada

"Oh pero yo no he venido solo niño punk" alrededor de los magos entre las sombras del bosque salieron centenas de hombres con una pinta nada amigable.

"Debo recordarte que mi compañero se ocupó el solo de todo tu gremio la vez pasada"

"¿Esos inútiles? Para nada, encontré colaboradores bastante fuertes interesados en asesinarte. Te hiciste de bastantes enemigos, ahora muchachos ¡MATENLOS!"

La dupla pelirrosada se preparó para el combate contra los múltiples enemigos, no sabían exactamente el numero de enemigos pero fácilmente pasaban los 100 incluso para un mago experimentado sería algo complicado ya que estos tipos no eran los sujetos débiles de la vez pasada, todos eran magos de buen calibre llenos de odia hacia Ikagura que solo querían ver su cabeza rodar. Podrías vencer a uno pero habrían otros 3 esperando en fila, tanto Natsu como Ikagura peleaban y esquivaban todo lo que podían ya que además de magos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo también estaban aquellos especialistas en largo alcance. Nuestros protagonistas no tuvieron más opción que tratar de huir ya que la abrumadora cantidad de enemigos era algo que ellos no podían manejar.

Lograron alejarse un poco y Natsu lanza un rugido de dragon acabando con varios de ellos pero no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente ya habían pasado 30 minutos y el numero de enemigos nada que decencia. De pronto mientras Natsu estaba ocupándose de 3 enemigos oye un quejido a su espalda voltea y ve que a su maestra le han apuñalado en el abdomen por protegerlo a el. El se sorprende y libera rápidamente una ráfaga de fuego de su cuerpo que hace retroceder a los enemigos y le da el tiempo suficiente para agarrar a su maestra prender sus pies en fuego y salir de ahí.

Natsu estaba desesperado con la ayuda de su fuego pudo alejarse rápidamente de la concentración enemiga y encontrar una especie de cueva donde posó a su maestra en el piso.

"¿¡Idiota porque hiciste eso?!" Pregunto Natsu con una preocupación evidente a su maestra.

*tos* "Soy tu maestra niño, mi deber *quejido* es protegerte" dijo débilmente Ikagura

Natsu no podia perder mas tiempo cuando era pequeño Igneel le dijo que una forma de curar sus heridas graves era cerrándolas el mismo con su fuego y sin duda este era el tipo de necesitaba ser cerrada "Esto va a dolor" Natsu procedió a encender su mano y empezar a cerrar la herida de Ikagura, el grito de la pelirrosa no se hizo esperar, ya cuando Natsu término el silencio volvió a estar presente pero gracias a sus sentidos de DS pudo oir a los enemigos no muy lejos al parecer alguno de ellos oyó el grito de Ikagura. Natsu se quitó su chaleco y lo envolvió como una venda en la herida de Ikagura. "Quédate aquí" Dijo antes de levantarse

"¿Que harás?"

Natsu hizo una pequeña sonrisa, el se quitó su bufanda y se la dio "cuidala hasta que vuelva" y luego se fue de la cueva. Ikagura intento levantarse pero el dolor era demasiado siquiera para hacer eso. Lo último que vio fue a Natsu salir de la cueva con Raynegetsu.

No paso mucho para que Natsu se encontrará cara a cara Mustash y el centenar de enemigos.

"¿Oh has venido a entregarme a la chica?"

" **Mōdo Raienryū** " Natsu liberará su modo dragón de llamas electrónicas "He venido aquí a patearte el trasero"

"Eres mas estúpido de lo que había pensado muchacho, nadie puede vencer a todos estos magos entréganos a la chica y te dejaremos en paz nuestro problema no es contigo"

"No me hagas reír hombre gordo no los dejaré pasar de aquí"

"Pues bien no perderé más mi tiempo contigo, muchachos prepárense"

"¡MOETE KITAZO!"

"Veamos cuanto te dura esa sonrisa ¡ataquen!"

...

...

 **PVO Ikagura**

Abro los ojos lentamente y me trato de levantar, al parecer el dolor en mi abdomen a disminuido me doy cuenta que tengo encima la bufanda de Natsu y reacciono de inmediato tratando de levantarme y me pregunto donde esta ese chico estoy bastante preocupada su mirada y palabras ayer no me hacían sentir tranquila, finalmente me levante y me puse su bufanda como él, alrededor del cuello.

Llegue a la salida de la cueva empiezo a caminar y a unos cuantos metros noto como humo sale hacia el cielo y me dirijo hasta allí tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Al llegar a ese lugar me encuentro con una escena horrible, cuerpos tirados en el piso con grandes cortes o incinerados y charcos de sangre. Puedo reconocer algunos cadáveres eran de los hombres que nos estaban atacando ayer el mal presentimiento qué tenía se intensificó pues si estas personas estaban así la persona que pudo hacer esto era Natsu, me abrí paso entré todos los cadáveres y pude llegar a donde yo quería frente a mi estaba Natsu de espalda estaba allí inmóvil mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de su espada.

 **PVO Normal**

El olor a muerte predomina en el bosque, la sangre es ahora la pintura que adorna el suelo y los árboles en medio de todo esto estaba Natsu Dragneel, pero algo no parecía normal en el era como un zombie en vida, totalmente quieto esperando un ruido. Ikagura se percató de que Natsu estaba murmurando algo y se acercó poco a poco, pudo notar que de Raynegetsu salía una especie de aura color negro/rosado bastante pequeña pero aun así notable.

"Natsu" ella llamo para esperar una reacción, esto llamo la atención del DS y volteo. Al Natsu voltearse Ikagura pudo ver lo que estaba en los pies de Natsu y eso era, la cabeza de Mustash con una expresión de grito algo sin duda desagradable a la vista ni siquiera ella en sus tiempos de maga oscura había causado tanta destrucción y muerte. Ayer pudo haber habido más de 300 hombres y ahora no quedaba ni uno solo.

" **Enemigo...** " dijo Natsu antes de lanzar un sablazo contra Ikagura, la espadachín rosada pudo esquivar lo que sin duda era un golpe mortal, sorprendida dirige su mirada a Natsu y ve una mirada sin vida, pareciera como si el alma alegre que lo caracteriza hubiera caído en batalla también. Ikagura saca su espada y llama a Natsu de nuevo

"¡Natsu soy yo despierta!" Al parecer el DS hizo caso omiso a estas palabras y arremetió nuevamente contra su maestra, ella detiene su ataque chocando su espada contra la de el pero sin duda aunque no se viera en su mejor momento la fuerza de Natsu era sin duda abismal, el usa su fuerza bruta para empujar a Ikagura con facilidad y volver a lanzar un sablazo que corta ligeramente el hombre de la pelirrosa.

" **Yo...debo...pelear** " ahora el aura negro/rosa que tenía la espada estaba rodeando a Natsu.

"Tsk" Ikagura hizo un quejido, con esto sus dudas sobre el origen de la espada de Natsu estaba más que claro. Al principio tenía una ligera sospecha ahora ella sabía que Natsu estaba siendo controlado por esa estúpida demonio. Natsu he Ikagura intercambiando espadazos creando chispas entre ambos, Ikagura no duraría mucho así, muy a su pesar el estado en que Natsu estaba era muy superior a ella.

"¡Natsu para tu no eres asi!" Decia mientras intentaba bloquear todos los golpes que Natsu le lanzaba, mientras la pelea mas se prolongaba su perdición estaba mas cerca y su espada era testigo de ello pues poco a poco grietas en la espada de ella iban apareciendo.

Natsu logra empujar a Ikagura a unos cuantos metros y esta cae al suelo adolorida, las opciones ya se le estaban agotando. Poco a poco Ikagura veia desde el suelo como Natsu se le iba acercando, balanceándose como si apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie " **proteger... yo... debo... proteger** " Natsu ya estaba frente a Ikagura listo para dar el sablazo que le pondría fin a esta pelea

Ikagura vio directamente a los ojos de Natsu, era una mirada vacía. El estaba inconsiente " **¿Proteger eso es lo que esta haciendo? ¿El esta protegindome a mi?** " Fue el pensamiento de Ikagura "¡Natsu soy yo, soy Ikagura tu maestra ya me protegiste ya no tienes que seguir peleando por favor para!" Grito la pelirrosa como última alternativa.

Natsu quedó ahí frente a ella sin moverse " **Ma- maestra... ya protegi a... mi maestra** " Natsu dio un paso atrás como si algo lo confundiera y no supiera que hacer, Ikagura aprovechó esta oportunidad para levantarse y con su espada golpeará a la de Natsu para que esta saliera volando a unos pocos metros de distancia de inmediato esta soltó su espada y abrazo a Natsu con gran fuerza como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, el no opuso resistencia, poco a poco el aura oscura que rodeaba a Natsu fue desapareciendo eh Ikagura empezo hablar en un tono bajo y triste.

"Ya no tienes que pelear más Natsu, ya me protegiste, ya todo acabó" Una lágrima traicionera estaba bajando por su lo que había echo Natsu era por ella, peleó hasta quedar inconsiente y aun después de eso siguió peleando todo por ella, todo por... protegerla.

" **Maestra...** " un pequeño susurro fue lo que Natsu dijo pero gracias a la distancia inexistente entre ello Ikagura fue capaz de escuchar. Y pudo sentir como en su pecho Natsu se quedo dormido.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

"Luego de eso te lleve a la cueva y cuide hasta que despertarás"

"..." Natsu estaba atónito, aun no superaba el echó de que el solo mató a mas de 300 hombres, pueden ser malos si pero son vidas humanas al igual que la suya y el simplemente se las quito. Natsu estaba cabizbajo con su pelo cubriendo sus cara. Ikagura al ver el silencio y la actitud de Natsu ella hizo una pregunta

"Dime, aun recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la cueva, aún cuán te revele mi pasado y te dije todos las cosas malas que hize que yo era una mala persona, que no merecía ser salvada, que no merecía a alguien como tu que se preocupara, que no merecía una segunda oportunidad"

"Si..."

"¿Que fue lo que me respondiste?"

"Que eso ya no importaba, que dejarás el pasado atrás, no importa lo que fuiste o lo que hiciste lo que importa es quien seas y lo que hagas ahora yo siempre estaré contigo porque eres mi amiga"

"Es ahora lo que yo te digo a ti, eso ya paso Natsu además no fuiste tu, fue esa estúpida demonio no importa lo que pase yo estaré contigo"

"Gracias... maestra" Natsu levanto la mirada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Ikagura

"Ahora hay algo más que quiero que sepas, es sobre el contrato que te hize hacer con la espada"

El DS simplemente asintió y dejó que su maestra continuará.

"Al principio te dije que era un trato con la espada para que te volvieras mas fuerte"

Natsu asintió nuevamente

"Pues lo que sucede es que lo que tu realmente hiciste fue un contrato con la propia demonio Rayne a cambió de fuerza vital al principio por eso te desmayaste y pequeñas cantidades de magia que ella toma de tu cuerpo."

"¿Por qué?" Fue lo que pregunto Natsu

"De verdad te volverás mucho mas fuerte pero además es la única manera en la que tú puedas dominar el poder demoníaco de esa espada si no hacías el contrato nunca podrías hablar con ella y cada vez que tu cuerpo llegará al límite y tu mente no pudiera soportar mas ella tomaría el control de nuevo y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar"

"Lo entiendo, así que en palabras simples tengo que demostrare quien manda" el se levanta ya con mas animó "Muy bien creo que es momento de entrenar" luego un silencio incómodo llena la habitación "emmm... maestra"

"¿Si Natsu?"

"¿Como entrenó?"

Una gota estilo anime se formó en la cara de Ikagura "en serio..."

Natsu le dio una sonrisa e Ikagura lo interpretó como la única respuesta posible.

"Ya es posible para ti verla en tu cabeza así que supongo que debes concentrarte para verla o bien volver a desmayarte"

Al DS le parecía aburrida la primera idea y no era de mucho agrado la segunda así que invoco a Raynegetsu y empezó a gritar "¡¿Oe puedes oírme?!" Nada "¡¿Estas ahí Rayne?!" Natsu siguió hablando con la espada para obtener el mismo resultado; nada.

"Eh..." Ikagura quedó sin palabras ante el nivel que tenía Natsu para tener ideas tontas e inútiles. Ikagura sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su discípulo y se levantó.

Ahora una chibi Ikagura estaba frente a un chibi Natsu que estaba sacudiendo y gritándole a una espada. "Bueno Natsu yo se como podrías ir a tu mente rápidamente"

"¿En serio?" Pregunto el chibi Natsu

Sin decir más nada chibi Ikagura sacó su espada con todo y vaina de su cintura y empezó a golpear a Natsu varías veces en la cabeza finalmente Natsu cae al suelo y la peli rosado aún continúa golpeandolo "Duerme, duerme, duerme, duerme" dijo mientras seguía golpeando a Natsu hasta que esté dejó de moverse. "Ya está" ( **N/A: si lo preguntan ya pueden dejar de imaginar a los chibi y volver a la normalida)** guardo su espada nuevamente "Happy vamonos al gremio" el nombrado aún seguía dándose un gusto en la canasta llena de pescados pero decidió seguir a la maestra de su padre.

"¿Que le pasó a Natsu?"

"Es parte de su entrenamiento, no te preocupes, ahora vamos"

"Aye"

Y así ambos se dirigeron el gremio dejando a Natsu tirado en el suelo.

 **Fairy Tail**

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Era Erza Scarlet quien entraba al gremio bastante furiosa con un aura roja rodeándola, dirige su mirada a las mesas donde estaban varios miembros los cuales palidecieron ante la mirada de la reina de las hadas

"Ara, ara ¿que ocurre Erza, se te ve mas molesta de lo normal?" Dijo Mira que de nuevo parecía la única capaz de hablar en momentos asi.

"Esa...esa...gr... espadachín de segunda" Expreso con gran desprecio "tiene que pagar por lo que hizo"

"¿Y se puede saber qué hize?" Resonó la voz calmada de una mujer que entraba junto a un gato azul "cada vez que entro siempre estás formando un escándalo, deberías controlarte Scarlet"

"Tu..." Erza frunció el seño mientras la señalaba con el dedo a Ikagura "¡No te hagas la tonta sabes muy bien lo que hiciste"

De nuevo nadie entendía por que Ikagura y Erza estaban discutiendo pero ellas ya casi se parecían a Natsu y Gray con la diferencia de que nadie puede detenerlas y sus peleas son mucho mas destructivas que la de los magos de hielo y fuego.

"Oh... te refieres a eso, no lo se, a mi me gustó la re-modelación de tu apartamento"

Y allí estaba el problema, anoche cuándo Ikagura se fue sin reprocharle nada a Erza, la pelirrosa se dirigió al departamento de la pelirroja en Fairy Hills y le hizo una "re-modelación" entiéndase cono re-modelacion a literalmente destruir el orden que poseía Erza en su habitación con todas las armaduras botadas en el piso y unidas a partes de otras armaduras, el espejo roto con un pequeño dibujo de una Erza con cuernos, el colchón de la cama volteado y la funda tirada en el piso y como último toque en la pared del cuarto de ella escrito obviamente cortando un poco la pared con la espada "Perra Escarlata" si una re-modelación no muy del agrado de Titania.

"Pagarás por eso espadachín de segunda" Dijo re-equipando una espada

"Veamos que tienes Scarlet" y empezó otra pelea que ahora Happy aprovecha para hacer dinero iniciando apuestas de quien vencía en esta pelea rutinaria

"¡Todo a Ikagura!"

"¡Erza pelea como un verdadero hombre!"

El gremio ahora se dividía en 2 lados, los que apoyan y apuestan por Erza y los que apoyan y apuestan por Ikagura. El único que no disfrutaba de estas peleas era el maestro Makarov por los daños de proporciones industriales que sufría la salga gremial y cada factura que recibía era un pasa mas cerca de un ataque cardíaco.

 **Con Natsu.**

"Tsk, eso dolió bastante" Natsu decía mientras se sobova la cabeza. "Me las pagará después"

" _ **Patético**_ " dijo una voz femenina que Natsu pudo reconocer. El DS se voltea y frente a el esta la dueña original de la que ahora es su espada.

"Tu y yo tenemos asuntos que hablar"

" _ **Decir eso mientras invocas tu arma no hace ver cómo si quisieras hablar niño"**_

"¿Porqué lo hiciste?"

" _ **Parece que tú amiga te contó lo que paso, deberías estarme agradecido**_ " Rayne también saca a su propia Raynegetsu

"¿Agradecido? No me jodas hiciste que matará a mas de 300 hombres" Natsu ya no quería hablar así que atacó a Rayne

La llamada ángel de la muerte tanto por su belleza como letalidad sólo hizo un suspiro de aburrimiento y recibió el ataque con su espada.

Natsu era el que tomaba la ofensiva atacando pero Rayne se defendía como si no fuera nada, luego de unos momentos al parecer ella se aburrió de la defensiva y pasó a la ofensiva.

De un segundo a otro Rayne atacaba a Natsu y este difícilmente se defendía, no podía seguirle el ritmo, su entrenamiento no fue suficiente para hacerle frente a la demonio. Rayne logra que Natsu flaquee y ésta la da un golpe directo en el estómago con el mango de su espada y el DS cae de rodillas y Rayne le da una patada en la cara, el cae y ella le pone la punta de su espada en el cuello a el.

" _ **Te dije que no eras tan fuerte como creías niño, eres muy debil**_ " La peli negra aleja su espada y Natsu se levanta " _ **Y sí deberías estar agradecido, gracias a mi no estás muerto**_ "

Natsu estaba algo intrigado por la afirmación de Rayne, pues no se veía como alguien que ayudará a los demás. Ella notó la expresión en la cara de Natsu y decidió hacer una pregunta _**"¿En serio pensaste que podrías ganar contra más de 300 hombres tu solo? No me hagas reír**_ "

"..." Natsu no respondió, el sabía que podría ser imposible ganar contra ese mini ejército pero tenía que intentarlo por su maestra. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Rayne volvió hablar.

" _ **Gracias a que te controle y te preste mi poder estás con vida niño, así que deja de quejarte**_ "

Natsu estaba molesto pero no podía negar que quizá Rayne tuviera razón el había . entrenado pero tuvo que recibir ayuda otras vez para poder vencer, algo que sin duda tocaba su orgullo de dragón "Se ve que no te caigo bien así que ¿porque me ayudaste, porque simplemente no me dejaste morir?" A diferencia de antes Natsu pregunto eso de forma calmada

" _ **Ya te lo había dicho, habían pasado varios años desde que alguien fue capaz de blandir mi espada, eres un portador interesante niño así que no podía dejarte morir, así de simple además tu me necesitas no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo menos no para lo que vendrá**_ "

"¿De que estas hablando?"

" _ **Pronto lo descubrirás niño**_..."

"¡Déjate de juegos! ¡¿Que planeas?!" Exclamo ya listo para combatir otra vez

" _ **Ya me estas cansando, es hora de que te vayas**_ "

Natsu al oír esto ya sabía de que se trataba Rayne lo noquearia y el se despertaría en su realidad, entonces Natsu de manera audaz saltó hacía atrás esquivando la mano de Rayne. Esta mira con sorpresa a Natsu, al parecer puede usar su cabeza para las batallas también.

"Usar 2 veces el mismo truco no funcionará" Aseguro Natsu ya preparado para esquivar otra vez

" _ **Pareces más hábil de lo que pareces, pero aún te falta niño**_ "

Rayne desapareció y Natsu saltó hacía un lado instantáneamente y miró en diferentes direcciones pero no pudo ubicar a la peli negra hasta que de pronto sintió un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello que lo hizo caer al suelo boca abajo, Rayne lo voltea con una patada al costado y queda boca arriba parece que le hubieran tocado un nervio o algo pues luego de caer al suelo no pudo hacer más nada, solo ver como Rayne acercaba su mano hacía su cara.

" _ **Ya es hora de que te vayas**_ " fue lo último que pudo escuchar Natsu antes de cerrar los ojos y despertar en su casa.

Salió de ahí para dirigirse al gremio pero antes de caminar hizo una declaración viendo su espada "No se que estés planeando pero yo voy a detenerte Rayne" ahora si fue camino ininterrumpido al gremio.

 **N\A: Bueno hasta aquí fue espero no haberlos decepcionada con esto ya todos los detalles sobre Rayne y su espada están aclarados y pienso acabar esta saga en el próximo capitulo con una batalla bien nice asi que también será un capitulo largo igual o mas que este no estoy seguro**

 **Sobre sus reviews lo que mas me preguntaron fue si habrá Limon y pues la respuesta es….. NO, no habrá limón en esta ni en ninguna otra historia que yo haga (si es que llego a escribirla) por que simplemente no me gusta ni leerlo mucho menos me va a gustar escribirlo siento que si hay limón se pierde totalmente la personalidad del personaje, espero lo entiendan aunque si seguirán habiendo referencias sexuales y momentos ecchis nada más para comedia.**

 **Bueno ya con todo eso aclarado me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**N\A: Como esta mi querido publico? Tiempo sin pasar por aquí finalmente les traigo el capitulo 11 debo disculparme por mi gran bocota y decir que la saga acabaría en este capitulo y pues no acabara en el siguiente, este capitulo se basa mas en crear una situación creíble y no tan forzada como preludio a la batalla mas importante hasta el momento. Bueno no los distraigo mas disfrutenlo**

-Capitulo 11-

"¿Tú crees que esto se detenga Lucy-san?" Pregunto una pequeña niña de pelo azul oculta detrás de la barra

"No-no lo se Wendy en esté punto ellas 2 ya son peor que Natsu y Gray" respondía la rubia igualmente oculta detrás de la barra.

"¡Acepta tu castigo de una buena vez!" Gritaba Erza blandiendo su espada en duelo

"¡Ni creas que soy como esos imbéciles que se someten ante ti Scarlet" Dicha exclamación hizo sentir aludido a más de un miembro presente, pues todo lo que decía Erza era ley, incluso Natsu y Gray la obedecen.

Y es que claro, lo que está contemplando el gremio ahora es otra de las amistosas batallas entre Ikagura y Erza con todos los demás miembros presentes buscando refugió dónde puedan por que a diferencia de las habituales batallas entre los miembros del gremio esta no podía ser detenida ni por él maestro que por cierto la estaba viendo desde la ventana de su oficina y llorando internamente por lo que le costará reparar el daño causado por esas 2.

Ellas 2 ya se consideraban rivales y ninguna se rendía estas peleas normalmente terminaban en un empate ya que esto no acababa hasta que las 2 cayeran al suelo por el cansancio en ese momento los demás ya sabían que podían salir de su escondite.

"¡Hasta aquí llegaste!" Dijo erza arremetiendo contra Ikagura con su armadura de reina de hadas.

Cuando Erza esta en trayectoria hacía Ikagura que estaba frente a la puerta, esta se abre de forma abrupta mostrando a un peli rosa alegré.

"¡Natsu!" Ikagura pronuncia su nombre

"¿Eh? " es lo que alcanza a pronunciar el DS antes de ser agarrado por su maestra de la bufanda que le dio su padre y es jalado al frente de la pelirrosa. Natsu estaba confundido y luego vio a una Erza que se dirigía hacía el, tristemente no podía escapar por que su maestra lo empujó hacia adelante, Erza no podía detener su ataque ya estaba demasiado cerca para ello. Natsu que por casualidad no había sellado su espada en el brazo y se fue caminando con ella al gremio, pudo ponerla frente a el de manera que pudiera recibir la doble espada de Erza.

 ***SHIIINNN** * se oye un gran choque de espadas y una pequeña onda expansiva se crea en la sala del gremio, dura menos de 3 segundos el impacto y todo vuelve a la normalidad, Erza queda sorprendida frente a Natsu pues las 2 espadas que tenía se habían agrietado. Natsu luego de que todo se había calmado se volteo y le habló a Ikagura notablemente molestó

"¡¿Oe porque has hecho eso?!" Al parecer a echado a un lado el echó de que detuvo un ataque directo de Erza. Sólo el paso ese pequeño detalle ya que los demás estaban mas que sorprendidos. Natsu se había volteado y estaba esperando una respuesta de su maestra.

"No es obvio, era para ver el proceso y alcance de tu entretenimiento"

"..." Natsu no había entendido a lo que se refería Ikagura doblando la cabeza en forma de duda.

"¿No ves lo que acabas de hacer?" Respondió ella señalando atrás de el

Natsu volteo y observa extrañado a sus compañeros, Erza estaba con su armadura de reina de hadas y las 2 espadas que ella tenía estaban muy dañadas y sus demás compañeros tenían miradas de asombro mientras otros tenían hasta la boca abierta, el no entendía por qué.

"¿Ya te diste cuenta?" Pregunto ella casi que de manera sarcástica.

Natsu ve a su maestra, luego a sus amigos, luego a su maestra, luego a sus amigos y asi unas 3 veces y por ultimo ve su espada hasta que capta lo que paso realmente, el único que pudo hacerle eso a Erza era el, pues fue quién recibió el golpe de ella.

"Yo le cause eso a las espadas de Erza..." habló para si mismo observando a Titania, y su maestra asintió.

"Así es Natsu, actuaste de manera instintiva y pudiste hacer eso sin siquiera pensarlo"

Luego de unos segundos de silencio... "¡YOOOSSHAAAAAA! JAJAJAJA" exclamo Natsu bastante alegré "Está espada es increíble" dice mientras la admira "¡Muchas gracias maestra, el entrenamiento valió la pena!" Y asi como así la furia que tenía se convirtió en alegría "¡Muy bien quién se anima a una pelea!"

"Creo que es hora de apagar esa llama de confianza aliento de dragon" El amigo /rival de Natsu, Gray fue la primera persona en dejar la sorpresa para retarlo

"Veo que aún no superas tu derrota anterior paleta de hielo"

"Y tu aún apestas a carbón"

"¿Eso es lo que crees eh?" Pregunto desafiante Natsu chocando frentes con el mago pelo azabache

"Ya me has oído lagarto prematuro" Dijo Gray en igual condición que Natsu

Justo a punto de empezar la ya clásica pelea de los magos de fuego y hielo, Natsu sintió aquélla molestia familiar en el brazo "ya se había tardado" pensó.

"Te salvaste de esta princesa de hielo, tengo qué ir y ver al maestro" Dijo el DS caminando hacia la oficina del maestro sellando su espada.

"Si claro, no será esa una excusa" Le grito Gray con ganas de molestarlo antes de que Natsu entrara a la oficina de Makarov

Por otro lado Ikagura miraba con superioridad a Erza que ya estaba recuperada del Shock, era una mirada que decía 'soy mejor que tu' Erza por su parte solo le frunció el seño un momento, luego volvió a su armadura estándar y se retiró a la barra

 **Dentro de la oficina**

"Abuelo" Dice Natsu al entrar a la oficina de Makarov para encontrar al pequeño hombre con la cabeza en su escritorio balbuceando acerca de los daños que tiene que reparar, no parece haber dado cuenta de que Natsu había entrado.

Natsu iba a llamarlo por segunda vez pero moviendo la cabeza para ver toda la oficina, visualiza una pequeña vitrina dónde estaba la susodicha piedra morada. Al hacer contacto visual con esa piedra el dolor en el brazo de Natsu se intensifica un poco, ya paso de ser una molestia a ser un dolor. El se aproxima hacía la vitrina observa la piedra mas de cerca y luego la agarra con la mano, pareciera que la estuviera examinando, la coloca en su sitio y Natsu invoca de nuevo a Raynaregetsu y su tatuaje comienza a brillar además de una pequeña aura oscura rodea la espada, ya no siente dolor, ya no siente nada, solo quiere cortar esa piedra.

El pequeño hombre del bigote que tiene su cabeza sobre la mesa siente una presencia maligna leve y decide levantar la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, y ve a Natsu con su espada frente a la piedra que el mismo dijo que no debían acercarse "¡Natsu!" Grita el maestro golpeando su mano contra el escritorio, es un grito de autoridad que hace a Natsu reaccionar.

"¿Ah?" Dice el DS moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados como si no supiera dónde está y que está haciendo. Ve al maestro Makarov sentado detrás del escritorio observándolo. La reacción de Natsu no pasa desapercibida por el hombre bigoton.

"¿Ocurre algo hijo?"

El peli rosado aún se está recuperando de lo anterior no recuerda haber sacado su espada, "Abuelo... ¿tú sabes algo más sobre está piedra? Me da un mal presentimiento"

"Nada, además de lo que me dijo el Rey Thoma Natsu, aunque también estoy de acuerdo contigo también me da una mala impresión esa piedra"

"Mmmm... muy bien, gracias abuelo"

"No hay de que hijo pero ¿porqué de pronto el interés por esa piedra?"

Natsu no pensó en que el maestro le hiciera esa pregunta, podría contarle sobre el caso especial de su espada y sobre lo que le dijo la demonio Raynare o bien podría decir una mentira para mantener todavía el secreto sólo entré el y su maestra, pero sin duda alguien de confianza es aquél hombre bajito.

"Te contaré algo abuelo pero por favor mantenlo en secreto, no quiero que alguien juzgue a Ikagura por lo que hizo"

Makarov sin entender muy bien por que Natsu había dicho eso el respondió "Claro hijo, si es tu decisión no se lo diré a nadie confía en mí"

Luego de esas palabras, Natsu se sentó en la silla frente al maestro y empezó a explicar todo lo que le había dicho su maestra, sobre la espada y el contrato que realizó con aquella demonio, le contó todo lo que sabía sobre Raynare y de que posiblemente un enemigo éste esperando a ser liberado de esa piedra.

"Vaya..." dijo algo sorprendido el maestro pues ésto era una gran revelación por parte de Natsu

"Muy bien abuelo, iré a la biblioteca haber que encuentro" Dijo levantandose y llendo a la puerta

"Ojalá encuentres algo que pueda ayudar Natsu, suerte"

"Gracias abuelo" dijo ya saliendo. El maestro se quedó sentado observando la piedra y pensando en lo que había dicho Natsu, pues ya entendió lo que quería decir Natsu al principio; piensa que alguien podría juzgar a Ikagura por las cosas que hizo con Natsu en su entrenamiento, además ya se había enfrentado a algunos del gremio y si ésto Erza lo sabía podría pasar a peores.  
...

…..

Natsu sale de la oficina y la molestia de su brazo comienza nuevamente, pero lo ignora y se dirige hacia la biblioteca del gremio.

Llegando observa los diversos estantes con muchos libros, tantos que ni sabe por cuál empezar pero el descubrirá algo hoy así tenga que leer todos y cada uno de los libros, ya se cansó de los juegos de Raynare el quiere respuesta y si ella no se las da el mismo las encontrará. Con esa gran resolución que posee empieza la tarea más aburrida que a tenido en semanas; leer.

El debe agradecer a las duras lecciones de Erza ya que aunque el no quería y le dejaron uno que otro trauma pudo buscar con más facilidad aunque su lectura no era perfecta Natsu al menos se defendía. Había pasado un rato desde que Natsu había comenzado su búsqueda y oyó un libro caer al suelo, le pareció raro ya que pensaba ser el único ahí y se dirigió hacia el ruido.

Llegó al lugar y encontró a la camarera albina poniendo un libro en el estante. "Yo, Mira ¿como estas?"

"Oh, Buen día Natsu ¿acaso estás perdido?" Responde ella en un tono burlón

"¿Eh, que quieres decir Mira? Se perfectamente dónde estoy"

"Bueno, pero es qué nunca te había visto venir a la biblioteca" La albina tenía un punto esto era territorio inexplorado para el DS "Aprovechando que estás aquí ¿me ayudas en algo?"

"Por supuesto"

Inmediatamente la camarera se subió a la escalera que estaba serca de ella "Tengo que buscar unos libros en la parte alta unos metros más allá, corre la escalera por favor"

La escalera que tenía el gremio era de ésas grandes escaleras con ruedas en la parte de abajo que permiten moverla más fácilmente, Natsu sujetó las patas de la escalera y la corrio unos pocos metros a la derecha hasta que Mira le dijo que se detuviera. Con Mira buscando el libro Natsu queda ahí mirando hacía varios lugares mientras espera, en un momento el peli rosado sube la mirada para preguntarle a la ex mago clase S si ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, pero las palabras no salen de su boca.

Natsu al subir la mirada, ve con claridad las pantsus de Mirajane, una de las bellezas más grandes de toda Magnolia, hay hombres en el mundo que matarían por estar en su posición entré ellos Macao o Wakaba por poner un ejemplo, a veces los oye fantaseando junto con otros compañeros que tipo de ropa interior usarían las chicas de Fairy Tail y ahora Natsu puede darle la razón a uno de ellos por que la ropa interior que estaba usando Mira era de color negro.

Tal parece que nuestro desafortunado protagonista no es tan desafortunado después de todo, cualquier hombre en esto momento tendría que estar fantaseando con Mira en un conjunto completo de ropa interior sexy de color negro, pero para decepción de los pervertidos de turno Natsu simplemente estaba allí observando ése lugar sin fantasear nada, el simplemente se quedó viendo ésa ropa interior pensando en lo que habían dicho sus compañeros, si los pechos de la albina eran considerados "Las montañas sagradas de Fairy Tail" Natsu estaba viendo "El tesoro prohibido de Fairy Tail"

Justo en ese momento recordó uno de los consejos que le dio el viejo verde más viejo verde de Fairy Tail y Natsu lo puso en práctica.

"Oye Mira" ella miró hacía bajó para ver a Natsu y escuchar lo que diría "Lindas pantis"

Y como no aquel viejo verde no era nadie mas que Gildast, en un momento de ebriedad lo dio a Natsu el siguiente consejo "Escucha bien Natsu, si vez la ropa interior de alguna mujer siempre tienes que decirle que es linda" un Natsu de 9 años no entendía el consejo y aun a día de hoy no lo entiende del todo.

Mirajane estaba algo sorprendida por ése tipo de comentarios y enseguida se puso roja. "¿ _Natsu a estado viéndome allí abajo todo el tiempo_?" Fue el pensamiento de la albina ya avergonzada, intenta cerrar las piernas y taparse con una mano pero en esos movimientos ella tropieza y cae de la escalera.

Natsu ve esto, suelta la escalera y agarra a Mirajane en sus brazos "¿Estás bien Mira?"

La camarera abre sus ojos y ve la cabeza de Natsu frente a ella, siente que está siendo alzada y lo primero que dice es

"Natsu pervertido" con un tono suave y avergonzado

"¿Pervertido? Pero si es Gray el que se la pasa con poca ropa a cada rato" Se defiende mientras baja y pone a Mira de nuevo en el suelo. Ella simplemente suspira.

"¿Por qué me dijiste e-eso tan vergonzoso?"

"Consejo de Gildast" y ahora para Mirajane todo estaba claro, la mala influencia pervertida de ese viejo combinada con la ignorancia de Natsu podría traerle problemas en el futuro.

"Como sea, ¿que tipo de libro buscas?" Pregunto la albina intentando cambiar de tema.

"Alguno sobre piedras antiguas, hechizos de selló y demonios"

Mirajane se quedo pensativa y no creía que todo eso se hallará en un sólo libro, guía a Natsu hasta una estantería que decía, antigüedades "Puede que encuentres lo que buscas en alguno de estos libros"

Una ceja de el DS se crispa al ver la gran cantidad de libros que tiene por revisar tanto asi que casi se rinde en ese momento y se va de la biblioteca pero Natsu Dragneel y Natsu Dragneel no abandona nada de lo que se propone

"Gracias Mira..." es lo que dice antes de dirigirse al primer anaquel repleto de libros que Natsu debe revisar uno a uno. Mira observar en silencio deseándole suerte a Natsu antes de retirarse pues siendo el en verdad debe ser algo importante para resignarse a leer una cantidad igualada a la de Levy.

...

Pasan y pasan las horas, la mañana se vuelve tarde y la tarde se vuelve ocaso, desafortunadamente para nuestro protagonista ningún libro resulta ser de utilidad, lee y lee a duras penas logra entender todas las palabras que dicen estos libros viejos y en otros tiene que buscarle sentido pues algunos de éstos eran tan viejos que la tinta se estaba borrando, viendo que este tampoco dice nada útil Natsu lo cierra y agarra otro, ese ha sido el proceso tortuoso del peli rosa todo el día, solo salió una vez de la biblioteca a buscar comida para luego seguir y seguir leyendo...

"¡Maldición!" Grita frustrado al no encontrar nada, pero es esa misma frustración quien lo obliga a seguir buscando.

Las horas siguen pasando y la noche cae en la ciudad, Natsu podría decir que ya era tarde pues el ruido en la parte superior del gremio, es mas pareciera como si nadie estuviera en el gremio. El oye paso que se aproximan hacía dónde esta el. Natsu logra identificar 2 olores que conoce muy bien, uno era el de la comida, y el otro era de la cocinera de esa comida osease Mirajane.

"Natsu" esta llama y el voltea, pareciera que fuera en robot con movimientos rígidos se ve que ya está cansado de ésto pero aún no se detiene "Te he traído comida" y a la velocidad de un rayo Natsu se pone como un perro cuando llega su amo, empieza a comer aún cuándo Mirajane todavía tiene el plato en las manos. En menos de 15 segundos el plato de comida quedó totalmente vacío.

"¡Mira, eres un ángel, muchas gracias!" Decía con lágrimas de alegría el DS "Ahora si podré terminar éstos libros"

"No hay problema Natsu" Respondió con una sonrisa "¿No nesecitas ayuda con eso que estás buscando?"

"Tu ya haz echó mucho por mi Mira, tranquila yo podré con ésto"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto tu debes descansar, seguro Lissana y Elfman te están esperando en casa, yo dormiré aquí hoy cuando revisé todos los libros"

"Muy bien, buena suerte Natsu" dice antes de retirarse para que Natsu continúe su búsqueda.

 **Fairy Tail - 3:25 AM**

Todo el gremio estaba en un silencio absoluto, todo estaba oscuro y solo una tenue luz se asoma entre toda ésa oscuridad y provenía de la biblioteca. En aquel lugar podemos encontrar dormido a el DS de fuego Natsu Dragneel con toda una pila de libros a su lado y es que aunque suene loco, el peli rosa leyó todos y cada uno de los libros que estaban junto a el, tristemente no encontró nada que le pudiera ser de utilidad.

El peli rosado estaba dormido pero se le veía algo inquieto pues murmuraba cosas y se movía en la mesa sobre la que estaba recostado un dato importante sería que su tatuaje sale una pequeña aura de color negro/morado.

De repente Natsu abre los ojos y se levanta de donde estaba, pareciera como un sonámbulo que se moviera por inercia o como si alguien le dijera que hacer, pues el invoca a Raynegetsu y se dirige a la oficina del maestro, llego y dirigió hacia la vitrina de la piedra, la sujeto puso en el suelo y con su espada se realizo un corte en el la mano, tira a un lado la espada y con su sangre dibujo un pentagrama en el suelo. Ya con la piedra en el centro del pentagrama toma nuevamente que es rodeada por esa extraña aura negro/rosa  
y pronuncia

" ** _Apeleftherosoun_** " **(N/A: Liberar en grieogo)**

Mientras dice eso clava su espada en la piedra con una mano en el mango y con la otra agarra la hoja asegurándose que su sangre caiga sobre la piedra. Al cabo de unos segundos la piedra se rompe a la mitad y una aura sale de ella, esa pequeña aura se convierte en remolino y cuándo este se acaba se encuentra una figura femenina.

Ambos se quedaron viendo tanto Natsu como aquélla chica que salió del remolino. La figura femenina no hablo sólo se le quedo viendo a su 'invocador' podía reconocer fácilmente aquella espada que el hombre de pelo rosa tenía. Pero lo que le importaba ahora era disfrutar que al fin era libré y poder matar humanos así que en un movimiento rápido la figura femenina desapareció del lugar sin decir nada.

Luego de quedar solo, Natsu se dirige nuevamente a la biblioteca para luego simplemente caer en el suelo para volver a quedarse dormido.

 **Al día siguiente**

Fairy Tail estaba en alerta, apenas amanecía y ya lo problemas venían apareciendo, el maestro Makarov al llegar a su oficina pudo notar la ausencia de la piedra que le había dado el rey Thoma, además de eso el pentagrama en el suelo dibujado con sangre en el suelo era un mal augurio. Lo único que podía pensar el pequeño hombre era que alguien ir hurto la piedra y libero lo que había en ella ¿pero quien? No había nadie en el gremio que supiera como liberar lo que había en esa piedra

Y éste sólo era el principio, pues a primera hora de la mañana encontraron un cuerpo sin vida, tenia un uniforme, era un guardia del consejo que patrullaba el area y desgraciadamente no fue el único cadáver encontrado ese día, un asesino en serie estaba en la ciudad y nadie sabía como apareció y cuándo volvería atacar.

Todos en el gremio estaban discutiendo sobre éste tema, el maestro era el único callado pensando en que hacer.

"¡Atención!" Grita el maestro. "Lamentablemente esto es nuestra culpa, solo puedo pensar que ese asesino estaba sellado en la piedra así que no perderemos más tiempo, hay que encontrarlo y detenerlo antes de que vuelve atacar" Makarov da un suspiro "Todo el mundo salga y busque lo por toda la ciudad, irán en grupos no sabemos que tan peligroso pueda ser el enemigo"

Todos ya estaban listos para irse cuando Erza se dio cuenta de algo "oigan ¿y Natsu?" Todos voltearon y se vieron entre si pero no vieron al DS

"Yo se donde esta" dice Mirajane de repente para luego ir a la biblioteca

"¿La biblioteca, que haría un cabeza hueca como el ahí?" Dice Gray incrédulo.

Mira baja y llega hasta dónde Natsu estaba, para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo. La albina se sorprende pues pensaba que se quedaría dormido encima del escritorio. "Natsu" ella lo llama para despertarlo.

El DS se despierta después de unos segundos, abre los ojos y se siente más cansado de lo usual, se levanta poco a poco y ve a Mirajane "¿Que pasa...?" Dice aun con sueño

"Ha ocurrido algo horrible y el maestro nos ha solicitado a todos para una misión"

"Ya veo..."

...

Natsu sé retira con sus compañeros sin decir nada, El junto a Happy, Erza e Ikagura se retiraron al oeste de la ciudad para ver si lograban encontrar al culpable. El peli rosado que no sabía por que tenía su mano cortada y se sentía más cansado de lo usual y no tiene que ver con que haya dormido en el piso, cuando era pequeño siempre lo hacía.

"¿Erza, que es lo que quería el maestro?"

"Hubo unos cuantos asesinatos hoy en la madrugada se cree que el responsable está oculto en la ciudad todavía"

Luego de un interminable día de búsqueda por la ciudad, tristemente no encontraron ni siquiera una pista de quien podría ser el asesinó. Ya pasada la noche sin hacer mucho ruido Ikagura se estaba alejando con Natsu para retirarse a dormir juntos pero Erza sujeto el hombre de Ikagura

"¿A donde crees que vas?"

Ambos pelirrosas se detuvieron al oír esa pregunta. Ikagura se voltea y responde

"No es obvio Scarlet, mi querido Natsu-kun y yo iremos a dormir, ya es muy tarde deberías irte a Fairy Hills también.

Natsu sabía que esto no podía terminar bien esas chicas no pueden intercambiar palabras sin terminar peleando.

Aunque Natsu eran nombrado varías veces en la discusión que lad chicas tenían, la presencia de el era irrelevante, ni siquiera era tomado en cuenta para dar una opinión. El DS optó por lo que a su parecer era la mejor opción:

" _Muy bien Natsu, ambas estan muy distraídas discutiendo, si te vas ahora no se daran cuenta y lograras llegar a casa sano y salvo_ "

Ambas chicas estaban tan concentradas discutiendo que ninguna notó cuándo Natsu empezó a caminar lentamente y de espaldas para ir a su choza.

De camino al bosque ya a pocos metros de su casa junto con su gato volador, el DS siente una presencia extraña, su olfato no lo engaña huele a sangre. El se detiene y empieza a ver para los lados y oye arbustos sonando como si algo estuviera moviéndose entre ellos. Y pronto ve una sombra, el parpadea varias veces para asegurarse de que su mente no le está jugando una broma. Y de nuevo vuelve a ver algo moviéndose entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque.

Inmediatamente corre a la dirección dónde vio aquella sombra pero tristemente no ve a nadie, aun así su olfato sigue captando ese aroma particular de líquido rojo asi que lo sigue.

La escena que encuentran Natsu y Happy al cabo de caminar unos cuando metros hace que se moleste y frunza el seño de furia, mientras el Ecxel miraba con pena pues lo que vieron fue un cadáver de un hombre mayor, posiblemente un granjero que bajaba de la montaña para ir a la ciudad. La temperatura corporal de Natsu empezó a subir gradualmente debido a la molestia de que un asesinó ande haciendo de las suyas y no pague por sus crímenes. Luego de tomar una gran respiración decidió darle un entierro al menos digno al pobre anciano y luego se retiro a su casa a tratar de descansar por que mañana iba a encontrar a ese asesino si o si.

"Ese maldito... juro que lo atrapare, sea quien sea" fue su último pensamiento antes de dormir.

...

Después de unas cuantas horas el sol llegó de nuevo a Magnolia y Natsu Dragneel se estaba despertando al igual que su amigo Happy. La actitud de Natsu no era la hiperactiva que demostraba casi todos los días, tenía más bien una actitud pensativa que lo apartaba de todo lo que le rodeara pues ayer descubrió algo sobre el asesinó o mas bien asesina que ataco la ciudad en estos días pues no fue nadie más que Raynare la que le dio pistas de quien era aquélla persona o más bien demonio.

"Happy, hoy no iré al gremio, tengo cosas que hacer" Le dijo el DS a su compañero exceel, luego procedió a salir para adentrarse mas al bosque.

Ya sentado sobre una roca Natsu recordó lo que Raynare le mencionó

 **FlashBack**

El DS se encontraba ya en el habitual espacio vacío de su mente y como de costumbre no había nadie alrededor así que sólo se acostó en el inexistente suelo y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos oye una voz llamadolo, es Raynare

" ** _¿Que intentas hacer humano?"_**

Natsu aún en el suelo mueve la cabeza y ve a la dueña original de su espada "Nada realmente, sólo descanso para salir rápido de aquí"

" ** _Debo preguntar ¿a que se debe está actitud tan calmada? Normalmente siempre llegas con intenciones de pelear_** "

"Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, debo pensar como encontrar a ese bastardo"

"¿ ** _Te refieres a Seilah_**?"

Natsu que estaba hablando tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados los abre y se levanta abruptamente. "¿Tu sabes quién es el asesino qur anda por la ciudad?" Pregunta notablemente ansioso

" ** _Por supuesto"_**

"Entonces... ¿me dirás lo que sabes de ella y por que está en ésta ciudad?"

" ** _Oh... volvemos a la ronda de preguntas ¿y que tal si está vez me niego a responder humano_**?"

"Pues tendré que sacarte la información a la fuerza"

*Suspiro* " ** _No podía esperar menos de ti humano, aunque igualmente no creo que sobrevivas si te enfrentas a ella. Es un demonio igual yo_** "

Raynare desaparece de la vista de Natsu

 ** _"_** ** _Aunque naturalmente yo soy más fuerte que ella" la demonio en menos de un parpadeo aparece detrás de Natsu hablando de manera pretenciosa. El DS de manera instintiva salta alejándose de Raynare y se pone en guardia "Aunque sería interesante ver que puedes hacer contra ella_** "

"Entonces ¿me dirás dónde puedo encontrarla?"

" ** _Claro, después de todo cuándo pierdas y mueras ella se convertirá en dueña de mi espada y nadie podrá detenerla_** "

Natsu queda en silencio observando a una Raynare sonriente, muy segura de lo que está diciendo. El DS sonríe y responde "Acepto el reto"

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Natsu dio un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar en dirección éste, hacia las montañas.

 **Fairy Tail**

La mañana era tensa en el gremio pues toda la ciudad estaba en alerta roja debió a los númerosos asesinatos en tan solo 2 días y siendo Fairy Tail el gremio "más fuerte" del reinó la presión de atraparlo era evidente, el Maestro se encontraba en un gremio parcialmente vacío, pues todos los miembros ya estaban en la calle buscando al asesino

"¿Realmente cree que lo encuentren maestro?"

"Eso espero Mira, eso espero"

...

Natsu se encuentra frente a una cueva con un olor pútrido, notablemente había algo muerto allí dentro así que sin pensar en nada mas entra y comienza a caminar. Al adentrarse nota a 3 cadáveres de gorilas gigante **(N/A: No recuerdo el nombre exacto pero ustedes saben a que animal me refiero)** y justo detrás de esos cadáveres hay una roca que sobre sale en la que alguien se podría sentar. Sobre dicha roca el DS ve lo que parece una mujer blanca de pelo negro y un kimono aunque su rasgo más notable son 2 cuernos amarillos que salen de su cabeza, dicha mujer está leyendo un libro.

" **La lectura humana es igual de aburrida que hace 400 años, tras tanto tiempo me sorprende que no hayan mejorado en nada"** dice la mujer cerrando su libro y levantándose. Camina y se detiene a unos metros de Natsu

"¿Tu hiciste esto?" Pregunto el DS con voz sería.

" **Esos animales llegaron interrumpiendo mi lectura, yo solo los silencie** "

"Entonces, no necesito escuchar más nada" seguido de estas palabras Natsu se lanzó al ataque directamente con un puño que Seilah esquivó fácilmente y contra-ataco con una patada que Natsu logró esquivar echándose para atrás.

" **Atacas de frente y por lo que veo sin ningún plan, no se si llamarlo valentía o estupidez** "

"Llámalo como quieras, pero de aquí no sales" de nuevo Natsu se lanzó al ataque pero está vez se detuvo en seco pero no porque el quisiera sino por que algo lo estaba reteniendo.

"¿ **Cual es tu nombre**?" Pregunto la demonio con cuernos mientras caminaba al inmóvil cuerpo del peli rosa.

"Natsu" responde esté sin más

" **Entonces Natsu, eres lo suficientemente estúpido para venir a enfrentarme sin ayuda** " la asesina se detiene frente a Natsu y levanta su brazo derecho con la mano abierta " **Por cierto, mi nombre es Seilah** " entonces el cuerpo del DS sale volando hasta afuera de la cueva y se estrella contra un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad.

Mientras Natsu se levantaba Seilah caminaba para salir de la cueva con una sonrisa.

" **Espero y puedas entretenerme un poco ...Maestro** "

…

….

…

 **N\A: Y hasta aquí el capitulo! Espero halla sido de su agrado, se que fue algo aburrido pero necesario además alégrense e; siguiente capitulo será 100% acción veremos si Natsu podrá hacerle frente a Seilah y tendrá que usar el Nakamas power xD**

 **Como punto aparte quiero agradecer a todas esas mas de 140 reviews que le han llegado a esta historia james pensé que seria tan bien aceptada ojala siga asi y pondré a trabajar mi cabeza para tener mas ideas. Y para demostrar que ustedes son parte de este fic tanto como yo he decido crear un capitulo especial de Natsu con una chica del gremio cual? No tengo ni la mas minima idea ustedes la escugeran dejando un review con el nombre de su chica favorita, ese capitulo saldrá después de terminar el arco de la piedra osea después del capitulo que viene Sin mas que decir me despido y los veré en el próximo capitulo**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Yo! Minna como les va aquí de nuevo la yo con un capitulo y joder el mas largo que he escrito un mes para esto? Claro que no solo la vagancia no me dejaba terminarlo xD, les recuerdo que abajo también dejare una nota (como siempre) pero esta va a aclarar dudas ya que he leído sus reviews bueno ya no los distraigo mas**

 **-Capitulo 12-**

"¿Maestro?... a que te refieres, es la primera vez que te veo" Dice Natsu levantándose y sacudiendo la tierra que tiene encima

Seilah no responde sólo hace aparecer bolas de energía mágica en sus manos y las lanza hacia Natsu

El DS salta hacía varias veces para esquivar todos los ataques lanzados por la mujer con cuernos, a medida que esquiva se le ocurre una forma de contra atacar. Natsu en vez de saltar hacía un lado lo hace hacía arriba.

La demonio vuelve a lanzar las bolas de energía hacía Natsu, tal como había pensado el peli rosa, Seilah lo atacó así que el respondió lanzando un rugido de dragon de fuego que al momento de chocar contra el poder de Seilah causa una explosión y una nube de humo se crea entre los 2.

Entre el humo sale Natsu callendo con el puño encendido en fuego hacia Seilah. Esta hace aparecer un escudo y el puño de Natsu choca contra este. Segundos después el DS es lanzado hacia atrás, tal parece el escudo era más fuerte que su ataque.

"Al parecer no eres tan tonto como pensaba, ese fue un buen movimiento"

"No nesecito de tus halagos"

Está vez en lugar de abalanzarse con ella el DS sólo encendió sus manos y se mantuvo en guardia, pasaron unos segundos y Seilah habló nuevamente.

"¿Que ocurre, están esperando a que haga mi movimiento para que puedas contra-atacar?"

Natsu no decía nada sólo estaba ahí, listo para atacar

"Pues entonces déjame complacerte" luego de esas palabras, Seilah entonó varías palabras en un extraño dialecto que Natsu no conocía derrepente un círculo mágico se formó detrás de Seilah y diversas esferas salieron disparadas hacia el. Natsu por su parte de nuevo las esquivó tirándose a un lado pero éstas esferas no eran como las otras. Parecían misiles rastreadores a donde el valla ellas irán.

Natsu PVO

(N/A: como es Natsu quien esta narrando todo no abra cursiva para demostrar sus pensamientos todo estará con letra normal)

Al ver cómo esas esferas me empiezan a perseguir pienso en algo, lo que sea para poder evitarlas. Salto a la derecha y veo como una de ellas explota contra un árbol eso me da una idea. Salgo corriendo y me adentro en el bosque para ver si pasa lo mismo, milagrosamente veo que mi plan funcionó y todas las esferas que me perseguían se estrellaron contra varios árboles. Quede sólo rodeado del bosque pensando que puedo hacer "Tranquilo Natsu piensa... ella es un demonio al igual que Raynare"

Traté de calmarme soltando un suspiro pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sentí el peligro venir. Un gorila estaba detrás mío lanzó un golpe que por suerte pude esquivar y me le quede viendo sus ojos no tenían pupila y estaban llenos de sangre que salían de sus heridas "¿Que coño hace un gorila así aqui?" Deje salir un chasquido de mi boca, lo que a mi me interesaba era esa demonio no éstos animales.

El gorila se lanza contra mi, fácilmente conecte tres golpes y cae al suelo. Me volteo sólo para recibir una patada en el pecho de parte de aquella demonio.

"Tsk" me levantó del suelo y puedo ver qué ella me mira con indiferencia, claramente parece que solo está jugando conmigo y éso es molesto.

"¿Que pasa, ya vas a sacar tu espada?"

¡Claro mi espada! Un momento... ¿como sabe ella que yo tengo una espada? Pensé para luego preguntárselo  
"¿Como sabes que tengo una espada?"

"..." Ella se queda en silencio observandome dejando la pregunta en el aire

"¡Responde!"

Nuevamente ella guarda silencio, primero me dice maestro, ahora sabe que tengo una espada que ni siquiera e mostrado, inclusive tengo el brazo envuelto en vendas que no dejan ver el tatuaje del contrato. Esto me frustra bastante así que me dirijo hacía ella rápidamente.

No hace nada para detener mi avancé y entonces comenzamos un intercambio de golpes. Yo tomó la ofensiva y ella la defensiva, lanzó diversos puños y patadas pero ninguna llega a su objetivo todos y cada uno de los golpes que lanze ella los detuvo o esquivó su habilidad defensiva en increíble. Su rostro es impasible, no hace una mueca al esquivar mis golpes parece que lo hiciera todos los días. Luego de unos segundos ella detiene un golpe mío con la mano derecha agarrando mi muñeca, seguidamente ella me da un golpe en la cara y me deja a un metro de ella tirado en el suelo "Cada vez que te doy un golpe terminas en el suelo, que decepción"

Estoy en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, me levanto y limpio la sangre que corre por mi labio, ese olor, la sangre, me recuerda por que estoy aquí. Esa "chica" que esta frente a mi es una asesina por eso la busque, por eso estoy aquí frente a ella.

"Sabes... creo que ya es hora de ir tomando esto en serio" Me quito el vendaje del brazo derecho

"¿Entonces solo estabas calentando y no me tomabas en serio, es por que soy una chica?"

"Para nada, la mayoría de los grandes magos que conozco son mujeres, incluso hay algunas que llegan a dar miedo" ella hace una mueca al oír eso, parece que le dio risa "Incluso mi maestra, la persona que me enseñó el usó de la espada es mujer" invocó a Raynaregetsu "Así que basta de juegos"  
Me pongo en posición de batalla veo que se forma una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Seilah, y ella simplemente me hace la seña de poner su brazo al frente estirado y mover sus dedos hacía atrás invitándome hacía ella. Tomó aire y lo liberó en un suspiro es hora de ver los resultados de mi entrenamiento.

...

PVO Normal

A unos kilometros de dónde Natsu estaba teniendo su batalla, ciertos magos de Fairy Tail estaban caminando buscando a alguien

"¿Encontraron algo?" Pregunto una fémina de cabello escarlata

"Nada" o "no" eran las respuestas que recibía de sus otros compañeros Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle"

La pelo escarlata mejor conocida como Erza junto a los miembros del equipo Natsu se encontraban en búsqueda del culpable de los asesinatos en los últimos días pero tristemente no encontraban nada.

Por su parte la nueva miembro del equipo Natsu, Ikagura se fue por su lado pues está se negaba a seguir las órdenes de Erza. La espadachín rosada en su búsqueda se encontró a Happy que al parecer salió del gremio al ver que estaba prácticamente vacío cuando llegó.

Tanto la maestra como el hijo de Natsu se encontraban saliendo de la ciudad dirigiendo a las montañas pues Ikagura creía que el asesinó no sería tan tonto como para mantenerse en la ciudad, y entonces le pregunto a Happy

"Oye Happy ¿tu sabes donde esta Natsu?"

"No, dijo que tenía algo que hacer está mañana y se fue solo"

"Conociéndolo se fue a buscar al asesino el sólo, espero que no haga alguna estupidez"

Tras está conclusión la pareja siguió en su búsqueda

...

En las montañas lejos de la ciudad de Magnolia, se estaba librando una batalla entre un hombre de cabello rosado y una mujer de cabello oscuro con cuernos en su cabeza estas 2 personas eran Natsu Dragneel un dragon slayer de fuego y Seilah una demonio que azotó la ciudad por 2 dias cometiendo múltiples asesinatos.

El DS hizo el primer movimiento dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra Seilah. El peli rosado empezó a lanzar sablazos de gran velocidad contra la demonio de cuernos amarillos "Realmente me siento mucho más ligero, ésas pesas si funcionaron" pensó Natsu mientras continuaba con su ataque. Seilah se dedicaba como en el anterior intercambio sólo a esquivar pero esta vez pequeños cortes en su mejilla izquierda y brazo derecho eran prueba de que no podía esquivar todos los sablazos de Natsu. Seilah dobla su cuerpo a la izquierda y con su pie en el suelo hace a Natsu tropezar, este pierde el equilibrio por un momento y ella lo aprovecha para darle una patada que aún no se explica cómo aquel humano fue capaz de interponer su espada causando que Seilah patee la hoja de color negro y el peli rosa sólo de mueva un metro en el suelo sin caerse.

Seguido a eso el usó su fuego para propulsar sus pies del suelo, se dirigía a gran velocidad contra Seilah que estaba con una mirada tranquilo mientras veía como Natsu se acercaba, de pronto Natsu se detiene en secó frente a Seilah, el fuego deja de propulsar sus pies y queda a centímetros de la demonio de cuernos amarillos.

"¿Que-que demonios pasa, por que no puedo moverme?" El DS hacía todo lo que podía para moverse pero sus músculos no le respondían

Seilah por su parte sólo se quedó quieta viendo la cara de confusión de Natsu, entonces alzó su brazo y creo una bola de energía justo frente a la cara de Natsu.

"Esto... va a doler"

La bola impacto de llenó en la cara de Natsu que lo mando de nuevo al suelo (N/A: Jode pobre Natsu siempre acaba en el piso xD)

"De nuevo al piso eh... decepcionante maestro"

"¿Otra vez con eso?" Natsu se levanta "¿Porqué me llamas maestro, nunca te he visto?"

"¿Que, no te gustas. Entonces como se supone que debo decirle al sujeto que me liberó de mi prisión?"

Natsu abre sus ojos en sorpresa a las palabras que ha dicho Seilah "Yo...YO NUNCA LIBERARIA A UN DEMONIO ASESINO COMO TU" grito de furia ante tal acusación

"Quizá tu no, pero conosco a alguien dentro de ti que no tendría problema en hacerlo"

Ante estás palabras Natsu quedó pensando incrédulo a lo que decía Seilah "¿Alguien dentro de mi capaz de liberarla?" Sonaba ilógico no importa cuantas veces se lo preguntara y tal parece Seilah no tiene problema en dejar razonar al DS, no a atacado aun "Alguien...alguien...alguien..." de pronto esa minúscula chispa de razonamiento que tiene Natsu hizo click y ya supo a lo que se refería Seilah "Alguien capaz de liberar a Seilah que a su vez este dentro de mi..." la respuesta era tan obvia literalmente la tenía en sus manos "Raynare..." Natsu aprieta sus dientes y su expresión cambia a molestia. "Esa maldita debió controlar mi cuerpo pero ¿cuando?"

"Parece que al fin te diste cuenta, eres más lento de lo que pense"

"¡Oi, oi Raynare ¿por qué hiciste ésto?" Ahora Natsu le habla con claro enfado a su espada, no recibe respuesta y la sacude a ver que pasa, aún nada. No conseguirá respuesta haciendoa ésto debe entrar a su subconsciente y encarar a la demonio dueña original de su espada pero ahora está en medio de una pelea

Seilah ve con cara de burla como su contrincante le habla a su espada como el propio loco y luego se frustra más al no recibir respuesta, esto para ella es algo gracioso.

"¡Agh!" Grita el DS dando un sablazo al aire para liberar frustración y luego ve a los ojos a Seilah parece tener una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Natsu ve nuevamente a Seilah y esta vez se percata de un momentaneo brillo en los ojos de la demonio mientras empieza a caminar hacia el peli rosa.

Natsu siente de nuevo esa tensión en su cuerpo que no le permite moverse y esta vez grita "¿Que me haz echo?"

"A mi no me gusta tener un maestro, eso de que me esten dando órdenes es realmente molesto" Seilah ya está frente a un Natsu inmóvil. Pasa su mano por la mejilla del peli rosa.

"Responde' volvió a decir Natsu

"¿En serio no te haz dado cuenta? Pero que maestro tan tonto me a tocado, aunque como ya dije no me gusta que me den órdenes así que tendrás que morir"

Paso un segundo de silencio en el que el peli rosa no dijo nada así que Seilah continuó hablando

"Podría matarte en este momento, pero eso no sería divertido" Por alguna razón Natsu deja caer su espada al suelo y Seilah la recoge, se le queda viendo por unos segundos y pasa su dedo por la hoja y luego la tira a un metro de distancia "Ahora vamos a jugar" derrepente Natsu empieza a golpearse sólo, parece una marioneta

"Al fin lo comprendo" En un momento donde ya Natsu no se está golpeando habla "Tu habilidad es controlar cuerpos"

Seilah parpadea "Felicidades parece que acertaste, jugar contigo es divertido así que continuemos"

Cómo si fuera un muñeco de trapo Natsu no podia hacer más que golpearse contra su voluntad mientras Seilah veía divertida como el DS bailaba a su merced. Derrepente la espada que estaba en el suelo se levanta y apuñala a Seilah por la espalda. La demonio abre los ojos en sorpresa y descuida el echizo de control sobre Natsu el cual aprovecha la oportunidad para prende su puño en fuego y darle de lleno un golpe a Seilah en la cara.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" dijo Natsu para si mismo, veía como Seilah sacaba la espada de su abdomen con algo de aparente dolor y la tira frente a ella.

"Bien jugado humano, sinceramente no me lo esperaba pero esto no será suficiente para vencer a un demonio"

"Yo solo quería tener mi espada...me pregunto si..." Natsu sólo pensó en querer su espada y esta se levantó sola del suelo y se dirigió a la mano del DS, cada vez que el hacía que la espada se levantará sola su tatuaje brillaba, quizá era una de la habilidades que daba el contrato con Raynare "Asombroso"

Natsu levanta la mirada y lanza su espada como si fuera una lanza contra Seilah esta lo esquiva, Natsu avanza con rapidez y salta en el aire aprovechando la distracción que dio su espada. Da una vuelta en el aire para caer con mas rapidez y prende su talón en fuego y va callendo directo contra Seilah, esta luego de esquivar la espada no ve a Natsu frente a ella, siente magia provenir de arriba y efectivamente era el peli rosa con un ataque. Seilah en un intento de contrarrestar el ataque intenta controlar a Natsu pero no podía hacer nada contra la gravedad que lo atraía a la tierra así que sólo puso sus brazos en forma de 'X' sobre su cabeza para reducir el daño del ataque.

"¡Karyū no Kagitsume!"

*PAH*

Suena el impacto del talón de Natsu contra los antebrazos de Seilah, se ve que la parte de los antebrazos del kimono están carbonizados con los bordes negros y la piel enrojecida debido al fuego y una mueca en la cara de Seilah demuestra que este ataque la afecto almenos un poco, la tierra se hundía un poco debido al poderoso impacto, seguidamente con Natsu aun en el aire Seilah abre su defensa de manera que empuja a Natsu y este logra quedarse unos segundos mas en el aire lo suficiente como para que ella lanzará una esfera directa hacía Natsu, lo que ella no esperaba era que el DS hiciera lo mismo que ella osease en su mano derecha tener lista una bola de fuego para lanzarsela a ella. A esa distancia ninguno podría esquivar el ataque del otro así que ambos chocan entre si haciendo a Natsu volar y a Seilah retroceder.

El DS logra dar una vuelta en el aire para caer agachado en el suelo. Inmediatamente Natsu golpea el suelo haciendo levantar la tierra y creando una cortina que no le permite a Seilah verlo.

"Si no puede verme, no puede controlarme" Seguidamente Natsu salta en el aire y sus manos empiezan a envolverse en fuego

"Idiota que sentido tiene crear una distracción si vas a salir de allí inmediatamente" Fue lo que pensó Seilah pues apenas Natsu hizo una cortina con tierra y escombros salió de ella con un salto.

"Karyū no Kōen" Grita antes de enviar una gran bola de fuego en dirección a Seilah, por su parte la demonio de cuernos amarillos vuelve a crear un escudo como la vez anterior. Como esperaba la bola de fuego no fue suficiente como para atravesar su escudo, lo que ella no se esperaba era que inmediatamente después que la bola desapareciera ver a Natsu junto con su espada envuelta en fuego con rayos listo para dar otro golpe contra su escudo.

El DS luego de lanzar su Karyū no Kōen en dirección a Seilah impulsa sus pies con fuego para quedar detrás de la esfera, "Modo Raienryū" gracias a su reciente descubrimiento el tatuaje en el brazo derecho de Natsu brilla y la espada llega a su mano, listo para realizar el segundo ataque.

"¡Raienryū no Tekken!" La espada de Natsu estaba rodeada en fuego con rayos e impacta contra el escudo de Seilah que se agrietado en primer momento. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Natsu se negaba a parar puso aun mas impulso en el fuego de sus pies, sus músculos se tensaron completamente.

*Crack*

Es lo que se oye al momento de que el escudo se a quebrado por completo permitiendo e a Natsu asestar un gran corte con fuego que logra cortar un brazo de Seilah.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Seilah suelta un grito de gran dolor mientras se arrodilla en el suelo y agarra su hombro derecho donde ya no está su brazo.

Natsu se levanta del suelo puesto que luego de cortar el brazo de Seilah debido al impulso que tenía término de cara al suelo. El cansancio es claro en el DS a usado bastante magia y a eso le sumamos los múltiple impactos que recibió de la magia de Seilah.

La expresión antes calmada y impasable de Seilah ya no existe, se levanta y ve a Natsu con una expresión de claro enfado y odio

"Basta de juegos..."

"¿Que pasa? *jadeo* si apenas...estoy empezando"

Natsu ve como una aura rodea a Seilah, y entonces una gran ráfaga de lo que parece magia es disparada hacia arriba con la demonio como centro

"Sea lo que sea, esto no puede ser bueno" se dijo Natsu tapándose la cara debió a los pequeños escombros que eran tirados

...  
...

Los miembros de Fairy Tail derrepente vieron un torrente de algo que parecía magia de color azul disparado hacía el cielo

"¿Que se supone que es eso?" Dijo Gray a los demás

"No lo se pero iremos directo allí, sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno" dijo Erza mientras ya corría en la dirección del torbellino mágico. Sus demas compañeros se limitaron a seguirla sin decir nada  
...

Por otra parte Ikagura y Happy sintieron escalofríos, al parecer estaban no muy lejos de donde vino aquella magia y se podía sentir la maldad que provenía de esta.

"¿T-tu crees que ese sea el a-asesino?" Pregunto Happy con algo de miedo en su voz

"Por supuesto, lo que me preocupa es quién se esta enfrentando a el y lo hizo enojar de esta manera"

"¿Crees que pueda ser Natsu?"

"Es lo mas probable, hay que apurarnos si es ese mocoso no creo que la tenga fácil ahora"

Así como ellos en una parte mas lejana Laxus y su séquito ven aquella magia pero solo el rubio podría llegar rápido gracias a su habilidad de rayo.

...

El torbellino azul desaparece mostrando a una Seilah con apariencia más demoniaca (N/A: Busquen la forma etherion de ella en Google, que preza describirla xD)

PVO Natsu

La veo frente a mi ya no parece humana en lo absoluto aprieto mis dientes y el agarre de mi espada puedo sentir una gran diferencia entre nuestros poderes, ahora sin duda estoy en desventaja. Aquella demonio que antes miraba al cielo acomoda su mirada hacia mi y en un parpadeo me conecta un golpe en el estómago que me saca todo el aire y me da diversos golpes muy rápidos, sera por el cansancio que tengo que no logro divisar ni uno solo de ellos, aun con un solo brazo su fuerza es abismal, me da una patada en la pierna que me hace encorvar y luego levanta su pierna y con el talón me da un golpe directo a la cabeza.

Mi cuerpo cae contra el suelo, maldición esto es malo "Yo te quiero ver sufrir humano" ahora Seilah me patea para que quede viendo hacia el cielo y empieza a pisarme en el pecho múltiples veces haciendo que me hunda poco a poco en la tierra, siento una que otra costilla romperse y sangre sale de mi boca.

Se detiene por un momento a verme, estoy agotado pero aun intento levantarme y ella lo nota.

"Pero que obstinado eres" Me dice ella con voz irritada, ahora se acerca a mi brazo derecho y pisa mi muñeca siento como si podría desprenderse mi mano de mi brazo, mueve su pie de manera semi circular causandome aun mas dolor, suelto la espada que tenía, quizá era eso lo que buscaba. Ella observa y agarra la espada un momento

"¿En serio pensaste que te usaría para matar humanos? Tu y yo no estamos en buenos términos así que mejor quedate ahí y ve como muere tu dueño" Vi extrañado como Seilah le hablaba a la espada, parecia que no se llevarán bien, yo intentaba levantarme pero el dolor en mi pecho era bastante, me arrastré un poco en el suelo y pude sentarme pero antes de que me parará sentí un golpe en mi cabeza que me envió de nuevo al suelo.

*Suspiro*

"Pero que chico tan persistente" Ahora Seilah tenía mi espada, me estaba apuntando solo nesecitaba clavarmela en el pecho o en la cabeza y todo abría terminado.

*BRUHG*

Mi antebrazo ella a clavado mi espada en mi antebrazo derecho, dejó salir un ligero quejido de dolor y la veo sonreír, saca mi espada de mi antebrazo y la tira a un lado

"Descuida me controlare para no matarte aún" Una esfera de energía se formaba en su mano mientras yo estaba en el piso sin poder defenderme, solo pude decir algo...

"Mierda"

...  
...

Me siento débil, muy débil poco a poco abro los ojos, al principio mi vista es borrosa se va aclarando con forme pasan los segundos "Ahg...ah..." es lo que dije débilmente sentía como alguien me estaba levantando del suelo agarrandome del cuello, era Seilah.

"Tengo que admitirlo humano aunque dije que me contendría para no matarte, creo que se me fue la mano y mírate aún respiras" me dijo admirando mi resistencia "Pero como todo insecto, se vuelve fastidioso cuándo se reusa a morir" hago leves movimientos con mis dedos aun no estoy listo para rendirme "Incluso ahora aún intentas pelear, te haz ganado mi respeto humano"

...

...

PVO Normal

Ikagura estaba sin palabras ante lo que estaba viendo, a unos cuantos metros de ella una chica con aspecto demoníaco tenía por el cuello a su alumno pero lo que le sorprendió fue como se encontraba. Bastante herido ni siquiera estaba luchando para liberarse haciendo que ella se imaginara lo peor.

Seguida de ella estaba Happy con una cara de completo horror, en todas sus batallas hasta ahora nunca había visto a Natsu de esa forma sin duda estaba derrotado.

Seilah voltea a un lado y ve a una chica pelirrosa junto a un gato azul con alas. Mira nuevamente a Natsu "¿Amigos tuyos?" Pregunta para no recibir respuesta y luego lo tira al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Ikagura veia furiosa a la demonio que lanzó a Natsu como si solo fuera un objeto, tras su rabia también había algo de nervios pues si esa chica dejo a Natsu así, es alguien con la que se debe tener cuidado. "Happy, ve por Natsu yo la distraere" El felino aciente a lo que dice Ikagura.

Seilah empieza con su típico ataque de lanzar esferas magicas, Ikagura se dirige hacia ella saltando de un lado a otro esquivando el ataque. Llegó frente a la demonio que detuvo el sablazo que lanzó la pelirrosa con gran facilidad e inmediatamente le acertó una patada en el estómago que lanzó a Ikagura a unos metros de ella.

"¿Quien eres?" Dijo Seilah con aburrimiento en su voz "¿Acaso eres amiga de aquel humano?"

Ikagura se levanta y responde "Así es"

"Entonces muere" Seilah desapareció de la vista de Ikagura, rápidamente la pelirrosa puso su espada al lado derecho de su cara y siento como algo la empuja hacia un lado con tal fuerza que casi pierde el equilibrio. Lo que había pasado era que Seilah se había desplazado a gran velocidad posiciónandose junto a Ikagura y lanzando una patada que choco contra la espada de esta empujandola hacia un lado.

Por su parte Happy había rodeado a ambas chicas y se encontraba junto a Natsu llamándolo sin recibir respuesta.

Antes de que Seilah lanzará otro golpe un proyectil de hielo hace que salte hacia atras para esquivarlo.

La demonio dirige su vista hacia donde provino el ataque y ve a un hombre sin camisa de pelo negro, a una rubia, a una pelirroja, a una peli azul, a una niña también peli azul y junto a ella una gata blanca con alas.

"¡Natsu!" Lucy grita al ver a su compañero en el piso junto a Happy.

"Tch, más amigos de ese humano" Sin previo aviso Erza junto con su armadura del cielo, ataca a Seilah con sus múltiples espadas, la demonio esta esquivando las espadas sin ninguna dificultad pero derrepente se resbala por que el suelo se volvió hielo y recibe múltiples impactos cortantes

"¡Wendy ve con Natsu!" Ordenó titania

"Hai Erza-san" la pequeña peli azul rodea el campo de batalla, para dirigirse hacía Natsu.

Seilah giro hasta que acabará la parte del suelo que se volvió hielo, ya en tierra dirige su mirada hacía Erza con una sonrisa.

Erza la mira a los ojos y derrepente se siente extraña y entonces una de las espada que ella controla es dirigida hacía la pequeña peli azul que salió ilesa debido a su torpesa, ya que se tropezó callendo al suelo haciendo que la espada paso justo sobre su cabeza.

"¿¡Erza!?" Gray ve a su compañera pelirroja estupefacto, de la nada atacó a un compañero de gremio, Erza dirige su atención al mago pelo azabache, Re-equipa su armadura de samurai y se dirige dispuesta a atacarlo pero un proyectil de agua le impacta

"No se que le ocurre Erza-san pero Juvia no dejará que toque a Gray-sama"

Erza no responde y continúa con su intención de atacar, Ikagura ve a la distancia tratando de entender la situación, Erza atacando a sus compañeros de gremio, Wendy junto con esos 2 gatos al lado de Natsu y Seilah se limitaba a mirar. Entonces pensando que Seilah estaba distraída Ikagura se acerca rápidamente a la demonio la maestra de espada pelirrosa se vio sorprendida cuando quien se supone estaba peleando con Gray y los demas aparece frente a ella para detener su ataque.

"¡¿Que demonios te sucede Scarlet?!" Grita para solo recibir silencio como respuesta, la mirada vacía de Erza conecta con el seño fruncido de Ikagura, la pelirrosa sabe que ella no escuchara palabras. "Gray, Lucy, Juvia la demonio es suya, Scarlet es mia"

La demonio que antes veía a las 2 maestras de espada ahora fija su visión en los 'oponentes' que la pelirrosa había mencionado y empieza su ataque a gran velocidad se mueve y da un golpe directo en la cara a Gray este impacta con un árbol

"¡Gray-sama!" Grito juvia preocupada para luego fruncir el seño y lanzar su ataque de agua que fue contrarrestado con una esfera de Seilah y ahora había humo.

"¡Regulus!" Tras esa momentanea cortina un poder de rayos es dirigido hacía Seilah, esta lo esquiva.

"Más molestias" Ahora frente a ella estaba además de las 2 féminas un hombre de pelo color naranja que vestía con traje.

"¿Estás bien Lucy-san?"

"Si, gracias Juvia, Locky ve por ella"

"Claro"

El espíritu estelar que al parecer salió solo del mundo espiritual pero nadie se tomó el tiempo para pensar en eso empezó su ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra Seilah para que la demonio solo esquivara con relativa facilidad y le diera un golpe en el estómago que lo dejara sin aire y justo en ese momento juvia apareció de nuevo lanzando un ataque de agua contra Seilah y esta por poco pudo esquivarlo.

Estrañamente una pelirroja salió volando de la nada impactando contra Seilah y dejó a ambas chicas en el piso.

"¡Juvia, Lucy ahora ataquen!"

"Pero Erza-"

"Olvídalo y ataquen es nuestra oportunidad"

Tanto Lucy como Juvia arrugaron la cara al tener que atacar a un compañero pero esta oportunidad no la podrían desperdiciar

"Locky" Llamo Lucy a su espíritu dando orden de ataque

"¡Regulus!"

"Cañón por el amor de Gray-Sama"

"Kagura-en"

Por extraño y contradictorio que suene los 3 ataques se unieron para un solo objetivo

De repente apareció Gray diciendo "Ice Make: Canon" tal parece que había escuchado de lo que dijo Ikagura, luego del impacto de los 3 ataques combinados remató el ataque de Gray.

Los magos de Fairy Tail veían expectantes el resultado de su ataque combinado.

Erza estaba encima de Seilah con los ojos cerrados claramente inconsistente al parecer no tuvo tiempo de re-equipar su armadura defensiva, pero entonces la pelirroja es empujada para un lado y Seilah se levanta

*Suspiro*

"Malditos humanos..." Seilah empezó a liberar su aura y una tensión invadió el aire, sus ojos tomaron un brillo rojo "Ya me artaron"

...

...  
...

"Ahora solo quedas tu" Era lo que le decía Seilah a una pequeña niña de cabello azul que se encontraba frente a Natsu tratando de protegerlo.

El panorama en aquel lugar del bosque no era muy bueno después de todo, los miembros de Fairy Tail a execion de Wendy se encontraban tirados en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

La pequeña Wendy intento tomar la ofensiva lanzando un rugido de dragon del cielo pero para la forma Etherion de Seilah y si le sumamos que la DS gasto gran parte de su magia en curar a Natsu ese rugido no era nada.

"Primero morirás tu, luego me encargaré de tus otros amigos aunque no están muy lejos de irse por si solos a la otra vida" Una gran esfera se forma en la palma de Seilah, el miedo invadía a Wendy no podía hacer nada contra la gran diferencia de poder, el sudor en su frente y el temblor en su cuerpo demostraba que estaba asustada

"¿Que haría Natsu-san ahora? Si tan solo el pudiera pelear"

"¿Ultimas palabras?"

Wendy cierra sus ojos con fuerza preparándose "Natsu-san"

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Seilah y entonces...

...

...

...  
...

"Oe..." Se oye esa frase, sale claramente de la boca de Natsu quien esta levantándose

Seilah quien estaba a punto de matar a Wendy detiene su ataque para concentrarse en el sujeto que esta detrás de la pequeña

"Oh... veo que pudiste reponerte"

Una aura oscura empezó a cubrir la espada de Natsu, su voz era extraña no parecía la de el

"Jajajaja patéticos humanos" Ese tono y esas palabras hicieron que Seilah diera un paso atrás

"Acaso..."

Entonces el DS alzó su mirada con una sonrisa "¿Que pasa Seilah?" El tono que usaba Natsu era burlón

"Con que al fin apareces eh.. Raynare"

"Así es... Oye niña, quítate estas en medio" Wendy no entendía que estaba pasando solo se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros "es hora de volverte a demostrar quien es más fuerte"

Entonces Natsu empezó lanzando un sablazo que Seilah esquivó "Si me da definitivamente no saldré ilesa" Seilah pudo retroceder pero antes de poder contra-atacar

"Sabes, este sujeto es realmente hábil y tiene un cuerpo muy resistente aún no se por que el no pudo vencerte" Sin que Seilah se diera cuenta, Natsu apareció al lado de ella conectando un golpe en la cara de ella que la hizo retroceder.

Y entonces antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue cortada a la mitad con un simple espadazo.

Wendy quien veía la batalla amplió sus ojos con sorpresa y horror, Natsu había cortado a la mitad a un enemigo pero si incluso se veia como el peli rosa era alguien totalmente diferente.

"Idiota, sabes muy bien que no puedes matar a un demonio con solo cortarlo" Ahora Seilah estaba parada a unos metros de Natsu. Tal parece que lo que el DS corto a la mitad era una simple ilusión.

"Se muy bien cómo matar a un demonio después de todo, yo soy uno" Natsu cierra los ojos y dice extrañas palabras. "Solo hay dos formas de vencerlo, usando la magia Devil Slayer o... ¡sellandolo!" Entonces corto su mano para que saliera sangre y clavo a Raynaregetsu en el suelo como cuando liberó a Seilah de la piedra. Entonces un aura oscuro empezó a rodear al DS.

"¡¿Que intentas hacer idiota?" La demonio de cuernos amarillos se exaltó "¡No puedes sellarme!"

"Claro que si después de todo... yo soy tu maestro"

"¡MALDITA!" Seilah se dispone a atacar de frente

"Sfragida" (N/A: Sellar en griego)

Inmediatamente Seilah se sintió atraída hacia la espada, como si la fuerza de gravedad la jalara contra su voluntad. "¿Por qué haces esto, ambas somos demonio no? ¿Porqué ayudas a estos míseros humanos?"

"Mi plan original era liberarte y que te quedaras con mi espada para poder matar cuantos humanos quisiéramos pero me olvide de tu orgullo señora '¿En serio pensaste que te usaría para matar humanos' tal parece que estar tantos años encerrada se te olvido quien es más fuerte y ahora tu estarás sellada conmigo ¿No sería está una excelente forma de molestarte?"

"Ma-maldita, tu pagarás por esto"

"Pudiste matar a esté humano pero no, tu prepotencia y costumbre de jugar con los rivales te llevo a esto...ahora Seilah prepárate por que no volverás a estar libre"

Seilah entonces empezó con perder su forma Etherion, se miraba la mano y esta empezaba a convertirse en algo como humo o polvo y ese 'polvo iba directo a la espada "Espera aún podemos hacer equipo, aun podemos destruir a estos humanos y reinar"

"Quizá tengas razón Seilah pero este humano es muy interesante, más de lo que esperaba incluso te hizo entrar en forma Etherion, con el tiempo el sera alguien imparable y sin duda me será mas entretenido ver a este humano que estar contigo"

"¡MA-MALDITAAAA RAYNAREEEEEEEE!" Con ese grito de claro odió la demonio conocida como Seilah se volvió polvo que fue sellado en la espada para no volver a salir"

La pequeña DS del cielo no entendía que estaban hablando ¿Quien es Raynare? ¿Porqué Natsu se comporta asi? ¿Donde el aprendió a sellar demonios? Estás y otras muchas preguntas eran las que se formulaba Wendy al ver este evento.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que un rayo llegará a lo que es el campo de batalla, era Laxus quien veía a Natsu de espaldas con una espada de pie en un pequeño cráter, viendo mas detalladamente el entorno vio a sus compañeros de gremio tirados en el suelo a execion de Wendy quien estaba arrodillada viendo a Natsu.

El DS gira su cabeza para ver a un rubio fornido "Otro compañero del humano he..." Entonces cae al suelo soltando su espada, parece que Natsu a vuelto a desmayarse

"Laxus-san... ayúdame" le pedía Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos al rubio

Laxus se veía sorprendido, fue por apenas unos segundos pero pudo sentir un poder en Natsu que no era normal en aquél gritón de pelo rosa, se sentía maldad en aquel poder

Lo que nadie sabía era que esto apenas marcaba el comienzo de algo para lo que nadie, ni el mismo Natsu estaba preparado.

 **N/A: Finishin! Bueno esta aqui fue ojala les alla gustado se que el final fue al buh pero la cabeza no me daba para algo epicness, se que no es perfecta pero almenos algo es bueno ahora vamos a aclarar algunas cosas**

 **La idea de que Natsu sea END en este fic ya la estoy viendo posible ya que algunos se confundieron cuando Seilah le dijo maestro al final del capitulo anterior a Natsu espero que aquí ya halla quedado claro por que le dijo asi. Bueno yo no sigo el manga de FT asi que no se si ya se haya mostrado algo mas de END solo dire que el SI estará en este fic y estará sellado en Natsu aun no aparecerá por ahora**

 **Ahora en el capitulo anterior pregunte quien seria la chica con la que Natsu estaría en el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por dar su opinión y la ganadora en nuestra querida Mira-chan recibió mas votos que Erza he Ikagura baia.. baia… eso no me lo esperaba xD la albina tiene unos fans muy fieles**

 **Sin mas nada que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Yo! Mi querida manga de lectores no quiero hacerles perder más el tiempo nos leemos en la nota de abajo**

"Hola" persona hablando

" _Hola_ " persona pensando

" **Karyu no Hoku** " Ataque magico

" _ **Hola**_ " Demonio o cualquier ser no humano hablando

"( _ **Hola**_ )" Demonio o cualquier ser no humano pensando

-Capitulo 13-

"NAAAATSUUUUU..." El DS poco a poco retrocedía con miedo ante la actitud de Erza "QUISIERAS EXPLICARME ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?!" La pelirroja señalaba una clase de revista

"Yo- yo nunca dije eso créeme, incluso no se lo que significa"

"Vaya quien lo diría eh... tanto que pensábamos que Natsu era tan denso como el cristal y mírenlo" Comentaba Macao.

"Hijo..." Makarov tenía lágrimas en los ojos "me siento orgulloso, jamás pensé que lograrás algo así" dijo secándose una lágrima de felicidad

"¡Les digo que no sé lo que significa, yo no dije eso!" Trataba de defenderse

"Juvia estaba muy equivocadas, no te preocupes Lucy ¡Juvia te apoyará totalmente en esto!" Decía la maga de agua mientras sostenía las manos de la rubia

"Cana-chan porque no me dijiste esto" Gildast lloraba cómicamente delante de su hija "Y tu..." señaló a Natsu "¿Cómo te atreves a profanar la pureza de mi hija" dijo de manera amenazadora.

"¿Profanar? ¿Pureza? ¡¿De que diablos estás hablando?!" Entonces el peli rosa detiene su caminata en reversa había chocado con la pared del gremio. El sudor corría por su frente poco a poco veía como Erza se acercaba.

"Bueno... *hip* si es Natsu *hip* no creo que me importe *hip*" Muchos no sabían si era ella o el alcohol quien estaba hablando.

"Incluso a Wendy... no tienes vergüenza" Charle lanzaba otro de los tantos comentarios contra el DS.

"¡Meterse con las hermanas de otros no es de hombres!"

"Happy..." dijo en busca de ayuda ante el inminente peligro.

"Lo siento Natsu, no sabía que pensabas de esa manera, si te ayudo Charle también se molestará conmigo"

Mirando a todos lados buscando alguna clase de ayuda "Lucy..." la rubia se veía con un rubor de vergüenza cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual Lucy movió la cabeza hacía otro lado.

"Maestra..." dijo entrando en pánico su última esperanza era Ikagura quien estaba unos pocos metros detrás de Erza con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

La pelo escarlata re-equipa su martillo de justicia "¿Algo más que decir?"

"Yo no hice nada"

Erza tira la revista al suelo para cargar su martillo de justicia con ambas manos. En dicha revista hay un título pequeño, pues no es el principal de la revista pero este pequeño título causó dicha escena pero ¿qué dice ese título?

 _-Natsu Dragneel ¿el rey del harem?-_

 **Hace unos días...**

El DS se levanta agitado para encontrarse en la nada, ve a su alrededor y sabe perfectamente dónde está. "¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta a nadie en particular pero sabía que su huésped le respondería, él sabía que cuando entra a su cabeza debe estar dormido o desmayado "Un momento..." tan solo le tomo un momento recordar que estaba pasando, él se encontraba peleando con una demonio llamada Seilah pero si está aquí quiere decir que se desmayó en plena batalla "Esto es malo" Natsu se levanta de golpe cierra los ojos con fuerza y empieza a repetir una palabra "Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve" abrió los ojos para ver cómo su plan de despertar había fallado. De pronto siento a alguien detrás de el "Eso es ella puede despertarme" se voltea y "Rayna-" no término de pronunciar el nombre de aquella demonio pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Frente a nuestro protagonista si se encontraba un demonio pero no precisamente Raynare, quién estaba frente a el era Seilah. Instintivamente Natsu convoca su espada y da un salto hacia atrás. La mirada afilada y el gruñido demostraba que ella no era muy bien recibía.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

" _ **¿Por qué tanta agresividad humano?**_ "

Natsu iba a empezar con la ofensiva cuando siente el filo de una espada en su cuello.

"¿ _Cuando_?" El DS no se dio cuenta cuando Raynare apareció junto a el. "¿Tu eres la causante de esto?" Pregunto sin mirarla.

" _ **Puede que si, puede que no**_ ¿ _ **quién sabe**_?" Respondió ella en su tono de burla habitual. La espada se aleja del cuello del peli rosa " _ **Tu pelea con Seilah ya ha terminado**_ "

Natsu se sorprende por esa afirmación pues esa demonio estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

"¿De que estas hablando? Está justo frente a nosotros"

Raynare da un suspiro de cansancio, puede que aquel humano sea fuerte pero su habilidad de razonar sólo se activa en batalla. Seilah suelta una pequeña risa, hasta ella sabe a lo que se refiere Raynare.

"¿ _ **No pudiste no se... encontrar a otro humano un poco más inteligente**_?"

"¡Oe, yo no soy un idiota!"

" _ **El podrá ser un idiota pero se la arregló para cortarte un brazo, si mal no recuerdo**_ "

Seilah frunce el ceño al recordar eso y ve una sonrisa en la cara de Raynare

"¡Muy bien suficiente!" Grito Natsu y ambas demonios le prestaron atención "Ahora Raynare, explícame ¿qué hace ella aquí?"

" _ **Cuando estabas inconsciente pude tomar el control de tu cuerpo y lo que vi fue a varios de tus amigos en el piso a execion de una niña pequeña de cabello azul intentando protegerte**_ "

"Mis amigos...¡¿Que les hiciste?!" Sin decir más Natsu se lanzó hacia Seilah con un puño de fuego que no llegó a nada puesto que Raynare le dio un golpe a Natsu que lo llevo al suelo.

Con Natsu en el suelo Raynare piso su espalda con un pie " _ **Realmente odio que me interrumpan cuando hablo así que callate y escucha**_ "

A los ojos de Seilah técnicamente Natsu era el dueño de la espada pero era realmente Raynare la que mandaba entre ambos.

" _ **Ahora donde iba... ha si, entonces yo pelee contra Seilah usando tu cuerpo y mi poder, para vencer a un demonio solo hay 2 forma; la 1era es con magia Devil Slayer la cual tu no tienes y la 2da es sellándolo en algún lugar que posea poder mágico y lo único que tenía a la mano era mi espada**_ " Raynare deja de pisar la espalda de Natsu para que este se levante

"Me ayudaste" Soltó Natsu algo sorprendido

" _ **Por supuesto, aquella engreída dijo que no me utilizaría a pesar de que la libere en primer lugar**_ "

"Tks"

"¿Y todos mis amigos están bien?"

 _ **"Todos estaban en el suelo, pero ninguno con herida mortal, supongo que a estas alturas ya los habrán atendido**_ "

Natsu deja de ver a Seilah y se voltea a ver a Raynare, entonces agacha la cabeza y dice "Gracias"

Está acción sorprende un poco a la que era llamada ángel de la muerte " _ **Uhm, no es para tanto humano recuerda que ya me debes una por la del bosque, bien creo que va siendo hora de que te largues**_ "

Natsu alza la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa " _Quizá no es tan mala como pensé...un momento...¿que me largue?_ " Inmediatamente Natsu salto hacia atrás  
"¡Espera!" Levanta sus manos y las empieza a mover como para detener a Raynare de hacer algo.

Raynare ladea la cabeza pues no entiende el cambio de actitud tan drástico en Natsu

"¿Hay alguna forma en la que yo pueda salir de aquí sin ser golpeado?" Pregunto con algo de esperanza

" _ **Por supuesto que la hay**_ " Una expresión de alegría invade la cara del DS y la mano de Raynare se rodea de magia oscura " _ **Pero no sería divertido si te la dijera**_ " lo que fácil biene fácil se va.

"¿Eh?" Eso y una cara algo graciosa es lo que alcanza a hacer Natsu antes que la mano de Raynare impacte en su cara

Con Natsu ya técnicamente fuera sólo quedan las 2 demonio hablando

" _ **Estas actuando muy amistosamente con el Raynare, no pareces tu**_ "

" _ **Mi querida amiga de un brazo, la mejor manera de destruir a alguien es hacer que esa persona confíe primero en ti**_ "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿ _ **Si sabes que mí brazo volverá a crecer verdad**_?"

" _ **No conmigo acaparando cada residuo de magia del humano**_ " Raynare le saca la lengua como si se una niña se tratase.

Seilah por su parte sufrió un tic al darse cuenta por que odia tanto a esta tipa que ahora sera su única compañía además del humano llamado Natsu

...

...

 **Fairy Tail**

"¿Laxus que fue exactamente lo que viste?"

En el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, el maestro Makarov y varios de sus miembros estaban expectantes a la respuesta que daría el rubio ya que no hace mucho el junto con Happy y Wendy llegaron cargando a varios magos del gremio, al ver la condición de estos llamaron de inmediato a Poliska para que los atendiera en la enfermería del gremio.

"Realmente no lo se abuelo, cuando llegué todos estaban en el suelo a execion de Natsu y Wendy sólo que aquel mocoso tenía la espada que nos mostró el día que regreso y puede que mi vista me jugará una mala pasada pero un aura oscura rodeaba a Natsu"

"¿Y el asesinó que atacó la ciudad?"

"No estaba ahí cuando llegue"

Makarov parecía molestó por recibir esa respuesta, eso quiere decir que el sujeto que le causo tanto daño a sus hijos aún sigue libre "Bien entiendo..."

Unos pasos se oyen bajando unas escaleras, era kinana "Maestro, Natsu a despertado"

Seguidamente Makarov se dirigió a la enfermería. "Bien hijo dime, ¿Que pasó realmente?"

Makarov pidió que dejarán solo a el y a Natsu en la enfermería aunque también estaban los otros compañeros que lucharon contra Seilah estos no los oirán pues aun siguen descansando.

"Todo fue por mi culpa abuelo" dice mientras baja la cabeza "todo tiene que ver con esa estúpida piedra"

"¿?" Makarov no entendía por ahora nada de lo que Natsu estaba diciendo.

"La piedra que nos encargó el Rey, era realmente una prisión para una demonio llamada Seilah" El DS le contó toda la situación a su maestro desde que aparentemente 'el' liberó a Seilah de la piedra hasta que perdió la memoria "ella me tenía agarrado del cuello y entonces...nada, eso es todo lo que recuerdo" término su relato "No sé si contarle que ahora ese demonio esta sellado en la espada también" se debatía internamente el DS pero al final decidió no decir más.

En todo el transcurso de la historia Makarov no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se limitó a escuchar, pensar que empezaron buscando un asesino y terminaron enfrentándose a un demonio etherion, el pequeño hombre se encontraba feliz de que nadie había sido herido de gravedad.

El día paso sin novedades, todos los que batallaron contra Seilah habían despertado. El maestro sabía gracias a Laxus que Wendy era la única que podría saber que paso con la demonio que nombro Natsu, pero decidió no preguntarle al menos por el día de hoy no le preguntaría nada a la pequeña.

"¿Que pasa Wendy, has estado viendo mucho a Natsu?" Pregunto su amiga felina Charle, Wendy desde que despertado a estado preguntándose que le paso a Natsu en el bosque, estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no escuchó la pregunta de la gata "¡Wendy!" La DS del cielo se sobresalta y mira a su compañera exceel

"¿Ah? ¿qu-que pasa Charle?"

"Te dije ¿que te pasa, haz estado todo lo que va del día viendo a Natsu?"

"Eso... mmm bueno... no, no es nada"

La gata alza una ceja ante la pobre excusa de su compañera, pero si es algo que no quiere decir no la obligará. "Si tienes algo de decirle, será mejor que lo hagas ahora antes de que empiece una pelea"

Será por la palabras de Charle que nuestra pequeña Wendy se levanta y dirige hacía la mesa donde estaba solo el DS.

"Ya te lo dije Scarlet, te volviste loca y nos atacaste" Refutada Ikagura en la barra encarando a Erza

"¿Eh? Es imposible jamás blandiría mi espada contra alguien del gremio"

"Y cuando 'castigas' a Natsu. Eso es blandir tu espada contra alguien del gremio ¿o me equivoco?"

"Eso... esos son casos especiales donde debo imponer autoridad, además yo a ti no te creo nada"

"¿Con que es así eh...? Lucy podrías tu confirmar lo que digo"

La rubia que también estaba en la barra viendo esta discusión junto con Mira, temía que esto pasará, que ella de alguna manera terminara metida en esta discusión. ¿Debe apoyar a Ikagura o no decir nada para no hacer quedar mal a Erza

"Dime Lucy ¿es verdad lo que ella está diciendo?" Y con esas palabras de Erza a Lucy se le habían reducido las opciones a una.

"Bu-bueno... Erza... si nos atacaste pero debió ser por culpa de aquel demonio" dijo la rubia nerviosa sin querer enfurecer a titania.

"Ja te lo dije"

"Disculpa Natsu-san" El DS levanta la cabeza pues desde que despertó, simplemente se sentó en una mesa a pensar cómo lidera con no 1 sino 2 demonios.

"Si ¿qué ocurre Wendy?"

"Pues me está preguntando algo"

"¿?"

"Cuando estabas luchando ¿cómo fue que Natsu-san aprendió a-" La pregunta de Wendy fue interrumpida de manera abrupta ya que alguien lo agarró de la parte trasera de su bufanda y lo uso como proyectil lanzándolo contra cierta pelirroja, que lo esquivo con relativa facilidad. "Eh..." la peli azul por su parte quedó sorprendida por la acción que presenció

"Usar a un compañero como arma propio de una maga oscura como tú"

"En la batalla todo se vale Scarlet y además no olvidemos quien empezó esto"

" Chikushoo..."Natsu se levanta del suelo "¿Quién fue el maldito?" Sin esperar una respuesta agarra una silla al azar y se lo lanza a el primer sujeto que ve que en este caso fue Elfman.

"¡Lanzar sillas no es de hombres! ¡LANZAR MESAS SI!" El fortachón moreno lanza una mesa que en vez de impactar en Natsu lo hace en Gajeel

"¡Maldito yo no estaba haciendo nada!"

Y así de un momento a otro se formó una pelea.

"Eh..." Wendy seguía incrédula mientras observaba que en menos de 5 segundo ocurrió lo que su amiga gatuna le habia advertido

...  
...

Minutos más tarde un sujeto entra al gremio y queda boquiabierto ante la batalla que está presenciando.

"Disculpen" nada, con la batalla campal nadie lo oye "¡Disculpen!" Aun nada, el sujeto toma aire "¡DISCULPEEEEEN!" aunque suene extraño la batalla frente a el se había detenido a tal magnitud que algunos magos quedaron en el aire mientras lo miraban fijamente. "Eh.. disculpen busco a la señorita Mirajane Stratuss" dijo algo nervioso al tener la presión de tantas miradas sobre él.

"Soy yo" dijo la albina mientras se acercaba "Oh, hola Rene ¿qué te trae por aquí?" No pasaron ni 2 segundos al ver que Mira reconocía a aquel sujeto la batalla campal se reanudó como si nada.

Rene es un sujeto de piel algo morena y cabello negro "Primero... ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?" Rene se notaba muy nervioso por la batalla que estaba justo al lado de el mientras Mira se veía como si nada pasará, salieron del gremio y ya rene mas calmado continuo "Verá señorita nuestro fotógrafo a pedido su servicios para una sesión de fotos" el muchacho trabajaba en la revista de el hechicero semanal, debido a sus trabajos anteriores Mira ya lo conocía.

"Claro no tengo nada que hacer ¿cuándo tengo que estar en el estudio?"

"En dos días en la capital, la única condición que me pidió el fotógrafo fue que debe llevar a un compañero hombre"

"¿Compañero?"

"Si, como ya vamos a estar en febrero la revista quiere hacer una edición de parejas de varios gremios"

"Pero, si yo no estoy saliendo con nadie"

"No importa, basta que sean buenos amigos y ya, y como dicen que Fairy Tail es una familia no tendrás problema en conseguír a alguien que vaya con usted. Incluso si no son pareja el editor lo aclarará para que nadie se haga ideas equivocadas"

"Mmm... de acuerdo cuenta conmigo"

"Excelente, bien me retiro"

"Adiós Rene"

La albina entra y se sorprende pues la batalla que había hace unos minutos atrás ya habia acabado con sólo 2 personas viéndose y estas eran Ikagura y Erza, todos los demás ya estaban en el suelo.

"Creo...que esto...sería un empate... ¿no?" Dijo Ikagura entre jadeos

"Supongo que...tienes razón..." Respondió Erza de la misma manera y ambas cayeron al piso sobre sus traseros.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo ocurrido la albina vuelve a la barra con una cara pensativa.

"¿Que ocurre Mira, te ves pensativa?" Pregunto la maga estelar quien se había ocultado detrás de la barra hasta que vio a Mirajane acercarse.

"Dime Lucy ¿sí tendrías que llevar a alguien a una misión; a quién sería?"

"Yo...supongo que a Natsu, después de todo somos del mismo equipo, por que ¿acaso piensas retomar misiones Mira?"

"No, no es eso..."

...  
...

El resto del día paso tranquilo hasta que poco a poco los combatientes de aquella batalla campal estaban despertando. El cielo ya había tomado un color rojizo dando por terminada la tarde y algunos magos tomaron esta señal para irse a casa

El DS se levanta hambriento pues desde que se paró en la enfermería no había comido así que se dirige a la barra.

"¡Mira un platillo de carne por favor!"

La albina atendió el llamado y le trajo a Natsu su pedido, mientras el DS degustaba la carne Mira lo observaba y empezó hablar

"Oye Natsu"

"¿?" El DS hizo un extraño sonido con kilo imedio de carne en la boca para demostrar que prestaba atención a Mira.  
"¿Irías ha un lugar conmigo?"

Natsu hace un gran sonido al tragar y responde "Por supuesto, Mira"

"Excelente, entonces mañana nos vamos a la capital"

La capital del reino de Fiore, Cronus aquella donde se realizaron los grandes juegos mágicos donde Fairy Tail volvió a tener el título de gremio número uno pero mas importante para llegar a esa ciudad se necesita...un transporte.

Natsu se tenso un momento solo la idea le causaba náuseas pero ya le había dicho que si a Mira no podía retractarse. No podías decirle que no a esa cara sonriente.

...

 **Al día siguiente….**

"¿Alguien a visto a Natsu?" Ikagura fue la que pregunto eso. Viendo al rededor del gremio no encontraba esa mata de pelo tan distintiva. Incluso fue a su casa para ver si tenia suerte pero nada. "Si solo esa maldita pelirroja me dejara ir" y es que cada noche Erza se lleva a Ikagura en contra de su voluntad hacia Fairy Hills "podría saber donde se metió ese idiota"

"Si buscas a Natsu yo se dónde está"

Ikagura volteó al origen de esa voz pero no vio a nadie.

"Aquí abajo"

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el pequeño maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov

"¿Sabe dónde está el, maestro?"

"Está mañana a primera hora el se fue junto con Happy y Mirajane"

"¿Ella ha vuelto a tomar misiones? Me habían dicho que las había dejado"

"Es un trabajo especial que le encomendó una revista a Mira, no es nada peligroso"

...  
...

"¡Tierra!" Es lo que grita Natsu al saltar del tren y besar múltiples veces el piso.

"Natsu eres patético" se burlaba su amigo volador. Mira por su parte sólo veía a escena con la sonrisa de siempre

"Muy bien chicos vamos al hotel, me dijeron que ya tenían listas las reservaciones"

El camino al hotel fue tranquilo en un silencio cómodo o eso hubiera sido lo correcto de no ser por Happy y querer parar en cualquier tiendo donde vendieran pescado.

"Es aquí"

Natsu y Happy miran el gran hotel que tienen en frente, cualquier lugar donde se hayan hospedado no puede compararse con este hotel.

Entraron y Mira se encargó de la recesión, para proceder junto con Natsu y Happy a lo que sería su habitación.

"¿Oye Natsu y tu equipaje?" Pregunta la albina pues el DS tenía el equipaje de ella pero en ningún momento vio que Natsu agarrara una maleta para el

"¡Happy!"

"Aye" Entonces dentro del bolsito del gato había una muda de ropa aunque era exactamente igual a la que tenía puesta.

Entraron a la habitación era parcialmente grande debía ser una de las suites de lujo. Natsu y Happy estaban embobados viendo el interior del lugar definitivamente es un lugar totalmente diferente a los que frecuenta el dúo.

Mira empezó a ver la habitación para solo hallar una cama matrimonial y encima de esta una pequeña nota

 _-Bienvenidos a las parejas es coooolll que hayan venido, espero que en este lugar puedan fortalecer su relación si eso sería coooooolll-_

La nota no estaba firmada por nadie pero no hace falta pensar mucho para saber quién la escribió

"Bien Natsu, el encargo mío es mañana así que tendremos todo este día libré ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Pues no hemos desayunado, así que vamos a comer"

"Bueno idea" Mira va por su bolso y al revisarlo ve que no a traído su cartera. "Natsu ¿Tienes dinero?" Dice apenada

Natsu se quedo unos segundos en silencio y "¡Happy!"

"Aye" de nuevo el gato azul busca dentro del bolso verde que tiene en su espalda y saca una bolsa con bastante dinero.

"Te me haces comida muy buena Mira es hora de que Happy y yo te invitemos algo a ti"

...  
...

En un determinado restaurante varios clientes veían a cierto peli rosa tragar carne como sí no hubiera mañana. Les parecía extraño pues bien se ya casi era medio día pero una persona normal no puede comer tanto. Frente a el estaba una hermosa chica albina que comía un plato gurmet, si bien ambos estaban sentados en la misma mesa parcian extremos totalmente opuesto y por ultimo un gato con alas encima de la mesa comiendo un pescado.

"Ah~ que gran comida" decia el sujeto de pelo rosa. Al parecer ya todos habían terminado.

"Natsu, me iré a buscarle algo lindo a Charle, los vere en el hotel" Comentaba el gato parándose en 2 patas

"Para que te vuelva a rechazar" Dijo en tono de burla

"Cállate" con eso el pequeño gato salió volando del restaurante.

"Entonces Mira..." dijo viendo con la mirada fija a la albina "¿Que clase de misión haremos? ¿Capturar ladrones? ¿Cazar monstruos? ¿Encontrar algún tesoro?" Dijo emocionado.

"Casi... iremos a una sesión de fotos"

"¿Eh?" La cara de nuestro protagonista denotaba confusión pues pensó que se trataría de una verdadera misión "¿Y los ladrones?"

"No hay"

"¿Y los monstruos?"

"Tampoco hay"

"¿Y los tesoros?"

"Por supuesto que tampoco hay"

Natsu se lanza en la mesa y suelta un suspiro "Pero Mira… tu sabes que no me gustan esas cosas"

"Entonces estas *snif* diciendo que…"

"¡No, por supuesto que no mira!" Se levanta y niega todo moviendo sus manos

"Gracias Natsu, sabía que podía contar contigo" Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

" _ **Jajaja humano idiota, ver como lo manipulan de esa manera es casi un mal chiste"**_ Habla Raynare aunque claro nuestro protagonista no puede oírla, puede estar hablando solo o bien con Seilah

" _ **Te lo dije, ¿no podías conseguir a alguien más inteligente?"**_

"Y entonces ¿Cómo se hace eso de modelar, solo tengo que ponerme algún traje y ya?"

"Tranquilo Natsu" La albina sube medio cuerpo sobre la mesa haciendo especial énfasis en sus pechos, detalle que solo alguien como nuestro querido peli rosa no captaría entonces mira estira su brazo y toca la nariz de Natsu con un dedo "Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, ya verás que es divertido"

" _ **Muy bien, existe la posibilidad de que no solo lo estén manipulando"**_

" _ **Debo admitir, esa mujer albina es inteligente en esto aunque no estuvo cuando los amigos de ese humano llamado Natsu se enfrentaron a mi"**_

" _ **Ahora que lo dices…es verdad no la vi en el piso cuando te vencí"**_

" _ **Podrías por favor dejar de restregármelo en cara"**_

" _ **Ups, mi error"**_

"¡Ah, pero mira también quien esta aquí!" Una mujer era el origen de aquella oración y se podía oír sorprendentemente cerca de la mesa de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Para Mirajane, no había dudas de quien era la voz a sus espaldas, podía reconocerlo sin siquiera mirarla, ese tono y esa voz solo podían pertenecer a una mujer.

"Jenny, me alegra verte ¿también estas aquí por la de las parejas?"

Jenny Realight ese era el nombre de la chica con la que mira estaba hablando, es una de las mujeres mas hermosas de todo el continente, es más ella es la actual Miss Fiore. También tiene cierta rivalidad con Mira en cuanto al modelaje pues Jenny era el el centro de atención de todos las cámaras hasta que la albina de se interesó en ese labor y le quito el 50% de contratos.

"También me alegra verte Mira" dijo con una sonrisa "Así es también vengo por eso pero me dijeron que esto solo era para parajes acaso… ¿Conseguiste un novio?"

"Pues… no es así del todo, Rene me dijo que podía ser cualquier compañero que quisiera ¿Viniste con Hibiki cierto?"

"Pues claro, él está…" Jenny se posó al lado de Mira para ver como su acompañante estaba cortejando a una camarera. "Olvídalo... y tu si no tienes novio a quien invitaste ¿acaso fue al nieto de Makarov?" por increíble que parezca Jenny no ha visto a Natsu pues su total atención estaba puesta en Mira y ahora ambas le están dando la espalda al peli rosa.

"Para nada, mi compañero esta justo atrás nuestro"

Jenny se voltea y ve una mesa vacía "Aquí no hay nadie" Mira se voltea y ve que Jenny tiene razón allí no había nadie.

"¿No será que me estas ocultando algo, Mirajane?"

"Claro que no mi compañero esta-"

"Señor le informamos que aquí no se sirve fuego puro por favor no insista"

Al escuchar eso ambas mujeres voltearon y vieron a un joven de pelo rosa aparentemente discutiendo con una mesera por no servirle fuego crudo

"Ese es mi compañero para la sesión de fotos"

Jenny podía reconocer a ese joven, si mal no recordaba era Natsu Dragneel aquel que venció solo a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth y que por alguna razón no participo en el combate final en los juegos mágicos

"No sabía que le gustaran este tipos de cosas, pues tiene fama pero no del tipo espectáculo" le decía a su rival pues Natsu era famoso sí, pero no por salir en portadas de revistas si no por ser increíblemente destructivo en sus misiones. "Pensé que invitarías al nito de Makarov o alguno de los tantos hombres que se te han declarado"

"Rene solo dijo que con ser buenos compañeros bastaba. Originalmente si pensé en Laxus pero… no creo que con su actitud hubiese aceptado además Natsu es… como decirlo, puedes contar con el para todo, siempre estará dispuesto a ayudarte"

"De cualquier manera solo espero que no incendie todo el estudio" Mira no sabía si Jenny decía eso de manera seria o solo era sarcasmo porque aún existía esa pequeña posibilidad. "Entonces, nos vemos mañana"

"Nos vemos Jenny"

La rubia se retiraba no sin antes jalar de la oreja a su supuesto novio Hibiki

Luego de discutir con la camarera por un par de minutos Natsu dejo de insistir.

"Bueno Mira ¿Adónde iremos ahora?"

"Pues realmente no tengo nada pensado, ¿te parece si solo paseamos por la ciudad? Con la cuestión de los juegos mágicos no pude dar un turismo por la ciudad"

"Claro"

…..

…..

Nos encontramos en lo que parece un distrito comercial con muchas tiendas por donde caminan nuestra pareja sin mucho que decir tanto Mira como Natsu solo se limitaban a mirar a su alrededor los diversos objetos que se vendían, algunos normales otros bastante extraños **(N/A: la siguiente secuencia se me ocurrió al leer una review así que gracias froggus)**

Más que ver tiendas nuestro peli rosa favorito simplemente caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza ya había pensado mucho y se había dicho así mismo no pensar tanto en las 2 demonios que tenía pero era una tarea casi imposible, él estaba debatiéndose entre hablarle de su problema a Mira ya que técnicamente también posee el poder de un demonio con su Satan Soul y también sus otras transformaciones Alphas y Sitri.

"Oye Mira"

"¿Qué ocurre Natsu?"

"Quisiera preguntarte algo acerca de tus poderes"

"¿?"

"Tu… ¿cómo obtuviste tu Satan Soul?"

"Pues… en mi aldea, había un lugar conocido por tener un aura densa los lugareños le decían –la última piedra- y se contaba que allí habitaba el espíritu de un demonio, un día Lissana quiso salir a jugar como no regresaba fui a buscarla y la encontré en aquel lugar, luego de eso sentí como si algo nos estuviera observando y de repente me desmaye, cuando volví en mi Lissana estaba llorando junto a mí. Unos días después una pandilla de bandidos ataco mi aldea y con mi furia desperté ese poder, supongo que si realmente había un demonio en esa piedra intento poseerme pero como yo ya me especializaba en la magia Take Over pude controlarlo"

 **(N/A: Por si las dudas si, todo es inventado)**

"¿Y ese demonio nunca ha intentado controlarte?"

"Por supuesto han habido veces que no me sentía yo misma pero siempre me anteponía contra eso, con los años dejo de ocurrir mientras me hacía más fuerte"

"Ya veo… gracias Mira"

"Claro Natsu pero ¿Por qué las pregunta?"

"Mmmm… curiosidad"

"¿En serio?" decía con un tono incrédulo, no podías engañara a la demonio con tan mala mentira

"Claro ahora… eh…" Natsu no sabía que decir tenia quye cambiar el tema rápido o Mirajane lo atraparía _"¡ya se!"_ entonces rápidamente agarro la mano de la albina y empezó a correr hacia una tienda

"¿Natsu que pasa?" decía sorprendida Mira

"Es hora de que te devuelva el favor" Entraron a una tienda que parecía de joyería femenina "Dime ¿Te gusta algo?" La pregunta del DS pasó desapercibida ya que Mira se encontraba viendo diversos collares.

En los juegos mágicos antes de que Lucy se enfrentara a Minerva ella se detuvo frente a esta misma tienda cuando iba con Natsu un día. " _Quizá también compre el que a ella tanto le gusto pero… ¿Cuál era?_ " Tal vez Natsu no sabía mucho de mujeres pero era regla general que a la mayoría de las chicas le gustaban este tipo de cosas asi que ¿Por qué no intentarlo para evadir las preguntas de Mira?

Parece que su plan había funcionada y nota que la albina está viendo bastante un collar simple color gris metálico con una gema verde en el centro.

"¿Te gusta?"

Mira gira la cabeza y ve a Natsu a su lado, aun sin decir nada Natsu se aleja y le dice a la señorita que está detrás del mostrador

"Disculpe, nos llevaremos ese collar"

….

….

Ya ambos magos caminaron fuera de la tienda y mira tenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsita

"Natsu es hermoso pero ¿Porque?" la pregunta parecía confundir al DS "¿Porque lo compraste? quiero decir"

Una pequeña risa salio de la boca del DS "Te dije que te pagaría el favor, por toda la excelente cantidad de comida que me has dado" dijo sonriendo

Mira pensó que es un detalle bonito sobre todo viniendo de el que solo piensa en pelea, _"Quizá lo hace inconscientemente pero cuando quiere puede ser muy tierno"_ Mira también sonrió y dijo: "Gracias Natsu"

…

…

Nuestro dúo ya se dirigía al hotel ya eran altas hora de la noche, el sol ya se había ocultado.

Tanto la albina como el peli rosa entraron a la habitación viendo a un pequeño gato azul recostado en la mesa de noche.

Aparentemente el único problema que noto la albina fue la gran cama matrimonial que se encontraba en medio de la habitación pero pensándolo bien esta era una sesión para parejas así que era lo más normal para pensar que dormirían juntos.

No le presto mucha atención en el momento en que llegaron pero ya era la hora de dormir, así que decidió darse un baño y luego hablaría con Natsu a ver si dormirían en la misma cama o pedirían otra habitación.

La albina entro al baño y se despojó de sus ropas que por supuesto era su clásico vestido rojo y se metió en la ducha mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo pensó en el pequeño regalo que Natsu le dio si bien no se lo esperaba es bonito, no se sabe si es por el vapor del agua caliente pero un pequeño tinte rojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

Luego de cambiarse y salir del baño ya lista para discutir con Natsu se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa y es que el peli rosa ya se encontraba profundamente dormido y ella no quería despertarlo.

" _Es Natsu después de todo y ya está dormido, no creo que haya problema si dormimos juntos"_ Fue lo que se dijo asi misma la albina antes de acostarse

Sorpresa para ella fue que a los pocos minutos de haberse acostado siente como alguien la agarra de la cintura y la atare, escucha unos pequeños murmullos y siente como una de esas manos se desliza a través de su cuerpo como si de un plumero se tratase causando unas cuentas cosquillas hasta que

"Agh ~" deja salir un pequeño grito al sentir como una de las manos llega hasta su pecho "Nat-" no pudo terminar la frase ya que esa mano cerro su agarre sobre el pecho de la albina.

"Mio…" fue lo que esucho mira pero fue más como un susurro y vuelve a sentir que le aprietan el pecho.

Mira no podía moverse pues mientras una mano estaba en su pecho otra estaba bajando peligrosamente por su pierna, no podía creer que Natsu hiciera esto.

Ahora ese mismo peli rosa supuestamente más denso que un diamante estaba tocando uno de los cuerpos más hermosos y deseados de todo en reino, mientras ella solo soltaba leves gemidos

"Suave…" suelta otro suspiro, Mira ya no sabe que esperar "Malvavisco…" y entonces muerde la oreja de mira mientras con una mano toca el pecho y con otra la pierna

" _¿Malvavisco, acaso el… está dormido?"_

 **(N/A: Yukki Rito aprueba esto)**

"Temee… deja mi comida en paz" con esa frase dio un último apretón al pecho de Mira y las 2 manos de Natsu cayeron inertes a la cama

Así es el DS peli rosa Natsu Dragneel toco uno de los cuerpos más deseados de Fiore pero lo gracioso es que en realidad él estaba soñando con alejar su comido de su amigo/rival Gray Fullbaster.

Mira por su parte después de esa pequeña experiencia simplemente se durmió pero eso si muy sonrojada y con diversos pensamientos en su cabeza.

 **N/A: Bueno bueno bueno ya está el capítulo sin muchas ideas en como desarrollar esta pareja asi que bueno… espero críticas y sugerencias para mis próximos capítulos pero esperen hay que aquí no acaba todo aun hay que llegar hasta el momento del principio del capítulo asi que el próximo será lo que pasa en la sesión de fotos y la llegada de los magos al gremio sin mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Yo! Gente bueno aquí está el actualización me dejaron un review que actualizara rápido asi que aquí tienes tu capitulo prro :v. Bueno la verdad es que cuando subí el anterior este ya estaba a medias y tenía varias idea en la cabeza rápido para acabarlo. Nos leemos abajo**

-Capitulo 14-

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" Era lo único que podía pensar Natsu Dragneel pues estaba en una muy mala posición. ¿Cómo? Se preguntarán y la respuesta es simple

Se las había arreglado para tener una de sus manos en el pecho de Mirajane mientras la otra tocaba su gran trasero. Y ella está volteada viendo hacía el pero gracias a los dioses de Ishgar ella estaba dormida.

Un tiempo atrás antes de que Lissana se fuera a Edolas, Natsu accidentalmente calló sobre Mira por culpa de Gray pero como Natsu no tiene suerte o quizá sí depende de a quién le preguntes el callo tocando los 2 pechos de la albina y entonces la conocida "demonio" tuvo una reacción altamente violenta hacía el dejándolo en cama varios dias mientras Gray salió ileso. Y esa no fue la única vez que ocurrió un incidente así, donde el pobre peli rosa se las arreglaba para caer encima de Mira no intencionalmente claro está en unas posiciones muy sugerente, fue una época muy dolorosa para el DS y así aprendió una valiosa lección que lo salvo de palizas futuras "Si sano y salvo quieres estar los pechos de Mira no debes tocar". Algo parecido sucedió con Erza pero esa es una historia para otro día.

Si bien la actitud de Mirajane había cambiado nadie asegura que con esto reaccione como su antiguo yo y como un añadido extra ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de Natsu dificultando así su escapé de esta situación.

Poco a poco intentó mover ambas manos con intención de quitarlas. De repente Mira aumenta su agarré y la cabeza del DS cae directamente en los pechos de la demonio.

Happy el pequeño gato azul empieza a levantarse. Pasa sus garras por los ojos para quitarse el sueño, se encuentra en la sala y emprende vuelo hacía la habitación de Natsu y Mirajane

"Natsu" Decía el felino mientras entraba a la habitación para encontrarse una escena algo incómoda para el. Natsu durmiendo en la misma cama con Mira mientras su cara estaba entre los pechos de ésta y una mano tocaba su trasero, podrían pasar por una pareja acaramela en éste momento pero para Happy..."Disculpen mí intromisión" y salió sin decir más nada.

Al salir el exceel cerró la puerta causando que Mirajane se despertará

Natsu siente como Mirajane empieza a moverse, el nerviosismo empieza a dominarlo. La albina siente un pequeño cosquilleo en pecho y barbilla.

"¿Natsu?" La sensación duró unos pocos segundos pero Mira pudo ver cómo estaba Natsu y que era exactamente lo que estaba tocando.

Entonces Natsu con un escapismo dignó de Judini empuja un poco a Mira y sale corriendo dejando sólo una nube de polvo detrás de el. Happy al igual que su compañera sólo vio una nube de polvo salir por la puerta.

"¡Lo siento Mira!" Era lo que aquélla nube de polvo decía en su retirada.

La albina por su parte tapo sus pechos y su trasero con sus manos por vergüenza aunque ya tenía ropa.

En el lobby estaba Jenny reportando una queja sobre el servicio de habitación incapaz de cumplir sus altas y a veces ridículas exigencias, por extraño que parezca ella vio una nube de humo dirigirse hacía la puerta del hotel y seguir hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, le parecía extraño.

"¿Ese no era Natsu Dragneel?" Se dijo para si misma.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia nos encontramos a un joven de cabello rosa arqueado con sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras tomaba aira, pareciera que acabará de terminar un maratón de atletismo.

Ya más calmado respiraba con más tranquilidad una duda bastante grande empezaba a formarse en su cabeza

"¿Que hago ahora?"

El sabía lo que debía hacer, debe actuar como un ¡OTOKO! como diría Elfman y encarar a Mira para pedirle disculpas esperando no recibir una paliza. Otro punto es que ella le mencionó lo de una sesión de fotos así que se tomaría su tiempo en encontrar ese lugar ya que nunca le dijo donde quedaba antes de huir.

...

"Mira, le guuuuuuussssstaaaaasssss" dijo el gato con su clásica forma de expresarse ante estás situaciónes.

Mira, se estaba cambiando para bajar a desayunar haciendo caso omiso del comentario gatuno puesto que sabía Happy ya lo había dicho lo mismo a Lucy, Erza he incluso a ella misma en otras ocasiones. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación

"Pues sabes Happy a Charle tu no le guuuuuuussssstaaaaasssss" Dijo la albina imitando al exceel y bajando para desayunar

"Miraaaa" Decía Happy cómicamente mientras lloraba para luego seguirla.

Al bajar fueron al pequeño café que tenía el hotel pues este le daba el desayuno gratis a todos los huéspedes que despertaban temprano. Al bajar pudo ver a su rival de modelaje Jenny igualmente buscando donde sentarse también y procedió a saludarla.

"Buenos días Jenny"

La rubia volteo y devolvió el saludo "Buenos días Mira, gato volador'"

Encontraron una mesa donde ambas y el exceed. Pidieron un desayuno ligero y Happy un pescado.

"¿Oye Mira, le paso algo a Natsu está mañana?" Fue la pregunta casual de Jenny para empezar la conversación.

La albina dio una risa nerviosa y antes de que ella pudiera hablar Happy intervino

"Aye, Natsu estaba tocando a Mira cuándo fui a despertarlos esta mañana"

"Oh vaya... sabía que eran buenos compañeros pero no que tenían ese tipo de relación" dijo bastante sorprendida

Mira fugazmente le dio una le dio a Happy una mirada de muerte tosio para liberar tensión

"A Happy le gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas a menudo ¿verdad?"

Happy no sabía cómo aquella dulce chica como lo es Mira podía llegar a ser tan aterradora con una sola oración, su tono de voz y la mirada que le proporciono a el solo era un mandato a que respondiera de la manera correcta o la pagaría caro.

"Po-por supuesto que es una broma jejejeje" decia nervioso el gato

"Oh ya veo, pero eso aún no responde mi pregunta esta mañana lo vi salir del hotel como alma que lleva el diablo"

"Debe ser que tenía algo que hacer supongo" Obviamente Mira no le iba a contar que fue exactamente lo que sucedió esta mañana.

Entonces en ese momento llego el mesero con los pedidos sorprendiendo a ambas féminas pues si le trajeron a Happy su pescado crudo, comenzaron a comer.

...  
...

"Aaaagghh" se quejaba el DS llevaba bastante tiempo caminando por la calle y el hambre hizo su inevitable aparición

"Tengo hambre" decía mientras su estómago sonaba de tal manera que los peatones que caminaban cerca de el se asustaban al momento en que su estómago sonaba pues parecía el de una bestia hambrienta.

El se paro en varios puestos de comida a ver si le daban algo de comida gratis pero no tuvo suerte en ello esta era la capital lo máximo que podían dar de a gratis era un vaso de agua. Con la mirada en el suelo oyó un grito algo particular

"COOOOOOLLL pero si es Natsu Dragneel" al oír su nombre el DS alza la vista y observa a un hombre que ya había visto, era aquel fotógrafo griton de los juegos mágicos "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Comida..." Natsu sólo pudo artícular esa palabra para que después volviera a sonar su estómago

"Wow, debes tener hambre, ven yo invito" dijo el hombre para ser seguido por Natsu.

"Ahhhh~ que gran comida" decía Natsu sobandose la barriga "Gracias hombre"

"COOOOOOLLL, ¿Que te trae por la ciudad?"

"Vine acompañar a Mira a una sesión de fotos que tiene hoy"

"¿Sesión de fotos? COOOOLLL yo fui quién la llamo para eso"

'¿En serio? Yo no sé dónde queda ese tal lugar para las fotos"

"Claro venga vamos ya, esto sera COOOOLLL"

Nuestro protagonista sigue al fotógrafo por la ciudad hasta que ve un edificio de considerable tamaño con un cartel bastante grande que dice –Hechicero Semanal- sin duda este era el lugar que estaba buscando.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada y el fotógrafo dijo: "¿Le importaría responderme algunas preguntas primero?"

"Claro"

"COOOOOLLLL ¡sígueme!" dijo emocionado el hombre esta sería la primera entrevista que daría Natsu para la revista y visto que adquirió mas popularidad de la que ya tenía después de los juegos mágicos esta era una oportunidad de oro

Entraron al edificio y ambos hombres se dirigieron a una oficina, parecía mas una oficina de negocios normal que un recinto de fotografía aunque Natsu no presto mucha atención a eso

"Siéntate esto será COOOOOLLLL"

Una gota bajo del cuello del DS y una sonrisa incomoda se formó en su rostro aún no se acostumbraba a tan -original- manera de hablar del rubio. Ambos se sentaron el fotógrafo en su escritorio y Natsu en una silla frente a el entonces el hombre saco un lápiz y papel.

"Muy bien señor Dragon Slayer como sabrá estamos cerca de san Valentín y esta será una sesión de fotos de parejas así que haya venido para aca junto a Mirajane quiere decir que ustedes están saliendo como pareja ¿o no?" Hablo el fotógrafo pues esta era la conclusión más fácil de imaginar.

"La verdad no" fue la simple respuesta de Natsu

"Entonces… ¿Por qué viniste con Mirajane?"

"Ella me lo pidió"

El rubio de lentes se sorprendía ante las simples respuestas que daba el DS ni siquiera dudaba esto quiere decir que decía la verdad. Buscando algo de información que a los lectores le interesara entonces prosiguió

"¿Pero aun así la quieres mucho cierto?"

"Por supuesto que la quiero es una de mis preciadas compañeras"

" _Bien esto podría cambiarse un poco en el momento de edición que quedaría algo bastante interesante"_ Decía el hombre mentalmente "Dime Natsu… ¿Te interesa alguna de tus compañeras de gremio?"

"¿Interesar?"

"Ya sabes… alguna que quieras mucho, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase no te aburres con ella, que harías cualquier cosa por verla feliz, que quieras protegerla y que nada malo le pase" Dijo el hombre en busca de algún indicio sobre la vida romántica del DS

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondio y el fotógrafo abrió los ojos como niño pequeño en juguetería, por fin le diría lo que buscaba "Están Lucy, Erza Mira, Ikaruga, Cana, Wendy..."

"Un momento" dijo el hombre un tanto estupefacto "¿Tantas chicas?" decía incrédulo _"Sera por eso que negó salir solo con Mirajane ¡Por que sale con varias chicas a la vez!"_

"Claro, las quiero a todas por igual" Dijo con una gran sonrisa

"¿Y todas ellas lo saben?"

"Si"

"Y todas ellas te tienen cierto cariño ¿verdad?"

"Claro, aún recuerdo cuando dormía junto a Lucy o compartía bebidas con Cana o cuando me bañaba con Erza o-"

"COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL" Natsu fue abruptamente interrumpido por aquel grito "Quien lo diría yo sabía que esta entrevista seria COOOOOOOLLLLLL"

Natsu veía con cierta extrañeza al hombre pues solo dijo cosas cotidianas que hacía con sus amigas, lo que él no sabía era que en la mente de aquel hombre se estaba montando una idea un tanto diferente que solo podía definirse con una palabra -Harem- que no podía estar más alejada de la realidad ¿o quizás no tanto?

"¡ _Esto será oro_!" pensaba el hombre mientras escribía a gran velocidad en la hoja que tenía encima de su escritorio

"Este… ¿Todo bien?" preguntó el DS pues la actitud del hombre cambio en un 2 por 3

"¡Por supuesto!" decía emocionado mientras seguía escribiendo, y así duro varios minutos concentrado, poniéndole a sus anotaciones algo de -creatividad- para que fueran mas interesantes así tuviera que transformar todas las palabras que Natsu dijo, o usarlas en un contexto diferente

…..

…..

Mientras tanto en la ciudad se veía a 2 hermosas mujeres caminar mientras platicaban estas era Mirajane Stratuss y Jenny Realight junto a ellas iba un pequeño gato volador. Ambas mujeres se dirigían al estudio del Hechicero Semanal para sucesión de fotos

"¿Segura que Natsu podrá llegar solo?" Decía una rubia un tanto insegura

"Claro, con su olfato en nos hallara rápidamente" respondía Happy restándole importancia

"¿Y Hibiki? Aun no lo he visto"

"El… *suspiro* seguro anda por ahí cortejando alguna chica, siempre lo hace pero llega a tiempo para el trabajo"

"Bueno llegamos" Decía la albina frente al edificio mientras se adentraba

"Ese olor…"

"¿Que ocurre Natsu?"

"Es Mira, ella está aquí junto a Happy y la chica rubia del otro día" ambos hombres salieron de la oficina

"¡COOOOOOOLLLLL Mirajane Jenny me alegra verlas!"

Ambas mujeres dirigieron a mirada y vieron tanto al fotógrafo como a Natsu

"Se los dije el llegaría sin problemas incluso llego antes que nosotros" fue el comentario del gato azul.

"Muy bien chicas ya están aquí vamos a empezar, sus ropas ya están escogidas asi que las veo en 5 minutos en el estudio"

El hombre les dio la espalda empezando a caminar lejos del grupo.

"¿Y ahora?" pregunto Natsu un tanto perdido

"Sígueme iremos a los vestidores por nuestra ropa, tendrás que cambiarte para las fotografías"

"Todo menos un traje por favor" dijo recordando lo incomodo que se sentía en aquella fiesta en el castillo del rey.

Caminaron por donde se fue el rubio llegando hasta un cuarto que decía –vestidores- era un cuarto insanamente grande a pensamientos de Natsu con una gran cantidad de ropa tanto masculina como femenina que se dividía en 2 sectores el primero que era de toda la ropa y el segundo de vestidores. Había una sección apartada que decía -Parejas- hay fue de donde Mira saco la ropa tanto para ella como para Natsu

"Ten ahora cámbiate" Decía ella mientras le entregaba ropa a Natsu

El DS sin decir nada entro a uno de esos cubículos de puerta corrediza " _En serio este cuarto es demasiado grande tiene de todo, ahora a ver que me escogió Mira…un traje, porque no me sorprende_ "

Natsu como pudo se puso el traje bueno casi todo el traje

"Estúpida corbata ¡AGH!" Irritado de no saber como colocársela el peli rosa salio del vestidor en busca de Mira "Haber.." intento olfatear pero nada, solo pudo hallar 2 olores bastante peculiares, esto se debía a que ambas chicas se habían puesto perfume, el ser un 50/50 de que si no estaba en un vestidor estaba en el otro Natsu simplemente camino y abrió el primero sin pensarlo demasiado

"¿Oye Mira cómo se co-?" el DS no termino la frase pues entro en un momento no muy oportuno al vestidor, la chica que se encontraba justo en ese momento subiéndose un vestido quedo totalmente petrificada ante la presencia del peli rosa.

Si bien ya había visto la ropa interior de Mira y el era casi inmune a los encantos del cuerpo femenino pudo mantener una cara calmada pero había 2 problemas principales

El primero era que si bien a el no le afectaba, en el caso de la chica era todo lo contrario, ser vista por un hombre mientras ellas están en ropa interior total o parcialmente eso era un momento de vergüenza total.

El segundo y más importante problema era que la chica en el vestidor NO ERA MIRAJANE, así es en la apuesta de 50/50 que Natsu hizo le toco el porcentaje donde no se encontraba con Mira si no con Jenny la Rubia de Blue Pegasus. La pobre chica se quedó quieta mientras su brasier color mostaza está totalmente a la vista junto con un gran escote que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Poco a poco un color rojo empezó a invadir la cara de Jenny hasta que "¡KYYYAAAA!" un grito fue lo que soltó la chica antes de taparse el pecho como pudo con las manos

"¡¿Qué ocurre Jenny?!" Dijo Mira saliendo de su vestidor cabe resaltar que esta también andaba con la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta solo con su ropa interior de color negro

Al salir primero se encuentra a Natsu viendo a una Jenny totalmente roja de vergüenza y seguidamente este se voltea hacia ella

"Oh Mira" dijo alegre, allí estaba Natsu Dragneel entre dos hermosas modelos en ropa interior sin inmutase "necesito que me ayu-" de repente, de estar viendo a Mira algo pasa que Natsu empieza a ver todo negro no sin antes sentir un gran golpe en su mejilla. La albina al quedar frente a Natsu mientras aun ella estaba en ropa interior al menos parcialmente, un color rojo de vergüenza viajo a través de su cara antes de que por instinto le proporcionara una cachetada que lo mando contra una pila de ropa.

"Di-discúlpalo, él no es ningún pervertido, solo digamos que… es Natsu" Dijo la albina a modo de disculpa antes de retirarse a su vestidor.

Jenny no muy convencida de eso solo cerro la puerta deslizante de su vestidor y termino de cambiarse.

Minutos después Natsu despierta en un cuarto diferente este lleno de cámaras ya con su traje puesto

"¿Qué…paso…?" dijo levantándose

"COOOOOLLLL Natsu se ha levantado ahora si podremos hacer las fotos en pareja"

Ya más consiente de su entorno ve que está en un cuarto lleno de cámaras

"Muy ahora ve y ponte junto a Mirajane esto será COOOOOLLLLL"

Sin tener tiempo para decir algo el fotógrafo lo empuja junto a la albina

"Muy bien ¿Jenny alguna señal de Hibiki?" preguntó el fotógrafo alistando la cámara

"No, aun nada"

"Entonces parece que tendremos que empezar sin el, bien Natsu abraza a Mirajane por la espalda, que se vean como una pareja feliz" indicaba el fotógrafo

Natsu estaba vestido con su traje y corbata ya puesta quien sabe como mientras Mira tenía un traje de color blanco y bordes negros que hacia juego con sus zapatos y cabello. El DS hizo que el fotógrafo mandó exaltando un poco a la albina.

"¿Estás bien, Mira?"

"S-si es solo que..."

"Pueden hablar todo lo que quieran pero primero sonrían a la cámara" Al parecer el fotógrafo tenía 2 actitudes una fuera del trabajo y una dentro.

Inmediatamente después empezó la lluvia de flashes de la cámara el hombre se movía constantemente buscando ángulos diferentes y pidiéndoles que cambiaran a otras posiciones.

 **20 minutos después**

"Y... listo, esa era la última" dijo el rubio "COOOOOOLLL fue una gran sesión de fotos" Seguidamente el hombre volteo hacia la rubia de Blue Pegasus "¿Algún rastro de Hibiki?"

"Aun nada" Respondió la rubia con voz cansada

*Suspiro*

"Esto no es COOOOOOLLL" entonces una chispa de ingenio vino a la mente del hombre "esto sin duda atraerá a muchos lectores" se aclaró la garganta "parece que tendremos que empezar sin el"

"¿Cómo, el es mi pareja para esto?"

"Simple te buscaremos otro compañero y aquí está alguien que puede ocupar el lugar de Hibiki" dijo mirando fijamente al DS

Jenny siguió la mirada del fotógrafo y vio que se refería a Natsu, inmediatamente la rubia se ruborizó de vergüenza antes de recordar que el fue quién la vio parcialmente en ropa interior.

"¡No, el es un pervertido!"

La mirada desencajada de Natsu se hizo presente "¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido ese es Gray!"

"Pero tu... tu... ¡Entraste al vestidor cuándo me estaba cambiando!" Grito para reafirmar su punto

"¡Yo estaba buscando a Mira!" Dijo tratando de defenderse

"¡¿Osea que querías espiar a Mira y no a mi?! ¡eso igualmente te hace un pervertido!"

"¡Yo sólo quería ayuda con mi corbata!"

"¿Eh, que clase de excusa es esa?"

*Suspiro* "Yo solo quería que Mira me ayudara a ponerme mi corbata, nunca fue mi intención verte en ropa interior Jenny"

La modelo veía extrañado al DS eso era una excusa a su parecer bastante extraña.

"Él dice la verdad Jenny, cuando fui a ver como estaba en el montículo de ropa el no tenía puesta su corbata, yo conosco y confío en Natsu, el no es ningún pervertido" dijo Mira en defensa del DS

*Suspiro* "Bien, si Mira lo dice supongo que puedo creerte"

"Entonces por favor, acomodense" Añadió el fotógrafo que se mantuvo callado durante todo la escena. "Natsu alza a Jenny como si fuera una princesa"

"Esper- ¿Eh?" Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Natsu ya tenía en sus brazos a la rubia.

Entonces como la vez anterior el fotógrafo empezó con la lluvia de flashes pidiéndole a ambos que posaran en diferentes posiciones y el se movió de lado a lado buscando diferentes ángulos de fotografía.

 **Otros 20 minutos después**

"Y... listo, fue una sesión de fotos COOOOOOLLL, gracias por venir esperen el siguiente numero la próxima semana les aseguro sera COOOOOOLLL"

Todos los magos se despidieron del fotógrafo, fueron a cambiarse de ropa y caminaron hasta la calle

"¿Y ahora que termino esto ya nos iremos?" pregunto Natsu

"Supongo que nos iremos, el hospedaje era gratuito ¿Qué harás tu Jenny?"

"Me voy con ustedes" Respondió la rubia "quien sabe dónde está Hibiki" dijo esto subiendo los hombros

"Adelántense chichas las veré en la estación" Dijo Natsu yéndose rápidamente

"¡Espera Natsu! ¿y tú equipaje?" Grito la albina

"¡Happy tiene todo!" Dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud

"¿Siempre es así?" dijo Jenny mientras veía una mata rosa desaparecer

"La mayoría del tiempo, solo…vamos"

Las 2 mujeres se dirigieron al hotel para retirar sus cosas además Jenny quería ver si tenía suerte y Hibiki esta hay por casualidad mientras Natsu fue a quien sabe donde.

…..

….

"¿Segura que te vas y dejaras a Hibiki aquí?"

"Conociéndolo debe estar cortejando a alguien en algún momento se dará cuenta, quizá mañana"

Tanto Mira como Jenny y Happy se encontraban en la estación de tren esperando a Natsu que se fue antes sin decirles a donde iba.

"¡Oe chicas!" ambas mujeres oyeron una voz conocida.

"¿Dónde estabas Natsu?"

"Eso no importa ahora…" el DS tomo un gran respiro "Vamos, hoy venceré a este invento del demonio" dijo mirando fijamente al tren

"10 pescados a que no aguantes 5 segundos"

"¡Hecho! Y veras que hoy lo lograre" con una apuesta echa contra Happy la determinación de Natsu aumento, hoy sería el dia

El peli rosa y compañía entraron al tren y se ubicaron Mira, Happy y Natsu en un puesto aunque este último se negaba a sentarse diciendo que reducirá su resistencia al mareo y Jenny solo frente a ellos. El tren empezó su movimiento y

1…

2…

3…

"BAAAHHHGGG" Fue lo único entendible antes de que el DS cayera al suelo obviamente vencido por el mareo.

"Te lo dije, ahora Natsu ¡Me debes 10 pecados jajajajaja!" reía Happy triunfante

El viaje continúo sin problemas pero de repente el tren se detuvo

"AHHHHHHHH" clamo el DS levantándose del suelo "¡Libertad!" grito abriendo la ventana y a punto de tirarse pero una voz proveniente de los parlantes del tren detuvo su acción

"A todos nuestros queridos pasajeros disculpen esa interrupción, pero ya está arreglado continuaremos nuestro viaje" fue lo que dijo aquella voz del parlante.

Entonces el tren continuo su viaje, Natsu quedo 3 segundos de pie antes de que su mareo lo atacara, dio unos cuantos pasos y cayo sentado al lado de Jenny, de repente una curva ase que Natsu se doble y caía en las piernas de la rubia.

"¿Eh?" fue lo que pudo articular ante la inesperada acción del peli rosa. Jenny en un impulso lo empujo y cayó al piso. Eso a Mira le dio una idea.

"Happy, siéntate al lado de Jenny" dijo y el Ecxxel simplemente obedeció. "Ven aquí Natsu"

Desde el piso Natsu alzo la mirada escuchando lo que decía Mira, en un intento logro pararse pero debido a su mareo volvió a caer pero esta vez al lado de Mira.

La albina, sabía como contrarrestar el mareo del peli roja, aplicando la misma técnica de su amiga pelirroja. Entonces lo último que Natsu sintió era un golpe en el estómago antes de caer en el regazo de Mira.

"Ya está" dijo la albina con un DS recostado inconsciente en su regazo

"Gran idea" dijo Jenny

"La verdad, Erza es quien invento este método y siempre le funciona"

"¿Y dónde conseguiste ese collar? ahora que lo noto es bastante bonito"

"Este…" Mira lo agarra con su mano "Es un regalo de Natsu, el me lo compro"

"¿En serio? El no parece ese tipo de chico"

"Sabes… el puede ser detallista y considerado cuando quiere" dijo en voz suave viendo al DS mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello rosa

El resto del viaje pasó sin más

…..

…

"¡Libertad!" Gritaba Natsu al cielo luego de ser despertado por Mira y bajarse del tren

"Adios Jenny" se despedía Mira de su rival en modelaje, ella tenía que seguir en el tren para poder llegar a su gremio Blue Pagasus

Natsu voltio rápidamente y se asomó al tren "Adios Jenny" decía con una sonrisa

"Aye, adiós"

La rubia simplemente sonrió y agito su mano en forma de despedida

"Ahora Natsu…" hablaba un serio Happy "Es momento de cobrar esa apuesta ¡quiero mis 10 pescados!" para sorpresa del pequeño Ecxeel Natsu ya no se encontraba ahí

 **Mientras tanto en Cronus**

"Jenny…queriada…" Hablaba un rubio de nombre Hibiki al llegar a su hotel y ver que las cosas de su novia ya no estaban en la habitación y nunca fueron a la sesión de fotos.

 **De vuelta con Natsu**

El DS llego al gremio junto un un Happy reclamando algo y una sonriente albina.

"¡Luce!" llamo Natsu antes de sentarse junto a ella y levy

"Hola Natsu ¿Qué tal te fue en la mision?"

"No era una misión… era un encargo de modelaje para el hechicero semanal"

"Un momento… ¿tu modelas?" tanto la rubia como la peli azul miraban incrédulas al peli rosa

"Por supuesto que no, y no creo volver a repetirlo, la ropa es bastante incomoda pero eso no importa ¿Recuerdas el collar que querías la vez que estuvimos en la capital durante los juegos mágicos?"

"Si… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con el encargo?"

"Nada, solo toma" Natsu le entrego a Lucy una pequeña caja con un moño azul, la rubia al abrirlo se sorprendió pues recordaba este collar, era el mismo que vio en la estantería un día que iba con Natsu

"¿Cuándo...?"

"Como la sesión de fotos era en Cronus y pase cerca de esa tienda me acorde espero te guste" finalizo con una sonrisa marca Dragneel que hizo a la rubia ruborizar

"Gra-gracias Natsu…" El collar que Natsu había regalado era de color dorado con una gema azul en medio

Levy por su parte veía sorprendida el regalo que le dio Natsu a Lucy sin siquiera ser pareja no sabe porque pero inmediatamente dirigió una mala mirada hacia un DS que estaba comiendo cucharas en otra mesa. Gajeel sintió un escalofrió y noto a la –enana- como el le decía dirigiéndole una mirada nada amistosa.

La semana paso sin mucho alboroto como siempre magos asiendo misiones o peleando o bebiendo y el maestro llorando en su oficina por los destrozos causados. Tanto Lucy como Mira empezaron a usar los regalos que Natsu les había dado a cada una, solo Levy sabía que Natsu le había dado eso a Lucy.

 **Una semana después**

Era el día, ya salió a la venta el nuevo número de la revista donde salía Natsu, Lucy fue a comprarla a primera hora y se disponía ir hacia el gremio, en su camino sonó una alarma ella sabía que significaba esa alarma ella y toda la ciudad era lo que avisaba la llegada de Gildast.

Finalmente la rubia llego al gremio saludando y sentándose en una mesa donde estaban Erza, Ikaruga, Juvia y Gray, Natsu por su parte estaba parado en la puerta listo para retar al mago pelirrojo apenas pise Fairy Tail.

Ella mira la revista y ve en la portada una gran foto de Mira y Jenny

"¿ _Así que Mira también sale en esta edición_?"

" **Karyuu no Tekken"**

"Eh Natsu ¿tan enérgico como siempre?" dijo casualmente el gran mago clase S del gremio al parar con una mano el puño del DS y soltarlo

Natsu le sonríe a Gildarst "¡Por supuesto prepárate por que esta vez te venceré!"

"¡JAJAJAJA! Quisiera verte intentarlo"

"¿Qué ocurre Lucy?" pregunto la maga Escarlata al ver a su amiga rubia bastante atónita viendo una revista

" _¿No será esa…?"_ Se decía Ikaruga viendo igualmente a Lucy. "Permíteme Lucy" la pelirosa hablo para seguidamente quitarle la revista de las manos. La espadachín rosada observa todos los títulos de la portada y simplemente la tira al medio de la mesa.

Al ver el estado de Lucy donde se veía bastante confundida y la reacción de la maestra de Natsu, Erza agarro la revista y empezó a verla para que de repente la mesa donde estaba sentada se partiera extrañamente a la mitad llamando la atención de los demás.

Gray que estaba sentado en la mesa no entendía la repentina acción de Erza un miedo empieza a invadirlo y ve una revista con Mirajane en un bonito vestido junto a la maga rubia de Blue Pegasus en el piso así que se limitó a recogerla y leer los títulos principales hasta que vio uno, no el principal pero si de tamaño considerable

"¿Natsu Dragneel, el rey del Harem?" repetía incrédulo el título que leía, no lo dijo muy fuerte pero al parecer varios de sus compañeros lo escucharon y siguió leyendo debajo del título había unas letras pequeñas "El conocido DS de Fairy Tail, admite estar en una relación poligamica con varias de sus compañeras como Erza Scarlet, Lucy Hearterfilia, Mirajane Stratuss para leer más mira el articulo completo en la página 15"

Sin saberlo todo lo que el decía era escuchado cuidadosamente por la mayoría de sus compañeros a excepción de Natsu y Gildarts que estaban afuera peleando. Porque hasta el maestro estaba viviendo en la barra.

Casualmente Natsu entra abriendo la puerta con su espalda y aterriza en el suelo debido a un golpe del pelirrojo y entonces Erza toma la revista que tenía Gray y busca la página para la nota completa.

 _Hola queridos lectores como sabrán ya estamos muy cerca de San Valentín y por ese motivo le hemos traído algo nunca antes visto una entrevista al Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel que nos habla de su relación con las diversas compañeras de gremio que tiene_

 _Muchos pensaran que el mago de cabellos rosados es un cabeza hueca que solo piensa en las pèleas pero vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando el mismo dijo no estar interesado no solo en una chica si no en varias y que según sus palabras parece que ellas sienten lo mismo_

 _-Extracto de la entrevista-_

" _¿Sales con alguna de tus compañeras?"_

" _Por supuesto están Lucy, Erza Mira, Ikaruga, Cana, Wendy..."_

" _¿Tantas chicas?"_

" _Claro, las quiero a todas por igual"_

" _¿Y todas ellas lo saben?"_

" _Si"_

 _Como verán el mago de Fairy Tail no es solo un cazador de dragones si no también un cazador de corazones y como si eso fuera poco en este mismo número tenemos una sesión de fotos del mago no solo con 1 si no con 2 modelos una de sus actuales compañeras Mirajane y Jenny la actual Miss Fiore y maga del gremio Blue Pegasus, tal parece que los encantos del peli rosa no solo se limitan a Fairy Tail_

Erza leyó cada palabra en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan y cada vez que avanzaba en su lectura se notaba más molesta hasta que termino todo el articulo y procedió a las siguientes paginas solo para ver la sesión de fotos que se nombraba en la nota y efectivamente era Natsu con traje modelando junto a Mira en unas fotos y en otras con Jenny, Titania solo dirigió su mirada a su amiga albina que solo la miro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa inmediatamente ubico al peli rosa y cerro fuertemente la revista.

 **(N/A: Aquí ya nos ubicamos después del principio del capítulo anterior)**

"E-erza por favor" Trataba de razonar el DS con la maga escarlata pero de nada servia ella se acercaba poco a poco con su martillo ¿Por qué está molesta? No sabe ¿Qué es un harem? No sabe ¿Por qué todos los hombres lo ven con orgullo? No sabe ¿Por qe Gildarts menciona algo sobre pureza? No sabe.

Natsu Dragneel es el ejemplo del perfecto tonto afectado por el amarillismo de la prensa habían usado sus palabras en un sentido totalmente diferente, el simplemente dijo eso porque las quiere sí, pero como compañeras el es muy poco experto en el tema de las mujeres para llegar hacer algo mas con alguien. Por el momento solo pudo pensar en una cosa CORRER.

El DS se tira al piso y da un giro para esquivar el golpe de Erza y quedar detrás de ella para correr hacia la puerta, pero esta vez alguien además de ella lo perseguiría, se sentía una atmosfera pesada Gildarts Clive estaba molesto y alguien debía pagar el precio.

Con toda la potencia que tenía en sus piernas Natsu corría como nunca siendo perseguido por el duo pelirrojo más poderoso de la ciudad.

"¡Por Mavis yo no sé qué significa eso, YO NO HIZE NADA!"

 **N/A: Bueno y hasta aquí fue ¿Qué les parecio? Con este capítulo damos por terminado este "relleno" ya que tras la cuestión de la piedra y mucha acción no podía concentrarme en algo de romance y comedia aunque sé que no es lo mío, espero que les haya agradado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por esas más de 200 reviews y eso que es mi primera historia no pensé que llegara a gustar tanto en serio sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y les recuerdo cualquier consejo es aceptado y si veo la posibilidad de incluirlo en la historia lo hare. Mencionaron algo sobre si metería personajes de Tu Love Ru y nah no les veo cabida en esta historia.**

 **Con respecto a que sigue pues no tengo idea ya se verá con lo que sale mi cabeza esta vez. Sin más que decir me despido y nos veremos en un próximo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Yo! Como les va gente ha sido un tiempo termine este capitulo el 5/11 pero no lo quería subir hasta hoy pues por si no lo saben hoy se cumple un año desde que subi el primer capítulo a fanfic bueno a leer**

-Capitulo 16-

"Ese idiota cree que me gano, veamos que harás ahora que tu compañera será buscada, Natsu"

Era la mañana de un lunes y cierto hombre salía del consejo de magos, tal parece que aquel hombre le informo al consejo que el gremio Fairy Tail protegía a una maga oscura acusada de diversos delitos, entre ellos colaborar con Jellal Fernández en el incidente de la torre del cielo.

 **Fairy Tail**

Un pelirrosa se encontraba atado de manos y pies en una silla, junto a el se encontraba Mirajane y en frente otras compañeras femeninas y un Gildast bastante molesto.

"Tu estuviste con el allí Mira ¿sabes porque Natsu dijo esto?" Cuestiono Erza señalando la ya susodicha revista.

Tal paresa que Erza logro capturar a Natsu en medio de la calle y luego de darle un "correctivo" decidió llevárselo a rastras al gremio evitando que Gildast descargara su furia sobre el DS.

"Ni idea de cuando dijo eso Erza"

"¿Natsu, sabes acaso lo que has dicho?"

*suspiro* "Te lo repito; no sé qué hice mal, tu como siempre me golpeas antes de que pueda explicarme además, eso no fue lo que me pregunto el reportero"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El me pregunto que si me interesaba alguna de mis compañeras"

"Es exactamente lo mismo entonces ¿estas interesado en todas nosotras?"

"¡Eso quiere decir que si estas en busca de la pureza de mi Cana-chan pequeño bastardo!"

"¡NO!" Dijo queriendo saltar de la silla, nadie sabía si esa palabras respondía la pregunta de Erza o Gildast entonces se quedaron en silencio para que el pelirrosa pudiera continuar "Yo no entendía a lo que se refería sobre interesar entonces él me dijo…"

" _Ya sabes… alguna que quieras mucho, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase no te aburres con ella, qué harías cualquier cosa por verla feliz, que quieras protegerla y que nada malo le pase"_

"Entonces yo respondí que por supuesto, quiero a todas mis compañeras por igual, salgo de misión con varias de ellas y las protegeré, no quiere verlas tristes y si alguien quisiera lastimarlas tendría que pasar primero sobre mi"

" _Él se refería a eso… al compañerismo, nunca nos nombró como su harem"_ reflexionaba Erza al oír la versión de su amigo, conociéndolo podría decir que eso es bastante creíble"

"Ya entiendo que paso aquí" Dijo Mirajane llamando la atención de todos "Si Natsu nos dice la verdad eso quiere decir que modificaron la entrevista para que fuera más -picante- y llamara más la atención de los compradores incluso inventándose el título de la portada"

"Bueno…eso suena creíble" comento el maestro

"Se los dije alguien que ni siquiera sabe el significado de la palabra Harem podría tener uno, eso es simplemente ridículo" argumento Gray

"Me he dado cuenta de mi error, Natsu por favor golpéame" Erza puso rodilla en tierra lista para recibir su merecido.

"Bueno Erza…estoy atado y no creo-"

Alguien repentinamente entra al gremio interrumpiendo lo que diría Natsu, eran 3 sujetos con armadura, eran guardias del consejo.

"Por orden del consejo mágico hemos venido a llevarnos a la maga Ikaruga, deberá presentarse ante el consejo para un juicio"

"Y eso ¿a qué se debería?" Makarov se puso frente a todos para hablar con los guardias

"Se ha descubierto que ella era una maga oscura perteneciente a Trinity Raven , un grupo de asesinos buscados siendo ella la última en libertad"

Todos los miembros presentes se sorprendieron a excepción de Natsu, Erza y el maestro. La pelirroja porque ya sabía quién era debido a su encuentro en la torre del cielo, el maestro por que Natsu ya le había contado y el mismo Natsu por que la misma Ikaruga le conto su pasado después del incidente del bosque. Ellos y la misma peli rosa fruncieron el ceño, al no ver respuesta de nadie el guardia repitió.

"Por favor entreguen a Ikaruga"

La misma espadachín rosada avanzo sin decirle nada a nadie siendo seguida por las miradas de todos

"Soy yo, vámonos" ante la vista de todos ella se retira sin decir más y un momento de silencio se hizo presente. Ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la encontraran, siendo una maga del gremio más conocido del reino seria rápidamente identificada. El guardia la esposa y la sube a un vehículo estilo carruaje.

"¿Maga oscura?" fue lo que dijo una voz expresando la el pensamiento de todo el gremio

"¿Trinity Raven? ¿Ese fue el grupo de la torre del cielo?" Lucy fue la que llego a esa conclusión, tanto Gray como Juvia la miraron al parecer también lo habían recordado

"¡No me jodas!" De un ataque Natsu destrozo tanto la silla como las cuerdas que lo retenían y se disponía a irse.

"Natsu detente" Hablo Makarov deteniendo al Dragneel. "Sé lo que intentaras hacer"

"¡Pero viejo, el consejo siempre nos culpa de todo ahora tienen a una de nuestros compañeros!"

"Hijo hay que pensar bien que hacer"

"¡Yo te diré que hacer! ¡Patearle el trasero al consejo y traerla de vuelta, ella ya no es mala es mi amiga y no me interesa quien sea enfrentare a cualquiera!"

"Pero el guardia solo dijo que le harían un juicio, existe la posibilidad de que no pase nada y ella regrese" Makarov no quería tener problemas con el consejo he intentaba hacer que Natsu se calmara

"Tú los conoces…eso…no pasara" dijo ya para finalmente salir por la puerta

El maestro dio un gran suspiro

"Esto no va a terminar nada bien"

Al maestro solo se le ocurría una cosa y es que Natsu irrumpiría en un juicio del consejo tal como hizo con el caso de Erza.

"Maestro ¿en serio dejaremos ir a Natsu así? Usted sabe cómo es el" le decía la albina

"No me gusta la idea pero…"

"Hay que seguirlo, conociéndolo hará alguna imprudencia que perjudique al gremio"

"Erza tiene razón maestro, no sabemos que de que sea capaz el cabeza de flama"

"¿Ella es realmente una maga oscura?" Gajeel fue quien soltó la pregunta al maestro haciendo que ignore las palabras tanto de Erza como de Gray

"Si, lo era… el mismo Natsu me conto quien era ella, yo no tuve problemas en aceptarla pero como sabrán el consejo no es tan bueno perdonando"

"Juvia sabe quién es, Juvia la vio en el incidente de la torre del cielo junto a otros magos"

….

….

"Con que al fin decides venir…" Un sujeto que estaba apoyado sobre una pared ve a Natsu caminar por la calle con una mirada nada amigable desde lejos se veía que estaba molesto. El DS uso fuego es sus pies para impulsarse y tratar de alcanzar el vehículo pero le fue imposible y entonces decidió caminar, algo le decía que necesitaría guardar su magia para después

" _No me importan que querrán esos malditos yo mismo iré y sacare a Ikaruga de ahí_ "

En un parpadeo Natsu que estaba caminando siente un gran golpe en su mejilla y cae al suelo.

"Volvemos a vernos he rosadito"

Natsu al levantarse y limpiarse el cachete ve frente a el un sujeto era blanco, alto, tenía el pelo color marrón y una parte de su cara se veía estaba quemada

"Shinji…"

"Oh vaya si me recordaste"

"¡Lárgate no tengo tiempo para ti!"

"Que coincidencia porque yo tampoco" entonces el castaño volvió a usar su habilidad para atacar de nuevo a Natsu. La gente alrededor empezó a correr lejos del lugar al darse cuenta que un mago de Fairy Tail estaba peleando.

Natsu escupe al de sangre de su boca y enciende sus puños

"¿No sacaras tu espada?"

Sin mediar palabra Natsu lanza su puño contra el y este lo esquiva desapareciendo y reapareciendo a un costado. Entonces Natsu tal como hizo con Erigor el shinigami hace que su fuego tome forma de una garra grande y lo lanza hacia shinji, el castaño no esperaba esto y no pudo usar su habilidad para esquivarlo así que es mandado contra un carro de ventas y lo destruye.

Inmediatamente Natsu salta en el aire " **Karyuu no Kagitsume** " con su talon envuelto en llamas intenta acabar con el castaño pero este en un rápido movimiento desaparece haciendo que el DS destruya solo el piso.

Shinji lanza una de las cuchillas que tiene, el en este momento se encuentra detrás del DS. Natsu mas por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa invoca ha Raynaregetsu. Su brazo envuelto en vendas brilla momentáneamente y una espada aparece en su mano, es totalmente negra desde la empuñadura hasta la punta de la hoja. Al momento de voltearse con espada en mano es capaz de desviar una de las cuchillas de shinji.

El castaño usa su habilidad para ir rápidamente por la cuchilla que Natsu había desviado y regresa frente a él.

"Así que al fin decidiste usarla"

"No tengo tiempo para ti"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a buscar a alguien? ¿Puede ser que… a Ikaruga?"

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron levemente "Tu ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Dime algo rosadito ¿no sé te ocurre alguna idea de por qué pudieron encontrar a Ikaruga?" Decía el castaño mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

"Acaso tu…" Natsu podía ser tonto pero a veces podía tener sus momentos y llegar a una conclusión sobre algo, además el tono que usaba Shinji no ayudaba a disimular, es mas dijo eso ultimo como si quisiera escupirle en la cara que fue el quien contacto al consejo mágico "¡Fuiste tú quien llamo al consejo!"

"¡Bingo!"

Aquel sujeto con el que ya se había enfrentado había vuelto ha aparecer y ahora de nuevo había puesto a Ikaruga en una situación de peligro, ella como una maga oscura con diversos crímenes podía pasar años en la cárcel o incluso si así lo quería el consejo podía ser ejecutada, ese supuesto "juicio" no era más que un protocolo para retrasar lo inevitable.

Natsu aprieta los dientes y el agarre en su espada, recuerdos de la batalla pasada con Shinji llegaron a su mente, el estado de Ikaruga en ser encontrada, como era tratada por aquel sujeto eso lo hacía molestar bastante.

" _ **Déjamelo a mí**_ "

Una voz en su cabeza dijo esa palabra, por un momento Natsu voltea sus cabeza a ambos lados para ver si era alguien en la calle, obviamente nadie estaba ahí a excepción de Shinji. La única explicación posible era alguna de las dos huéspedes que el DS poseía pero ellas ¿podían hablarle? Y si así era ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho antes? Dejando esos pensamientos de lado volvió a centrar su atención en Shinji.

Ambos castaño y peli rosa estaban frente a frente y saltaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, justo antes de que Natsu pudiera asestar algún ataque Shinji desapareció frente a sus ojo. Había usado se magia de tele transportación apareciendo justo detrás de Natsu ocasionándole un corte en la espalda y así diez veces más donde el castaño aparecía y desaparecía a tal velocidad que Natsu solo podía sentir los cortes en su cuerpo. Shiji finalmente acabo con su combo de diez golpes antes de aparecer frente al DS a un metro de distancia.

"Tal como la vez pasada, realmente decepcionante"

A pesar de tener varios cortes Natsu solo paso su mano por un corte en la mejilla.

"¿El mismo truco de siempre he?" Dijo de manera burlona Natsu

"¿Truco? Linda forma de llamar a la magia que casi te vence"

"Un casi no es suficiente"

Shinji frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Natsu y realizo de nuevo su ataque.

 ***Shin-***

El castaño veía con algo de asombro como el DS había logrado detener su primer ataque chocando su espada con las cuchillas de él. Lo siguiente que sintió Shinji fue un golpe en el cachete que lo mando a volar. Natsu con la mano que tenía libre logro asestarle ese golpe y debido a la impresión de que su ataque fue detenido Shinji no pudo usarlo de nuevo para esquivarlo

Natsu de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia el castaño para no darle ninguna chance.

" _ **Déjamelo a mí**_ "

De nuevo la voz hablo para valga la redundancia volver a ser ignorada por Natsu quien solo centro su atención en volver a atacar al castaño. Sin que Natsu se diera cuenta su tatuaje comenzó a brillar mientras una leve aura morada/negra rodeaba la mano en la que tenía la espada.

Shinji se levantó del suelo únicamente para volver a sentir un golpe de Natsu en su cara y volver a volar unos metros pasando por una casa. El castaño pudo recuperarse a tiempo y esquivar un sablazo de Natsu lanzándose a un lado, en el aire lanzo una de sus cuchillas hacia el peli rosa pero este como si fuera un experto movió su brazo de tal forma que la cuchilla de Shinji impacto contra Raynaregetsu, el castaño termino de rodar por el suelo para levantarse.

Natsu después de interponer su espada para esquivar la cuchilla arrojada vio como Shinji terminaba de levantarse y ponerse en guardia no sin antes usar su magia para recoger rápidamente su otra cuchilla.

Apenas la pudo recoger ya que Natsu lanzaba sablazos continuamente que Shinji solo podía evitar interponiendo sus cuchillas. Suena loco pero para el de un momento a otro el DS había aumentado su fuerza. Entonces Natsu deja de atacar y salta hacia atrás esto le parece raro a Shinji, sin decir nada Natsu lanza su espada como si fuera una lanza hacia el castaño este la esquiva fácilmente usando su magia.

"¿Cómo pudiste predecir mi ataque?" Ya con un Natsu desarmado pero igual de peligroso Shinji intento hablar para recuperar un poco el aliento.

"Siempre haces lo mismo"

Natsu dijo despreocupadamente, cosa que Shinji no entendió, Natsu al ver su cara de confusión decidió continuar.

"Me haz echo ese ataque muchas veces y aunque no pueda seguirlo descubrí algo tantas veces al recibirlo"

"¿Debe ser algo diferente a que puedo atacar un máximo de 10 veces me imagino?"

"Claro y es que siempre tienes la costumbre de dar tu primer golpe por la espalda. Todas las veces en el bosque e incluso las de ahora siempre dabas tu primer golpe a la espalda del oponente así que quise probar suerte."

"Vaya… ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de eso… bueno, simplemente tengo que atacar por otro lado y ya está problema resuelto"

"Si… pero eso sería un problema así que…"

Sin que Natsu terminara de hablar Shinji siente un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo que lo hace gritar y soltar su cuchilla.

"AAAHHHHHH"

Al voltear su cabeza ve como la espada del DS se había clavado en su brazo atravesándolo

"Bastar-"

" **Karyuu no Tekken** "

Antes de poder terminar la frase Shinji recibió un potente golpe en la quijada que literalmente "apagado las luces" para el quedando en el aire 2 segundos antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Natsu procedió a quitar a Raynaregetsu del brazo de Shinji, y arrancando en pedazo de la ropa del castaño envolvió la herida que le había causado, entonces lo subió a su hombre y se dirigió al consejo mágico.

" _Después de todo el podría servirme de algo_ " pensó continuando su camino sin prestarle ni una pizca de atención a la destrucción que había hecho pero bueno así eran los magos de Fairy Tail ¿no?.

Sin que él se diera cuenta el aura que cubría su mano derecha había desaparecido hace unos momentos exactamente cuando estaba hablando con Shinji.

" _ **Te ignoro**_ "

Mientras tanto dentro de un espacio totalmente blanco y básico mejor conocido como la mente de Natsu 2 demonios estaban hablando

" _ **Ni siquiera noto que le prestaste algo de fuerza, fuiste totalmente ignorada**_ " Decía una demonio de cuernos amarillos en la cabeza, el nombre de esta demonio era Seilah.

" _ **Eso no importa, está claro que me oyó cuando le hable**_ " Respondió la otra demonio, esta era la dueña original de la espada que Natsu poseía, una mujer que antiguamente era conocida como –La Ángel de la Muerte- por su increíble belleza y letalidad ante el enemigo, el nombre de esta demonio era Raynare. " _ **Por ahora el parece confiar en mi un poco eso hará mas fácil que acepte mi poder por voluntad propia**_ "

" _ **Y luego que ¿lo controlaras?**_ "

 **(N/A: *Inserte meme Komo lo zupo*)**

" _ **Por supuesto, no te dije que la mejor manera de destruir a alguien es hacer que primero confié en ti**_ "

Seilah simplemente suspiro, tal parece que Raynare había recuperado suficiente energía como para comunicarse con el humano de pelo rosa llamado Natsu Dragneel, ella como un simple espectador se limitaba a observar lo que tramaba Raynare

…

…

 **Consejo Mágico**

Ikaruga se encontraba siendo escoltada por un guardia hacia la sala donde se realizaban los juicios. Al llegar ser pare en frente de 10 sujetos algunos de ellos estaban siendo cubiertos por la sombra así que no les pudo ver la cara aunque sin duda el que más resaltaba era un viejo con barba y pelo bastante largo de color blanco con un gran bastón y una túnica blanca. Se notaba desde lejos que era el mago principal y jefe del consejo.

Ikaruga simplemente suspiro, no había nadie más en la sala solo ella y esos 10 sujetos que la querían ver muerta o en la cárcel, aunque ella no podía quejarse ese era su pasado y no todo el mundo es como su discípulo capaz de personar a personas como ella.

" _Sabía que este día llegaría pero ojala hubiera sido en un largo tiempo y no ahora"_

"Ikagura, maga oscura del gremio Trinity Raven acusada de diversos asesinatos, has sido convocada para un juicio ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?" Era el hombre viejo quien hablaba

"Nada realmente"

"Sabes muy bien que eras una maga buscada tanto tu como tu grupo, si nos ayudas o dices algo acerca de donde están podemos reducir tu sentencia"

"No se donde estén los demás lo mas seguro es que estén muertos"

"Eso era lo que creíamos de ti también hasta que nos llegó la información de que estabas en Fairy Tail"

"No se nada de mis anteriores compañeros, no los veo desde el incidente de la torre del cielo"

"Muy bien, si es así esto será rápido"

Todos los 10 magos presentes se miraron, la decisión ya estaba tomada desde mucho antes de que ella llegará al consejo, aunque no era mentira que si decía algo que ayudará en la captura de sus anteriores compañeros se reduciría su sentencia pero como no fue así...

"Estarás condenada a un encarcelamiento en soledad dentro de una lacrima, una delincuente como tu no se puede encerrar en una celda normal"

Esto era mejor de lo que esperaba la espadachín de pelo rosa, originalmente pensó que debido a tantos delitos sería sentenciada a la muerte, tal parece que el consejo podía ser suave cuando quería.

De los 10 sujetos que estaba frente a ella ninguno se mueve desde detras de ellos salta y queda justo frente a ella un sujeto. Era un joven de cabello negro un poco largo con una túnica blanca y ojos amarillos.

"El te guiará a tu celda" anuncio el anciano.

Se podia llegar a pensar que era un aspirante a puesto de mago santo.

*PAGN*

Antes de que Ikagura y aquel joven se fueran una explosión se hizo presente en la sala. Para 9 de esos 10 magos santos una sensación de deja vu se hizo presente al ver entre el polvo una mata de pelo color rosa.

La raro fue que en vez de salir Natsu de aquel humo un sujeto inconsciente es lanzado al piso en frente del consejo.

"Deberían investigar bien a sus informantes"

Todos los presentes estaban mas interesados en el sujeto que estaba en el suelo que por el hombre que había irrumpido.

"Natsu Dragneel ¿a que se debe esto?" Era el hombre viejo quien fue el primero en hablar

"He venido a entregarles a un verdadero criminal, investíguenlo su nombre es Shinji y también" Natsu invocó su espada "He venido por Ikaruga"

El joven que estaba al lado de Ikagura se pone frente a ella y en guardia listo para pelear.

"Ya has hecho esto una vez y te encarcelamos con Erza por unos días pues no era nada serio pero esto no lo puedo permitir ¿sabías que ella es una maga oscura?" El viejo de barba intentaba dialogar con el DS

"Por supuesto que lo se, ella me lo dijo pero ahora ya no es mala, es un miembro de Fairy Tail, es una compañera"

"¿Estás pidiendo que no haya justicia para las personas que ella mato? ¿Estás pidiendo que no hágamos nuestro trabajo? ¿Estás pidiendo que los familiares de las víctimas vivan sabiendo que el asesino de un familiar esta suelto? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres Natsu Dragneel?!"

"Gr..." El viejo tenía un punto "Aun así..."

El joven peli negro que estaba frente a Natsu desenfunda un par de pistolas y las apunta hacia el DS.

El silencio se hace presente.

El joven aspirante a mago santo y Natsu intercambian miradas filosas. El joven pensó que si se ocupaba del pelirrosa ganaría puntos ante el consejo. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, otra persona irrumpió en la sala del consejo.

A diferencia de Natsu, el hombre que entro por la fuerza a la sala entró destruyendo una parte de la pared de arriba. El hombre caía hacia el DS mientras gritaba.

" **RAAAAAYYYYNAAAAAAREEEEEE** "

Aquel sujeto estaba vestido con pura ropa negra y tenia su cabello tan largo como el de Gajeel de color negro, el brazo de el hombre junto con su arma estaba rodeado por un ligera capa de color negro/morado como Natsu cuando Raynare lo controla. El arma de este sujeto era una lanza **(N/A:como la de Tatsumi cuando invoca a incursio)**

El joven aspirante a mago santo actuó rápido y por instinto disparó contra el sujeto que había irrumpido en la sala, este lo que hizo fue usar su otra mano para disipar aquella bala mágica que falló solo por unos milímetros, se puede decir que la bala paso rozando la mejilla del nuevo intruso.

El hombre ya estaba a escasos metros de impactar su lanza en Natsu, el pelirrosa puso rápidamente a Raynaregetsu sobre su cabeza y un gran impacto se hizo presente ya que el propio Natsu hizo hundir la tierra donde estaba parado debido al potente impacto.

La capa de color negro/morado hizo una clase de explosión haciendo que tanto el joven aspirante a mago como Ikagura retrocedieran de un salto

"¿Amigo tuyo?" El joven le pregunto sarcásticamente a Ikaruga.

"No lo creo"

Todos los presentes vieron entonces como Natsu y aquel sujeto de pelo largo intercambiaban golpes. No era mas precisó decir que Natsu se defendía de los ataques del sujeto, usando la punta punzante de su lanza para dejar a Natsu como un queso.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Se oyó el grito de una importante voz, era la del viejo entonces de un momento a otro una gran presión lleno el lugar, era tal el poder que todos miraban incrédulos al viejo de la barba, si Natsu tendría que comparar lo que sentía en este momento con algo eso seria cuando Gildast elevó su poder a tal punto que el tuvo que rendirse en el examen de la isla tenjo. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba la presión se ponía mil veces peor.

Las caras de incredulidad pasaron a preocupación tanto Natsu como el sujeto de pelo y la mayoría de los presentes tuvieron que apoyar una rodilla en el pido sentían que serían aplastados en cualquier momento.

"Si, está bien se supone que como el viejo es el principal jefe del consejo sea fuerte ¡pero esto es una locura" Era Natsu quien pensaba eso mientras veía al hombre barbudo. Incluso para algunos de los magos santos les era difícil seguir de pié.

El jefe del consejo se acercaba lentamente viendo impasable al último sujeto que irrumpió en lo que era su lugar de trabajo

El sujeto de pelo negro aún con la situación seguía viendo a Natsu o más bien a su espada. Ignorando completamente al hombre barbudo aunque los efectos en el eran igual que en la mayoría de los presentes el sujeto de pelo largo sólo parece interesado en Raynaregetsu.

"¿Quién eres y por qué has venido?" El jefe del consejo agarro el peli negro por el cuello levantándolo del suelo.

"..." No respondía nada, solo intentaba voltear de nuevo hacia Natsu incluso en su posición actual el aura negro/morado no dejaba de ser emitida por su lanza. El sujeto lo único que quería era seguir su batalla. "Raynare..." aún con toda la presión ejercida un ligero movimiento de su mano era visible.

"¡¿Quién es Raynare?!" El viejo se encontraba molesto

"¿Quién coño es este sujeto y como conoce a Raynare?" Natsu se preguntaba, solo el y su maestra eran conscientes de quien era esa demonio y entonces de la nada llega alguien buscándola.

El viejo entonces le dio un gran golpe en el estómago al peli negro y lo soltó del cuello seguidamente le dio una patada que lo hizo chocar contra la pared del edificio, su el sujeto no estaba muerto esta cerca.

"¿No vas a contestar?"

El jefe dejo de hacer la presión mágico y todos soltaron un respiró de alivió, el viejo se acercó al inconsiente peli negro y tomo su arma. De inmediato sintió la fuerza oscura que esta emitía.

"Okure llévate esto y resguárdalo donde siempre, ten cuidado y llévala rápido" El anciano le habló al joven aspirante a mago ahora identificado como Okure

"S-si señor"

El joven agarro la lanza y fue a guardarla en la bóveda del consejo.

"En cuanto a ti..." Dijo el jefe mientras se voltea y observa a la pelirrosa.

"Si me permite jefe" El anciano se vi interrumpido por la voz de uno de los 10 magos santos, aunque su cara estaba cubierta por la sombra se podia saber que era un hombre por su voz. "Se me ha ocurrido algo que nos beneficia tanto a nosotros como a esos 2 magos de Fairy Tail"

El viejo miraba con una ceja levantada a su compañero esperando a que terminara su explicación.

"Podemos hacer que ambos se encarguen de aquella bestia al nor-oeste que nos a costado una gran cantidad de caballeros, si ellos logran vencerla se le perdonarán los crímenes a la mujer, si no pueden quizá hasta terminen muertos"

"¿Que se encarguen de la Hydra? No es mala idea ahora que lo pienso ¿Pero que pasa si no la vencen y huyen a su gremio"

"Sencillo, mandaremos guardias a Fairy Tail y se quedan allá las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana. Si ellos regresan sin haber vencido a la Hydra serán ejecutados ¿Que le parece?"

El anciano parece estar pensando en la idea.

"Muy buen, Ikagura de Trinity Raven se te otorgara la oportunidad del perdón si logras cumplir con la siguiente misión; encárgate de una bestia llamada Hydra que nos a costado centenares de caballeros, la última vez que fue vista fue a 30 km al nor-este de aquí, si aceptas y la cumples no tendrás nada que deberle a la justicia, claro está no te brindaremos nada de ayuda sólo un mapa donde posiblemente éste ¿Aceptas?"

"Aceptamos" No fue Ikagura quien respondió si no Natsu "Yo hire con ella y me encargaré de ésa vestía"

"No, esto es algo que solo ella debe hacer para conseguir su perdón"

"Piénsenlo, si llego a morir sus problemas por destrozos a la propiedad disminuirán drásticamente"

"Si lo pones así...esta bien pero solo tu estas autorizado para acompañarla ningún otro miembro de Fairy Tail puede ir, partirán de inmediato"

Unos minutos después el jefe del consejo le dio a Natsu un mapa y una lacrima de comunicación

"Si logran cumplir con la misión infórmenos con esta lacrima su posición, alguien de nosotros irá a verificar si cumplieron y el mapa ya saben para que es. ¡Envíen en guardia a Fairy Tail de inmediato!" Grito el viejo "No puedo darles la oportunidad de pedir ayuda"

"Ja, por mi está bien, vámonos maestra" Natsu e Ikaruga procedieron a salir no por la puerta principal si no por el hueco que el peli rosado había echo

"¿En serio era necesario tanto alboroto"

"Tuve que..."

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras se vio a la dupla pelirrosada salir de ahí.

Entre los actuales 10 magos santos poesía alguien tenia una sonrisa, no se podía ver quien era pero por la silueta de su sombra se podia saber que era un hombre ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Acaso estaba contento de haber ayudado a la maga de Fairy o quizá algo más?

En otra parte del consejo el joven aspirante a mago santo Okure se encontraba caminando directo a la bóveda pero algo en la lanza le llamaba la atención así que se detuvo a apreciarla y pudo ver que esa aura de color negro/morado la rodeaba un poco. Podía sentir el gran poder que esta arma emitía, se quedo tan consentrado viéndola que perdió la noción del tiempo.

"Oye Okure"

El peli negro regresa en si "¿ah?"

"¿Que es eso, una nueva arma?"

"Mmm... ah... si, me la dio el jefe para que la guarda"

"Pues ve y hazlo, no te quedes parado como un loco"

"Claro, mi error"

Un guardia que hacía su típico patrullaje por el consejo vio a Okure embobado viendo ésa lanza y le pareció extraño por eso le habló.

Okure continúo su camino y finamente llegó a la bóveda donde diversas armas eran guardados.

El ambiente en el que se encontraba podría describirse como tensó y el silencio no ayudaba nada. Tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento el joven colocó aquella lanza y se retiró del lugar.

...  
...

Juvia había explicado que era lo que sabía sobre Ikagura, siendo apoyada por Lucy y Gray. También Erza contó como ella se enfrentó a la pelirrosa respondiendo la duda de por que las 2 magas se peleaban mas que Natsu y Gray juntos. Luego Erza discutía con el maestro para ir a por Natsu

"Maestro por favor debo ir, soy la única que puede evitar a Natsu hacer alguna de sus tonterías"

"Erza lo se, cuando tu fuiste llevada lo intentamos detener y como sabrás fracasamos en ello, dejemos a Natsu actuar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, una de las partes de madurar es llevar las consecuencias de tus acciones"

Erza solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro de frustración.

Todos sólo se limitaban a ver como Erza discutía con el maestro, aun no procesaban muy bien que la maestra de Natsu era en realidad una maga oscura, no es que les importara mucho realmente pero aún así...

"Yo iré para halla, como un padre debo dar la cara por mis hijos"

"Entonces por favor maestro permítame acompañarlo"

"Se acerca un guardia, el mismo que se llevó a la maestra de Salamander" Dijo Gajeel interrumpiendo la conversación entre Erza y Makarov.

Con lo que dijo el DS de hierro todos prestaron atención hacia la puerta que de abrió y efectivamente adelante de ellos estaba aquel guardia

"¿Que ocurre ahora?" Makarov fue quién hablo

"Cómo sabrán Natsu Dragneel a irrumpido en el consejo en busca de intentar detener la detención de la maga oscura Ikagura"

"Si"

"Tal parece, el logro llegar a un acuerdo con el consejo"

El maestro como TODOS los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron ¿Natsu llegando a un acuerdo con el consejo? Eso suena tan sub-realista que es mas posible que Juvia deje de amar a su Gray-sama.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Makarov expresando la pregunta que todo el gremio tenía en la mente.

"Si Natsu Dragneel he Ikaruga logran vencer a la Hydra se les perdonarán todos sus cargos y podrá regresar a este gremio. Si no ambos serán ejecutados.

"¿Y a qué se debe su presencia aquí?"

"Yo y otros 3 guardias que llegarán dentro de poco estaremos aquí las 24 hora del día para ver que los acusados no intenten pedir ayuda alguna a sus compañeros o bien si no logran vencer a la Hydra no puedan regresar a ocultarse aquí, esa fue otra de las condiciones, espero no le moleste"

Makarov soltó un suspiro, el conocía muy bien a Natsu es imposible que regrese sin haber vencido a esa tal 'Hydra' era muy testarudo.

"De acuerdo..."

El guardia paso y se sentó en una mesa que estaba solo pero quedo mirando hacia la puerta.

Erza no dudo ni un segundo en sentarse frente al guardia y preguntar

"¿Que es exactamente -La Hydra-?"

"Señorita Titania yo soy sólo un guardia que hace su trabajo sin hacer preguntas por lo tanto mi conocimiento es poco sólo se que la Hydra es una especie de lagarto gigante, nadie sabe como apareció"

"Levy debe haber algo en la biblioteca que nos pueda ayudar a saber que es eso exactamente"

La peli azul bajo de inmediato a la biblioteca en busca de información.

"Sólo espero que sea algo que puedas manejar...Natsu"

Mientras tanto...

"¿Estás seguro de que sabes manejar ese mapa?" Dijo alguien de manera sarcástica

"Pfff... por favor esto es bastante sencillo" Respondió alguien intentando parecer seguro de si mismo.

"Natsu dime...¿Por lo menos sabes hacia donde vamos?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

*Suspiro*

"Está será una larga caminata..."

 **N/A: Ya se acabó espero haya sido de su agrado se nos viene una buena pelea en el próximo capítulo y deje bastantes misterios en este capítulo que serán revelados e capítulos más asi que no se preocupen si no entendieron todo sera aclarado a su tiempo**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: En el capítulo anterior yo escribí "-Capitulo 16-" FUE UN ERROR, ESTE ES EL VERDADERO CAPITULO 16 el anterior capitulo es el 15 disculpen si los confundí errores de typeo y eso, así que con esto aclarado aleer**

-Capitulo 16-

"¡Okure!" El joven aspirante fue llamado. Él estaba haciendo su turno de guardia, aunque eso era trabajo de los guardia a él le gustaba participar en todo con tal de ganar más experiencia

"Oh, señor ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunto ante el hombre que lo había llamado.

"Se te ha encargado esto" Dijo el hombre entregándole algo al joven de pelo negro.

"Señor esto es..." decía no muy seguro de lo que estaba recibiendo

"Descuida son órdenes del jefe, el me dijo que te la entregará, se que no es tu especialidad así que será mejor que vayas a entrenar con ella"

"Pero pensé que me habían mandado a..."

"Yo se lo que te dijo el viejo barbón pero descuidada, cambio de parecer y como eres muy hábil seguro no te costará dominarla"

"Está bien, entonces me retiro a practicar" Okure no se sentía muy seguro esta arna le daba una mala espina pero si eran órdenes de un superior no tenia mucho que decir al respecto

"Jajaja veamos como resulta esto si no estoy equivocado" Decía el hombre viendo como Okure se alejaba, se podía notar malicia en su expresión y manera de decir las cosas. "Pero primero, Natsu Dragneel... ¿Podrás contra mi mascota?"

...  
...

"Muy bien Natsu, acéptalo estamos perdidos" Decía Ikaruga

"Claro que no" Decía el DS viendo el mapa mientras seguía caminando "Como lo sabes, podría ser que simplemente no hemos llegado"

"Y por eso es que lo digo, estamos perdidos no sabes ni a dónde vamos"

La dupla pelirrosada empezó su camino desde el consejo con el mapa que se les fue entregado. Según el viejo de la barba deberían ir 30 km al No-Oeste pero por esos lugares no había estación de trenes por lo que si o si deberían ir caminando lo que era una excelente noticia para Natsu.

Llevaban ya varias hora de camino y habían salido de Magnolia hacía ya un rato, pasaron primero por la casa del DS por qué y lo cito "Maestra tengo hambre" después de ese pequeño bocado empezaron realmente su viaje en busca de la Hydra

¿Que era exactamente esa Hydra?

Lo único que saben por el consejo es que era una bestia, nada mas y para haber costados docenas de soltado debía tener una fuerza medianamente alta. Pero si es así

¿Por qué no pudieron ayuda a los gremios?

Ni siquiera una misión parecida llegó al gremio. Varias dudas eran las que invadían la cabeza de Ikagura, pues Natsu sólo se limitaba a pensar cómo entender el mapa, no cuestión nada de lo que decía el consejo el solo acepto con tal de liberarla

"Oye Natsu"

El nombrado sólo volteo la cabeza pues estaba adelante de Ikaruga viendo el mapa y caminando a dios sabe dónde.

"No te lo había dicho antes pero...gracia, gracias por venir defenderme ante el consejo"

"¿Uh? Ni lo menciones, no tienes nada que agradecer, el deber de un aprendiz es ayudar a su maestra en lo que sea además eres mi amiga" Decía de la manera más natural del mundo.

Ikagura aún se sorprendía de lo increíblemente bueno que era este sujeto que encontró durmiendo un árbol.  
"Por lo que escuche no es la primera vez que irrumpes en el consejo ¿verdad?"

"Si, jajaja" dijo recordando cómo se vistió como Erza para tratar de engañar al consejo, en perspectiva no le parecía la idea más brillante del mundo "Fue a Erza que juzgaron por algo que a mí me parecía injusto así que me disfrace con una armadura y entre diciendo que ella era yo...claro nos arrestaron y pasamos días en la celda, en ese momento fue donde ella me explico que todo era una formalidad y que yo había metido la pata"

" _Así que fue por Erza eh... esa perra escarlata_ "

"Pero luego de regañarme, aun así me dio las gracias por intentarlo. Por otra parte maestra; estaba pensando en quien era el sujeto que llegó después de mí"

"La verdad yo también, por lo que dijo sabe de Raynare y su espada pero creo que no hay de qué preocuparse fue dejado inconsciente y encerrado por el propio jefe del consejo"

"Lo sé pero...algo me da mala espina"

"Bien entonces podrías preguntarle a la misma Raynare"

Instintivamente Natsu salta lejos de su maestra dejando a esta algo sorprendida

"¡No! No...No hay necesidad" Dijo algo asustado "Yo hablaré con ella cuando duerma"

"¿Tienes miedo de que te golpee acaso?" Dijo con todo de burla.

"Olvídalo, en cualquier momento hablaré con ella"

"Seguro, solo concéntrate en no perdernos más de lo que ya estamos"

...  
...

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban rodeando a Levy McGarden, la maga de escritura había encontrado en la gran biblioteca del gremio un libro de criaturas mitológicas y en ese mismo libro se hacía mención de un reptil conocido como la Hydra.

"La Hydra es un gran reptil de múltiples metros de altura, se encuentra normalmente en lugares como un gran lago pero también posee la capacidad de estar en tierra. Una de las características de la Hydra que lo hace muy peligrosa además de su gran tamaño son sus múltiples cabezas pueden ser d puede ser que cada cabeza tenga una habilidad único o bien todas las cabezas posean la misma habilidad, su piel con escamas es casi imposible de romper, se tiene registro de un solo hombre logró vencer a una de estas bestias, el nombre era Hércules"

El maestro Makarov soltó un gran suspiro, nunca había oído hablar de ese tipo de bestias.

"Les recuerdo ninguno aquí podrá ayudar a Ikaruga y Natsu Dragneel" Fue el guardia quien estaba sentado en la mesa viendo a la mayoría de los miembros del gremio rodeando a Levy

"Yo conozco a mi hijo y sé que podrá junto a su maestra encargarse de aquella bestia"

...  
...

"¿Ya aceptarás que estamos perdidos?"

Ya eran varias horas en las que los 2 pelirrosa habían caminado, en teoría ya estaban donde fue vista esa tal bestia conocida como la Hydra

De repente el DS se detiene de golpe sorprendiendo a Ikaruga.

 **PVO Natsu**

"Ese olor..." digo en voz alta y le entregó sin decir más el mapa a mi maestra.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Ella me pregunta pero yo no le respondo, mi nariz a captado un olor particular, uno que me da repugnancia, eso era el olor a sangre.

Me dejo guiar por mi nariz y llego hasta la entrada de una cueva. No lo sé pero esto me recuerda cuando me encontré con Seilah, sin duda esto me daba muy mala espina pero si quería encontrar algo tenía que acercarme.

"Ten cuidado" Oigo lo que dice mi maestra pero mi atención estaba en encontrar el origen de tan particular olor.

Camine sin percatarme de que por extraño que paresca el suelo en medio de la cueva no existía, si al parecer había un enorme agujero que no vi.

Lo sé, cada día me sorprendo más a mí mismo.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y caí en lo que parecía un lago, gracias a Mavis eso estaba ahí si no la caída habría dolido bastante. Nado hasta la superficie y tomo una bocanada de aire.

"Natsu..." Escucho a mi maestra decir mi nombre como algo decepcionada.

Ella asoma su cabeza y la ladeo diciendo algo como que soy un descuidado o algo así.

Yo desvío mi mirada de ella debido al olor tan fuerte que me llega miro hacia mi lado derecho y ahí estaba lo que me había traído hasta aquí; partes de cuerpos humanos, ya sea brazo, piernas e incluso un torso completo todos estaban amontonados como si una de una pila de carne se tratase, puedo ver en algunas de esas extremidades partes de armadura definitivamente eran caballeros y la atmósfera se pone mas tensa a cada momento.

Mis instintos se activaron prácticamente me estaban gritando ¡peligro! Pero ya era tarde...

"¡NATSU!" Oigo otra vez a mi maestra decir mi nombre, no como la primera ocasión cuando lo decía como con algo de pesadez. Esta vez fue un grito de preocupación y de repente todo se volvió negro.

 **PVO Ikaruga**

Mientras Natsu estaba flotando en ese gran lago subterráneo, no se si mi vista me juega una mala pasada pero veo una sombra moviéndose debajo del agua. Gracias a un pequeño orificio que está en el techo de la cueva y proyecta la luz del sol, gracias a eso pude confirmar mi sospecha algo se estaba moviendo debajo de Natsu obvio él no lo veía estaba concentrado viendo hacia un lado donde se pueden ver una gran pila de ¿cuerpos? No estoy segura parecen más pedazos de carne.

Justo cuando le iba a advertir a Natsu sobre lo que había visto entonces ocurrió...

Algo se lo había tragado

Algo dentro del había se había tragado literalmente a Natsu.

Yo solo grite su nombre desesperada.

"¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!"

Luego de que las partículas de agua dejarán de salpicar pude ver algo. Parecía la cabeza de un reptil de de nuevo estaba ocultándose en el agua

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?

Yo no lo sabía, quizá esa era la bestia que el consejo quería que yo matará con la ayuda de Natsu pero ahora...

Si me lanzaba al agua acabaría como el tenía que pensar en algo...algo que me ayuda, algo que ayudará a Natsu pero... ¿Qué?

 **PVO Natsu**

"¿Qué diablos...?" Dije en voz alta, no sabía dónde me encontraba pero el lugar sin duda apestaba a muerte. No tarde mucho para darme cuenta que había sido tragado por algo, pues no es la primera vez que pasa, con la viscosidad que sentía al tocar dentro de la boca y el olor que esta tenía no fue muy difícil descubrirlo. Rápidamente intente sujetarme con mis manos y pies de las paredes bucales de lo que sea que me haya tragado.

Muy bien Natsu piensa, debe haber alguna forma de salir rápido de aquí y entonces la idea llegó a mí, no estaba muy seguro si funcionaria pero era intentarlo o ser tragado vivo.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Empecé a exteriorizar fuego a mi alrededor y comencé a impulsar mis pies con fuego también. Mi idea era bastante sencilla;

¿Qué pasa cuando te metes a la boca, algo muy pero muy caliente?

Lo más seguro es que lo escupas y eso era lo que yo quería. No era muy elaborado además no tenía tiempo.

En unos pocos segundos salgo volando de la boca de la bestia y me estrelló contra la pared de piedra de la cueva. Sobo mi cabeza, ese golpe dolió

 **"¡AAAAHHHGGGGRRRRRR!"** Escucho el rugir de una gran bestia. Yo que estaba viendo al suelo levantó la cabeza y al fin veo al monstruo que intento comerme.

1...2...3...6 Esa bestia tenía 6 cabezas ¿Qué coño es eso? No lo se pero puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que ese reptil gigante es la Hydra de la que hablaba el consejo.

"¡Natsu!" Gritan mi nombre en la parte superior de este enorme hueco, me limito a responder. "¡Si, aún estoy en una pieza!" Viendo bien las cosas tuve la suerte de que esa como me tragara por completo, si me hubiera mordido no creo que hubiera podido salir en primer lugar.

"¿Estás bien? ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!"

Lo que primero sonó con preocupación ahora parecía un regaño, solo pude suspirar ante esto. Entonces de nuevo mis instintos me gritaron y esta vez pude reaccionar, una de esas cabezas se había lanzado hacia mi con la intención de comerme (otra vez...) pero logra saltar hacía un lado logrando esquivar su ataque.

 **"Karyū no Gokugeki"** Salto y lanzó mis alas se dragón de fuego hacia la Hydra, pero una de sus cabezas se pone delante de todas las demás para recibir el ataque y exactamente eso pasa, pero al parecer esa cabeza había creado un escudo mágico y salio ileso de mi ataque, luego de eso otra de las cabezas carga una especie de luz en su boca y la lanza como un proyectil hacia mi, yo logró rodar por el suelo y esquivar el golpe directo pero la onda causada por el impacto del poder me empuja.

 _ **"Déjamelo..."**_

Yo logró caer de pie con una mano en el piso y de repente escucho eso otra vez. Alguien está hablándome y no es mi maestra. Esto es molesto.

Otra de las cabezas realiza un ataque igual que el anterior y lanza un proyectil de magia desde su boca. Yo salto en el aire logrando esquivar ese ataque y realizo una técnica.

 **"Karyū no Hoko"** Lanzó mi rugido y de nuevo esa estúpida cabeza se interpone ante las demás y las protege de mi ataque.

2 cabezas atacan y 1 defiende. Ya había descubierto la habilidad de por lo menos la mitad de las cabezas.

*Suspiro* "Ojalá Erza estuviera aquí, a ella seguro se le ocurría un buen plan" Dije pesadamente. La Hydra siguió lanzando ataque tras ataque y yo esquivaba como podía.

"¡Natsu tengo una idea!" Escuche a mi maestra gritar. Había olvidado por completo que ella estaba allí.

"¡Te escucho!" Respondo mientras corría y rodeaba ese gran lago donde estaba la Hydra queriendo acabarme.

"¡Evapora el agua donde ella esta, si es una bestia de agua eso la debilitará. Sacala de su elemento!'

"¡¿Eva-que?!"

"¡Solo lanza tu ataque más poderoso hacia el agua donde está la Hydra"

Ahora si entendí, lanzar mi ataque más poderoso... tenía de hacerlo de una manera en que esa cabeza escudo no se pusiera en medio. No podía simplemente lanzarselo así como así, tendría que pensar en algo.

Salto hacia la Hydra e invocó a Raynaregetsu, una de las cabezas de la Hydra no se hizo esperar y atacó contra mi abriendo sus grandes fauces para tragarme, no sé por qué no uso su poder para disparar un proyectil mágico, como sea eso me conviene. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la boca para tragarme pongo mi espada en posición vertical y me encojo un poco para que esta lagartija se clave mi espada en su boca sin poder cerrarla, eso me da el tiempo suficiente para agarrar sus dientes con mis manos e impulsarme para poder pararme en la parte su de su cabeza y saltar aún más arriba, me impulse con mis llamas para ganar mas altura, justo en el momento de mi salto la Hydra logra cerrar por completo su boca y se puede ver como Raynaregetsu la atraviesa.

Ya en el aire, yo que estaba viendo hacia abajo levantó la cabeza y puedo ver que estoy más arriba que mi maestra, woah sí que tome buena altura, pude ver su cara y tenía una expresión de ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Inmediatamente bajo la mirada y veo como todas más cabezas de la Hydra se acercan a mi, tal parece que también había saltado para alcanzar esa altura. Entonces espere a estar tan cerca como fuera posible de esas bocas mientras preparaba mi ataque y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca...

3...

2...

1...

 **"¡Metsuryuu Ougi: Guren Bakuenjin!"**

Grite y el gran remolino de fuego en forma espiral ataca, va directo hacia la Hydra, es todo o nada ¿Por qué debilitarlo cuando puedes vencerlo de una vez?

 ***BOOM***

El sonido del gran impacto recorre toda la cueva.

"Diablos... eso sí me dejo agotado..." digo mientras caigo al piso, no puedo ver qué hay debajo de mí, solo una gran estela de humo y tierra.

Caigo al suelo, al duro suelo de tierra, me siento bastante cansado creo que Raynaregetsu regreso por si sola, el Guren Bakuenjin es mi técnica más poderosa lo malo es que toma tiempo prepararla y consume bastante magia.

...

….

 _ **"Parece que ganó, y volviste a ser ignorada"**_

 _ **"Crees que me importa, pero éstas equivocada en algo, él no ha ganado"**_

 _ **"¿De que estas hablando? Es imposible que esa cosa este en una pieza luego de ese ataque."**_

 _ **"Esa bestia mostró la habilidades de 3 de sus cabezas, es decir aún no sabemos que hacen las otras 3 restantes"**_

 _ **"¿De qué hablas?"**_

 _ **"Cómo el chico hizo el contrato conmigo y ya llevo algo de tiempo en su mente ya soy capaz de sentir desde aquí la fuerza del rival y te digo que no ha desaparecido por completo"**_

...

….

Me levanto poco a poco y observo las cosas a mi alrededor, el humo aún sigue alrededor, tal parece que hice lo que mi maestra me pidió.

"Natsu" Escucho mi nombre y volteo, entre el humo se veo la silueta de una mujer. Yo sonrió

"¿Por qué no bajaste antes?" Le dije con bastante duda

"Si hubiese bajado, habría acabado dentro del estómago de ese lagarto, pude bajar y si me hiciste caso, pero de una manera algo particular ¿estas molesto? Te recompensare adecuadamente"

"No importa, el trabajo ya está hecho" le digo alegre.

Ella me sonrió.

Por un momento pensé que ya había terminado y solo tendría que usar la lacrima que me dio el consejo. Había sido fácil, solo yo estaba cansado, ella estaba bien y ya era libré eso era lo que me importaba, pero...

No todo puede salir siempre como quieres.

 **PVO Ikaruga**

De la nada Natsu se abalanza sobre mí y yo me sorprendo, caigo al suelo. La está encima de mí y me pregunta:

"¿Estás bien?"

Yo solo muevo mi cabeza de forma afirmativa. El suspira y se levanta, me tiende la mano para que yo también lo haga.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunto.

"Esa lagartija...aún no está muerta" Puedo notar la furia en su voz. "Usa el humo para ocultarse, justo vi la sombra de una de sus cabezas detrás de ti y pude esquivarlo. Mantente alerta" Me dice bastante serio, estamos uno detrás del otro chocando espalda con espalda. ¿Cómo diablos esa bestia sobrevivió al ataque de Natsu? Fue un poder destructivo bastante impresionante, si no mal recuerdo hace tiempo escuche que Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail pudo vencer el solo a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, puedo estar segura de que uso esa técnica.

Yo desenfundo mi espada Mugetsu-ryu y el invoca a Raynaregetsu, estamos atentos a cualquier ataque. Una cabeza del lagarto viene directo hacia mi yo grito: "¡Salta!" El hace lo que le digo y logramos esquivar el ataque de la lagartija. Así estuvimos el y yo hasta que al fin el humo de disipó por completo. Efectivamente ese humo fue causado por el ataque de Natsu, logro evaporar toda el agua y eso quedó un gran hueco de quien sabe cuántos metros de profundidad. Eso era lo que estaba frente a mi.

*Silbido de impresión*

Escucho a Natsu silbar y me volteo, lo que está frente a nosotros es aquella bestia la Hydra, es más grande de lo que había pensado, tiene patas por lo que veo puede estar en tierra y mar sin ningún problema, eso elimina mi teoría de que evaporando el agua del ya extinto lago Natsu podría debilitará. Me siento decepcionada pero lo que más me sorprende es que sus 4 cabezas siguen intactas no pareciera que hayan sufrido daño alguno por el ataque de Natsu, las otras 2 eran un caso totalmente diferente. Se habían perdido totalmente donde antes habían cabezas ahora solo había un pedazo de carne carbonizada.

"No me jodas..." Dije al ver el estado actual de la Hydra

"Parece que esta es algo difícil de aplastar"

"Natsu debemos salir de aquí, el lugar es muy pequeño para pelear con esa cosa" Le dije a mi discípulo, quitando el gran hueco de agua y donde estaba parada la Hydra el espacio en el que Natsu y yo estábamos peleando era bastante reducido.

"Tienes razón" El guarda su espada y sorpresivamente me agarra y sube a su hombro izquierdo como un saco de papas

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" Idiota, el piensa que puede agarrarme cuando quiera y como quiera, bueno...no es que me moleste pero aun así…

"No veo una salida así que voy a crear una, sujétate bien"

¿Crear una salida? ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! Podemos simplemente subir por donde caíste y regresar a la salida del principio. Sólo alcanzó a pensar en eso sin posibilidad de protestar ante la estupidez de mi alumno.

Lo siguiente que vi fue que estaba en el cielo, literalmente Natsu había saltado y uso su puño envuelto en fuego para abrir un hueco en la parte superior de la cueva y aquí nos en contamos cayendo ¿de dónde saca tanta energía este chico?

Natsu me impulsa hacia arriba causando que el caiga aún más rápido hacia el suelo y aquí es donde me encuentro actualmente confundida cayendo a quien sabe cuántos metros de altura.

Caigo y lo que siento es que alguien me a sujetado, este chico... ¿es realmente un idiota o un caballero? Luego de caer unos segundos mi alumno me atrapa al estilo novia.

Fue un bonito momento pero acabo rápidamente.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG"**

Esa maldito lagarto también había salido se la cueva al igual que Natsu creando su propia salida. Pedazos de roca son arrojados al aire mientras ambos vemos como la cueva se vuelve solo escombros.

"Es realmente obstinada esa cosa"

"Debiste haberlo herido bastante con tu ataque anterior es obvio que está molesto"

"Pues bien...veamos de que más es capaz esa lagartija"

"Pero... ¿Aún te queda energía luego de usar todos esos ataques e inclusive después de 'hacer' la salida de esa cueva"

"Por favor, esto apenas empieza jaja"

 **"AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG"** Vuelve a sonar el gruñir de ese lagarto ya está junto a nosotros y se nota muy molesto

"Adelante ¡MOETE KITAZO!"

"Tú a la derecha, yo a la izquierda" le indico, el asiente y empieza a correr hacia ese gran lagarto.

Tal como dije él se pue por el lado derecho y yo me fui por el lado izquierdo, estábamos flanqueando a aquella bestia. De nuevo solo dos cabezas atacaron lanzando su especie de rayo mágico desde la boca, Natsu y yo las esquivamos saltando de un lado al otro, las demás cabezas no se movían pero seguían nuestros movimientos con solo el movimiento de sus ojos, estaban atentas a cualquier ataque sorpresa.

" **Karyū no Kōen** " Veo como Natsu salta en el aire y crea una gran bola de fuego arrojándosela a la Hydra, está por su parte usa la cabeza que se especializa en magia defensiva. Aprovechando yo esta oportunidad lance mi ataque a una cabeza diferente, " _Esta vez no podrá defenderse_ " es lo que pensé.

" **Yasha Senku** " Lanzo mi ataque de cortar todo sin necesidad de sacar la Mugetsu-ryu de su funda.

Ataque a una de las cabezas que disparaban magia desde la boca, estas no tenían alguna habilidad defensiva, solo que alguna otra cabeza se pusiera en medio del ataque, pero aun así no creí que lo harían y así fue, el ataque llego de llego a una de las cabezas.

Un rugido de dolor se pudo oír y un corte se hizo visible en el cuello de esa bestia, tal parece que sus escamas son bastante resistentes mi ataque no fue capaz de quitarle la cabeza pero si de dejar una herida visible. Entonces una de las respuestas a mis dudas sobre aquella bestia se respondió por sí sola, mi pregunta era:

¿Cómo sobrevivió la Hydra al ataque de Natsu?

Ahora esa misma bestia me está mostrando la respuesta, una de las cabezas que no había atacado era rodeada por un aura de color verde y la herida de la cabeza que escupe magia fue curada. Ahora tengo una ligera idea de cómo soporto esa lagartija el ataque de Natsu.

Mi teoría se base es que todos las cabezas se pusieran de tal manera que la que poseía magia curativa fuera la última en recibir el ataque y así tener menos daño para luego curar a las otras cabezas pero parece que el daño en 2 de las 6 era irreparable, seguramente las primeras en recibir el ataque eso demuestra el tremendo poder de ese ataque.

"¡Natsu, hay una cabeza con magia curativa, es la última a la izquierda!"

El voltea la cara hacia mi está apunto de responderme

"¿Tu izquierda o mi izquierda?"

Sinceramente… no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa pregunta, mi ojo empezó a crispar debido de la estupidez que albergaba esa oración pero bueno, era Natsu de quien hablamos

"¡Solo hay una izquierda tonto!"

Después de mi respuesta quizá la única neurona funcional de su cabeza hizo conexión y entendió a qué cabeza me refería, todo esto lo decíamos mientras no movíamos para esquivar los ataques de la Hydra que bien podría ser, el rayo de magia, o que nos atacara directamente con su cabeza o su cola, no podíamos quedarnos quietos.

Mientras esquivo veo a Natsu invocar su espada ¿Acaso no se cansara de hacer eso? ¿No es más fácil dejarla siempre afuera? Lo que sea se lo preguntare después, ambos seguimos esquivando ataques. Una de las cabezas viene directo hacia el, Natsu salta y logra poner un pie en la cabeza de la Hydra.

 **PVO Natsu**

Una de las cabezas de esa estúpida lagartija viene hacia mí, no uso su característico ataque a distancia, solo esa cabeza se acercaba a una gran velocidad, un impacto directo podía fácilmente mandarme a bolar con algunos huesos rotos así que quedarme quieto no era una opción.

Salto en el momento justo y logro poner uno de mis pies sobre la cabeza en movimiento de la Hydra, corro sobre el largo cuello tomando suficiente impulso para saltar y atacar directamente la cabeza que dijo mi maestra pero nuevamente esa cabeza escudo se interpone ante mí, duramos unos segundos en el aire debido al impacto. Al parecer un golpe directo de Raynaregetsu fue capaz de agrietar ese escudo, bueno… con eso puedo decir que esta magia es más débil que el escudo de Seilah

Para mi sorpresa siento algo golpear mi cabeza y voy cayendo al suelo, lo que me sorprendió no fue el golpe si no el causante de este, era mi maestra tal parece que uso mi cabeza como trampolín para pasar sobre la cabeza escudo ¿Cómo diablos llego hasta aquí? No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta, como era de esperarse de mi maestra siempre tan hábil pero acaso

"¿Era necesario usar mi cabeza como trampolín?" Cuestiono ya en el suelo para ser olímpicamente ignorado aunque no la culpo justo en este momento ella estaba dando una vuelta en el aire quedando justo encima de la cabeza que según ella sana a las demás y la escucho decir.

" **Karura-en** " Entonces una torrente de fuego sale al momento en que ella saca su la espada la vaina, ¿Quizá pueda comer de su fuego más tarde? Se nota que es un ataque poderoso y a esa distancia un gran daño estaba asegurado.

" **AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG** " Escucho rugir al gran lagarto, a diferencia de los anteriores este se notaba que era de dolor, Ikaruga por su parte termina de caer al suelo y me clava una mirada, yo la mire y sentí que me estaba diciendo algo como _"Actúa ahora tonto"_ o algo así realmente no estoy seguro pero bueno como sea es hora de improvisar.

Mi objetivo; aquella cabeza que está quemándose, si puede ser que mi maestra la atacare pero no está de más asegurar. Una de las cabezas lanza su ataque desde la boca hacia mí pero esta vez no lo voy a esquivar, cubro mi espada con fuego.

"Es una de ver que tan fuerte es tu espada, demonio" Le hablo a Raynare pero no sé si ella está escuchando o no, fue más bien una frase improvisada de esas que salen solas.

Corro directamente hacia el ataque y muevo mi espada hacia adelante entonces hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de lo que paso. Mi espada corto el ataque de la Hydra mientras yo voy avanzando hacia el frente literalmente corto ese ataque a la mitad. Me impulso con llamas en los pies para llegar justo donde está la cabeza

" **Karyuu No Tekken** " Como la vez anterior la estúpida cabeza escudo se interpuso para recibir mi ataque pero esta vez mi variación del karyuu no tekken con la espada es suficiente para poder quebrar esa defensa, quizá la cabeza que cura uso demasiada magia antes y dejo a las demás en buen estado pero con un nivel de magia bastante bajo.

"AHHHHHHHH!" La hoja de mi espada hace contacto con el cuello de la Hydra y pongo aún más magia en mis pies, esta cabeza va a caer sí o sí. Veo algunas de las llamas que envuelven mi espada se cambian, a un color oscuro, extraño sí, pero no podía preocuparme de eso ahora.

Finalmente siento que mi espada pudo cortar por completo la cabeza de la Hydra en el aire volteo a ver hacia mi maestra, ella está ocupada combatiendo contra 1 de las 2 últimas cabezas. Caigo al suelo y las llamas que rodean mi espada desaparecen pero ahora una minúscula aura oscura está envolviendo el mango " _Esto es nuevo_ " es lo que me digo con sorpresa antes de poner atención en mi otro oponente.

"Ahora no hay nadie que pueda defenderte"

" **AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG"**

La bestia intenta golpearme moviendo su cabeza como si fuera un látigo impactando fuertemente contra el piso, estos ataques son parcialmente lentos así que no es muy difícil esquivarlos, en uno de esos ataques yo logro clavar a mi espada en el cuello de la bestia, me agarro fuertemente del mango de mi espada y la cabeza de la Hydra vuelve a subir y ahora estoy aquí.

Técnicamente guindando en el aire sosteniéndome de mi espada, no es una posición muy favorable y de nuevo la Hydra azoto su cabeza contra el suelo buscando aplastarme ¿Qué acoso eso no le duele?

A pocos metros de impactar contra el suelo suelto mi espada y caigo sobre mis pies, ella nuevamente alza su cabeza, esto empieza a ser muy repetitivo, uso la ventaja que me da el contrato con Raynare y mi espada que estaba clavada en el largo cuello de la Hydra regresa a mí.

Sentí un dolor repentino en mi brazo derecho, como antes cuando aun Seilah estaba en la piedra, dejo caer mi espada al suelo y pongo mi mano derecha sobre mi cara, esto no estaba bien ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

"¡Natsu!" Escucho el grito de mi maestra y este me hace reaccionar, fue de manera automática que mi cuerpo salto hacia un lado, ese golpe abría dolido, ella aunque también está luchando se presta atención en mí.

Recojo mi espada del suelo y de nuevo el dolor vuelve a mí. No esta vez no me dejare llevar por algo tan tonto. Puedo notar algo viendo mi brazo, el aura que rodeaba solo el mango de la espada se ha extendido llegando desde mi muñeca hasta cubrir un poco la parte inferior de la hoja de mi espada

Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Eso loco que entro al consejo, no tenía esta aura también?

" _ **Déjamelo…déjamelo a mí**_ "

Den nuevo esa voz, cada vez que habla el dolor de mi cabeza aumenta y esquivar los ataques de la Hydra se hace an mas difícil

" _ **Déjamelo..**_."

Pongo mi mano izquierda cubriéndome la cara

"Cállate…déjame pelear"

" _ **Yo lo venceré de un golpe**_ "

Aquella voz era de una mujer, no hay duda es esa demonio

" _ **¿No confías en mí?**_ "

El aura oscura seguía aumentando en mi brazo ya iba desde la mitad de mi antebrazo hasta la mitad de la hoja de la espada.

"Tu mataste…a toda esa gente"

" _ **Lo hice para salvarte**_ "

"¡Silencio!" Lanzo un sablazo al aire

Algo salió de ese sablazo, yo solo hice eso en señal de molestia contra la demonio, nunca espere lanzar un poder o algo así.

Algo que parecía una llama salió de la hoja pero no era una llama normal si no de color negro/morada como el color del aura que tenía mi espada **(N/A: Solo piensen que es algo como el getsuga tensho de ichigo)** , se dirigió contra la Hydra.

Corto con suma facilidad la cabeza de esa súper lagartija, quedo sorprendió abrí mis ojos ante la impresión de aquel ataque

"Que… que fue eso…"

Con ese ataque tuve que respira jadeando, me siento igual de cansado que cuando use la Metsuryuu Ougi, clavo la espada contra el piso y comienzo a calmarme.

Saque la espada del suelo y camine balanceándome de un lado al otro yendo hacia ella, aún quedaba una cabeza, vi mi brazo aún tenía esa aura aunque estaba más extendida, me sentía cansado, solo quería cerrar mis ojos y dormir una buena siesta pero aún no podía darme ese luje tengo que vencer a esta lagartija para que mi maestra fuera perdonada por el estúpido consejo.

"¿Puedes lanzar otra vez eso?" Dije muy bajo casi en un susurro, hable a nadie en particular pero esperaba que ella me respondiera.

" _ **Seguro**_ "

Me respondió, solté una pequeña risa

Veía a mi maestra saltar de un lado a otro causándole cortes a la Hydra, una parte de su cuello estaba completamente rojo, ella ha causado un gran daño solo con su espada, como era de esperarse de mi maestra.

"Entonces…permíteme hacerlo"

Pude escuchar como esa voz soltaba una pequeña risa

Ya estaba junto a mi maestra, la última cabeza estaba frente a nosotros

" **AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG** " Lanzo un último rugido, empezó a cargar su típico ataque

"Mu _ **ere…**_ " No sé porque dije eso, solo salió de mi boca y entonces lance un sablazo a aire y como en el caso anterior esa llama oscura salió y corto la cabeza de esa bestia. El sonido de esa cabeza contra el suelo indicaba el fin de esta batalla, el dolor de cabeza aumento con ese segundo ataque, solté mi espada y me la sujete con ambas manos.

Mi respiración era errática, mi vista empieza a nublarse

"Natsu…Natsu…Natsu…Natsu" escuche a mi maestra decir, antes de sentir como ella me apoyaba en su hombro, voltee mi mirada he ella "¿Estas bien, que fue eso?" Solo asentí con la cabeza antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos.

 **N/A: Bueno hasta aquí fue señores, cancheramente no me convence de todo el final, puede ser una basura a comparación de toda la pelea pero bueno que se le va hacer**

 **Aquí explicare algo importante, desde el principio de la historia Raynare no a tenido mucha interacción con el peli rosa porque estaba "recuperando su poder" a costa de el de Natsu, solo un poco ya ha llegado un punto en el que ella ya a recuperado el suficiente como para comunicarse con el DS (recordemos los 5 meses de entrenamiento) quise hacer ver como el poder de Raynare iba volviendo a medida que avanzaba la historia; al principio en la cueva cuando le hablo, luego el dolor en el brazo cuando estaba cerca de la piedra, el dominio que tenía ella cuando Natsu quedaba inconsciente y finalmente hasta el capítulo de hoy, seguro alguno ya lo habría notado pero nunca esta demás explicarlo**

 **Y por último desearle a todos una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo ya que cuando vuelva a subir un capitulo seguro ya es 2017 xD es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: ¡Hola! Bastante tiempo sin pasar por aquí y eso se debe a algo. Si vas a leer el porqué de mi ausencia gracias si no pues salta de una vez al capítulo pero recuerda la nota de abajo si es importante.**

 **Bueno resulta que cuando empecé aquí en fanfic escribí el primer capítulo en mi teléfono celular (Samsung Galaxy) me pareció bastante cómodo y así podía escribir cuando me llegara un idea decente y bueno así estuve todo este tiempo, escribiendo los capítulos en mi cel y luego pasándolos a Word para las correcciones ortográficas y eso, a veces intentaba escribir aquí sentado en la PC y pues no se no era lo mismo a eso sumémosle el poco tiempo libre que me deja la universidad bueno el caso es que hace poco más de un mes me robaron el teléfono y no he podido escribir más. Este capítulo tuve que reescribirlo con lo que me acordaba (pues ya lo tenía casi completo) y terminarlo, no les voy a mentir fue una wea volver a escribir algo que ya tenia la pereza me ganaba, pero al fin me digne a terminarlo.**

 **Espero pronto lograr comprar un nuevo celular (maldita pobreza T.T) y seguir escribiendo si no, seguiré escribiendo en Word, el Fic Espada no estaba muerto estaba de parrando XD bueno a quienes leyeron esto gracias por interesarse chismosos jhashjahsjas.**

 **Bueno sin nada más ¡Que disfruten el capítulo!**

-Capitulo 17-

" _ **Ya está aquí eh…"**_

" _ **Déjalo, despertara solo dentro de poco"**_

Luego de la batalla con la Hydra nuestro protagonista cayo presa del cansancio y con lo que parece un nuevo poder.

"Uh…" Fue lo que expreso la boca del DS, el abrió los ojos y lo primero que recibió fue la mirada de 2 mujeres o mejor dicho de 2 demonios que residían con él.

" _ **¿No piensas levantarte o qué?"**_ La primera de las 2 mujeres en hablar fue la dueña original de la espada, Raynare

Natsu procede, se levanta y queda frente a sus 2 inquilinas internas

"¿Qué fue eso?" Natsu fue directo, ese nuevo ataque no era ninguna derivación de la magia DS con la espada

" _ **Eso se llama ayuda, y en vez de preguntarme deberías agradecerme"**_

"Tsk, pero aun si ¿Tú me has estado hablando no?"

" _ **Así es, mi poder vuelve poco a poco y ya soy capaz de comunicarme contigo pero como lo único que haces es ignorarme"**_

"Y si tú ya puedes hablarme ¿Qué hay de ella?" Le pregunto a Raynare señalando a Seilah

Seilah por su parte se había mantenido callada, cada vez que Natsu estaba aquí era un show donde lo mejor era ser un espectador.

" _ **Desde que estoy aquí dentro pude hablar contigo pero simplemente no me apetece, humano"**_ Fue la respuesta de la mujer con cuernos

" _ **Ya la oíste mocoso, yo te hable para ofrecer mi ayuda, al final solo tuve que obligarte a aceptarla, de nada por cierto"**_

Natsu frunció un poco el ceño, algo le decía que ambas lo estaban insultando de alguna manera que el no podía captar pero entonces decidió dar un suspiro

"Gracias entonces… Aunque estaba seguro de que podía ganarle sin tu ayuda"

" _ **¿Cómo no la necesitaste contra los hombres del bosque?**_ "

"…"

" _ **¿O como cuando no la necesitaste para vencer a mi amiga de aquí atrás?"**_

Natsu se mantenía callado

" _ **He incluso fui yo quien te ayudo a vencer a ese sujeto Shinji en las 2 ocasiones, bueno en la primera fue de pura casualidad que el agarrara la espada y no pudiera soportar mi poder."**_

"¡Oe yo le gane con mi Karyuu no Tekken!" refuto Natsu ante lo dicho por Raynare

" _ **¿Y por qué crees que ese sujeto se quedó quieto el tiempo suficiente para que tu lo golpearas? Y en su segundo encuentro yo te preste un poco de mi poder para que te fuera más fácil vencerlo"**_

El DS solo estaba escuchando, todo lo que decía Raynare era cierto, bueno él sabe que al menos la mitad de lo que dice, lo único que mantiene en duda es lo de Shinji pero aun así en 2 batallas importantes tuvo que depender de ella, contando esta serian 3

" _ **Acéptalo Natsu"**_ Ella empezaba a caminar hacia el DS _**"Tu ahora…"**_ Ya estaba al frente del peli rosa, y ponía su mano en la mejilla del DS _**"Dependes de mi…"**_ Mientras hablaba acercaba su cara poco a poco hacia el hasta quedar justo en su oído _**"¿De acuerdo?"**_

Raynare despego su cara del oído de Natsu y quedaron frente a frente y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero no una de aprecio o comprensión, sino una de superioridad, una que le mostraría un ganador presumido a un perdedor.

El DS solo quedo viendo esa sonrisa de superioridad, su semblante era algo molesto, si el dependió de ella en algunas batallas pero no para decir eso. Parece que el único oficio de este demonio era molestarlo.

" _ **Si eso es todo lo que tienes que discutir ¿por qué no te largas ya?**_ " Natsu dirigió su vista a Seilah quien fue el origen de esa oración. Parece que aunque se muestre más calmada y callada que Raynare, aun esta resentida por su derrota pues esas palabras estaban repletas de fastidio.

"¡Eso me recuerda algo!" dijo chocando su mano derecha en forma de puño con su mano izquierda y nuevamente se voltio hacia Raynare "¿Tu eres capaz de ver lo que yo veo?"

" _ **Ambas lo somos ¿por qué?**_ "

"Entonces ¿Tu sabes quién era ese sujeto que ataco el consejo cuando yo estaba? Tenía un aura igual a la mía cuando usaste tu poder además de que grito tu nombre"

" _ **Ni idea de quien sea ese sujeto, pero ese poder es igual que el mío sin lugar a duda puedo decir que es otro demonio encerrado en un arma**_ "

"¿Me estás diciendo que hay más seres como tú en Earth Land?"

" _ **Por supuesto, varios de nosotros fuimos encerrados en nuestras armas"**_

"Bueno, supongo que como esa lanza está en el consejo no hay de qué preocuparse"

" _ **Bueno creo que va siendo hora de que te vayas largando de aquí"**_

"Esper-Ahhhh" Raynare en un rápido movimiento golpeo a Natsu de lleno en el estómago haciendo que este se arrodillara "No…que siempre…me ponías la mano…en la cara" Decía tratando de recuperarse del golpe

" _ **Golpearte primero siempre es más divertido**_ "

"Estúpida demonio"

Entonces Raynare puso su mano en la cara de Natsu y de repente para el todo se volvió negro

" _ **¿Y así quieres que te acepte, a ti y a tu poder? No habría sido mejor decirle la verdad de que si conocías a ese sujeto o por lo menos al que está dentro de esa lanza"**_ Seilah fue la primera en hablar

" _ **Son detalles menores que pueden ignorarse y te puedo asegurar algo, el terminara pidiendo mi ayuda"**_

" _ **Si tú lo dices…"**_

…..

…..

Nuestro protagonista abre los ojos poco a poco y entonces se encuentra recostado en una cama, frente a el una ventana le indica que ya era de noche, mueve la cabeza hacia los lados y solo ve una habitación sencilla con una mesa de noche al lado de la cama, un gabeton de madera que podría considerarse con closet de ropa y 2 puertas una puede ser el baño y otra la salida, la habitación estaba completamente echa de madera.

"¿Dónde…?" El DS se levanta de la cama y se dirige a una de las 2 puertas que hay en la habitación "Ja, sabía que era el baño" Tal parece que la opción correcta para salir era la segunda puerta que había, y así lo hizo, al salir pudo ver un pasillo y continuo caminando hasta llegar a una sala de estar **(N/A: Que hueva describirla, es hora de que la imaginación del lector haga su parte xD)** en esa sala vio a una señora mayor, pues ya tenía el pelo color gris y arrugas que demostraban su avanzada edad sentada en una mecedora leyendo un libro. La señora se dio cuenta de que era observada levanto la cabeza he hizo contacto visual con el DS.

"Veo que has despertado jovencito"

"Ehm…si…hola" Esto para él era extraño, su maestra ¿Dónde estaba su maestra? La señora se veía inofensiva pero como era este mundo se puede esperar de todo.

"Veo que estas muy tenso, ven y siéntate" Dice la señora a lo que Natsu no muy seguro accede, se sienta en una silla justo frente a la señora y esta pone su libro en una pequeña mesa que tenía al lado.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Natsu sin esperar que la señora diga una palabra lazo la pregunta

"Antes de hacer preguntas uno normalmente se presenta" Dijo la viejita con una sonrisa

"Lo siento, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel"

"Pues mucho gusto Natsu, mi nombre es Tamara, y estas en mi casa, tu amiga me explico todo lo que tuvieron que pasar gracias al cielo no tuvieron heridas graves"

"Mi amiga…" dice en voz baja como si pensara por un momento "¿Mi maestra? Te refieres a ella verdad ¿Dónde está?"

"Descuida, llegaron aquí cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, ella insistía en querer cuidarte pero yo me ofrecí para que ella descansara, a estado durmiendo desde que llego no creo que se levante hasta mañana"

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"

"Por lo que tu amiga Ikaruga me conto, ella te trajo a este pequeño pueblo caminando desde varios kilómetros de distancia, llego pidiendo ayuda para ti y yo me ofrecí a darles un techo donde descansar"

"Ya veo…muchas gracias Obaa-san" Dijo Natsu sonriéndole a la señora. Seguidamente el DS se dirigio a una de las puertas del pasillo y la abrió para ver a su maestra en la tierra de Morfeo, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, haber vencido a la Hydra y liberarla del consejo había valido completamente la pena. Entonces Natsu se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la casa no antes de sacar su espada, cosa que sorprendió a la anciana, más que la espada era la esencia que esta tenia, ella era considerada la "curandera" de ese pequeño pueblo y su sensibilidad a la magia era la más alta de los aldeanos.

"¿Qué no iras a dormir muchacho? Ya es bastante tarde"

"No tengo sueño, además hay algo que quiero probar, nos vemos en la mañana Obaa-san"

Sin decir más Natsu se retiró de la casa y salió del pequeño pueblo hasta quedar solo

"Oe demonio ¿Me estas escuchando?"

" _ **Oh que sorpresa ¿Qué quieres humano?"**_ Ambas Raynare y Seilah lo escucharon con claridad pero solo Raynare respondio.

"Ese ataque que realizaste contra la Hydra… ¿Podríamos practicarlo?"

…

…

Ya el sol estaba saliendo desde el ocaso y poco a poco la luz se estaba haciendo presente. En cierto pueblo una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados estaba despertando después de un sueño recuperador debido a su ajetreada aventura de ayer.

"Buenos días" Dijo la espadachín rosada a la dueña de la casa, ambas ya se encontraban en la sala.

"Buenos dias Ikaruga ¿Haz dormido bien?"

"Muy bien señora, gracias a usted ¿Natsu ya se ha levantado?"

"Se despertó en la noche, hablamos, dijo que quería probar algo y se fue"

"Ya veo…iré a buscarlo"

Ikaruga sale de la casa y comienza a caminar por el pueblo, no muy lejos en poco más allá de las afuera de este se ve humo salir hacia el cielo " _Tiene que ser el"_ es lo que se dijo internamente mientras se dirigía hacia aquel lugar.

Al llegar lo que vio fue a cierto peli rosa tirado en el suelo con una burbuja saliendo de la nariz, esa imagen podía considerarse algo graciosa pero a su alrededor era todo lo contrario, se podría pensar que hubo una pelea, el pasto y diversos árboles tanto cortados como quemados inclusive algo que se podría considerar una pequeña montaña también estaba cortada a la mitad pero lo más extraño de todo es que de un tamaño muy reducido pequeñas flamas oscuras aún quedaban en el lugar.

" _Son como las de ese ataque_ " Pensó recordando el ataque de Natsu hacia la Hydra

Ella se acerca y agacha para quedar viendo a Natsu a menos de un metro de distancia entre sus caras

Ikaruga aún no se explica cómo alguien tan infantil e impulsivo pues es la actitud que normalmente muestra Natsu podría llamarle tanto la atención, llegando inclusive a no querer que esa "Scarlet Bicht" se le acercara. Aunque no todo es un Natsu infantil, cuando es el momento él puede mostrar una faceta totalmente diferente.

" _Quizá esa actitud infantil y seria a la vez es parte de su encanto_ " Ikaruga al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Aunque lo que más le sorprendía a ella era esa habilidad innata de ser tan denso como el cristal quizá rosando lo Asexual ya que en todo el tiempo que lo conoce ni una sola mirada sucia o un intento de ligar con ella fue echo por parte del DS. Y lo peor del caso es que sin el buscarlo ella desarrollo un sentimiento por el, no estaba segura de como llamarlo pero al fin y al cabo allí estaba.

Luego de su pequeña reflexión procedió a despertar a Natsu rompiendo la pequeña burbuja que este tenía en su nariz con el dedo *puf* fue el sonido que produjo aquella acción

"¿Eh?" fue lo que expreso el sorprendido DS al ser interrumpido de su sueño, abrió los ojos y "Oh, buenos días maestra" saludo el peli rosado levantándose del suelo "¿Que hace por aquí?"

"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, normalmente no te encuentras a alguien durmiendo en el suelo a las afueras de un pueblo"

"Yo solo *bostezo* estaba entrenando un poco y no podía hacerlo en el pueblo"

"Si, ya veo, como sea vamos que la señora Tama esta preparando el desayuno" Sin mediar mas palabra la dupla peli rosada camino de vuelta al pueblo y comieron el desayuno que la Obaa-san había preparado

Luego de agradecerle la comida Natsu al fin se puso en contacto con el consejo mágico mediante la lacrima que le habían dado. Hablo con el consejo y quedaron en verse en este pueblo para que luego ambos peli rosas los guiaran hasta la Hydra y así poder probar que cumplieron su trabajo.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que al fin llegaron soldados del consejo junto con un hombre alto cabello marrón algo largo, ojos del mismo color, una piel algo morena con unos lentes y una túnica blanca con varios detalles, por su presencia y porte se podía deducir que el era una de los 10 magos santos que tenía el consejo.

Ellos llegaron y empezaron preguntar por el DS y su compañera, rápidamente encontraron la casa donde ambos se hospedaban.

"Buenas, vengo buscando a Ikaruga y Natsu, soy parte del consejo mágico" Fue lo que el mago del consejo dijo al momento de que la Obaa-san le abriera la puerta de la casa.

"Si están aquí pase adelante "Fue lo que respondió la mujer

Ya en la sala de la casa se encontraban 4 personas; 2 peli rosas, una anciana y un hombre con gafas, este último fue el que empezó la conversación

"Se nos ha reportado que tú, Natsu Dragneel con la ayuda de esta criminal han sido capaces de vencer a la Hydra. ¿Eso es cierto?"

El DS arrugo su expresión al ver en la forma a la que se dirigían hacia su maestra pero antes de que el pudiera refutarle aquello fue la misma Ikagura quien le respondió al hombre

"Así es, hemos cumplido con la misión, acabamos con la Hydra además y encontramos a sus soldados o mejor dicho…lo que queda de ellos"

La última frase el mago del consejo podía fácilmente entenderla, el simplemente se levanta de la silla y dice "Pues bien, veamos el resultado de su trabajo" Asi todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta para salir. Ikagura y Natsu le agradecieron a la señora Tamara por su amabilidad. Natsu fue el último en salir pero pudo escuchar a la dueña de la casa pidiéndole que se detuviera un momento. Natsu miro a la señora y esta procedió a decir:

"Escúchame joven, esa espada que tu posees tiene algo, algo malo, no dependas mucho de ella, es el único consejo que te puede dar una anciana como yo" Támara al ser tan sensible pudo llegar a captar la energía malígna de Raynare, que era todo lo contrario a la energía limpia que emitía Natsu.

El DS miro algo extrañado a la mujer "Gracias Obaa-san lo tendré en cuenta" fue lo que dijo antes de salir.

 **Horas mas tarde a unos kilómetros...**

Unas horas mas tarde nuestro duo peli roda había guiado al mago santo y a los soldados a lo que fue el campo de batalla contra la Hydra. Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue el gran cuerpo tirado en el suelo con cabezas bastante cerca, los soldados no tardaron en demostrar su asombro solo aquel mago del consejo se mantuvo estoico a lo que veía.

"Veo que si han cumplido su palabra, mis sinseras disculpas pues no creía que lo habían echo" El hombre demostraba un respeto inusual en su voz "mensionaron que también encontraron a nuestros soldados caído, por favor ¿donde están?

"Sobre eso..." Natsu los guió hasta donde estaba la cueva o bien lo que quedaba de ella después de que la Hydra la destruyera parcialmente al salir. Entraron por un hueco entre las rocas y llegaron a donde antes estaba el gran lago que ahora era un hueco vacío "Allí están"

Los soldados arrugaron la cara y algunos bajaron la cabeza al ver tan horrible escena, lo que veían era solo un montón de cuerpos sin vida y extreminades separadas, todo eso cubierto con sangre.

El hombre del consejo cerro lo ojos y dio un suspiro "Ya veo..." se quedo un momento en silencio y miro al DS "Esta bien, ya he visto lo sue tenia que ver, nos vamos de aquí."

Todos los soldados se retiraron cabizbajos de la cueva deseándole paz a las almas de sus compañeros caídos.

Ya afuera todos simplemente caminaron en silencio de vuelta al pueblo para irse en carruaje hacia la base del consejo, Natsu se reuso rotundamente a acompañarlos en su viaje de regreso diciendo que prefería volver a pie antes que montarse en esa maquina infernal llamada transporte pero una pequeña influencia de su maestra (un golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate) pudieron regresar y darle un informe completo al consejo sobre lo que hicieron.

...

...

Luego de su encuntro con el consejo y dejar en claro que "La criminal Ikaruga es exonerada de sus anteriores crímenes" según palabras del anciano de barba larga, nuestros protagonistas se dirigían al gremio.

"Al menos me alegro de que el viejo sea un hombre de palabra"

"Si, yo también me alegro de eso, ahora creo que es mi turno de recompemsarte por ayudarme de nuevo" la peli rosa se puso delante del DS y este detuvo su andar para ver que haría su maestra.

Ikaruga se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu

"Esto es por todo lo que has echo hasta ahora, jamas había conocido a alguien como tu, realmente gracias Natsu" termino con una sonrisa para darse la vuelta y seguír su camino al gremio.

Natsu al momento del beso se quedo estático o mas bien sorprendido, el ya había 'salvado' (aunque el piensa más que fue una ayuda) varias veces a sus compañeras de gremio y todas se lo agradecían ya sea solo con la palabra o un abrazo ninguna nunca le dio un beso como agradecimiento, era la primera vez que a el le pasaba eso, pero su sopresa se fue al ver la sonrisa de su maestra. Aquella sonrisa hermosa que el buscaba proteger, con solo verla el ya se sentía satisfecho y le hacia pensar que todo había valido la pena.

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos dijo mas hasta llegar a Fairy Tail

...

" _ **Este humano en serio me parece de lo mas extraño"**_

" _ **¿Por que dices eso Raynare? Ya sabemos que es un tanto 'único' pero ¿por que decir eso ahora?"**_

" _ **Piemsalo un poco Seilah, hemos vivido centenares de años y nunca habíamos visto a un humano que sirviera a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio y menos si le hacía el favor a una mujer"**_

" _ **Sera por eso que esta rodeado de tantas chicas, tu misma lo leíste en esa estúpida revista lo consideran un rey del harem, yo digo que solo esta actuando en serio no creo que exista alguien con esa actitud de verdad"**_

" _ **Quizá tengas razón Seilah, como sea ¿sentiste ese leve poder no?"**_

" _ **Así es, algo me dice que nos encontraremos con el amigo de la lanza antes de lo esperado"**_

 _..._

La puerta del gremio se abre con una patada y se escucha un "Yo!" bastante conocido en aquel gremio, era la señal de que Natsu habia regresado victorio de su encargo y eso explica por que el guardia que estaba sentado en una mesa se fue sin dar explicaciones

"Es bueno verte regresar tan pronto hijo, eso quiere decir pudiste vencer a esa bestia, igualmente a ti Ikaruga" decía feliz el maestro Makarov al ver entrar al duo peli rosado

"Así es viejo aunque fue un verdadero dolor en el trasero" decía Natsu igual de alegre que el pequeño hombre del bigóte

Aquel ambiente relajado se vio abruptamente interrumpido con la aparición de Erza frente a la maestra de Natsu

"Ikaruga"

"Scarlet"

Se podía sentir el pesado ambiente que rodeaba a las 2 magos y ya habia quedado demostrado que cuando comenzaban una pelea nadie las podía detener excepto ellas mismas.

"Veo que has regresado, y ahora que ¿vamos a esperar a que te vuelvas a meter en problemas para que Natsu vaya a salvarte de nuevo?"

Sin saberlo las palabras de Erza salpicaron a mas de una fémina presente sobretodo lo ultima parte

"Así es Scarlet, ya quede absuelta de mi pasado gracias a Natsu y sobre la ultima parte yo se que hasta tu, la gran Titania has sido rescatada por mi querido alumno"

Ante esa declaración Erza frunció el señó. Ambas féminas se lanzaban palabras llenas de veneno la una a la otra. Todos los demás presentes solo observaban en silencio la discusión y podrían jurar que tanto un aura roja como un aura blanca salia de ambas magas

"Pero sabes algo Scarlet, yo a Natsu si le di una recompensa"

"¿Recompensa, que clase de recompensa?"

"Por que no se lo dices tu Natsu"

"¿Uh?" Natsu podía sentir que el ambiente no era bueno para ser el centro de atencion y ahora por culpa de su maestra todos lo estaban viendo así que solo opto por responder "Pues solo me dio las gracias y un beso" fue lo que exclamo el DS como si fuera obvio olvidándose de un pequeñisimo detalle en esa oración y cuando ya iba a completarla diciendó que fue un beso en la mejilla Ikaruga lo interrumpió

"Así es" dijo ella abrazando uno de los brazos del DS y presionando sus dotes dados por la naturaleza contra el "Y mas tarde...cuando estemos solos te daré algo mas...especial~" Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono y de una manera que podía ser interpretado de diferentes maneras depende de a quien le preguntes

Por ejemplo, si le preguntas a Natsu podría responderte que seguro se trataba de un masaje como la vez anterior pero si le preguntas a alguien menos...denso podría decirte algo totalmente diferente y nada santo.

Esta ultima oración de Ikaruga hizo que la imaginación de mas de un miembro del gremio volara y pensara en los 2 peli rosas haciendo quien sabe que sobre quien sabe que cosa. Un pequeño sangrado nasal delataba a estos miembros masculinos de imaginación hiperactiva. Hasta el maestro se sentía contento pues quizá su muchacho ya al fin daria el siguiente paso para convertirse en hombre y como un padre no podría sentirse mas orgulloso.

Mientras tanto en un sector menos imaginativo lo que llamaba mas la atención era lo que habia dicho Natsu sobre un ¿beso? Que acaso para la mayoría una declaración tan contundente como esa podía ser desplazada tan facil por pensamientos lacivos. Bueno eso no importaba por que habia una persona que no escucha mas despues de esa palabra con b

Erza se quedo en silencio tratando de procesar lo dicho por su amigo de la infancia, al igual que ella habia otras féminas de mas que todavía procesaban esa información excepto la pequeña Wendy que ya se habia desmayado y tenia la cara roja con los ojos dando vueltas

"Un beso..." decía la Scarlet en voz baja sin poder creerlo "ja...ja...ja"

Sin mas que hacer Erza aun parecía incrédula, ¿Natsu besar? Pensar eso es simplemente ridículo la pelirroja solo se dirigió a la barra "¡Dame la cerveza mas potente que tengas Mira!" ordeno Titania.

La albina también estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos debía a las declaraciones recientes y no fue hasta el tercer llamado de la peliroja que la albina reacciono "E-en seguida Erza"

...

Habian pasado un buen rato de la llegada de ambos peli rosas si bien a Natsu no le demoró mas de 2 minutos empezar una pelea con Gray y Gajeel por extraño que parezca Erza no los detuvo en ningún momento ella solo se quedo en la barra tomando cerveza, si no fuera por su pelo escarlata y la armadura podría ser confundida con Cana por las cantitades industriales de alcohol que habia consumido.

Lucy estaba hablando con Levy, Ikaruga y Wendy principalmente de como habia lidiado ella con la misión junto a Natsu, la rubia de grandes pechos quería preguntarle a la maestra de Natsu sobre algo, específicamente sobre el supuesto beso que ella se habia dado con Natsu pero le daba cierta vergüenza hasta que finalmente la curiosidad le gano ¿o habrá sido algo mas?

"Y entonces...Ikaruga tengo una pregunta" la nombrada solo movió la mano para que Lucy prosiguiera "Sobre el beso con Natsu tu...¿En serio de lo diste?"

"¿Uh?" a primera instancia a Ikaruga le extraño un poco esta pregunta ya que si lo habia dicho antes ¿por que debería de confirmarlo? O una pregunta mejor seria ¿por que Lucy preguntaria sobre ello? "Por supuesto que si Lucy, aunque hay algo que Natsu no pudo aclarar por mi culpa"

"¿Algo?" repetía la rubia con duda

"Si, y es que yo besé a Natsu e-"

"¡NATSUUUUU MALDITO IDIOTAAAAAAA!" El efecto del alcohol ya habia echo efecto en ella desde hace un tiempo pero Erza siguió consumiendo hasta que finalmente se levanto de la barra con ese grito estridente interrumpiendo a Ikaruga

El llamado de la muerte (grito de Erza) habia llegado fuerte y claro a los oídos del DS que detuvo un gancho derecho dirigido a la mejilla de Gray y este como también Gajeel detuvieron sus ataques a centimetros de distancia de impactar con Natsu.

El nombrado solo volteo la cabeza lentamente viendo a una Erza bastante furica bajo los efectos del alcohol y el habia sido el elegido para sobreyebar esa pena ¿por que el y no otro? El peli rosa no lo sabia pero algo estaba claro, la actitud de Erza solo podía traducirse en una palabra

PELIGRO

Natsu en un intento de escape salta y usa la cara de Gray como impulso para llegar rápidamente hacia la puerta esquivando de forma acrobática a sus demás compañeros

¿Por que Erza estaba molesta y grito su nombre seguido de un insulto? El no lo sabia y tampoco quería saberlo podría ser riesgoso para su salud tanto física como mental

La libertad estaba cerca solo unos metros mas y podía llegar a la puerta para luego huir como todo hombre haría contra Erza pero, la suerte no esta a favor de nuestro protagonista.

Una cadena habia capturado el pie de Natsu, a paso lento esa cadena se dirigía hacia Erza

"¡HAPPY RÁPIDO CORTAME LA PIERNA ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO PRECIO A PAGAR!" desesperado busco apoyo en su amigo felino que estaba de lo mas tranquilo comiendo un pescado.

Natsu al verse abandonado por su compañero felino empieza a mover la cabeza buscando apoyo en cualquiera, pero todos simplemente lo ignoran, nadie podía interponerse a Erza. Las únicas 2 personas que podrían detener a Erza pareciera que no prestaran atención a lo que está pasando pues Mira solo se limita a limpiar la Barra y su maestra solo veía la situación sin mucha importancia mientras junto a Lucy.

La pelirroja ya tenía sujeto a Natsu de su chaleco con ambas manos como si se tratara de un matón intimidando al más tonto de la clase, el ceño fruncido y el olor a alcohol eran palpables en Erza

"Natsu…" decía ella de manera calmada, pero a la vez amenazante "Idiota…"

"¿Q-que hice ahora?"

"Tks" *HIGH* "Y todavía lo preguntas…" la voz de Erza iba subiendo de volumen con cada palabra

" _Calma Natsu piensa un poco ¿Qué hiciste para enfadar a Erza?_ " El peli rosa trataba de recordar algo que hubiese hecho para molestar a Erza y lo triste del asunto es que él no había hecho nada.

"La besaste…"

" _¿Besar?"_ Pensaba altamente confundido el DS _"Esta molesta por que bese a mi maestra ¿Pero si solo fue en la mejilla y además porque esto tendría que molestarle?"_ Natsu se guardó todos sus pensamientos, discutir con Erza en la condición que estaba era 1 semana asegurada en la enfermería del gremio

"¿Quién sigue ah? *HIGH* ¡¿Acaso será Lucy o Mira o Cana?!" Todos los que estaban ignorando la situación, ahora tenían las orejas y ojos bien puestas en ella, si bien que Erza regañe a Natsu es lo más normal del mundo, pero ¿Qué lo haga por un beso y frente a todo el gremio?

"O acaso… ¡¿Seré yo?!"

Si ella no tuviera varios litros de más de alcohol en su sangre, más de uno pensaría que la gran Titania estaría celosa pero no, ella es Erza, eso es imposible según sus compañeros de gremio. Se podría decir que ella está diciendo eso por su estado de ebriedad y su alto nivel de moralidad.

"¡Di algo *HIGH dragón pervertido!" Erza sacudía a Natsu cada vez que hablaba, pero el peli rosa no estaba más que perplejo por lo que decía su compañera

"Erza c-cálmate, solo fue un simple beso, además fue ella quien lo hizo" Trataba de razonar el DS con la peli roja

"¿Un simple beso? Si es así entonces hazlo"

"¿Eh?"

"Como lo hizo ella contigo, hazlo con *HIGH* migo"

Las alertas de TODOS se activaron con esa última frase de la pelirroja quizá la cantidad de alcohol en Erza era insanamente alta y ya su juicio se había ido al carajo los que estaban bebiendo una cerveza la escupieron, Gajeel dejó caer una cuchara a medio comer, Ikaruga levanto una ceja, tanto Lucy como Mira ampliaron los ojos de una manera que no se creería posible hasta Happy dejo caer su pescado, no podía haber distracciones quizá lo siguiente que vieran marcaria hito en la historia de Fairy Tail ¿Natsu besaría a Erza frente a todo el gremio?

Erza aflojo el agarre en Natsu para que este se parara bien frente a ella, por algún milagro de todas las entidades divinas existentes Natsu pudo comprender a lo que Erza se refería, eso y que había otra que le pasara por la mente después de todo lo que la pelirroja le dijo, Natsu miro a todos sus compañeros y ellos estaban como como fans viendo su serie favorita, el dio un suspiro, no entendía por que tanto alboroto por un simple beso en la mejilla.

Entonces ocurrió; Natsu poco a poco se acercó su cara a la de Erza, tanto que uno podía sentir la respiración del otro y entonces al último instante

Natsu mueve la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla a Erza.

 **N/A: ¿Natsu le dio un beso a Erza? ¡SE PRENDIO ESTA MIERDAAAA SEÑORES! Jhasjhsahjhsa. Bueno ya ahora hablando sobre el capitulo se que fue algo lento sin mucha acción pero estos capítulos son necesarios ojala no les halla aburrido tanto por que se viene algo que seguro ya más de uno había pensado, si no tienes ni la mínima idea pues espera al siguiente capítulo y ya (se viene acción)**

 **Ahora respecto al romance se que no ha habido mucho pues creo que mi estilo se va mas a la acción/comedia y por lo tanto esta fue una de las maneras más "creíbles" en las que Erza podría decirle algo así a Natsu, admito que quizá se me fue la mano el OOC en alguna parte de esa escena pero bueno hay que hacer la cosa fluya.**

 **Otra review mencionaba a Raynare en el harem y por su pollo que va a estar, hacer dramas con ella es un factor importante ya que gracias a ella y Seilah abra un pequeño cambio en Natsu en algún momento no muy lejano**

 **Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	18. Chapter 18-1

**N/A: Yo! Mi querida manga de hijos de puta aquí el nuevo capítulo de mi fic con una importante (o no tanto) cambio en la escritura**

"Hola" **Persona normal hablando**

" _Hola_ " **Persona normal pensando**

*Clang* **Sonido**

" **Hola" Demonio, magia, cualquier otra cosa**

" _ **Hola**_ **" Deminio u cualquier otro ser pensando**

 _ **[Hola] Rayanre o Seilah hablando**_

 **Decidi darle a nuestras waifus** **su propia manera de hablar ya que puede llegar a confundir un poco pues no se por que aveces cuando coloco cursiva se pone negrita en el lector de fanfic otra cosa cuando alguna de las 2 se comunique con Natsu siempre lo dire de lo contraio o están hablando solas o una a la otra en fin es todo a leer**

-Capitulo 18.1-

"Quien entiende a Erza..." dijo Natsu con resignación

Podemos ver nuestro protagonista caminar con una mano puesta en la mejilla derecha, quejándose del dolor y la hinchazón que posee dicha mejilla.

¿Por qué Natsu está caminando por el bosque si hace apenas un momento estaba en el gremio besando a Erza?

La respuesta es sencilla; el salió volando de ahí, literalmente.

Luego de que Natsu uniera sus labios con la mejilla de Erza, pocos segundos pasaron para que ella reaccionara. Primero sus ojos sobresaltaron, no pensó que Natsu realmente lo haría hasta incluso que el ni siquiera entendiera a lo que ella se refería, segundo, su cara se volvió del mismo color que su cabello. Varios pensaron que el repentino cambio de color en su cara era debido a las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había consumido

La acción de Natsu fue como un gancho al hígado al gremio, nadie se lo esperaba todos estaban estupefactos, quizá, solo quizá Natsu estaba dejando de ser ese niño problemático y pasaría a ser un hombre, cuán lejos estaban esos pensamientos de la realidad.

Erza luego de medio superar el shock de impresión lo que hizo fue...

*PAGH*

Proporcionarle a Natsu un golpe de tal magnitud que lo saco volando del gremio atravesando el techo y desapareciendo en el cielo para caer quien sabe dónde.

Luego de eso Erza estaba que echaba humo de la vergüenza diciendo palabras in-entendibles para los presentes y finalmente salió de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación de Fairy Hills

Hay una frase bastante famosa que dice " _Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"_

Esta frase podía aplicarse a Erza pero no en palabras si no en acciones, ella estaba molesta por el supuesto beso que pensó fue en los labios y no en la mejilla, empezó a beber y bueno... El suero de la verdad llamado cerveza hizo el resto

Ella no sabe por qué le molesta que Natsu esté tan pegado a Ikaruga, simplemente no entiende el porqué de esto que siente dentro cada vez que los ve juntos. Se supone que su relación no va más allá del compañerismo y hermandad gremial, pero... Aun si ¿podrían ser celos lo que sintió? Y si fuera así ¿por qué? Solo un hombre logro llegar a su corazón y eso fue cuando ella era pequeña

¿Podría Natsu haber igualado a Jellal en ese aspecto? Solo Erza podría responder esa pregunta, y en este momento ella se encontraba tirada en cama pensando en lo que hizo.

En Fairy Tail tampoco es que las cosas se hallan digerido de manera sencilla pues aun había gente con miradas de poker preguntándose ¿que acaba de pasar? Aunque no fue el beso que se esperaban eso no quita el asombro.

"Fue en la mejilla..." Lucy dice a nadie en particular

"Eso era lo que trataba de decirte antes de que Scarlet armara toda esta escena" Lucy voltea y ve que Ikaruga le responde con eso

"Ya veo...jejeje"

"Díganme que lo que vi fue real" Gray decía mientras miraba a sus diversos compañeros igual de sorprendidos que el solo movían la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

"Gray-sama, Juvia también quiere un beso" La maga se agua al ver el acto de Erza decidió que era momento de ella también hacer un movimiento más agresivo por su amado y se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo así sea por la fuerza.

Cada quien asimilaba lo ocurrido a su manera, pero algo estaba seguro y es que hoy sería un día para recordar.

….

….

 **PVO Natsu**

Voy encaminándome de nuevo al gremio sobando la mejilla distraído en mis pensamientos internos cuando

[¡ _ **Muévete!**_ ]

Escucho la voz de Raynare dentro de mi cabeza y eso me distancia totalmente de mis pensamientos y lo siguiente que hago es tirarme hacia un lado, no sabía por qué, pero sentí que debía hacerlo.

Levanto mi cabeza y allí frente a mi esta ese sujeto, aquel que me encontré el consejo, no el de pelo largo si no el otro el de pelo corto, ojos amarillos y que bestia una túnica blanca hummmm… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Bueno no importa mucho.

Veo unos cuantos cabellos míos caer al suelo, demonios si no hubiese saltado en ese momento no la habría contado.

" _ **Con que ya tiene a otro eh…**_ "

Oígo a Raynare hablar para si misma pero igualmente yo pregunto

"¿Otro, que quieres decir con eso?"

[ _ **Míralo bien, si pones atención no parece el mismo chico del consejo ¿Verdad?**_ ] ella me habla con algo de pesadez como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de algo obvio y ahora que lo menciona…es verdad.

Aquel chico tenía en sus manos esa lanza, la lanza que el vegete mando a guardar, además de eso tenía esa aura oscura ¿Qué hacia el con esa lanza, no que era una orden directa del jefe?

" _ **Raynare…**_ **"**

¿Raynare, acaso acaba de decir Raynare? Esto ya es demasiado ¿acaso esa demonio no trae más que problemas?

Solté un suspiro

"¿Qué pasa exactamente y por qué el intento cortarme la cabeza?" Sorpresivamente el chico de pelo corto salto al ataque, realizo un ataque con la lanza, yo di un salto hacia atrás e invoqué a mi espada, logrando desviar su ataque hacia arriba, seguidamente el continuo con una ráfaga rápida de ataques con la punta de su arma. Yo podía interponer mi espada, aunque no lograba una defensa del 100% su velocidad era impresionante.

Gracias de nuevo maestra por sus enseñanzas, no me veo siendo capaz de esquivar todos estos ataques, de repente noto algo, en mi brazo también empieza a crearse esa aura apenas se nota porque me llega a la muñeca, pero ahí está.

 _ **[A lo que te estas enfrentando no es a ese joven del consejo, pequeño y estúpido humano]**_ me surge un pequeño tic en el ojo ¿acaso había necesidad de utilizar insultos? Pero no dejo que e so me distraiga, yo sigo en mi intercambio de golpes mientras Raynare sigue hablando _**[Te estas enfrentando a un demonio, uno como yo o la señorita callada que está al lado mío]**_

¿Un demonio?

Luego de arreglármelas para hacer retroceder a este sujeto le hable a Raynare

"Sé que me habías dicho que hay más como tú o Seilah, pero ¿Por qué este está tan interesado en ti?"

Debí suponerlo, después de todo esa aura color negro/morado solo podía significar algo. Entonces si lo que dice Raynare es cierto, esa lanza debe mantener sellado a un demonio y este logro controlar a su portador.

 _ **[Problemas que ahora no vienen al caso, solamente concéntrate en vencerlo, te ayudare un poco]**_

¿Ayudarme? Siempre lo hace y el que termina mal soy yo pero bueno...eso no tiene mucha importancia que se diga.

Esta vez soy yo el primero en atacar, regresamos nuevamente a un íntercambio pero hay algo diferente, me siento mucho mas ligero como si no estuviera dando un alto porcentaje de mi capacidad y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

Oí oí oi ¿acaso ella esta controlando mi cuerpo? Mis movimientos se habían vuelto mucho mas ágiles y rápidos igualmente el aura de color negro/morado aumento también de esa manera. Si el mago de pelo negro asestaba 3 cortes en mi, yo asestaba 6 en el. Ambos chocamos nuestras armas y nos vimos a la cara por unos segundos.

"¡¿Que coño quieres?!" le grite.

" **De ti nada, yo quiero es a esa perra que tienes en tu espada, así que entregamela de una vez"**

"¿Con que puedes hablar eh? No eres tan estúpido como pensaba, y acerca de tu petición, es imposible, aunque odio admitirlo le debo unos cuantos favores"

La voz del tipo no era normal parecía que estuviera convinada con otra voz, como si 2 personas estubieran diciendo una cosa al mismo tiempo.

 **[** _ **Vaya...entonces si puedes ser algo agradecido después de todo]**_

Oigo la respuesta de Raynare y me da álgo de gracia. Eso y que al fin recordé el nombre de este tipo, el viejo le llamaba Okure.

" **Suficiente ahora me darás esa espada o tendré que cortarte el brazo y llevármela y luego esa perra y yo arreglaremos cuentas** "

Cada vez que habla lo hace con una ira bastante grande hacia Raynare, no me sorprende pues en realidad su personalidad tampoco me cae, pero como ahora soy su "recipiente" como ella me llama (aunque prefiero referirme a mi mismo como su portador) que se le puede hacer.

El aura que rodea a Okure se hace mas espesa, entonces corre hacia mi pero no realiza un ataque si no mas bien un ¿salto con ballesta? Utiliza la parte no puntiaguda de su lanza para hacer presión sobre el suelo y poder saltar sobre mi dejando que la lanza caiga al piso. Yo lo sigo con la mirada y lo que hace es sacar un arma de fuego y disparar contra mi.

Yo me sorprendo y salto logro esquivar varios de esos pero uno me da en la pierna ¡mierda eso duele! El tipo se ve sonriente ante mi herida, este ataque me hagam,rro por sopresa pues nunca pareció tener un arma escondida, ademas eso no parecía una bala de plomo normal, el dolor es punzante una simple bala gracias a mi entrenamiento con Igneel no creo que me cause esto

De nuevo un circulo mágico se forma en su mano y de ahí vuelve a surgir una especie de pistola, con que eso era si un arma convencional no puede herir quizá una mágica si.

 _ **[Gran deducción Sherlock]**_ Oigo a Raynare decir de forma burlesca ¿acaso puede leer mis pensamientos?

 _ **[Por supuesto, que no es obvio despues de todo estoy en tu cabeza]**_ Ese tono prepotente en serio llega a molestarme.

" **Ahora me darás esa espada ¿o todavía no?"** Okure ahora es el que me habla

"Ja, ¿acaso crees que haz ganado? Esta espada es mía, y tendré que patearte el trasero para que lo entiendas"

La sonrisa que tenía desapareció y comenzo a disparar esa balas mágicas, yo me pongo en guardia y desvío la mayoría de esas balas con mi espada, uno que otro disparo logra rozarme pero no recibo un tiro directo.

 _ **[Hum patético, si yo hubiese controla tu cuerpo completamente no habrías tenido ni un rasguño de ese pobre poder]**_

Oigo a Raynare crítícandome (de nuevo) simplemente no la entiendo acaso no puede ser mas como Seilah y mantenerse en silencio ¿es mucho pedir?

 **"Eres mas hábil de lo que pensé, mis felicidades a estas alturas pensé que ya te habría matado, parece que pudieras hacer el contrato con esta no fue solo casualidad, pero si de algo me he dado cuenta...es que eres distraido"**

"¿?" no entiendo a lo que este tipo se- "AHG" maldición...esto no me lo esperaba.

Con que... a esto...se refería..

 **PVO NORMAL**

La sonrisa de Okure volvió y esta vez era mas grande pues piensa que ha logrado ganar esta batalla. Natsu mientras, con una mueca de dolor veía lo que tenia, en medio del pecho hay sobresalía la lanza de Okure entraba desde la espalda y salía por el pecho, fue un milagro que no haya atravesado el corazón por que si no, el DS de ahí no salia vivo, quizá la suerte hoy si lo acompaño.

Natsu cae de rodillas y aprieta los dientes mientras con una mano agarra la lanza y mira con clara furia a su enemigo.

"k- maldito..."

 **"Jajaja ¿te lo dije no? Eres descuidado, jamás pensaste que yo también podía hacer eso y por eso te importo poco que dejara mi arma principal en el suelo ¿verdad? "** Y es que en eso el tenia razón, Natsu no presto atención a esa lanza que Okure intencionalmente dejo en el suelo, pensó que en medio de la batalla la recogería del suelo pues ni por un segundo paso por su cabeza que este sujeto pudiera llevar su arma hacia el y su razonamiento estaba pensado con bases ya que Okure en ningún momento hizo el contrato con aquel demonio ¿o si?

 **FLASHBACK**

El joven aspirante a mago santo Okure, estaba caminando hacia el bosque con una sola idea 'seguir ordenes' pues si un superior le dice que entrene con una lanza siendo su especialidad las pistolas ¿Quien era el para negarse? Además solo tendría que cargarla un rato y luego podría decir que realizo una práctica y que aun prefiere las pistolas, una tarea bastante sencilla pero aun así ¿Por que el jefe del consejo cambiaría de opinión? Primero lo manda a guardarla y ahora se la envía con alguien para que entrene. Sospechoso pero de nuevo, ¿Quien era el para dudar de sus superiores?

En el camino Okure se sintió cansado, mas de lo normal y esto a el le parecía muy extraño, comió bien, durmió bien y es que ni siquiera a llovido para poder decir que tenía un resfriado o algo simplemente le llego un agotamiento de la nada.

Un aura misteriosa de color negro/morado rodeo de golpe la lanza haciendo que Okure la soltara de inmediato. Luego de eso pudo escuchar de nuevo esa voz

" **¿Quieres poder?"** El poco a poco comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a esa lanza pensando " _Llámenme loco, pero siento que esta lanza me está hablando_ "

" **Yo puedo dártelo** " De nuevo escucho aquella voz profunda no parecía la voz normal de un hombre, era una voz hipnótica, Okure se sentía tentado, podía sentir el poder de ese objeto. Podría ser que esa voz solo fuera un producto de su imaginación, pero aun así se sentía tan real. Si el obtenía poder podría ser más hábil y si el era más hábil podría impresionar aún más al consejo y si impresionaba al consejo estaría cada vez más cerca de su objetivo: hacerse un lugar entre la elite conocida como los 10 consejeros. Todo esto era una cadena solo para poder cumplir su cometido además solo era una lanza ¿Qué podía pasar?

Sin más el mago de pelo negro sostuvo aquella lanza y esa extraña aura se dispersó por todo su cuerpo en un santiamén de un momento a otro Okure estaba cubierto por "ese poder", sintió un incremento que ha niveles lógicos sería imposible tener de un momento a otro, una sonrisa se formó en su cara pero esa alegría le duro poco.

"Ajuh, ajuh" Una tos lo ataco y un poco de sangre sale de si boca y se arrodilla el cansancio que tenia se hace aún más fuerte tanto como el poder que ahora siente y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro.

" **Esto fue un poco molesto** " Okure quien había caído al piso se levanta nuevamente, pero esta vez no suena como el mismo " **Pensé que podría dominarlo tan fácil como el otro** " da un suspiro y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro " **Como sea ya tengo un nuevo recipiente ahora, a buscar a esa zorra** "

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Oe Raynare… ¿el podía… hacer eso?"

 _ **[El tiene el control absoluto sobre el otro humano, supongo que si]**_

La voz del DS y su respiración eran irregulares, el dolor que sentía lo estaba llevando a el limite después de todo, no muchos pueden decir que aún viven mientras un arma atraviesa su cuerpo, después de todo Natsu era humano, un DS si y gracias a su entrenamiento su mortalidad se había reducido en grandes proporciones, pero era humano al fin y al cabo.

Su vista empezaba a nublarse aún se negaba a caer al suelo, mordiendo su labio en un inútil intento de no caer en el desmayo, no otra vez, no iba a depender de ella de nuevo.

" **¿Qué pasa, acaso quieres que te ayude a sacarla?"** el enemigo frente a Natsu decía esto con una sonrisa en la cara.

El peli rosa abrió los ojos de impresión cuando…

"¡AGH-!"

" **¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Jajajaja, te lo dije solo tenías que darme esa espada y te hubieses evitado todo esto"**

"C-cabron…" Okure hizo que la lanza terminara de atravesar a Natsu, causando una gran pérdida de sangre

" **¿Qué pasa, porque no le pides ayuda a esa perra eh?"**

 _ **[Su tono de voz ya me está empezando a molestar]**_ Decía Raynare con un dedo puesto en su frente

 _ **[¿En serio? Si te fijas bien usa exactamente el mismo tono que tu cuando estas molestando a ese humano que, por cierto, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo. Deberías ayudarlo si no quieres que muera]**_ Respondía Seilah de una manera monótona.

 _ **[Mi tono es totalmente diferente al de ese demonio de segunda]**_ Se defendió Raynare _**[Y sobre lo segundo si puede que tengas razón, dejare fluir más mi poder y con su estado actual segu-]**_ Raynare corta su oración

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _ **"**_

Natsu en un acto reflejo y gracias a las enseñanzas de Igneel lo primero que hizo fue cauterizar la herida con su propio fuego, aunque eso le trajese un dolor inmenso.

"Cállate… Yo no la necesito… ¡para patearte el trasero!" El DS se levanta y con una mirada desafiante reta a Okure.

 _ **[Sí que es obstinado, tal como cuando lucho conmigo hasta yo diría que más]**_ Era Seilah quien decía esto

La sonrisa de Okure al fin desapareció y en su lugar un ceño fruncido se hizo presente **"Humano obstinado"**

Natsu toma una gran respiración, el aura de Raynare, ya le llegaba a la mitad del brazo y parece que el ni cuenta se ha dado.

Disparos es lo que suena ahora en el campo de batalla, Okure estaba atacando con su pistola mientras Natsu corría hacia el desviando las balas que podía con su espada.

Al momento del impacto de espada contra lanza Okure uso solo una mano desviando el golpe de Natsu a la derecha aprovechando con su mano izquierda poder dispararle a quema ropa una bala. Lo que Okure no vio fue que inmediatamente después de que el echara hacia un lado el golpe con la espada de Natsu este uso su mano libre para

" **Karyuu no Tekken"** Un golpe ya preparado de ante mano impacto en la cara de Okure haciéndolo retroceder, pero, no era el momento para descansar ya que Natsu suelta su espada, carga una gran cantidad de fuego en sus pulmones y

" **Karyuu no Hokko"** Una gran llamarada salió de sus fauces directo contra Okure

Natsu entonces cae poniendo un brazo y una rodilla en tierra mientras el dolor de su herida recién cauterizada estaba todavía presente, con su respiración errática él pone su mano en la herida y espera a ver el resultado de su ataque.

 _ **[Si quieres yo podría terminar esto]**_ Natsu sabe perfectamente quien le está hablando.

"Calla…te"

Natsu frunce el ceño, pero no por que Raynare le haya hablado si no porque justo ahora al frente de él, Okure se está levantando de su Karyuu no Hokko, este ataque directo realizo un daño considerable en el mago de cabello oscuro y toda su ropa se hizo harapos

" **Recipiente inservible"** El peli rosa oye como en peli negro se queja, una voz de molestia y cansancio nada que ver con su anterior actitud arrogante. Natsu logro lastimar al mago " **Aun debo recuperar más poder** " terminando de hablar consigo mismo dirige su atención a Natsu **"¿Qué pasa, ya estás cansado?"**

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti"

" **Odio admitirlo, pero estamos en igualdad de condiciones, desafortunadamente, aun me falta poder por recuperar** "

Natsu se levanta dispuesto a seguir con la lucha, si esto seguía asi esta batalla pronto se inclinaría hacia un solo lado.

….

….

 **N/A: Cap 18.2 en dos semanas (o eso espero)**

 **Buno me ha sorprendido gratamente que les encanto el capítulo anterior y ese son duda me hace sentir bien como escritor "esto se va a descontrolar" "se prendio demasiado" jahsjashjashj ains los amo** **#NoHomo este capitulo será dividido en 3 partes (O 2) depende para no tenerlos de nuevo un mes entero sin capitulo**

 **Para el panita que pregunto si era latino y pos si, creo que eso se ve en el perfil xd junto con la nacionalidad aunque si te da pereza ver el perfil pues soy de Venezuela menor yayayajuuuu jahsjashja**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir, hasta la otra.**


End file.
